Masuku No Uragawa
by UzumakiIchie
Summary: Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur. #OOC #OC #MinaKushiAlive #GodlikeNaru #HaremNaru #NotCanon #AU Chapter (12 UP!)
1. Naruto

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Chapter 1 : Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Gakure** , banyak shinobi hebat di desa yang terkenal dengan tekat api, yang saat ini dipimpin oleh sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Dianggap sang penyelamat karena mampu mengatasi amukan Kyuubi no Yoko 10 tahun silam. Dimalam yang penuh sukacita mengenang berhasilnya menyelamatkan konoho dari amukan kyuubi, keluarga sang Yondaime yang terlihat bahagia yang tengah khusuk mendengarkan pidato singkat sang Kiiroi Senkou.

"Pada malam ini, kita akan mengenang para shinobi yang telah gugur 10 tahun lalu untuk melindungi desa kita tercinta Konoha. Para shinobi terdahulu yang berjuang untuk kelangsungan masa depan rakyat Konoha.."

Ditengah semaraknya perayaan terlihat seorang anak yang menyendiri di hutan kematian, bila dilihat lebih dekat anak tersebut tengah menangis dalam diam. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah ini di hutan kematian.

 **Pov On**

"Hiks, kenapa... apa salah naru.. hiks...hiks.."

"Mereka selalu membenci naru, selalu menma hiks.."

'naru harus kuat, naru akan buat bangga touchan dan kachan' batin sang anak ditengah tangisnya.

 **Flashback**

Satu tahun lalu, Dikediaman Yondaime dapat kita lihat seorang bocah berambut merah sekitar umur 3 tahunan sedang mengintip sang ayah mengajari adiknya melempar shuriken. Melangkahlah dia ke belakang rumah tempat meraka berlatih, dia berniat meminta ayahnya untuk melatihnya juga agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

"Touchan, touchan, ajarin naru melempar shuriken juga donk.." pintanya kepada sang ayah.

"Maaf naru, touchan harus segera ke kantor hokage setelah ini. Nanti kapan-kapan ya touchan melatihmu" jawab sang ayah datar

"Sebentar aja touchan~.." paksanya untuk minta diajari sang ayah

"Naru! Jangan ganggu adik kamu latihan, kamu belajar sendiri sana!" bentak sang ayah karna mengganggu sang adik letihan

"Ba-baik touchan, maafkan naru.." jawabnya lemas

Akhirnya sang anak kembali ke kamar sambil menangis

'kenapa selalu menma, menma, dan menma..'batin sang anak sambil memandangi sang ayah yang tengah mengajari adiknya melempar shuriken

 **Flashback End**

 **Pov Off**

Tanpa disadari sang anak ada Anbu yang mengawasi anak yang tengah menangis.

Mata sang Anbu terus mengawasi sang anak hingga terlihat sang anak tertidur setelah lama menangis bersandar di salah satu pohon di hutan kematian.

 **Anbu Pov**

'Rambut merah jabrik, mata biru kulit putih, bukannya itu anak sulung Yondaime', pengamatan si Anbu

"Kenapa dia disitu.." bingung sang anbu yang melihat anak hokage tidak mengikuti perayaan malah menangis di hutan kematian seorang diri.

'Sepertinya dia sedang bersedih, tapi kenapa..' batin sang Anbu kembali bingung dengan keadaan si anak hokage.

 **Pov Off**

Akhirnya Anbu itu mendatangi anak itu, membagunkan dan mencari tahu kenapa anak yondaime ada di hutan kematian saat malam peringatan 8 amukan kyuubi.

"Kenapa naru sendirian... touchan, kachan nggak sayang naru.." igau si anak yang membuat Anbu menjadi tambah kebingungan.

"Hey Bangun...Kenapa kamu disini..?" tanya si Anbu.

"Hoahmmmm... maaf naru ketiduran" jawaban setengah sadar si anak

"Nama kamu siapa, kenapa kok kamu nangis dan tidur disini ?"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto Anbu-san. Naru disini karena disini nyaman Anbu-san" jawb si anak.

"Hatake Kakashi, kenapa nggak ikut malam perayaan ? dan kenapa kamu ngigau kachan dan touchan mu ?" tanya lagi sang anbu yang bernama Kakashi.

"Nii-san.. boleh aku panggil begitu?"tanya ragu sang anak

"Hmmm, Oke bagus juga hehehe.. tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan nii-san tadi."

Akhirnya si anak menceritakan semua pada kakashi, dimana dia yang selalu diabaikan oleh orang tua nya. Saat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putri dari Hyuga Hiashi kepala clan dari Hyuga. Tak sengaja hiashi melihat naruto yang hanya memiliki sedikit cakra. Ditambah lagi saat kedatangan sang Gamma Sannin Jiraya 5 tahun yang lalu mengabarkan ramalan tentang masa depan, yang diramalkan menma lah sang penyelamat dunia di masa depan. Mulai dari itu dia kehilangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya karna fokus untuk mengajari menma. Dari 5 tahun yang lalu dia selalu dikatakan Aib Hokage, yang hanya membuat malu nama hokage.

Namun dibalik semua itu ada satu orang yang peduli padanya, seorang kakak tua yang suka baca novel hentai yaa, Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage, sang Profesor. Pertemuan pertama dengan sang profesor terjadi saat naruto menjahili seorang pedagang, dimana sandaime mendengar bahwa si pedagang memanggil naruto dengan "Aib". Setelah sandaime mengejar naruto diajaklah naruto ke kedai ichiraku dan bertemu teuchi dan ayame. Sandaime akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sang bocah pembuat onar naruto, dia sengaja melakukan kejahilan hanya untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya. Pada hari itu juga sandaime, teuchi, dan ayame tahu semua penderitaan naruto, dan betapa kuatnya bocah itu menjalani hidup yang hampir keseluruhannya adalah penderitaan. Dihari itu pula sandaime, teuchi, dan ayame berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa akan selalu menyayangi naruto sebagai cucu/adik bagi mereka.

Setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita anak sulung Yondaime, Kakashi tertegun tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Betapa tega sang hokage yang juga adalah sensei dari kakashi mengabaikan naruto hanya karna cakra yang sedikit dan ramalan yang belun tentu kebenarannya. Kakashi berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Skip Time 6 Bulan kemudian

6 bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan naruto dan kakashi, banyak perkembangan dari naruto dimana dia sudah masuk akedemi dan mulai pelatihan sebagai shinobi. Saat ini dia sudah menjalani beberapa pelatihan dari kakashi dan sandaime, pelatihan fisik, kontrol cakra, fuinjutsu, dll.

Naruto memiliki 3 elemen yaiitu, Angin, Tanah, dan Petir, namun elemen utama yaitu Angin. Naruto juga sudah menguasai beberapa juutsu yang diajarkan oleh kakashi maupun sandaime, namun yang paling mencolok adalah fuinjutsu. Naruto sering membaca buku tentang fuinjutsu di perpustakaan konoha menggunakan bunshin.

.

.

.

Ketika naruto akan memulai latihan dengan melakukan pemanasan berlari ditempat dia biasa berlatih dengan kakashi terlihat 5 orang yang 2 diantaranya menggendong 2 anak yang naruto ketahui adalah putri dari kepalas clan hyuuga. Putri sulun hiashi yang seumuran dengan naruto adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dan Putri bungsu hiashi tak lain adalah adik dari hinata adalah Hyuuga Hanabi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan ninja tak dikenal tadi.

Dengan cepat naruto berlari mngikuti mereka sambil membuat satu bunshin untuk memberitahukan kepada sandaime atau yondaime. Setelah itu dia membuat dua bunshin dan mulai berpencar. Namun dua bunshin itu ternyata menyiapkan jebakan fuinjutsu untuk penculik tadi. Naruto berlari sambil melempar kunai ke penculik tadi dengan maksud pengalih perhatian.

"Maaf Ossan, mau dibawa kemana kedua teman saya itu ?" tanya naruto sok polos kepada penculik.

"Heh bocaah, cepat pulang kalau tidak mau kamu habisi" jawab si penculik angkuh

Disaat itu pula bunshin naruto melemparkan bom asap yang tidak disadari oleh para pencuri, dengan gerakan gesit dua bunshin itu memukul penculik yang menggendong hinata dan hanabi. Setelah hinata dan hanabi aman berada di gendongan dua bunshin naruto, dengan cepat naruto membuat handseal dan bergumam.

"hehehe, Ninja Panggang...Kai"

Disaat itu pula kertas peledak yang sudah disiapkan bercahaya dan meladak bersamaan. Dengan segera naruto menyuruh dua bunshin nya membawa hinata dan hanabi ke rumah sakit.

"BRENGSEEKK!" maki ketua penculik tadi

"SERANG DIA! HABISI CEPAT DAN AMBIL KEMBALI TARGET KITA!" perintah ketua penculik beserta emosi yang tak bisa dikontrol

Dengan cepat para penculik menyerang naruto, beberapa bisa di hindari namun tak sedikit shuriken yang menancap di tubuh naruto

 ****Kantor Hokage****

 **Took Took Took**

"Masuk" jawab sang yondaime

Tanpa menunggu lagi bunshin naruto langsung masuk dan mengabarkan tentang perintah naruto.

"Maaf yondaime-sama, sandaime jiji, saya diperintah boss untuk mengabarkan penculikan Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Boss sedang melawan 5 pencuri tadi di dekat training ground sebelah hutan kematian."

BOOFFT

Bunshin naruto langsung hilang setelah memberi kabar, yang sontak membuat Yondaime dan Sandaime kaget.

"INU !" panggil sang hokage

BOOFFT

"Saya Yondaime-sama" sang anbu yang becode name Taka

"Bawa 1 batalion anbu, segara cari menuju tempat yang di maksud naruto" perintah sang hokage

 ****Pertarungan Naruto****

" **Kamaitachi no Jutsu** **"** naruto mengucapkan jutsunya yang mengenai dua penculik, namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh yang lainnya.

'gawat, mengeluarkan 1 jutsu rank c saja cakraku tinggal setengah' batin naruto setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya.

" **Suiton: Mizu Rappa** **"** penculik 1 mengarahkan jutsunya ke naruto

"Matilah kau bocah! **Raiton: Kangekiha** **"** ketua penculik menyerang naruto dengan elemen petir

'gawat, serangan 2 arah' dengan cepat naruto menghindari satu persatu serangan

Namuun tanpa naruto sadari, satu penculik sudah siap melepaskan jutsunya dari belakang.

" **Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu** **"** gumam sang penculik melepaskan jutsunya ke arah loncatan naruto

"ARRRGGHHH!" jerit naruto saat peluru air mengenai tubuhnya.

Perlahan naruto bangkit mencegah tiga penculik yang ingin mengejar bunshin yang membawa hinata dan hanabi.

 ****BERSAMA DUA BUNSHIN****

"Hooii, cepetaaan kita harus segera ke rumah sakit seperti perintah bos!" omel bunshin 1 yang menggendong hanabi

"eh Kampreeet, lu enak bawa bocah lah gua bawa hinata !" balas bunshin yang membawa hinata

"iyaa iyaa cepaat dah udah deket nih" balas bunshin 1 mengalah

Setelah 3 menit berlari setelah berdebat, sampailah di depan halaman rumah sakit konoha. Para bunshin menyerahkan hinata dan hanabi ke perawat rumah sakit.

"Suster, tolong bawa hinata dan hanabi cek keadaannya"

"kamu siapa ? dan kenapa dengan mereka ?" tanya si suster

"saya naruto, tapi bunshin mereka putri hyuuga yang dicu..."

BOOFFT

Belum sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya kedua bunshin langsung menghilang entah karena apaa...

"Haah, putri Hyuuga, cepet hubungi pihak keluarga saya akan membawa mereka ke ruang perawatan" perintah suster kepada temannya dengan setengah kaget.

 **Beberapa waktu sebelum bunshin hilang**

"Heh Bocaah, cepat pergi sebelum kau kami habisi!" maki sang ketua penculik pada naruto

Namun tak digubris oleh naruto, malah merangkai handseal cepat untuk menyerang kawanan penculik tadi.

" **Raiton: Shichuu Shibari** **"** naruto pun mengarahkan jutsunya ke para penculik tadi.

Keluarlah empat pilar mengikat para penculik, namun tidak seperti harapan ketua penculik tiba tiba berubah menjadi sebonglah kayu. Tanpa disadari naruto ketua penculik tadi muncul 5 meter dibelakang naruto sedang merangkai handseal.

" **Fuuton: Atsugai** **"**

Terkejut, itulah yang naruto rasakan saat mendengar suara yang menyebutkan jutsu tadi. Menoleh kebelakangpusaran angin menghantam menerbangkan naruto, penculik yang terlilit dengan cepat merangkai handseal untuk menyerang naruto sekaligus.

" **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** **"**

" **Katon: Endan** **"**

Dua Serangan sekaligus menghantam naruto yang sedang melayang setelah efek jutsu angin sebelumnya.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!"

Jerit kesakitan, terdengar pilu mengantar ke kegelapan, terjatuh di aliran sungai yang deras tanpa bisa bergerak. Akhirnya kegelapan memenuhi indra penglihatannya, tak sadarkan diri.

Bersama hanyutnya naruto terombang-ambing mengikuti arus sungai yang deras, rombongan Anbu yang diperintahkan hokage mendekat ke TKP.

"Siaaall, kita mundur dulu kalian bawa mereka yang pingsan" perintah sang ketua penculik yang merasakan kadatangan para anbu.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka membawa 2 orang yang pingsan, dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian. Setelah beberapa saat, sampailah rombongan anbu di tempat pertempuran.

"Dimana Naruto ?, Woii naruto cepat keluar, sudah aman sekarang" bingung kapten anbu yang bercode Inu, yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi.

"maksud taicho naruto yang dikatakan aib oleh warga ?" tanya salah satu anggota anbu

Seketika anggota anbu merasakan hawa membutuh pekat yang berasal dari sang taicho. Suhu turub seketika disekitar mereka, kebingungan melanda mereka yang tidak mengatahui kedekatan sang taicho dengan naruto.

"Katakan Sekali lagi, dan kau akan segera bertemu SHINIGAMI-SAMA" desis sang taicho penuh penekanan dengan hawa membunuh pekat, serta sharinggan 3 tomoe berputar cepat dimata kirinya.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya taicho"

'dimana kau naruto, aku belum menepati semua janjiku' batin sang hatake mengira naruto tewas dalam pertrungan.

"kembali ke markas, aku akan melapor pada Yondaime-sama" perintah mutlak sang taicho, penuh penekanan pada kata yondaime-sama.

"Baik Taicho!" jawab mereka kompak.

 **Waktu sekarang, dirumah sakit.**

Terlihat seorang pria berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit, Hyuuga Hiashi dialah kepala clan Hyuuga yang sekarang sedang gelisah mencari keberadaan kedua anaknya.

"Maaf, saya yang Hyuuga Hiashi sedang mencari pasien yang bernama Hyuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi, mereka ada di ruang mana ya ?" tanya sopan hiashi kepada perawat.

"oh iyaa, mereka diruang 309 tuan, di lantai 3" jawab si perawat

"terima kasih" jawab hiash, langsung menuju ruangan yang disebutkan tadi.

10 menit berjalan mencari ruangan yang dituju, sampailah pada pintu bertuliskan dia membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan kedua putrinya.

"Hinata, Hanabi..." panggil hiashi

"Tou-sama..." gumam mereka bersamaan

"Syukurlah kalian tak apa-apa, maaf dokter tadi siapa yang membawa mereka kemari ?"

"Mereka dibawa oleh naruto, entah siapa saya kurang tau tapi mereka hanya bunshin dan mengatakan bahwa kedua putri anda diculik tadinya" jawab dokter, menceritakan persis seperti yang dikatakan perawat yang mengantar hinata.

Terbelalak hiashi mendengar jawaban sang dokter, karena Hiashi tau bahwa naruto hanya memiki sedikit cakra. Penyesalan didalam lubuk hati hiashi makin dalam karena marasa bersalah pada naruto, karena tak sengaja melihat cakra yang sedikit di dalam tubuh putra sulung Yondaime hokage tersebut. Hiashi yang merasa ada kejanggalan bila seorang uzumaki hanya memiliki cakra sedikit. Namun hiashi tak mengira bahwa akhirnya naruto akan diabaikan oleh orang tuanya, bahkan dianggap aib hanya karna memiliki cakra yang sedikit.

'Naruto-kun' batin Hiashi.

"Naruto ?..." beo Hinata

"-_-" hanabi hanya diam tak menerti keadaan.

"Haah, Naruto-kun ?!" jerit tertahan hinata

"Kenapa hinata ?" tanya hiashi

"Naruto-kun Putra Hokage yang pernah datang di pesta ulang tahun Hanabi yang menyelamatkanku Tou-sama ?" tanya hinata gugup

"Ha'i, dia putra sulung hokage" jawab hiashi lemas masih merasa bersalah pada naruto

'Naruto-kun' batin hinata

Hinata tau bagaiimana perasaan sang ayah, karena sang ayah pernah bercerita tentang naruto. Ayahnya merasa bersalah karna secara tidak langsung membuat naruto terabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Ayahnya bercerita bahwa naruto adalah anak yang baik, ceria, konyol, dan bisa membuat orang yang didekatnya. Namun setelah 5 tahun berlalu sifatnya mulai berubah, pendiam, dan tak pernah lagi tertawa selain bersama kakashi dan sandaime, dan sekarang anaknya di selamatkan oleh naruto yang dikatakan aib oleh warga.

Di kantor hokage terdapat 4 orang dalam keadaan panas, dalam artian suasana yang tegang. Orang pertama adalah Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato yang sedang mendengarkan laporan kapten Anbu yang memiliki code name INU, sang Ninja Peniru aka Hatake Kakashi. Dibelakang yondaime, berdiri sang legenda konoha The Professor, Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orang terakhir yang sedang duduk di kursi bersantai ruang hokage, dengan rambut merah sepinggang yang sering dijuluki Akai Chishio Habanero aka Uzumaki Kushina yang berubah marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Mereka sedang mendengarkan laporan kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya kakashi, laporkan apa yang kau temukan ?" perintah sang Yondaime

" Maaf sensei, ketika saya sampai disana saya tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya bekas pertempuran yang tersisa sensei" jelas kakashi lemah, merasa sedih karna kehilangan naruto.

"Maksudmu kakashi ?"

"Saya hanya menemukan bekas pertempuran, saya tidak menemukan naruto maupun ttersangka penculikan. Namun Hyuuga Hiashi sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kedua putrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Beliau juga mengatakan bahwa akan mengundang naruto bila kedua anaknya sembuh" jelas kakashi

"Oh, baguslah kalo begitu" jawab Yondaime tanpa beban

Terkejut, yah itu yang sandaime dan kakashi rasakan, 'apa mereka benar-benar melupakan naruto' itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

"sensei, apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan naruto ?" tanya sang hatake

"Dia takkan berani menghadapi mereka, pasti dia kabur. Dia hanya memiliki sedikit cakra" jawab yondaime enteng tanpa perasaan khawatir.

'Maafkan aku naruto/kun' batin kakashi dan sandaime berbarengan.

.

.

.

Di pinggir sungai sebelah desa kirigakure, dekat reruntuhan desa uzushiogakure terlihat seorang kakek tengah memancing sambil bernyanyi tak jelas. Matanya terbelalak seketika melihat tubuh seorang bocah mengambang mengikuti arus.

'rambut merah... rambut merah...' batin sang kakek

"RAMBUT MERAAH?!" Teriakan yang menerbangkan burung-burung di pohon.

Secepat kilat dia meloncat, maksudnya berlari diatas air untuk menyelamatkan bocah tadi...

.

.

.

T

B

C

Catatan Author :

Hehehe, fic pertama saya senpai, mohon bimbingannya. Akun ane yang dulu Nick "Namikaze Ichie" tapi kagak bisa kebuka entah kenapa kagak tau. Masih belajar nulis mohon maaf kalo jelek scene nya.

Ane berusaha nggak ngikutin canon, bikin cerita sendiri hehehe

Alur beberapa ane ambil dari fic fic yang pernah ane baca dan kebetulan menarik, jadi kalo ada dari sekian banyak senpai yang merasa alur ide nya sama atau mendekati mohon maaf bukan maksud ane ngejiplak.

Naru disini banyak peke raiton diawal soalnya niru kakashi yang elemen utamnya petir

Disini ane buat naru overpowered secara bertahap dari berbagai sensei, dan sengaja ane bikin naru OOC, kakashi juga hahaha

Akhir kata saya mohon maaf sekali lagi kalo ada alur yang sama atau cerita yang ngebosenin (kan newbie senpai), pokoknya maaf dah kalo jelek hehehe

Yoshhh mohon review dan bimbingannya senpai

See you next chapter

UzumakiIchie Pamit, Sayonara Tebayou ^_^


	2. Uzushiogakure & Konohagakure

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Sebelumnya...**

Di pinggir sungai sebelah desa kirigakure, dekat reruntuhan desa uzushiogakure terlihat seorang kakek tengah memancing sambil bernyanyi tak jelas. Matanya terbelalak seketika melihat tubuh seorang bocah mengambang mengikuti arus.

'rambut merah... rambut merah...' batin sang kakek

"RAMBUT MERAAH?!" Teriakan yang menerbangkan burung-burung di pohon.

Secepat kilat dia meloncat, maksudnya berlari diatas air untuk menyelamatkan bocah tadi...

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Uzushiogakure & Konohagakure**

Uzushiogakure, desa shinobi yang hancur karena invasi tiga desa Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure. Tiga desa melakukan invasi karena kemampuan uzushiogakure yang merupakan desa clan uzumaki dengan fuinjutsu dan cakra melimpah akan menjadi ancaman untuk ketiga desa tadi. Fuinjutsu merupakan keahlian yang tertanam dari DNA clan Uzumaki, yang bagi clan lain maupun desa lain adalah keahlian yang sangat sulit untuk dikembangkan. Dan tokoh utama kita kini sedang berada di Uzushiogakure...

Bagaimana bisa ?

 **Flashback**

6 bulan lalu naruto ditemukan atau lebih tepatnya diselamatkan oleh kakek-kakek yang sedang memancing sambil bernyanyi tak jelas. Setelah dibawa ke pinggir sungai sang kakek-kakek tadi menghela nafas bersyukur karna si bocah Cuma pingsan dan kehabisan cakra. Setelah menyimpan peralatan memancing di fuin penyimpanannya ia segera bergegas pulang sambil membawa si bocah.

Stelah menghabiskan setengah jam berjalan sampailah dia di pintu masuk desa Uzushiogakure, yang dari luar hanya terlihat puing-puing reruntuhan desa uzu. Namun siapa sangka si kakek menggigit jempolnya dan meneteskan darahnya pada batu yang bila diperhatikan lebih dekat akan terlihat seperti segel fuinjutsu. Setelah meneteskan darahnya, tak lama kemudian muncullah lubang hitam, sepertinya portal yang menghubungkan ke desa uzu yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sang kakek masuk portal seketika portal hilang tak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Tak sampai 1 detik sampailah kakek tadi di depan gerbang uzushiogakure. Melewati gerbang sang kakek langsung disapa oleh dua orang penjaga gerbang.

"Selamat datang kembali Sandaime Uzukage-sama" sapa sang penjaga sambil memberikan sunyum kepada kakek tadi. (Heehhh Uzukage C*K! #PLAK)

"terimakasih Hideki, Masaru, bagaimana hari ini ?" jawab kakek tadi dan menanyakan keamanan hari itu

"semuanya aman sandaime-sama" jawab hideki

"siapa yang anda gendong itu sandaime-sama ?" tanya masaru

"entah saru, aku pun tak tau tapi dari rambutnya sepertinya dia dari clan uzumaki. Bocah ini sepertinya telah mengalami pertempuran sebelum aku temukan. Yasudah saru, deki aku akan ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu mengantarkan bocah ini" jawab kakek tadi sekaligus pamit

"Ha'i sandaime sama, hati-hati dijalan saidaime-sama" jawab masaru dan hideki bersamaan

Setelah beberapa menit si kakek sampai di rumah sakit uzu, kedatangan si kakek disambut para perawat yang langsung memeriksa naruto agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

 **Flashback End**

Kini terlihat sang tokoh utama sedang termenung memikirkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya di konoha. Sandaime, kakshi, teuchi, ayame dan beberap teman akademi nya seperti Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, dan Ino. Entah bagai mana kabar mereka, apa mereka merindukannya, atau malah melupakannya. Melamun, memandang langit, dan sasekali memandangi matanya yang berwarna merah dengan 2 tomoe berputar lambat. Sharinggan, yaa mata itu mata sharinggan entah dari mana naruto memperoleh sharinggan nya. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa yang membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

 **Flashback**

Saat kedatangannya di rumah sakit uzu si kakek sandaime uzukage direpotkan dengan keadaan bocah yang ia temukan, keadaannya sedang pada masa kritisnya karena kekurangan darah. Namun keberuntungan seperti menemani sang bocah, setelah melakukan tes untuk pendonor namun ada kecemasan tersendiri bagi sang sandaime, yondaime, dan istri yondaime. Uzumaki Rei atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Rei sebelum menikah dengan nagato, sang pemilik mata Rinenggan.

Keraguan ada dibenak ketiganya, karena darah yang mendekati hanya milik rei seorang. Mereka akhirnya membulatkan tekat untuk mencoba mendonorkan darah rei kepada naruto.

1 minggu setelah proses donor darah dilakukan, sang sandaime uzukage atau yang diketahui nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Arashi dirundung rasa penasaran karena wajah bocah yang ia temukan mengingatkan pada anaknya yang sekarang berada di konoha. Entah anaknya masih ingat pada ayahnya lagi atau malah menganggap ayahnya telah mati karena invasi kumo,iwa, kiri.

2 minggu berlalu tak ada kepastian kapan bocah itu akan bangun, namun ada beberapa kejanggalan yang terjadi dari segi fisik maupun cakranya. Dari segi fisik, rambuh yang awalnya berwarna merah terang kini semakin menggelap. Dan yang peling mengejutkan adalah dari kapasitas cakra yang awalnya seperti cakra setengah murid akademi, kini melonjak setara low jounin, atau high chunin.

Setelah menunggu selama 23 hari akhirnya bocah yang ditunggu-tunggu kesadarannya membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya di Uzushiogakure. Perlahan kesadarannya pulih, namun masih terasa sakit di seluruh tubuh dan mata yang terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Paaa..naaaass.." gumam pelan sang bocah

"PAAaa..NAAAaass" ucap yang mulai bisa terdengar oleh sandaime uzukage yang berada di dekat jendela ruang tersebut.

"Hey, akhirnya kau Bangun Ju.." ucap yang tek sempat diselesaikan oleh sandaime uzukage aka Arashii

'Sharinggan' Batin arashii terkejut melihat mata merah darah dihiasi satu tomoe.

"Ook-okey santai, sekarang rileks dan hentikan aliran cakramu ke seluruh tubuh terutama matamu" ucap arashii menenangkan

Perlahan mata itu kembali seperti seharusnya, biru saphire layaknya samudra yang jernih. Perlahan didudukkan bocah yang baru sadar tadi sembari mengambil air putih untuk mengurangi keringnya kerongkongan karena selama 23 hari tanpa makan dan minum, hanya dibantu infus intensif dan beberapa vitamin yang dilarutkan pada cairan infus.

 **Flashback Off**

Kini naruto tau bahwa Uzumaki Arashii adalah kakek kandung dari kachannya Uzumaki Kushina. Terjawab sudah rasa penasaran sang sandaime uzukage pada wajah naruto, karena memang benar naruto adalah anak dari anaknya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina. Arashii akhirnya tau kenapa cucunya bisa sekarat dan hampir meninggal bila tidak ditolongnya, namun arashi belum mengetahui naruto yang diabaikan oleh keluarga kandungnya sendiri, bahkan sampai dipanggil "AIB" oleh para warga konoha. Beruntungnya naruto tidak menceritakan semuanya dengan detail, bisa hancur konoha akibat kemarahan sang Sandaime Uzukage dan Yondaime Uzukage yang tidak lain adlah Uzumaki Nagato, Paman kandung naruto.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain di desa uzu, terlihat arashii sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang sejuk di desa tercintanya. Namun ketenangannya terganggu oleh orang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi Sandaime Uzukage-sama" sapa sang keponakan

"Grrr,, hentikan sikap formalmu itu gaki!" sembur kakek tadi

"Hahahaha, selalu menyenangkan menggodamu oji no ero hahahaha" jawab sang keponakan

"sudah-sudah nagato-kun jangan menggoda oji-sama terus. Nah oji-sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya si menantu/istri nagato

"aku hanya jalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang indah Rei-chan" jawab si kakek

"Baiklah, saya pamit untuk melatih Naru-kun, mungkin dia sudah ditempat biasa. Jadi selamat menikmati pagi yang indah sandaime uzukage-sama" sang menantu pamit sambil menggoda si kakek tadi.

"REIIIIIII! HENTIKAN SIKAP FORMALMU ITU! DAN KAU GAKI BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU AKU BAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI KACAMATAMU !" sembur arashii

"BERANI KAU SENTUH, KU HANGUSKAN KOLEKSI NOVEL HEN...HEMPPPPTT!" balas sang keponakan, namun langsung dibekap oleh si kakek kakek tadi.

"Kita damai saja nagato-kun hehehehe, Jangan buat namaku tercoreng sebagai uzukage yaa YONDAIME UZUKAGE-SAMA" ucap si kakek-kakek tadi dengan penuh penekanan.

"ehh nagato-kun, ini yang akhir-akhir ini jadi pemikiranku, kenapa anakmu kok nggak membangkitkan Sharinggan ?" tanya arashii

"kalau itu, kata dokter gen uzumaki sara lebih dominan oji no ero. Jadi kemungkinan membangkitkan sharinggan kecil" jawab nagato ketus.

"Hmmmm..." sambung arashii sambil memasang pose berfikir.

'Hehhhh, kayak yang ngerti aja nih kakek-kakek' batin nagato

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda Hehehe, Yossh Lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time 11 Bulan kemudian**

Kini tokoh utama kita berada di gerbang Uzushiogakure, menatap satu persatu orang yang ikut mengantar sampai ke gerbang uzu, sebelum memasuki portal. Disitu terlihat Arashii, Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, Konan, Sara, dan Naomi. Namun bila diperhatikan lebih dekat sara dan naomi terlihat seperti menahan tangis akan berpisah dari saudara jauhnya. Uzumaki Sara adalah anak dari Nagato dan Rei, sedangkan Uzumaki Naomi adalah anak dari Yahiko dan konan.

Naruto menghampiri sara dan naomi, tak pernah menyangka dalam benak Sara dan Naomi bahwa naruto akan memeluk mereka begitu erat. Terasa basah pundak sara dan naomi, akhirnya mereka menyadari naruto sedang menangis, bahunya bergetar semakin erat memeluk sara dan naomi.

Orang-orang dewasa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keluarga mereka memiliki ikatan kuat. Setelah tenang naruto, melepaskan pelukannya menatap keduanya, lalu menatap para orang dewasa dan bergumam 'Terima Kasih keluargaku, jangan tinggalkan aku' semuanya tersenyum menanggapi itu kecuali yahiko, yang merasa janggal dengan kalimat perpisahan naruto, seakan pernah ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya.

Kembali melihat ke arah Sara dan Naomi,

"jaga diri kalian, nanti jangan lupa main-mainlah ke konoha, aku menyayangi kalian, sampai jumpa Sara-chan, Nao-Chan" kalimat perpisahan naruto, melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat perpisahan. Namun secara mengejutkan Yahiko Maju mengikuti naruto, nagato dan arashii menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung namun segera tersenyum saat mengetahui maksud yahiko.

"aku akan mengantar Naru-chan ke konoha, aku tidak mau Ototo-ku yang tampan ini culik tante girang hahaha" yahiko mengatakan alasannya mengikuti naruto, dengan mengantar naruto sampai konoha.

"Halaaahh, Palingan kau hanya ingin membaca novel hentaimu Dengan leluasa kan nii-san no baka" gumam naruto yang masih terdengar di telinga yahiko dan sayangnya konan juga.

"Sayaang~?.. Benarkah kau masih menyimpan novelmi itu, Hmmm..~ ?" tanya konan dengan aura mencekam di seluruh tubuhnya. Terjadilah kelakuan Absurd YahiKonan yang mengundang tawa dari semua yang melihatnya, bisa dikategorikan KDRT.

.

.

.

Terlihat saat ini tokoh utama kita, siapa lagi kalo bukan Nami-maksudnya Uzumaki Naruto. Yaah naruto memutuskan memakai marga yang sama dengan keluarganya di uzu, namun mengingat nama uzumaki menjadikan hatinya teriris kembali, teringat penderitaannya, kesendiriannya, caci maki, cemo'ohan yang ia terima. Marga uzumaki yang mengingatkan kembali pada kachannya Uzumaki Kushina, seorang ibu yang seharusnya menyayangi, dan perhatian kepada anaknya tapi-... 'yasudahlah' pikir si uzumaki muda itu.

Semenjak berada di uzushiogakure penanmpilan naruto berubah drastis, rambut yang awalnya pendek biarkan memanjang hingga sampai bahu. Rambut merah gelapnya dibiarkan tergerai, bagian depannya berponi ke kanan panjang melewati rahang kanan, namun beberapa helai menjuntai kebawah tepatnya diantara kedua mata diatas hidung (Lebih jelas lihat cover, model rambutnya ajah). Menggunakan jaket lengan panjang yang mirip baju Uchiha berkerah tinggi namun berwarna merah gelap, simbol uzumaki di belakang baju, dan aksen jilatan api berwarna putih di bagian kanan dan kiri. Menggunakan celana shinobi agak ketat berwana hitam, perban yang dililitkan di paha kiri, tas ninja di paha kiri bagian belakang, lengkap dengan sepatu-sandal standar shinobi berwarna hitam. Penampilan berubah drastis, postur tubuh berubah, jangan lupa tinggi badan yang biasa-biasa saja... hehehe #PLAAAK.

Hitae-ate ia pasang di keningnya seperti biasa, jambang yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai hingga ke rahang yang akan melambai-lambai bila terkena angin. Perjalan terasa sunyi, seperti berlari seorang diri, setelah penasaran akhirnya harus sweetdrop melihat kelakuan nii-sannya. Bayangkan nii-sannya membuat bunshin untuk menggendong yang asli namun yang asli malah asyik membaca novel hentai sampai wajah merah dan darah menetes dari hidungnya. 'ya amppuun, bagaimana kalau konan-nee melihat ini' batinnya menyeringai, direkamlah dengaan sharinggan kelakuan nii-san nya itu sebagai pembalasan pada saat yang tepat.

Hampir berlari total 9 jam penuh, akhirnya terlihatlah gerbang desa Konohagakure no sato. Melihat itu naruto terun dari cabang pohon, dan mulai berjalan santai mengistirahatkan tenaganya karna hanya istirahat sekali dalam perjalan pulang tadi.

"Hoii Nii-san .." panggil naruto

"..." yahiko

-_-"

"WOI BAKA NII_SAN !" teriak naruto disamping telinga yahiko.

Sementara yahiko terkejut, masih termenung belum sadar keaadan. Ketika sadar naruto sudah jauh didepannya hahahaha #POOR YAHIKO`

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menyamakan jalannya dengan naruto, yahiko memastikan naruto ingat pesan dari kakeknya, Uzumaki Arashii.

"Naru, kau ingat pesan arashii jiisan ?" tanya yahiko memastikan

"Pasti Nii-san no Baka" jawab naru dengan cengiran andalannya.

 **Flashback**

"Ada apa jiji memanggiku kemari ?" tanya naruto penasaran

"Hahaha selalu langsung pada intinya, begini naruto-kun, jiji mau kamu merahasiakan keberadaan kami semua kepada siapapun, termasuk Minato dan Kushina" ucap Arashii dengan serius.

"Ha'i, tapi kenapa jiji ? jiji tidak mau kachan kemari ?"

"Belum saatnya naruto-kun, jiji harap kamu bisa mengerti. Keselamatan penduduk uzu yang susah payah aku selamatkan jadi taruhannya" Arashii menjelaskan namun hanya memberikan kode saja.

"Ha'i jiji, ini sumpah ninjaku jiji" respon naruto yang akhirnya mengerti situasi yang sulit bagi kakeknya.

 **Flasback End**

Kini sampailah Naruto dan Yahiko di gerbang KonohaGakure no Sato, yang langsung didatangi oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Maaf tuan anda siapa dan anda kemari memiliki keperluan apa ?" tanya kotetsu sopan

"Hn, Pulang"jawab singkat naruto

"maksudnya ? bisa kalian jelaskan siapa kalian ?" tanya Izumo, mengambil posisi siaga

"Maaf tuan-tuan, maafkan adik saya. Dia kemari untuk pulang, dan saya kakak angkatnya mengantarkan sampai ke konoha. Maaf perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Yahiko, dia adik saya Uzumaki Naruto" penjelasan panjang lebar yahiko diiringi menunduk dengan sopan

5 detik

30 detik

1 menit

"Haaaaaah, Na-naruto ?" gumam Izumo

"K-kau benar-benar Naruto ? Putra Sulung Yondaime sama ?" tanya kotetsu meyakinkan

"Hn..." Balas naruto malas, karna kembali membawa nama sang yondaime hokage

Izumo maju melihat wajah naruto lebih dekat, memastikan bahwa dia naruto teman bermain kartu dulu nya. Setelah yakin akhirnya kotetsu tertawa dan mempersilakan naruto masuk desa, namun hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari naruto

Selesai dengan permasalahan absurd, naruto dan yahiko langsung menuju kedai ichiraku ramen guna mengisi perut yang kelaparan. Setelah sampai narutp segera memesan 5 mangkok miso ramen ukuran jumbo, yang membuat teuchi kaget karena hanya naruto (sebelum hilang ke uzu) yang mampu memesan 5 mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo. Dengan sedikit keberanian teuchi melirik sambil bertanya.

"Na-naruto ?" tanya teuchi, namun tak terlihat oleh teuchi bahwa naruto menyeringai.

"Ha'i, miso ramen dengan extra narutomaki (kripik ikan)" jawab naruto datar

"Ha-hai" jawab teuchi tergagap, karna salah orang (gak tau kalo dikerjain naruto Hahaha)

Setelah menghabiskan pesanannya masing-masing naruto mulai berinteraksi dengan teuchi, dan didengar oleh ayame dari belakang pintu kedai

"jii-san" panggil naruto

"Ha'i, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" jawab teuchi sopan kepada pelanggan

"hanya ingin bertanya, Bagaimana kabar Teuchi jii-san dan ayame nee-chan ?" tanya naruto dengan nada seprti naruto yang hangat dan ceria

"si-siapaa...? k-kau na-naruto ?" tanya teuchi tergagap

"Ha'i teuchi jii-san, ini aku naru hehehe. Maaf tadi aku ise.."ucapan naruto terpotong karena merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayame nee-chan hehehe" lanjutnya...

Terjadilah reuni sederhana 3 orang yang dekat layaknya keluarga.

Setelah reuni singkat di Ichiraku, naruto dan yahiko langsung menuju apartemen naruto yang dibelikan oleh sandaime. Ya apartemen naruto yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul bagi naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji, yaah kisah yang indah diantara duri penderitaan.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ada yang mengawasinya sedari Ichiraku, tapi 'yasudahlah, palingan anbu' pikirnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, naruto perlahan memegang knop pintu dan mengucapkan salam, tanpa diduga...

"Tadaima..., Home sweet home...hehehe" salamnya dan sedikit mengenang masa lalu nya`

"Okaerinasai naruto/kun" ucap dari dalam apartemen, seketika naruto membeku. Perlahan matanya terasa panas, bukan dalam artian seperti terbakar. Perlahan air mata nya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Sandaime jiji... Kakashi Nii-san..." gumam naruto

'Hangat, Perasaan ini, apa ini..' pikirannya bingung, tak tau harus memproses bagaimana untuk selanjutnya.

Saat itu juga pelukan hangat sandaime, dan kakashi menyambut kepulangan naruto dan mengembalikan naruto dari dunia khayalannya. Tak jauh dari tempat berpelukannya 3 orang tadi, berdiri yahiko yang memperhatikan dari tadi dengan meneteskan air mata melihat betapa bahagia nya sang adik kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang disayangi dan berharga baginya. Dimalam itu pula sandaime dan kakashi menceritakan kejadian selama naruto tak kembali setelah menyelamatkan kedua putri Hyuuga.

Teringat kejadian itu, naruto ingat putri byakugan yang diselamatkannya, yaah Hyuuga Hinata. Bocah yang sakarang mungkin sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, yaah memang naruto mangakui kalau dia memang memiliki perasaan kepada putri hyuuga itu. Kepikiran tentang hinata dia mengembangkan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, 'bagaimana kabarnya ya, pasti semakin cantik sekarang' tapi seketika senyum itu luntur digantikan senyum miris tentang dirinya yang dicap sebagai aib keluarga hokage.

Dihari kepulangannya akhirnya dia tahu bahwa memang dirinya tak pernah diinginkan di keluarga hokage. Menma yang kini dianggap prodigy. Yaah Namikaze Menma sang pangeran konoha, putra kiiroi senkou Namikaze Minato. Dengan chakra Uzumaki, Otak Namikaze, ditambah kyuubi didalam tubuhnya membuatnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, namun itulah yang menimbulkan sifat arogan pada diri Namikaze Menma. Konoha memiliki banyak shinobi yang berpotensi dan dianggap prodigy, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, banyak lagi lainnya.

Namun ini yang naruto sukai, yaa dia suka menyusuri arus yang deras. Dialah predator, Samudra dengan arus kuat dan berisikan banyak predator lainnya. Mulai hari ini dia memantapkan tekadnya, bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto tapi UZUMAKI NARUTO dia akan berdiri tegak diatas nama UZUMAKI dan membuktikan pada dunia siapa UZUMAKI NARUTO sekarang.

Yahiko yang tadi pamit untuk istirahat ternyata diam-diam mendengarkan semua perbincangan ketiga orang yang melepas rindu setelah hampir 2 tahun tak bertemu. Yahiko bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa naruto disia-siakan oleh orang tua nya, dan memilih tak ambil pusing saat ini, kaarna sekarang dia Uzumaki naruto yang akan membuktikan keberadaannya pada dunia.

Keesokan harinya yahiko bangun siang karena bebas tak ada konan yang membangunkanya hehehe. Dilihatnya jam di dinding ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 'masih tidak terlalu siang' pikirnya. Merasakan tidak adanya cakra naruto disekitarnya, dia berpikir naruto pasti sudah berangkat ke akedemi yaah dia sempat mendengar semalam bahwa naruto akan membuat kejutan dengan kemunculannya di akedemi. 'hehehe adik sableng' pikirnya terkekeh.

 **Bersama Naruto**

Pukul 07.00 pagi tadi naruto berangkat ke akedemi, namun dia sengaja berjalan mengelilingi beberapa tempat dikonoha untuk mengobati rasa rindunya. Meliwati Hyuuga Mansion, training ground tempanya dulu berlatih, terakhir taman akedemi, dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di ayunan yang ada di dekat taman akademi. Saat sampai disana matanya bergerak liar menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya.

'Hyuuga Hinata kah ?' batinnya. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok hinata yang duduk di ayunan seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Setelah sampai pada ayunan kosong yang berada di samping ayunan yang diduduki hinata, anruto duduk dan memejamkan mata menikmati nostalgia ditempat favoritnya dulu.

Membuka matanya, mencoba untuk membuka percakapan kepada sosok yang berada disampingnya.

"Menyenangkan saat menemukan ketenangan yang membuatmu merasa bebas" ucapnya tanpa melihat hinata. Hinata yang mendengar suara yang begitu dekat membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah suara, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menyangka saat ini naruto nya akan kembali, tapi yang ia temukan sosok lain namun samar-samar ia merasakan keberadaan naruto-nya.

TEEETTTT!

Terdengar suara bel akedemi menandakan waktu belajar akan segera dimulai. Kini naruto bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat rekomendasi dari sandaime agar dia tak perlu mengulang dan bisa langsung melanjutkan beberapa tahun untuk bisa menjadi genin. Setelah urusannya selesai, datanglah Umino Iruka wali kelasnya dulu, 'sepertinya Iruka sensei tak mengenaliku hehehe' pikirnya mengingat penampilannya berubah drastis.

Sedikit terkejut setelah melihat surat rekomendasi sandaime, iruka yang tidak terlalu tau mengenai naruto hanya diam saja. Sampailah didepan pintu kelas yang kini sepertinya bertambah keren,

"Tunggu diluar Namikaze-san, nanti akan sensei panggil jika sudah waktunya" kata iruka sensei

"Hn.." balas naruto

SREEEEKKK! (Pintu dibuka)

"Selamat Pagi Anak-anak" Salam iruka

"PAGI SENSEI!"

"Hari ini teman kita yang lama menghilang akan bergbung lagi, jadi yang diluar silahkan masuk" konfirmasi iruka

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari iruka sensei, naruto perlahan berjalan masuk layaknya seorang bangsawan. Pakaian yang di pakai hari ini menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang bangsawan yang tak kalah dari Namikaze, Hyuuga, Bahkan Uchiha.

Jaket mirip pakain Uchiha namun berwarna hitam polos dengan lengan panjang agak ketat, dalaman kaos putih polos berlambang pusaran air kecil berwarna merah dibagian dada kiri. Jaket yang dibiarkan terbuka pas dengan dengan cela panjang hitam agak ketat, tak lupa perban dibagian paha kiri, dan sepatu-sandal standar shinobi berwarna hitam.

Rambut yang style nya sama seperti ketika keberangkatan dari uzu. Bagian rambut yag tergerai melambai-lambai ketika diterpa angin semakin menegaskan bahwa sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas adalah sosok yang di idam-idamkan kaum hawa saat ini.

'Lhoo, itu kan orang yang tadi' pikir hinata

' Kyaaaaa, Rambutnya keren, kulit putih, wajah tampan, lebih keren dari sasuke-kun' batin sakura

'WOOWWW, HOOT, DIA HOOOOOT! ...AKU HARUS..~' pikir Ino dengan wajah memerah

Seketika kelas membeku, sunyi, seperti tak ada orang sama sekali di kelas. Iruka yang meilhat muridnya diam jadi ikut bingung

"Oke silahkan Namika-" ucap iruka tak terselesaikan karna dipotong duluan oleh naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, sensei" potong naruto cepat

Kembali 1 kelas dibuat kebingungan, apa maksudnya ini...

'Apa sensei tadi akan menyebutkan Namikaze, tapi dipotong Uzumaki Naruto' pikir anak anak

'Namikaze... Uzumaki..." pikir kiba bingung

"Uzumaki Naruto... Naruto..bukan Namikaze Naru...TO" batin Menma yang sudah menemukan jawaban, senyum meremehkan disuguhkan menma

'Ternyata kau kembali juga kawan' pikir Shikamaru yang sudah menduga bahwa naruto akan kembali dan membuat kehebohan.

'di-dia na-naruto-kun ?!' kaget Hinata dengan bola mata yang membulat.

Naruto yang melihat hinata terkejut hanya memberikan senyum tipis yang membuat gadis yang berada di kelas memerah. 'Tadaima, Hinata. . . hime..' pikir naruto yang kini melihat hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari diatas meja.

"Oke, silahkan dilanjutkan Uzumaki-san, Kesukaan, Hobi, Ketidak sukaan, dan cita-cita" perinta iruka

"Ha'i sensei, Saya ulangi lagi nama saya UZUMAKI Naruto" ucap naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Uzumaki.

"Kesukaan... Tantangan, Berlatih, ramen, Fuinjutsu, dan Melindungi Hinata-Hime" lanjutnya

Gadis yang berada dikelas menahan nafas, dan langsung menoleh ke arah hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Hobi, Hmm meditasi, Membaca Fuinjutsu, Berlatih. Ketidaksukaan, Orang AROGAN, SOMBONG, PENGKHIANATAN. Cita-cita, MEMBUKTIKAN ARTI NAMA BESAR UZUMAKI" penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata yang seakan membungkam seisi kelas.

"Sekali AIB, akan tetap menjadi AIB walau kau mengubah margamu" celetuk menma menyindir

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu, dan tiba-tiba..

"Haha..hahaha.. Lucu sangat lucu MENMA-SAMA" ucap naruto

"Heh bisa ap-app..." seketika seisi kelas tertekan, ada yang pingsan, ada yang menunduk, menma yang menunduk hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya merasakan tekanan membunuh yang kuat

"Uzumaki-san, bisa kau turunkan KI mu ?" ucap iruka penuh penekanan

"Ha'i sensei, Gomen saya hanya ingin meredam anak hokage yang AROGAN sensei, gomen saya akan duduk di sebelah shikamaru" ucap naruto, lalu membungkuk dan menuju kursinya bersama shikamaru

Seisi kelas hanya bisa bungkam ketika menma yang arogan tak mampu membalas, dan hanya memandangi naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Shikamaru yang melihat menma terus memandangan naruto hanya menyeringai, 'bagus naruto, bungkam mulut besar yang arogan itu' batinnya.

"Yoo Naruto !" sapa shikamaru dengan tatapan bosan

"Hn.." balas naruto

"Haaahhh, Bagus sekarang ada dua Uchiha di kelas ini" lanjut shikamaru sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto tersentak mendengan omelan shikamaru, seketika senyum tipis terlihat dibawah datarnya. "Haaahh, Bercanda shika.." balas naruto

"Hoaaaahmmm, Merepotkan..." balas shikamaru, dan kembali tidur.

'Dasar rusa pemalas' pikir naruto

Skip Time, Setelah akademi berakhir

Pulang sekolah naruto tak langsung ke apartemennya, ia kembali ke tempat ayunan dekat taman akademi tempatnya dulu menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Mengenang kembali masa disaat ia terpuruk, dan menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya. Namun kini ia tahu selama hampir 10 tahun dia terombang-ambing takdir kehidupan yang berbahaya, orang tuanya tak lagi peduli. Jangankan peduli, mengkhawatirkannya saja sudah tak pernah lagi apalagi memikirkannya. Ia terkekeh melihat kehidupannya, seakan mengemis kasih sayang dan perhatian.

 **Naruto POV**

'Haaaahhh, Sandaime jiji pasti sibuk dengan si namikaze itu. Kakashi nii-san sibuk misi. Shika, Kiba, Chouji, latihan dengan keluarganya. Latihan lagi males, Haaaahhhhh, masa harus bikin kejahilan lagi..' pikirnya frustasi tak ada yang bisa diajaknya melakukan sesuatu.

"hahahaha, Ganggu Yahiko nii sepertinya seru hehehe"

"Yosh tinggal mempersiapkan.."

"To-kun"

"Ruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun!"

"HHHAAAAH ?!, eh Hinata..."

 **Naruto Pov End**

"HHHAAAAH ?!, eh Hinata..." kaget naruto sadar dari dunia kejahilannya.

"Hime.."Lanjutnya tanpa sadar. Sontak wajah hinata memerah, naruto memanggilnya hime

"I-ini na-naruto-kun" gagap hinata memberika bungkusan yang tertutup rapi dengan pita

"Apa ini hinata-chan ?" naruto bertanya dan menambahkan suffix chan, tanpa tahu akibat yang dia perbuat

'na-naruto-kun me-memakai chan di-dinamaku' batin hinata semakin memerah

"bu-buka saja na-naruto-kun" lanjut hinata

"Okey, Aku buka yaa" balas naruto semangat

"Waaah, syal keren warna merah lagi, makasih ya hinata-chan" lanjut naruto

"hummm, itu juga sebagai permintaan terimaksih dan maafku naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku pada waktu itu. Dan maaf karna itu juga kamu jadi menghilang dari desa" ungkap hinata lancar tanpa tergagap, dengan wajah sedih dan bersalah.

Naruto tertegun melihat kesungguhan yang hinata sampaikan untuknya, senyum secerah matahari kini terbit lagi diwajah tampannya. Senyuman yang tulus, dan ikhlas dari sang uzumaki muda.

'kamu memang beda hinata, aku berjanji akan melindungi kamu walau dengan nyawaku karna ini jalan ninjaku'

"iya hinata-chan, terimakasih juga ya syalnya, aku seneng deh. Kamu tenang ajah aku akan ngelindungi kamu kok, karna itu adalah tugasku" ungkap naruto tanpa beban, sambil memberikan senyum secerah matahari yang tak pernah terlihat lagi di tempat-tempat umum.

Dan yaaah bisa ditebak selanjutnya hinata pingsan, ufufufufufu poor naruto

 ****KANTOR HOKAGE****

"Jadi naruto sudah kembali sandaime ?" minato membuka suara

"Iyaa, dan ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" sandaime menyipitkan matanya menatap yondaime

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kenapa dia mempermalukan menma di akademi tadi ? tak seharusnya dia berlaku seperti itu kepada saudaranya" Yondaime berargumen

'Ohh Kami-sama, lindungi naruto-kun. Jangan buat dia menderita lagi' pikir sandaime mulai mengerti pemikiran minato

Memang sandaime sengaja melihat naruto melalui bola kristal miliknya, dan saat itu pula ada minato yang baru saja sampai di kantor hokage. Kepalang basah sandaime lanjutkan saja, namun nasib sial bagi sandaime karna naruto memperkenalkan namanya dengan memakai marga Uzumaki, dan sepeti tak mau menggunakan marga Namikaze. Dan selanjutnya sama seperti yang terjadi di akedemi dan mereka berdua melihatnya hingga naruto duduk dikursinya.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari sandaime, minato memanggil Anbu kepercayaannya untuk memanggilkan naruto.

"INU!" panggil sang yondaime

"Siap Yondaime-sama" Balas sang Anbu Bercode name INU aka Hatake Kakashi

"Segera panggil naruto untuk menghadapku sekarang" perintah yondaime

"Ha'i Yondaime-sama" balas anbu INU

BOOFFT

Naruto masih setia menunggu hinata untuk bangun, karena tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan pingsan. Saat ingin membangunkan hinata yang ke sekian kalinya tiba-tiba..

BOOFFT

Muncullah anbu INU aka Hatake kakashi

"Yoo Naruto" sapa kakashi

"Hn..?" jawab naruto dingin

"Yare.. yare.. dingin sekali kau naruto seperti seorang Uchiha" komen kakashi blak-blakan

"Hn, ada apa nii-san kemari ? apa lagi menggunakan seragam anbu ?" tanya naruto mengintrogasi

" aku Cuma menyam- AAPPPAA YANG KKAU LAKUUKAN PADANYA NARUTO ?!" Tanya kakashi yang diakhiri teriakan karna terkejut

"Kau tidak sedang men-.." ucapan kakashi yang akhirnya dipotong naruto

"BAKA NII_SAN, Apa maksudmu ANBU no Ero ? dia hanya pingsan setelah memberikan ku syal buatannya" jawab naruto menyela

Terlihat senyuman yang tulus terpampang diwajah misterius sang anbu melihat senyum tipis namun tulus disertai sedikit rona merah di pipi sang bocah merah.

"Aku hanya Menyampaikan pesan yondaime-sama, kau ditunggu di kantornya sekarang juga" penjelasan singkat sang Anbu

"Oke aku menyusul, aku masih harus mengantarkan hinata-chan ke mansion Hyuuga, kasian dia jika ditinggal sendirian. Ketemu disana nii-san"balas naruto sambil berjalan dan menggendong hinata ala bridal style.

 ****KANTOR HOKAGE****

Saat ini terlihat di kantor hokage sang professor sedang adu argumen dengan juniornya kiiroi senkou, youndaime hokage aka Namikaze Minato. "Apa niatmu memanggil naruto-kun kemari minato ?" suara tegas jelas terlihat, penekanan pada setiap kata menandakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap apa yang dilakukan juniornya itu.

"ayolah sandaime, hanya meluruskan beberapa hal dan salahkah seorang ayah yang ingin bertemu anaknya ?" jawab minato enteng, seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi selama ini.

"kuharap kau tau apa yang kau lakukan minato, Naruto-kun bukanlah bocah yang selama ini ada dipikiranmu" sandaime hanya mampu mengingatkan sebelum semua terlambat

BOOFFT

Dibalik kepulan asap kini terlihat lah anbu inu aka Hatake kakashi, muncul dengan buku bersampul orange di tangan kirinya.

"Dimana naruto sekarang kakashi ?" tanya yondaime, karena kakashi hanya kembali sendiri tanpa membawa naruto.

"Maaf sensei, naruto masih mengantar Hinata ke mansion Hyuuga, Hinata pingsan lagi saat didekat naruto, hehehe anak itu" balas kakashi, agak bercanda didepan yondaime dan sandaime hokage.

"Seperti biasanya ya kakashi hahaha, dasar mereka itu" balas sang professor juga dengan nada bercanda

Didalam hati sang yondaime dilanda kebingungan, mengapa kakashi dan sandaime bisa sampai tahu banyak mengenai naruto. Padahal yang ia kira naruto hanya beberapa kali berkumpul dengan kakashi dan sandaime. Setahunya naruto hanya sering bergaul dengan genin seangkatannya, itupun hanya beberapa dan bisa dihitung jari diantaranya yaah Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, selain itu jarang naruto bergabung atau berkumpul dengan anak lain.

 **Took Took Took**

"masuk" perintah sang hokage

"Oh kushina-nee, menma-kun sepertinya kalian mengunjungi sensei yaa, terlihat dari bawaan kalian" sapa kakashi ketika melihat kushina dan menma yang membawa bekal untuk dimakan bersama dengan yondaime.

"sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, bukan begitu kakashi-kun ?" balas sandaime mengerti maksud kakashi, hanya tinggal menunggu naruto dan BOOM.

Tanpa disengaja, setelah saling pandang dan melempar senyum ke minato, kushina, dan menma. Muncul naruto dari dalam tanah yang langsung diberi sambutan dari sandaime..

"oh, kau sudah datang naruto-kun, bagaimana harimu..?" sambutan sandaime kepada naruto

"Na-naruto ?~" gumam pelan kushina

"AIB..." Desis menma

'Ada apa ini...' pikir minato dan kushina hampir bersamaan...

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Catatan Author :

Di chapter kali ini saya sengaja nggak masukkan scene actionnya, tapi full drama, romance, yaa mohon maaf kalo agak ngebosenin.

next chapter saya punya kejutan, mungkin juga bahasan agak rumit tentang pemecahan masalah yang Naruto alami.

penasaran... ?

yaa tunggu saja tanggal mainnya..

sebenarnya ini chapter dua ini gabungan sama chapter tiga, tapi saya ragu jadi ya saya satukan biar di chapter depan bisa lebih banyak actionnya.

Untuk yang nge-review sebagian udah saya bales lewat PM. saya bales yang tanya dan memberikan pendapat.

 **Balasan Review**

ShiranuiShuici: Thanks senpai udah mau review

BlankCode: Oke sipp senpai, Hahaha Ultimate Harem King No jutsu hahaha

cikedok54: Oke senpai sebisa mungkin akan diperbaiki, makasih review nya

Kurogane Hizashi: bisa dilihat di Cover senpai, yaa maaf kalo nggak sesuai keinginan senpai.

untuk review yang lain saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. yaa pengalaman yang sangat berkesan karya yang nggak seberapa bisa dihargai di mata orang lain.

akhir kata, UzumakiIchie Pamit, Sayonara tebayo ^_^


	3. Unknown Doujutsu

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Sebelumnya...**

"Yoo Naruto" sapa kakashi

"Hn..?" jawab naruto dingin

"Yare.. yare.. dingin sekali kau naruto seperti seorang Uchiha" komen kakashi blak-blakan

"Hn, ada apa nii-san kemari ? apa lagi menggunakan seragam anbu ?" tanya naruto mengintrogasi

" aku Cuma menyam- AAPPPAA YANG KKAU LAKUUKAN PADANYA NARUTO ?!" Tanya kakashi yang diakhiri teriakan karna terkejut

"Kau tidak sedang men-.." ucapan kakashi yang akhirnya dipotong naruto

"BAKA NII_SAN, Apa maksudmu ANBU no Ero ? dia hanya pingsan setelah memberikan ku syal buatannya" jawab naruto menyela

Terlihat senyuman yang tulus terpampang diwajah misterius sang anbu melihat senyum tipis namun tulus disertai sedikit rona merah di pipi sang bocah merah.

"Aku hanya Menyampaikan pesan yondaime-sama, kau ditunggu di kantornya sekarang juga" penjelasan singkat sang Anbu

"Oke aku menyusul, aku masih harus mengantarkan hinata-chan ke mansion Hyuuga, kasian dia jika ditinggal sendirian. Ketemu disana nii-san"balas naruto sambil berjalan dan menggendong hinata ala bridal style.

 ****KANTOR HOKAGE****

Saat ini terlihat di kantor hokage sang professor sedang adu argumen dengan juniornya kiiroi senkou, youndaime hokage aka Namikaze Minato. "Apa niatmu memanggil naruto-kun kemari minato ?" suara tegas jelas terlihat, penekanan pada setiap kata menandakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap apa yang dilakukan juniornya itu.

"ayolah sandaime, hanya meluruskan beberapa hal dan salahkah seorang ayah yang ingin bertemu anaknya ?" jawab minato enteng, seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi selama ini.

"kuharap kau tau apa yang kau lakukan minato, Naruto-kun bukanlah bocah yang selama ini ada dipikiranmu" sandaime hanya mampu mengingatkan sebelum semua terlambat

BOOFFT

Dibalik kepulan asap kini terlihat lah anbu inu aka Hatake kakashi, muncul dengan buku bersampul orange di tangan kirinya.

"Dimana naruto sekarang kakashi ?" tanya yondaime, karena kakashi hanya kembali sendiri tanpa membawa naruto.

"Maaf sensei, naruto masih mengantar Hinata ke mansion Hyuuga, Hinata pingsan lagi saat didekat naruto, hehehe anak itu" balas kakashi, agak bercanda didepan yondaime dan sandaime hokage.

"Seperti biasanya ya kakashi hahaha, dasar mereka itu" balas sang professor juga dengan nada bercanda

Didalam hati sang yondaime dilanda kebingungan, mengapa kakashi dan sandaime bisa sampai tahu banyak mengenai naruto. Padahal yang ia kira naruto hanya beberapa kali berkumpul dengan kakashi dan sandaime. Setahunya naruto hanya sering bergaul dengan genin seangkatannya, itupun hanya beberapa dan bisa dihitung jari diantaranya yaah Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, selain itu jarang naruto bergabung atau berkumpul dengan anak lain.

 **Took Took Took**

"masuk" perintah sang hokage

"Oh kushina-nee, menma-kun sepertinya kalian mengunjungi sensei yaa, terlihat dari bawaan kalian" sapa kakashi ketika melihat kushina dan menma yang membawa bekal untuk dimakan bersama dengan yondaime.

"sungguh keluarga yang bahagia, bukan begitu kakashi-kun ?" balas sandaime mengerti maksud kakashi, hanya tinggal menunggu naruto dan BOOM.

Tanpa disengaja, setelah saling pandang dan melempar senyum ke minato, kushina, dan menma. Muncul naruto dari dalam tanah yang langsung diberi sambutan dari sandaime..

"oh, kau sudah datang naruto-kun, bagaimana harimu..?" sambutan sandaime kepada naruto

"Na-naruto ?~" gumam pelan kushina

"AIB..." Desis menma

'Ada apa ini...' pikir minato dan kushina hampir bersamaan...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 :** **Unknown Doujutsu**

Uzumaki Naruto, nama ini yang kini menjadi trending topik beberapa kunoichi dan murid perempuan di akademi. Tatapan datar, mata tajam, pakaian selalu tertutup dan agak ketat sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang berisi namun tidak terlalu kekar yang malah terlihat mengerikan. Model rambut yang unik dan cocok dengan garis wajah tegas menambah nilai plus bagi kaum hawa siapapun yang memandang.

Hari ini jadwal melakukan ujian praktek dengan sparing taijutsu antar murid di kelas naruto. Para murid akademi yang lain terlihat seperti melakukan pemanasan atau mempersiapkan apapun untuk mendapat nilai yang memuaskan pada ujian kali ini. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto kali ini, tatapan mata kosong, melamun semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Naruto saat ini berada di kantor hokage memenuhi panggilan Tou-san nya, yondaime hokage, kiiroi senkou aka Namikaze Minato. Mengingat hal itu ia terkekeh sendiri didalam hati.

"selamat siang Yondaime-sama, ada kepentingan apa sehingga ada memanggil saya kemari ?"

Mata kushina dan minato terbelalak mendengar nada sangat formal dari anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan menma hanya diam menyeringai.

"apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu pada Tou-san mu naruto ?" tanya minato dengan nada terkejut. Sedangkan kakashi dan sandaime hanya menunggu tanpa berkeinginan ikut campur.

"Huhh" gumam naruto tak jelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"naruto, Tou-san ingin bertanya kenapa tadi kamu mempermalukan menma waktu di akademi? Bukan seperti itu memperlakukan saudaramu " tanya minato sekaligus memberi nasihat kepada naruto.

Kakashi dan sandaime mengerti apa yang dirasakan naruto saat ini. Sekali lagi minato secara tak langsung meninggikan menma.

"hahaha hahaha hahaha, " bukannya menjawab, naruto malah tertawa tidak jelas

"Menma yaa, kenapa harus selalu menma hmm?"

"Pernahkah anda mengkhawatirkanku, bukan maaf maksud saya memikirkan saya ? pernahkah anda melihat saya dirumah anda semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu hmm ? tahu kan anda tentang apa kesukaan saya, hobi saya, cita-cita saya..?" tanya naruto datar Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam masih menahan emosi. Saat itu pula sandaime mencoba mendekatinya, namun naruto mamandang sandaime tajam. Tentu sandaime mengerti tatapan apa itu...

'na-naruto.. maafkan kasan' batin kushina menangis dalam diam

Sedangkan minato hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"saya akan bertanya kepada anda Yondaime-sama, kenapa anda tidak menghukum-tidak memberi peringatan anak anda yang disana karna telah menghina ANAK MU YANG DIPANGGIL AIB OLEH WARGA DESA HAH!? KATAKAN KENAPA HAAHH!?"

Seketika suhu turun secara perlahan, cakra meledak-ledak yang bersumber dari tubuh naruto. Jebol sudah pertahanan yang naruto bangun kali ini, emosi tak terkontrol memaksa kushina menunduk karena tak mampu menahan tekanan cakra yang besar. Terlihat saat itu menma juga sudah pingsan.

Mata hiruzen dan kakashi terbelalak melihat mata naruto berubah menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat.

Semakin lama semakin meluap dan semakin tak terkontrol cakra yang naruto keluarkan saat ini.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA HAAH!? JAWAB AKU!" murka naruto

"KAU TAU AKU MENANGGUNG DERITA SELAMA 10 TAHUN, DAN KAU TAK MENYADARINYA HAH!? TANPA KASIH SAYANG, TANPA PERHATIAN, DIJAUHI KARNA ANAK SIALANMU ITU MELARANG MEREKA BERTEMAN DENGANKU!? KAU TAU RASANYA KESENDIRIAN HAH ?! JAWAB AKU MINATO ?! AYOO JAWAB AKU NAMIKAZE MINATO?!" murka naruto menghancurkan kaca di kantor hokage Dengan tekanan Cakra nya. Benda banyak terangkat karena gravitasi yang berubah, efek dari cakra naruto yang gila-gilaan.

Kakashi semakin sulit bernafas, sandaime adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat perubahan pada mata naruto. Banyak anbu yang mencoba mendekat namun kantor hokage saat ini seperti terhalang barier ninjutsu.

Sarutobi Hiruzen saat ini adlah orang yang paling terkejut karena melihat evolusi sharinggan yang tidak biasa. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hiruzen yakin melihat mata yang awalnya berwarna meraah dengan 3 motoe kini berwarna putih ditambah pola shuriken dengan 3 kaki berwarna merah, dan di setiap sela-sela kaki shuriken terdapat 1 tomoe berwarna hitam pekat. Hiruzen hanya mematung melihat evolusi sharinggan yang tidak diketahui tingkatannya

Shuriken bermata 3 dengan variasi 3 tomoe, sungguh mata yang mampu menebar teror bahkan bagi hiruzen yang seorang legenda sekalipun. Bayang-bayang kehancuran dunia bisa hiruzen rasakan saat menatap mata yang belum diketahui jenis evolusinya.

Namun seketika mata itu berubah lagi menjadi sharinggan 3 tomoe, berputar cepat menjadi 2 tomoe, dan berputar pelan menjadi 1 tomoe dan kembali menjadi biru saphire hingga kelopak mata itu tertutup mengantar sang bocah dalam kegelapan, dan kehilangan kesadarannya, jatuh pingsan tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hiruzen menatap semua yang ada di kontor hokage saat ini, menma yang pingsan bersama kushina. Kakashi yang perlahan bangkit, dan minato yang tertunduk sambil menangis baru menyadari kesalahannya selama 10 tahun mengabaikan anak sulungnya, dan lebih meninggikan nama menma segala-galanya tanpa melihat anak sulungnya yang menderita dicaci maki warga Konoha, selalu ditemani kesendirian, dan tidak dilupakan keluarga kandungnya sendiri. Hanya karna memiliki cakra sedikit, dan terpaku pada ramalan sang pertapa gunung myobokuzan yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Inilah yang akhirnya harus dihadapi oleh keluarga Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, anak yang selalu dia abaikan kini berada diujung tanduk sebagai penghancur dunia dengan kebencian dan kekuatan yang dia sendiri tak bisa menerka-nerka batas kekuatan yang baru saja ia rasakan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 **Flashback End**

Kejadian yang membuat naruto selalu merasakan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. 2 minggu lalu nyaris naruto membuat kesalahan besar dengan menyakiti keluarganya, yaah Naruto sampai saat ini masih menganggap keluarga Namikaze adalah Keluarganya juga. 'aku harus banyak bermeditasi agar dapat mengontrol emosi yang berlebihan' pikir Naruto sambil mengingat pelatihan yang pernah dilaluinya selama hampir 2 tahun mulai dari pelatihan yang mendasar seperti fisik, kontrol cakra, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, terkadang juga kenjutsu. Pelatihan fisik, dilatih secara kejam oleh pamannya sendiri Uzumaki Nagato. Pelatihan bagai neraka bagi seorang bocah 11 tahun, hampir 14 jam sehari dilakukan rutin selama 6 bulan pertama kali ia sadar. Kemudian pelatihan genjutsu yang di mentori oleh Uzumaki Rei, seorang uchiha murni yang jatuh cinta ke tangan seorang uzumaki hahaha, namun beda dengan nagato, sang istri rei tidak terlalu keras melatih shaaringgan naruto karna rei tau sulit bagi pengguna sharinggan yang bukan dari clan uchiha untuk menguasai mata terkutuk itu. Nah neraka selanjutnya bahkan lebih menyiksa dari pada 2 pelatihan sebelumnya. Ninjutsu, Kontrol cakra, dan well Fuinjutsu dimentori oleh sang Uzumaki murni sekaligus sang Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashii.

Naruto ditempa, fisik diperkuat lagi ketika ia dimentori oleh sang sandaime uzukage. Setiap harinya Naruto menggunakan hampir 1000 kagebunshin. Mana mungkin bisa, awalnya naruto memang tak percaya namun setelah diberi penjelasan logis dari dokter khusus tanketsu naruto mengerti mengapa awalnya dia adalah uzumaki yang memiliki sedikit cakra.

 **Flasback**

Seminggu setelah naruto siuman dia dipanggil untuk masalah kapasitas cakranya yang mengalami kejanggalan, pembahasan ini dilakukan di kantor uzukage yang kini telah di hadiri 5 orang untuk membahas satu permasalahan yang unik dan jarang ditemui di dunia shinobi.

"Saya sebelumnya mohon maaf bila ini sedikit menyinggung. Sebelumnya saya hanya memiliki separuh dari kapsitas cakra normal anak seumuran saya, lalu sekarang anda mengatakan bahwa cakra saya bisa melebihi high chunin dengan sedikit kerja keras. Ini mengganggu pikiran saya selama ini. Tolong jangan buka harapan yang nantinya hanya akan menambah sakit yang pernah saya alami" ucap naruto serius

"Saya akan menjelaskan secara detail, tapi mohon jangan disela terlebih dahulu" ucap dokter ahli tanketsu

"yang pertama mengapa naruto-sama tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakra dengan normal, itu karna pada titik tanketsu ditubuh anda mengalami yang namanya penyumbatan. Titik tanketsu pada saat pertama kali terbuka tidak terbuka secara sempurna. Mengapa terjadi penyumbatan pada titik tanketsu, itu karena naruto-sama memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dengan uzumaki lainnya dimana tubuh yang kuat dengan kapasitas cakra melimpah" dokter berhenti mengambil nafas dan membca laporan yang dipegang.

"naruto-sama terlahir kembar bukan, dengan adik naruto-sama Namikaze menma. Nah disini letak masalahnya. Menma memiliki tubuh yang gen uzumaki-nya lebih kuat, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Anda naruto-sama" dokter menjeda lalu melanjutkan

"naruto-sama memiliki tubuh yang perpaduan Uzumaki-Namikaze yang sepadan, namun otak naruto-sama adalah uzumaki. Maka dari itu naruto-sama tidak mengalami kesulitan bahkan menggemari teknik fuinjutsu. Nah permasalahan kedua adalah tercampurnya darah dari Rei-sama yang seorang Uchiha murni sebagai pendonor saat naruto-sama dalam keadaan kritis. Kita semua tau tubuh naruto-sama adalah perpaduan antara Uzumaki-Namikaze namun saat ini telah bertambah Uchiha. Kasus ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya selama saya menjadi dokter. Perpaduan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha lah kunci membuka penyumbatan pada titik tanketsu secara perlahan. Namun ketika pertama kali naruto-sama sadar, atau bisa saya asumsikan terpaksa sadar karena terjadi lonjakan cakra dari dalam tubuh naruto-sama. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang keajaiban. Elemen katon yang menjadi elemen dasar Rei-sama membantu pembukaan titik tanketsu. Elemen katon yang panas memudahkan pembukaan titik tanketsu secara sempurna" dokter berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas

"namun untuk saat ini cakra naruto-sama masih belum pada keadaan normal karena lonjakan cakra pada saat naruto-sama sadar itu terjadi secara paksa. Namun untuk mempercepat pembukaan titik tanketsu bisa dilakukan dengan pelatihan fisik, ninjutsu terutama jutsu katon. Saya akan mengingatkan kembali bahwasanya saat ini Naruto-sama memiliki 4 elemen, 3 elemen seperti yang Naruto-sama tahu, dan tambahan elemen Katon dari darah Uchiha" dokter mengakhiri penjelasan dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Arashii benar-benar tidak tau harus berbicara atau berkomentar apa tentang kasus cucu nya satu ini. Kasus langka, naruto benar-benar tertolong dengan darah dari bibinya Uchiha Rei.

"Aku masih belum mengerti" gumam naruto sambil menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal

"yaah, Tipikal otak Uzumaki hahahahaha" Arashi tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kepolosan naruto. Yaah ciri-ciri seorang Uzumaki.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto tak sengaja memikirkan semua tentang uzushiogakure, keluarganya, warganya, tempatnya, hingga akhirnya berhenti di 2 nama "Sara, Naomi" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tulus menundukkan kepalanya.

Tibalah waktunya naruto sparing taijutsu melawan uchiha sasuke, banyak yang berbisik-bisik mengenai kedua orang ini UCHIHA SASUKE VS UZUMAKI NARUTO. Kedua peserta memberi simbol pertemanan, sebum akhirnya terdengar "HAJIME".

Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah naruto mengarahkan tendangannya ke bagian kepala naruto, namun dapat dihindari tanpa menggeser kaki sedikitpun, mengangkat kepalanya kebelakang bersamaan kaki kiri, lebih tepatnya tumit diarahkan ke bagian tengkuk sang uchiha terakhir. Dapat di lihat, Uchiha terakhir takluk dalam sekali serang melawan UZUMAKI–NAMIKAZE-UCHIHA NARUTO.

Tak ada tepuk tangan, semua terkejut, hening..

Siapa yang menyangka seorang prodigy seperti Uchiha Sasuke kalah telak dari bocah yang dianggap Aib desa selama 10 tahun terakhir. "Sensei... Oi Iruka Sensei" panggilnya walau masih dengan nada datar.

"Kyaaa naru-kun keren, lebih keren dari sasuke" Teriak salah satu kunoichi bersurai blonde, Yamanaka Ino

"Na-naruto-kun he-hebat" ucap hinata memberanikan diri

Naruto yang mendengar beberapa pujian untuknya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, sambil tersenyum tipis kkepada mereka.

Namun ada 1 senyum yang beda saat memandang hinata, saat itu ia teringan sara dan naomi. Ada apa dengan naruto..he boyy bagi-bagi donk jangan diambil semua, kasih ke iruka tuh jomblo tua wkwkwkwkwk #PLAAAKKK

Ketika akedemi berakhir naruto bergegas menuju training ground tempatnya berlatih bersama sandaime dan kakashi. Dia baru ingat bahwa Rei kemungkinan akan datang berkunjung bersama nagato, sara dan naomi untuk berkunjung entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu semakin membuatnya tertekan.

Sesampainya di training Ground tempatnya berlatih, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi untuk segera bermeditasi.

3 jam melakukan meditasi, Naruto mulai merasakan ada beberapa Cakra mendekat. Setelah beberapa saat muncul beberapa anbu dengan topeng polos dengan tulisan kanji Ne di kening topengnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kami diperintahkan untuk membawa Anda menghadap Danzo-sama saat ini juga" ucap anbu paling depan.

Dihadapan Naruto kini terlihat 10 anbu yang berdiri tegak menandakan apa yang diucapkan tadi mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ada urusan apa aku harus kesana ? dan siap Danzo-sama yang kalian sebutkan tadi ?" ucap Naruto santai mencoba menggali informasi

"Itu bisa Anda sampaikan nanti saat menghadap Danzo-sama" balas anbu tadi tegas

"Jika aku menolak apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?" balas Naruto mencoba memprovokasi.

"Terpaksa kami akan membawa mu secara kasar" balas anbu ne

"Baiklah, Aku menolak" jawab Naruto enteng

"Kalian Serang dia bersama-sama, MAJU!" Ucap sang ketua anbu tadi

Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya mereka melesat menyerang Naruto bergerombol. 4 dari anbu tadi melemparkan shuriken ke arah Naruto. Namun saat beberapa Senti shuriken akan menyentuh tubuh naruto, terdengar teriakan dari 2 anbu yang ada dibelakang anbu yang melempar shuriken.

bisa dilihat tubuh 2 anbu tadi tertusuk tombak yang terbuat dari tanah. Anbu ne yang dilanda kebingungan melihat kearah Naruto, namun lototan mata yang terlihat dari anbu yang penasaran tadi.

Yang terlihat hanya shuriken yang tertancap di tanah, lalu dimana sosok yang menjadi target shuriken tadi...?

Ternyata Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berjarak sekitar 30 meter dari 2 korban anbu yang tertusuk tadi. Merangkai handseal cepat dia membuat 3 bunshin untuk menghabisi anbu yang berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu meditasinya.

Anbu ne yang kini tersisa 8 sekaligus sang ketua mulai memfokuskan pencarian Cakra Naruto, dirasa ada pergerakan Cakra di salah satu pohon, mereka bersiap-siap sambil melakukan handseal dan melepaskan serangan ninjutsu ke arah pohon tadi

 **"** **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **"**

 **"Futon:Atsugai"**

jutsu bola api yang dilepaskan anbu ne bergabung dengan jutsu angin yang menambah besar dari bola api tadi.

DUAAAARR!

terlihatlah pohon yang kini hangus menjadi arang karena efek jutsu yang dilepaskan tadi.

 **"** **Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi** **"**

 **"Futon: Kamikaze"**

 **"Futon: Atsugai"**

terdengar bisikan dari belakang mereka, saat ini posisi mereka tidak menguntungkan. berjarak 5 meter dari 3 bunshin Naruto.

8 anbu ne yang tersisa kini membelalakkan matanya terpaku pada tiga jutsu yang akan menyerang mereka. Namun kesadaran mereka kembali saat tanah berguncang mengunci pergerakan mereka. Dua jutsu futon siap membabat habis 8 anbu yang tersisa.

Namun sebelum itu, mereka Menyadari perubahan awan yang mulai menghitam diiringi gemuruh sebagai musik yang begitu mencekam saat ini bagi mereka.

Belum selesai mereka memperhatikan awan tadi, rasa sakit mulai menyelimuti mereka. Sayatan dua jutsu angin menerbangkan 8 anbu ne itu keatas.

Dirasa waktunya sudah tepat, Naruto menghilangkan Bunshin nya lalu mengangkat tangan kiri keatas kepala dan bergumam..

 **"Kirin..."**

 **"GROOOOAAAAAA"**

Terdengar Auman naga petir hitam dengan efek kilatan Listrik diseluruh tubuhnya meliuk-liuk turun kearah 8 anbu ne yang masih melayang efek dari jutsu angin sebelumnya.

"DUAAAARR!"

Terjadi ledakan sekitar 50 meter diatas tanah, memberikan efek hempasan angin yang kuat menumbangkan pohon sekitar ledakan.

Karena letak training Ground yang dekat dengan kompleks clan Sarutobi, Naruto tau pasti banyak yang akan datang kemari sebentar lagi.

Melakukan handseal satu tangan akhirnya Naruto menghilang dengan efek api diseluruh tubuhnya. Muncul di dalam apartemennya Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali. Merasa gerah ia memutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan tubuh setelah membabat habis 10 Anbu ne yang mengganggu ketenangan nya saat bermeditasi.

Menghabiskan 15 untuk mandi, kini keluar lah Naruto dengan hanya selembar hancur yang dililitkan di pinggang. Memilih satu setel Pakaian santai, kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian belakang dilengkapi celana pendek kargo warna cream membuat terlihat semakin perfect.

Tanpa menggunakan hitae-ate nya dia melangkah menuju ichiraku dengan perasaan tenang. Rambut merah gelap yang panjangnya sampai ke bahu ia sisir kebelang dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, dia berjalan dalam diam menuju kedai langganan nya itu. Saat sudah dekat dengan kedai dia merasakan instingnya bertiak bahwa dia dalam bahaya.

Benar saja, 2 detik selanjutnya terlihat 4 shuriken melesat melewati kepalanya yang sudah menunduk. Didepannya saat ini terlihat anak berusia sekitar 13 tahun memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang hingga punggung, tinggi badan sekitar 145 cm, bermata hijau zamrud, dialah sang Otsutsuki terakhir, Otsutsuki Hikari.

"Apa masalah mu ?" tanya Naruto datar

"Maaf, tadi tanganku tergelincir, bukan maksud ku menyerang mu" jawab Hikari sambil melangkah kan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Naruto mulai serius

"Ayolah tampan, tak perlu seserius itu saat ini. aku hanya penasaran dengan seseorang yang dianggap 'AIB' desa" jawab Hikari dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban yang mencoba memprovokasi hanya tersenyum sinis. Mencoba tak merespon, Naruto langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Ichraku meninggalkan Hikari sendirian.

Hikari yang ditinggalkan sendirian merasa diacuhkan mulai berlari mengejar Naruto yang berjalan santai didepannya.

"Hey kau, berani sekali kau menga..."

"Diacuhkan, itulah yang aku rasakan, terlebih selama 10 tahun" potong Naruto cepat

"Apa yang kau rasakan barusan ? Bayangkan itu terjadi terus-menerus selama 10 tahun" lanjutnya tanpa memandang Hikari yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Tujuan awal Hikari sebenarnya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Karena di akademi Naruto terkenal dengan sifat dingin walau selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang.

Dibalik sifat dingin, misterius, dan murah senyumnya Hikari menyadari Naruto menyimpan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan dihidupnya.

Hikari tertarik akan pesona Naruto yang dingin, namun murah senyum. Sangat bertolak belakang antara dua sifat tadi. kebanyakan orang yang dingin biasanya kaku, dan menyebalkan. Dan orang yang murah senyum biasanya memiliki pribadi yang ceria.

 ****ICHIRAKU RAMEN****

"Yoo, Teuchi Jii-san" sapa Naruto kepada Teuchi pemilik kedai ICHIRAKU.

"Yoo Naruto, Berapa mangkok hari ini hehe ?" tanya Teuchi sambil bercanda

"Tolong dua Mangkok Miso Ramen jumbo dengan tambahan narutomaki ya Jii-san" ucap Naruto

"Oke, Tunggu sebentar yaa" balas Teuchi

Sambil menunggu Naruto melihat sekitar namun pandangan nya tertuju pada anak perempuan bersurai putih, 'Ngapain dia kemari' pikir Naruto heran. memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan nya dia memandang ke arah lain, tak peduli.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan tingkah laku mu di akademi" ucap Hikari yang kini sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau banyak dibicarakan murid perempuan saat di akademi, banyak yang bilang kau itu dingin namun murah senyum, sejujurnya aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu" lanjut Hikari sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan aku bila awalnya aku berprasangka buruk padamu. Kalau kau menjadi temanku, aku tak yakin orang tua dan orang terdekat mu setuju. karena kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku dianggap di desa ini" jelas panjang lebar Naruto

"Tak masalah bagiku, lagian aku tak punya orang tua lagi" gumam Hikari yang masih bisa didengar Naruto.

Terkejut, itu yang Naruto rasakan. Bukan maksud nya menyakiti hati orang disebelah nya itu. "Maaf Aku tak bermaksud" ucap Naruto.

"Tak apa, sudahlah Namaku Otsutsuki Hikari murid akademi yang sekelas denganmu" ucap Hikari ceria

'Mood nya cepat sekali berubah' batin Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, Murid akademi yang sekelas denganmu" ucap Naruto menirukan ucapan Hikari

"Yossh! Naruto Pesanan mu datang, eh kau mengajak pacar mu Naruto ?" goda Teuchi

"K-kau bi-bicara apaa ji-jii-san.." jawab Naruto tergagap langsung memakan ramen nya

"Jii-san aku juga pesan yang seperti Naruto-kun yaa Jii-san satu mangkuk saja" ucap Hikari

"Okeey, Nyonya Uzumaki tunggu sebentar" goda Teuchi sambil terkekeh

Terjadi lah suasana canggung NaruHikari, sama sama kikuk mendengar godaan Teuchi barusan, Haaaahh kita tinggalkan dulu cinta monyet di kedai ICHIRAKU RAMEN.

 ****UZUSHIOGAKURE****

Di kantor uzukage kini terlihat 5 orang sedang berdiskusi,entah apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pada saat itu. Di kursi besar uzukage duduk seorang pria bersurai merah terang yang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Nagato. Di sebelahnya berdiri senior nya yang juga menjabat sebagai Sandaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Arashii.

Orang ketiga adalah tangan kanan Yondaime Uzukage, bersurai orange aka Uzumaki Yahiko ditemani istrinya Uzumaki Konan disebelah nya. Istri sang Yondaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Rei juga tak mau ketinggalan topik pembicaraan kali ini, namun kini dia berdiri bersandar sedang larut dalam lamunan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk membahas masalah Sharinggan Naruto yang berevolusi" Nagato membuka suara sekaligus membuat kaget 2 orang yang belum mengetahui masalah ini. Uzumaki Arashii dan Uzumaki Konan, ya mereka tak tau menau teng masalah ini. Sedangkan Rei selaku Sensei Doujutsu Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, menerka-nerka apa penyebab berevolusi nya mata kutukan itu.

"Aku dan Rei sudah mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang dialami Naruto saat ini, namun untuk lebih jelasnya, Yahiko tolong kau ceritakan semuanya sekarang" lanjut Nagato sekaligus perintah untuk Yahiko

"Yare..yaree, niat aku menceritakan padamu supaya kau saja yang memaparkan semua. Haaaahh baiklah, Tolong dengarkan baik-baik" ucap tegas Yahiko sambil melirik Nagato, lalu melirik Rei yang masih di alam pikirannya.

"Rei, Bisa kau dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan Yahiko saat ini" panggil Nagato tegas

"Ha'i maafkan aku Nagato-kun" balas Rei

 **Flashback**

Seminggu setelah kejadian mengerikan di kantor hokage, kini Kakashi berada di kediaman Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen. Saat ini telah berkumpul 3 orang diantaranya Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uzumaki Yahiko, dan Hatake Kakashi. Berkumpulnya mereka bertujuan membahas Doujutsu Naruto yang berevolusi.

Sebelum membahas apa yang diinginkan, Sandaime membuat kekkai transparan menghindari bocornya pembicaraan ini ke telinga yang salah.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda Sandaime-sama, Yahiko-san, tapi disini saya ingin membahas Sharinggan Naruto yang berevolusi. Tapi sebelumnya bisa tolong Anda ceritakan Naruto memperoleh mata itu dari mana ?" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan

"Tapi sebelumnya, tapi sebagai kakak angkat Naruto saya juga ingin tahu kehidupan Naruto disini sebelum kejadian hilangnya Naruto" jelas Yahiko.

"Tapi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf dan menitipkan Naruto-kun padamu Yahiko-kun karena dari yang saya lihat Naruto-kun begitu dekat dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri bila berada didekat mu" ucap Sandaime sebelum bercerita tentang kehidupan Naruto sebelum kejadian hilangnya Naruto.

pembicaraan mulai serius, Yahiko akhirnya tau semua yang Naruto alami selama ini di Konoha. Yahiko juga tersentak saat mengetahui bahwa Sensei nya Jiraya ikut andil dalam cerita ini. Yahiko tidak menyalahkan Jiraya karena memang pada dasarnya hanya menyampaikan Ramalan kepada Yondaime Hokage.

Yahiko menceritakan semua kejadian tentang Naruto di Uzushiogakure, namun tidak memberi tahu bahwa desa uzu masih ada. Yahiko menyatakan bahwa dia tinggal di desa kecil didekat sungai sebelah Amegakure. Menceritakan Dari awal Naruto ditemukan, Dirawat dan mendapatkan Sharinggan nya.

 **Flashback End**

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Yahiko melirik Arashii yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan KI secara gila-gilaan.

"Sandaime-sama, Mohon tenangkan diri Anda. kami juga merasa kecewa sama seperti Anda" Nagato menanggapi secara serius ditandai dengan panggilan formal dan tatapan yang dilayangkan kepada Arashii.

"Haaaahh, Aku gak tau apa yang dipikirkan Khusina. Mengabaikan anaknya hanya karena masalah sepele. Kuharap Naruto menyampaikan salamku pada Khusina" Hela'an nafas dan kembali normalnya Tekanan Cakra Arashii membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu bisa bernafas lega.

"Kita percepatan keberangkatan kita ke Konoha, aku tidak mau Naru lepas kendali lagi. Kita jemput Naru untuk menjalani pelatihan lagi disini" Ucap Rei tiba-tiba dengan nada serius serta tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Nagato.

Nagato saat ini sangat kecewa kepada sepupu nya, sangat amat kecewa menyia-nyiakan anak kandung nya dan lebih memperhatikan anaknya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya saat ini, aku sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha" gumam Nagato, namun masih bisa didengar semuanya.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu Nagato, Kau tau sendiri Naruto-kun memiliki orang-orang berharga di sana dan dia menyayangi mereka sama seperti Naruto-kun menyayangi kita keluarganya" ucap Arashii memberikan nasehat.

"Aku sih setuju dengan usulan Rei, Tapi harus ada yang disini menjaga keamanan desa" Usul Konan yang akhirnya buka suara

"Kalian yakin kita harus ke Konoha ?" Nagato kembali menanyakan keyakinan semuanya

"Aku, Yahiko, dan Konan akan tetap disini. Kau, Rei, Sara, dan Naomi yang akan menjemput Naruto-kun di Konoha" Perintah Arashii kepada Nagato

"Heeeehhh, Kenapa aku juga harus ikut Ero Jii-san ?" Tanya kesal Nagato

"Kau masih ingatkan Clan Uzumaki Mempunyai Tradisi Incest Nagato-kun ? Mulailah pendekatan kepada calon menantu mu khukhukhu..." bisik Arashii mengingat kan sekaligus memberi tahu kan maksud terselubung Arashii.

"Apa kau tega membuat anakmu patah hati hmm.. ?" lanjut Arashii masih dengan nada berbisik di telinga Nagato.

"Okee, Dua hari lagi kita berangkat ke Konoha Nagato-kun. Sampaikan ini juga kepada Naomi-chan agar ia bisa bersiap-siap ya Konan-chan" Perintah Mutlak Nyonya Yondaime Uzukage, dan langsung keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu respon dari 4 orang lainnya...

 **Keesokan Harinya, di Konohagakure**

Hari ini sudah berkumpul murid akademi untuk menunggu giliran tes kelulusan menjadi genin. Banyak para pemimpin Clan seperti Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, dan beberapa ketua Clan lainnya. Para orang tua murid juga hadir untuk mendukung putra-putri mereka saat Ujian, sampai Council Civilian yang datang ingin melihat Secara langsung bakat Shinobi muda tahun ini. Terlihat Juga keluarga Hokage yang duduk di bangku para petinggi Konoha lainnya.

Beralih ke tokoh utama kita yang kini sedang err.. melamun... -_-"

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, saat Ujian kelulusan malah melamun tak jelas...

Naruto Pov

'2 Bulan lagi tanggal 10 adalah Peringatan Hari Kyuubi, Yang berarti Ulang tahunku juga. Menma juga...' pikirku langsung down mengingat apa yang nantinya akan terjadi pada tanggal itu.

'Kakashi nii pasti wajib menghadiri peringatan, secara saat ini dia Jonin elit bukan anbu seperti dulu'pikirkan ku melayang tak menempel pada ragaku.

'Sandaime jiji juga pasti wajib menghadiri peringatan itu, seorang Hokage harus ada di dalam rangkaian acara besar. Apalagi pasti akan diadakan pesta untuk menma.'batinku sedih.

'Tahun kemarin tak bisa merayakan di Uzushiogakure karena pingsan, saat ini terancam hanya bisa tidur dirumah' nasib nasib yah beginilah hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"To..."

"Rutoooo..."

"Naruroooooo"

"Haaaaaahhh" ucapku terkejut.

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Hoooii, Apa yang kau lamunkan ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak ada, bagaimana hasilnya ?" balas Naruto

"Ujiannya belum dimulai, Mereka masih melakukan persiapan, Hoaaamm Merepotkan.." Balas Shikamaru malas

10 menit berlalu kini Iruka telah siap memulai ujian kelulusan genin, dan memberi beberapa instruksi kepada peserta ujian.

"Baik Anak-anak Kita akan mulai melakukan Ujian kelulusan genin, Yang harus kalian lakukan dalam tes ini adalah Melempar 10 shuriken, Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, dan mengeluarkan 1 jutsu yang kalian kuasai. Baiklah, Giliran pertama yang alkan melakukan Ujian adalah Namikaze Menma, silahkan maju" Instruksi Iruka sekaligus memanggil peserta pertama ujian.

"Dobe, kau yang pertama!" ucap Sasuke memperingati

"Iya aku juga tau teme!" balas menma sengit

Kini menma bersiap dengan 10 shuriken ditangannya.

Shhhhuuuuttt!

terlemparlah 10 shuriken namun yang tepat sasaran hanya 8 shuriken. kemudian menma membuat dua Bunshin yang berubah menjadi Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Setelah itu kedua bunshin tadi berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu. Untuk penutupan Menma membuat 1 bunshin dan mulai menciptakan Rasenggan ditangan kanannya.

 **"Rasenggan"** teriakan menma menyebutkan nama jutsu nya.

Di bagian para petinggi terlihat keluarga Hokage Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat anak mereka.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Sharinggan 3 tomoe. Ternyata dia merekam cara kerja dan menganalisa jutsu yang Menma keluarkan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan merekam jutsu menma kini Naruto tau cara kerja Rasenggan. Dengan mengumpulkan Cakra lalu memutar serta memadatkan Cakra yang telah dikumpulkan tadi. Jutsu sederhana namun memiliki efektifitas mengagumkan. Seulas senyum kini Terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Inuzuka Kiba, 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran, Bunshin sukses, Henge menjadi ayah dan ibunya. Kawarimi sukses dan jutsu yang Kiba keluarkan adalah Gatsuga jutsu putaran semacam Bor.

Nara Shikamaru memulai dengan malasnya, mengakhiri dengan menguap seakan ujian ini adalah yang 'Merepotkan' pikirnya dalam hati. 7 shuriken tepat sasaran, Bunshin sukses, Henge berubah menjadi Naruto saat penampilan pertama di akademi, Kawarimi sukses, dan jutsu andalannya Kagemane No jutsu.

Uchiha Sasuke memulai dengan diiringi teriakan gaje Fangirl nya. Berjalan dengan santainya dan melempar 10 shuriken, 8 tepat sasaran. Bunshin sukses, Henge menjadi Uchiha Itachi, Kawarimi sukses, dan mengeluarkan jutsu Katon: Endan (Peluru Api) yang menghanguskan salah satu pohon di tempat itu.

Otsutsuki Hikari, 8 shuriken sukses, Bunshin sukses, Henge menjadi Naruto dengan pakaian santai saat bertemu Hikari di kedai ICHIRAKU. Semua terdiam, mengapa Naruto ?, itulah yang ada dipikiran orang-orang saat ini. Aneh, Kenapa siswi paling dingin terhadap laki-laki malah Henge menjadi Naruto yang notabene seorang laki-laki tulen.

Dengan cepat Henge itu berubah menjadi kayu, dan menghilang. Selanjutnya Hikari merangkai handseal dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

 **"S** **uiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu** **"**

Keluarlah partikel-partikel air yang langsung melesat menjadi peluru air. Pohon yang menjadi sasaran jutsu tersebut kini sudah banyak berlubang dan tumbang tak lama kemudian.

Skip Hingga Terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto (Karena Naruto masuk menyusul di akademi karena sempat hilang beberapa tahun, jadi ditempatkan terakhir, istilahnya absen terakhir Hehehe)

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan maju" Instruksi Iruka memulai sesi ujian untuk Naruto

"Palingan juga nggak bakal lulus" celetuk Sasuke yang geram karena pernah dikalahkan telak, membuat diam semua yang ada di sana.

"Kau benar teme, Sekali AIB tetap saja AIB" kata menma dengan tatapan benci yang ditujukan kepada Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi menma yang arogan. Ia sudah memarahi menma karena sikapnya, berharap menma berubah dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Minato dan Kushina kini telah menyadari kesalahan mereka kepada Naruto, Kushina sendiri berulang kali mencoba menemui Naruto untuk meminta maaf, namun selalu dihindari oleh Naruto.

Hanya senyum tipis yang Naruto suguhkan saat mendengar makian dari Menma dan Sasuke. Hingga membuat perempuan seangkatan nya merona.

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN, GANBATTE NE!" Ino memberi semangat dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"KYAAAAAA KYAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN KEREN!"

"KYAAA NARUTO-KUN GANBATTE!"

Kira-kira begitu teriakan fansgirl Naruto yang kini lebih banyak dari Menma maupun Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang bangun karena teriakan teman perempuan hanya bergumam 'Merepotkan'. Hufftt seperti tak punya keinginan hidup kau Shika #PLAAAAKK!

Berjalan dengan santainya, lalu melempar 10 shuriken yang telah dialiri elemen angin mengantarkan shuriken menuju sasaran nya. 10 tepat sasaran dan 3 Balok sasaran terbelah karena ketajaman dan cepatnya shuriken yang Naruto lempar.

Terkejut, Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu merasakan apa yang namanya terkejut, Kecuali Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Hatake Kakashi yang hanya tersenyum melihat bakat yang Naruto miliki.

"Sensei bolehkah saya memakai Kagebunsin ?" tanya naruto memecah keheningan

"Silahkan Uzumaki-san, Kagebunsin adalah teknik lanjutan dari Bunshin No jutsu" jelas Iruka dengan tersenyum

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat 5 Bunshin, Lalu berubah satu persatu. Yang pertama menjadi Sandaime Hokage, Kedua Hatake Kakashi, Ketiga Teuchi, keempat Ayame, dan terakhir berubah menjadi Sandaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Arashii lengkap dengan Armor Uzumaki nya.

Mata Khusina melebar melihat Naruto Henge menjadi ayahnya. Timbul perasaan tak menentu melihat wajah ayahnya yang kini memandang Khusina dengan tatapan tajam. Orang-orang yang melihat Henge terakhir Naruto hanya menaikkan alis karena tak mengenal sosok yang Naruto tiru.

Selanjutnya kelima bunshin Henge berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu, lalu menghilang. Setelah bongkahan kayu menghilang kini terlihat awan menghitam, udara menjadi dingin, angin berhembus tak tentu arah.

Mengangkat tangan kirinya, selanjutnya Naruto bergumam **"Kirin..."**

Awan hitam kini dihiasi kilat-kilat serta gemuruh petir. Bersamaan setelah mengucapkan nama jutsu dan turunnya ayunan tangan Naruto dan , terlihatlah Naga petir yang berukuran sekitar 5 meter berwarna hitam dengan efek kilatan Listrik diseluruh tubuhnya.

Melotot seakan bola mata yang ingin keluar dari rongga matanya, ekspresi Kakashi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kirin Jutsu Rank-S yang Kakashi pun belum tentu bisa menguasainya dengan mudah diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Namun keterkejutan tak berlangsung lama, karena kini telah diganti dengan senyum tulus dibalik masker misterius sang Ninja Peniru Hatake Kakashi.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kakashi para petinggi Clan seperti Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi dan juga lainnya, hanya bisa mematung ditempat saat melihat Naga petir yang diciptakan Naruto.

Minato terperanjat melihat jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan. Jutsu Rank-S Dihadirkan di ujian kali ini. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang yang belum resmi menjadi genin menggunakan Jutsu Rank-S seperti itu.

"Uzumaki-san bisa Anda hentikan jutsu Anda itu" instruksi Iruka tak ingin tempat ujian hancur karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Kai" gumam Naruto, seketika naga petir berwarna hitam tadi terurai menjadi kilatan Listrik dan hilang terbawa angin. Awan kembali seperti semula cerah tanpa ada satupun awan hitam diatas langit.

"Bisakah saya kembali Sensei ?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ha'i kau bisa kembali Uzumaki-san" jawab Iruka

Teriakan Gaje Fangirl Naruto mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke tempat awal, disebelah Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap dengan keadaan berdiri.

"Oke ujian kelulusan genin ini sudah selesai, untuk hasilnya akan diumumkan esok hari di akademi. Jadi semua peserta diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat ujian" instruksi Iruka mengumumkan bahwa ujian telah selesai.

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Iruka semua bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk Istirahat dan mempersiapkan mental untuk pengumuman esok hari. Begitupun Naruto, kini ia berjalan menuju ke kedai ICHIRAKU untuk mengisi perut sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

"Yoo Teuchi Jii-san" sapa Naruto saat tiba di kedai langganannya itu.

"Yoo Naruto" sapa balik Teuchi

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun, Hari ini aku dengar kau menjalani ujian kelulusan genin ya ?" tanya ayame saat menyapa Naruto

"Ha'i nee-chan, tapi pengumumannya masih besok" balas Naruto

"Yossh, untuk merayakannya aku akan siapkan Miso Ramen Jumbo yang spesial untukmu Naruto" Ucap Teuchi semangat

"Tapi kan belum tentu lulus Teuchi Jii-san" balas Naruto dengan nada terheran-heran

"Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kami yakin kamu pasti lulus hihihi" jawab ayame sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah Naruto

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Ayame dengan 1 mangkok Miso Ramen Jumbo Spesial. Banyak Narutomaki sebagai toping, lalu ada tambahan daging, Telur, dan rebung didalam ramen tadi.

Inilah kelemahan Naruto, yaah Ramen-chan. Makanan para dewa, julukan yang Naruto berikan untuk semua jenis ramen didunia.

"Ramen-chan... Ramen-chan..." gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan mulut yang meneteskan liur.

"Hahahaha, ini silahkan dinikmati Miso Ramen Jumbo Spesial untukmu Naruto-kun" ucap ayame saat memberikan satu mangkok ramen Jumbo Spesial itu

"Ha'i Arigatou Nee-chan, Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto semangat.

Tak butuh waktu lama sekitar 5 menit 1 mangkuk ramen Jumbo itu tandas meninggalkan efek agak buncit di perut Naruto.

"Gochisousama deshita, Ramennya nikmat sekali Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame Nee-chan. Berapa untuk Miso Ramen Jumbo Spesial nya Jii-san ?" ucap syukur Naruto, lalu bertanya ingin membayar ramen yang ia makan tadi.

"Hahahaha, pastilah ramen itu nikmat Naruto kau lupa siapa yang membuatnya hmmm..? Hahahaha, untuk ramen tadi gratis Naruto, spesial untukmu hari ini sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Ujian kelulusan mu hari ini" ucap Teuchi panjang lebar.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Jii-san pengumumannya masih besok. Tapi tak apa, Terimakasih banyak Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame Nee-chan, aku pamit dulu, lelah setelah tadi ujian dan ngantuk setelah kekenyangan hehehe. -Jaa ne" ucap Naruto dan langsung shunsin ke apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

 **Keesokan Harinya, Di Akademi**

Saat ini dikelas yang ditempati Naruto telah berkumpul semua murid akademi tak terkecuali Naruto. Hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diumumkan hasil ujian kelulusan genin kemarin. Anak-anak mendengarkan dengan seksama pengumuman yang dibacakan Iruka Sensei.

"Oke anak-anak Sensei akan mengumumkan hasil ujian kelulusan yang kita lakukan kemarin" ucap Iruka memulai pengumumannya.

"Untuk hasil ujian kemarin saya ucapkan selamat untuk yang lulus. Dengan ini saya nyatakan..." ucap Iruka ambigu namun menjeda..

Tegang, Deg-degan, takut, itu yang dirasakan hampir semua murid yang ada dikelas. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk beberapa anak, diantara Naruto, Shikamaru, Menma, Sasuke, dan Hikari.

"KALIAN LULUS SEMUA" teriakan Iruka semangat

"Horeeee!"

"Yuhuuuuuu kita lulus!"

itulah beberapa ucap syukur murid akademi yang merasa lega setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka lulus semua.

"Okee untuk selanjutnya Sensei akan mengumumkan posisi 3 teratas untuk tahun ini"

'Pasti aku' batin menma dan Sasuke

'Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, atau Menma-kun yaaa' pikir sakura

'Kyaaaa pasti Naruto-kun yang jadi Rookie tahun ini' batin Ino

"Posisi Ketiga, Namikaze Menma. Posisi kedua Otsutsuki Hikari, dan Rookie tahun ini adalah..."

'Pasti aku' pikir Sasuke karena menma diposisi ketiga

"UZUMAKI NARUTO" ucap Iruka semangat

"Huhhh Merepotkan..." ucap Naruto mulai tertular penyakit malas Shikamaru

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN KEREN, JADILAH PACARKU NARUTO-KUN"

"WOOOWW, NARUTO-KUN HEBAT"

"JADILAH SUAMIKU NARUTO-KUN"

Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk

Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk

Oke jangan kita dengarkan teriakan paling akhir tadi, terlalu extrim khukhukhu... -_-"

"Sensei kenapa 'AIB' yang jadi Rookie, seharusnya aku Sensei" ucap menma emosi

"Hn, Apalagi Otsutsuki salju itu. Lebih pantas aku yang seorang Uchiha elite Sensei" ucap Sasuke arogan

Otsutsuki Hikari dijuluki 'Otsutsuki Salju' atau 'Putri Es' karena sifatnya yang dingin kepada semua murid laki-laki. (Kecuali Naruto... Mungkin).

"Bila ada yang ingin protes silahkan langsung menghubungi Yondaime-sama. Keputusan ini sudah ditejui oleh semua pihak termasuk Yondaime-sama" Iruka menjelaskan

"Untuk selanjutnya Sensei akan mengumumkan pembagian tim yang sudah ditentukan" lanjut Iruka

Pembagian Tim berjalan sunyi, para murid mendengarkan dengan seksama. kecuali Shikamaru yang tidur dengan liur yang menetes.

Skip Tim 1-6 soalnya kagak tau hehehhehe.

"Tim 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, dan Haruno Sakura, dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" ucap Iruka

'Shannnaaaaroo, Satu tim dengan Menma-kun, Sasuke-kun Kyaaaaa' inner Sakura

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Shimura Sai, dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuhii Kurenai" lanjut Iruka

(disini Sai saya buat bukan masuk ke Anbu Ne)

"Tim 9, Masih aktif lanjut ke Tim 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino, dengan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma" lanjut Iruka

"Hoaaamm... Merepotkan.." gumam ciri khas Shikamaru, pemalas.

'Hufftt kenapa satu tim dengan rusa pemalas dan tukang makan. Aku kan maunya satu tim dengan Naruto-kun' batin kesal Ino sekaligus mengumpat dan memberikan sumpah serapah kepada pemuda rambut nanas yang sedang tidur. Sedangkan Chouji hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan kripiknya.

"Terakhir Tim 11, Uzumaki Naruto, Otsutsuki Hikari, dan Hyuuga Hinata, dengan Jounin pembimbing Mitarashi Anko" lanjut Iruka lagi.

"Setelah ini kalian akan dijemput oleh Jounin pembimbing masing-masing. Sensei ucapkan selamat dan selamat menjalani hidup sebagai Shinobi" dengan berakhirnya kata-kata penyemangatnya, Iruka keluar dari kelas.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian satu-persatu tim dijemput oleh Jounin pembimbing masing-masing.

Kini tersisa hanya tim 7 dan 11 yang sudah menunggu tak lama, sekitar 2 jam namun belum dijemput juga oleh Jounin pembimbingnya.

"HUAAAAAAAA! KEMANA SENSEI JOUNIN KITA, KENAPA LAMA BANGET!" Teriakan frustasi sakura yang boring menunggu selama 2 jam

"Apa Sensei lupa menjemput kita yaa ?" gumam Hikari tak jelas

Keadaan kelas kini sudah sepi hanya menyisakan 6 murid sedang menunggu Jounin pembimbingnya. Sakura dan menma yang mencak-mencak tak jelas sambil mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya. Sasuke yang duduk tenang, Hikari yang duduk sambil melamun-menguap-bergumam-melamun-bergumam tak jelas lagi. -_-

Hinata yang duduk sambil menunduk disamping Naruto. Sesekali berbincang dengan Naruto dan Hikari, namun tak henti-hentinya memainkan jarinya diatas paha. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang papan tulis, Menguap, dan memakan ramen instan. Yaa Naruto mengeluarkan kompor portabel dari fuin penyimpanan dan memasak ramen sambil menunggu, bisa dilihat sudah ada 5 bungkus ramen instan yang kini tinggal bungkusnya saja.

Tak lama setelah Naruto menghabiskan ramen ke 6 dan menyimpan kembali peralatannya di fuin penyimpanan, muncullah Anko dibalik pintu.

"Lhoo Sensei siapa ?" Tanya sakura lemas, berharap Sensei yang datang adalah Jounin pembimbing tim 7.

"Maaf Sensei terlambat, Tim 7 dan Tim 11 Sensei tunggu diatap" tak menjawab pertanyaan sakura, malah memberi perintah untuk ke atap.

BOOFFT

'Kakashi nii keterlaluan, masa sembunyi sampe 2 jam' batin Naruto yang Kasihan kepada teman 1 timnya.

Anko hilang dibalik kepulan asap, efek khas shunsin No jutsu. Bukannya senang menma dan sakura malah memberikan sumpah serapah pada Anko yang memberi perintah seenaknya.

"Hoooii Kakashi nii, Kau tak ikut ke atas ? " tanya Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Kakashi ada dikelas itu dari tadi, Hanya saja Kakashi menggunakan kamuflase dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Kau bicara kepada siapa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hikari heran.

"Yare... Yaree.. jadi kau tau aku disini Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah melepaskan jutsu kamuflasenya.

"HOOOIII SENSEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU DARI TADI ?!" sembur menma yang mengenal Kakashi sebagai anbu kepercayaan Tou-san nya.

"Sudah.. sudah, Sensei tunggu diatap" dengan itu Kakashi langsung shunsin ke atap meninggalkan 6 genin Yang cengo dengan kelakuan Jounin pembimbing tim 7.

Dengan cepat tim 7 berlari ke atap meninggalkan tim 11 yang masih dikelas.

"Santai saja Hikari, Hinata-chan. sekarang pegang tanganku kita ke atap langsung" dengan itu Naruto, Hinata, dan Hikari hilang karena jutsu shunsin api Naruto.

Kini diatap terlihat Anko duduk sambil memakan dango, sedangkan Kakashi masih asyik dengan novel hentai bersampul orange. Sebelah alis mereka terangkat saat melihat kobaran api yang perlahan membesar dan akhirnya memunculkan Naruto, Hinata, Hikari. Keterkejutan dibenak Anko melihat seorang genin bisa menggunakan shunsin elemen.

Sekitar 2 menit menunggu akhirnya tim 7 datang dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari dari kelas yang berada di lantai 2 sampai atap yang ada di lantai 5.

"K-kau hossh... kenapa hossh... bisa sampai hossh... duluan ?" tanya menma terengah-engah, namun tak ditanggapi oleh tim 11.

"Okee maaf tadi Sensei telat karena harus memastikan kualitas dango di kedai dekat akademi" ucap Anko tanpa rasa bersalah.

Terlihatlah 6 genin Yang kini cengo setelah mendengar alasan Anko yang tidak berkualitas, sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Langsung saja kita perkenalan dengan menyebutkan Nama, Kesukaan, Hobi, Ketidaksukaan, dan cita-cita" ucap Kakashi membuka sesi perkenalan.

"Kenapa tidak Sensei contohkan terlebih dahulu" ucap sakura

"Hmmm.. Baiklah, Perkenalan nama Sensei Hatake Kakashi, Kesukaan kalian tak perlu tahu, ketidaksukaan kalian juga tak perlu tau, Hobi kalian belum cukup umur, cita-cita belum terfikirkan sampai saat ini, Sensei adalah Jounin pembimbing tim 7" perkenalan Kakashi diakhiri dengan smile eye dan Hela'an nafas panjang.

'Hanya nama yang dia sebutkan' batin 5 genin sweetdrop selain Naruto. Kakashi malah ikut-ikutan sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto yang kini menguap dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Okee selanjutnya, Nama Sensei Mitarashi Anko, Kesukaan Dango dan menyiksa, Ketidaksukaan Pengkhianat, dan ular yang licik, Hobi memakan dango, dan berlatih, cita-cita belum terfikirkan, dan Sensei adalah Jounin pembimbing tim 11" perkenalan Anko sambil sesekali masih memakan dango yang dibawanya.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus dibuat sweetdrop melihat perkenalan yang tak kalah absurd dari perkenalan sebelumnya.

"Oke selanjutnya perkenalan untuk kalian, yang pertama Kau Pingky" perintah Kakashi menunjuk Sakura

"Haruno Sakura, Kesukaan (melirik menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto) 'Kyaaaa. Ketidaksukaan, Ino-pig. Hobi (melirik menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto) KYAAAA!. cita-cita, (melirik menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto) Kyaaaaaa" perkenalan tak kalah absurd dari Kakashi dan Anko diakhiri terima tak jelas dan wajah merah padam.

'Hmmmm, masalah besar. Fansgirl akut' batin Kakashi menghela nafas.

'Salah satu murid dengan 1001 masalah' pikir Anko, menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap sakura malas.

"Selanjutnya kau, Kuning!" ucap Anko menunjuk Menma.

"Yossh, Namikaze Menma. Kesukaan ramen, berlatih bersama Tou-san. Ketidaksukaan, Fuinjutsu, AIB (sambil memandang Naruto tajam). Hobi, Berlatih bersama Tou-san, Mengganggu Sasuke-teme. cita-cita, menjadi Hokage Terkuat dari hokage sebelumnya" perkenalan menma yang terlalu bersemangat. Mungkin cocok dipasangkan bersama Lee dan Gai Wkwkwkwkwkwk. #PLAAAKK!

'Hmmm, Anak Hokage. Tapi kenapa saat mengucapkan aib memandang si emo-kun' batin Anko bingung.

'Hokage Terkuat yaaa... Tapi menma masih arogan' pikir Kakashi pasrah dengan tingkah menma.

"Selanjutnya kau Ayam" ucap Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Kesukaan, tak banyak. Ketidaksukaan, Banyak. Hobi, Berlatih bersama baka-aniki. cita-cita, melampaui Uchiha Itachi" ucap Sasuke datar, yang hanya ditanggapi sweetdrop semua orang.

"Selanjutnya kau uban" ucap Kakashi menunjuk Hikari.

"Rambutku bukan uban Sensei !" protes Hikari

"Otsutsuki Hikari, Kesukaan membaca dan berlatih. Ketidaksukaan, Orang Mesum, Arogan, Pengkhianat, dan Pembohong. Hobi, Membaca dan berlatih. cita-cita, menjadi Hokage Wanita Pertama" ucap Hikari lantang dan bersemangat.

'Huhh, Yandere kah.. Hokage ya' batin Kakashi

'Hmmm, menarik' pikir Anko

"Selanjutnya Kau Indigo" Kakashi menunjuk Hinata.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Kesukaan, Be-berlatih dan me-merajut. Ketidaksukaan, o-orang ya-yang melihat o-orang da-dari sa-sampulnya sa-saja. Ho-hobi, me-membaca. cita-cita, Me-membuktikan se-sesuatu ke-kepada Clan Hyu-Hyuuga" perkenalan Hinata yang terasa lama, karena tergagap tak bisa mengontrol rasa malunya.

"Terakhir kau emo-kun" ucap Anko sambil menunjuk Naruto sambil menjilat bibir.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kesukaan, Fuinjutsu, Berlatih, dan Ramen-chan. Ketidaksukaan, hal-hal yang merepotkan, Orang arogan, sombong, pengganggu. Hobi, Menjahili keluarga, Mengganggu Anbu No Ero (sambil menatap Kakashi), Memandang awan. cita-cita, Membuktikan arti nama besar Uzumaki" perkenalan Naruto dengan nada malas, tegas, dan mengancam dibagian akhir.

'Hohoho, menarik. Emo yang frontal dan berkeyakinan tinggi" batin Anko memandang Naruto dengan senyum sadis tergambar diwajah cantiknya.

'Yaree yaree... Merepotkan...' pikir Kakashi menatap malas Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ini Kakashi atau Shikamaru sih (?)

"Oke cukup sampai disini dulu hari ini. Besok kalian berkumpul lagi di training Ground 23 pukul 6 pagi untuk melakukan tes kelulusan genin"ucap Anko menyeringai.

"Bukannya kita sudah lulus Sensei ? kenapa harus ada tes lagi ?" tanya sakura

"Besok adalah tes kemampuan kalian di dunia Shinobi, bukan tes kemampuan di akademi. pokoknya datang saja besok dan Sensei sarankan jangan sarapan kalau kalian tidak mau memuntahkan isi perut kalian nantinya" ucap Kakashi dengan nada horor membuat Murid-muridnya bergidik ngeri, kecuali Naruto yang menguap malas sambil bergumam 'Merepotkan'.

BOOOFFT

BOOOFFT

setelah ucapan tadi Kakashi dan Anko pergi dengan teknik shunshin masing-masing.

Setelah selesai dengan acara perkenalan super absurd dan acara tak jelas dengan Jounin pembimbing, tim 7 dan 11 akhirnya pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang kini Istirahat di apartemennya.

Merasa gerah setelah melakukan aktivitas hampir seharian penuh, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi guna membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

15 menit melakukan aktivitas sakral di kamar mandi, kini keluarlah Naruto dengan hanya handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang. melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur berniat mengambil minuman untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya. Sebelum sampai di dapur, ia dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu diluar apartemennya.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan malas ia Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, tanpa menyadari keadaannya yang hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi bagian sensitifnya.

"Iyaa iyaa tunggu sebentar" gumam Naruto malas

Krieeet!

Membulatlah manik saphire Naruto melihat 4 orang yang ada dibalik pintu apartemennya. 2 gadis yang melihat keadaan *Vulgar* Naruto tak jauh berbeda, Mata melebar serta rona merah padam menghiasi wajah cantik mereka.

Tubuh atletis berisi, Dengan dada bidang dan perut dihiasi 6 kotak-kotak yang terlihat seksi. Tak kurus dan tak terlalu berotot, pas dengan tinggi dan postur wajah Naruto.

Rambut lepek khas orang keramas dengan beberapa tetes air di rambut merah gelapnya, jangan lupakan faktor utama yaitu wajah tampan dengan rahang yang terlihat kuat melengkapi nilai plus dari diri Naruto.

Sementara 2 orang lainnya hanya menyaksikan ekspresi Naruto dan 2 gadis yang merona padam dengan tatapan malas dan bosan.

"Hoii Naruto, apa kau akan membiarkan kami berdiri terus diluar ?" satu-satunya pria dari 4 tamu membuka suara.

"Ha-ha'i Jii-san, silahkan masuk. Anggap rumah sendiri yaa hehehe" ucap Naruto yang sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto sudah memakai pakaian lengkap sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat untuk disajikan untuk 4 tamunya.

"Silahkan dinikmati teh nya Minna. ne Jii-san tau dari siapa aku tinggal di Apartemen ini ?" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku Jii-san Naruto! aku tidaklah terlalu tua, jadi kau jangan memanggilku Jii-san" balas orang yang Naruto Panggil Jii-san tadi.

"Ha'i ha'i Na-ga-to Nii-san.. dan untuk apa pula kalian jauh-jauh kemari ? kalian pasti memiliki tujuan tersendiri bukan ?" balas Naruto dengan mengeja nama Nagato dengan tatapan malas.

Ternyata 4 tamu Dadakan Naruto adalah Keluarga nya yang ada di Uzushiogakure. Nagato datang bersama isterinya Uzumaki Rei dan 2 gadis seumuran Naruto, Uzumaki Sara dan Uzumaki Naomi.

"Kami kemari memang memiliki tujuan tersendiri selain menemui keluarga kami di Konoha, dan juga mengantarkan 2 gadis cantik yang katanya rindu padamu naru-kun hihihi" kali ini bukan Nagato yang menjawab, melainkan Rei istri Nagato. Rei menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sekaligus menggoda Sara dan Naomi.

"KACHAN!/BHA-CHAN!" panik sara dan Naomi saat digoda Rei.

Naomi memang dipaksa oleh Nagato dan sara untuk memanggil mereka dengan panggilan Nee-chan kan Nii-san karena menurut Nagato dirinya dan istrinya masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Jii-san atau Baa-chan.

Seketika Nagato membuat kekkai transparan supaya pembicaraan yang akan berlangsung tak bocor ke telinga orang lain. Rei yang tau apa yang akan Nagato lakukan menginterupsi Nagato sesaat.

"Apa kau yakin akan dibicarakan sekarang Nagato-kun ?" tanya Rei memastikan

"Ya, biar Naruto tak penasaran sekalian Sara dan Naomi tau tujuan utama kita kemari" jawab Nagato serius.

Sebenarnya Naruto menyadari apa yang akan dibahas kali ini, Hanya saja ini akan membuat kepalanya makin penuh dengan hal-hal yang Merepotkan, pikir Naruto berkepanjangan.

"Maksud Tou-san apa ? Bukannya kita kemari untuk mengunjungi naru-kun ?" tanya sara kebingungan.

"Ya Jii-san, aku jadi bingung apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan ? Masalah apa yang dihadapi Naruto-kun ?" tanya Naomi juga merasa kebingungan.

"Mangkanya kalian dengarkan dulu, dan jangan menyela pembicaraan kecuali sudah saatnya bertanya. Nah Naruto kau sudah mengerti maksud kedatangan kami kan ?" instruksi Nagato sekaligus bertanya kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Yaa aku mengerti Nii-san" balas Naruto juga serius.

"Jadi... Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana Sharinggan mu bisa berevolusi ?" tanya Rei serius dengan Sharinggan 3 tomoe berputar pelan.

Mulailah sesi bercerita untuk menjelaskan peristiwa yang menyebabkan berevolusinya Sharinggan Naruto. Mulai dari kejadian di Kantor Hokage, hingga dia pingsan selama 3 hari dirumah sakit.

Naruto juga memperlihatkan evolusi Sharinggan nya. Sharinggan 3 tomoe berputar cepat, lalu berganti dengan Mata putih dengan pola shuriken bermata 3 (bentuk Mangekyou Itachi), ditambah 3 tomoe berwarna hitam.

Rei yang seorang Uchiha murni awalnya mengira bahwa evolusi yang Naruto alami adalah Mangekyou Sharinggan, Namun setelah melihat langsung Warna dan pola yang sama sekali tidak seperti Mangekyou Sharinggan pada biasanya.

"Aku tak tau evolusi jenis apa yang matamu alami saat ini Naruto, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa evolusi matamu itu Unik. Pernahkah kau mencoba menggunakan kekuatan mata barumu itu ?" penjelasan Rei tentang Mata baru Naruto diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Naruto.

"Aku belum berani menggunakan kekuatan mata ini Nee-chan. Aku takut bila nanti aku lepas kendali" ucap Naruto lemas karena mengingat kembali kejadian di kantor hokage yang menjadi awal evolusi Sharinggan miliknya.

"Baiklah, Kau akan ikut kami ke uzu Naruto untuk mencari tau kekuatan sekaligus melatih kekuatan mata itu" ucap Nagato menginterupsi

"Haaaahh ? Kau bercanda Nii-san ? aku sudah genin dan besok juga ada tes dari Jounin pembimbingku dan Kakashi nii. Aku tak mungkin diperbolehkan meninggalkan desa begitu saja" ucap Naruto menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau ini tenang saja, Kita bisa meminta bantuan kepada Sandaime Hokage. Kalau memang tak bisa aku yang akan menemui Minato" ucap tegas Nagato dan dari nadanya terlihat dia tidak ingin ada penolakan lagi.

"Nah untuk saat ini bisakah kau mengajak Sara-chan dan Naomi-chan berkeliling desa. ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha ?" tanya Nagato untuk menyuruh Naruto menemani Sara dan Naomi jalan-jalan.

"Oke tak masalah. Ayoo Sara-chan, Nao-chan kita jalan-jalan sebentar" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan kedua gadis yang dari tadi Hanya memperhatikan jalannya pembicaraan.

"I-iyaa Naru-kun/Naruto-kun" balas Sara dan Naomi bersamaan.

Terjadilah sore yang cerah bagi Naruto, dimana ia kini ditemani 2 gadis cantik yang satu bersurai merah gelap seperti Naruto, satunya lagi bersurai ungu-kehitaman (Indigo).

Kebersamaan mereka bertiga menimbulkan rasa iri di kalangan laki-laki seumuran Naruto. Dikalangan remaja Putri juga merasa iri kepada 2 gadis yang menemani Naruto jalan-jalan. Yaah Fansgirl Naruto makin menggila, kadang Naruto sampai keteteran menghadapi tingkah fansgirl nya yang bisa dibilang extrim.

Cemoohan dari warga desa kini semakin berkurang, hanya beberapa yang masih memandangnya rendah. Tak sedikit pula Naruto dimusuhi karena kepopulerannya dikalangan remaja Putri. yaah Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, yang penting orang-orang yang berharga baginya tak menjauhinya itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

Menma dan Sasuke, yah mereka masih tak mengakui Naruto. Mereka masih memandang rendah Naruto, Menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Apalagi dengan terpilihnya Naruto sebagai Rookie tahun ini, semakin menambah kekesalan dan kebencian mereka kepada Naruto.

 **Apartemen Naruto**

Saat ini Rei sedang berdiskusi dengan Nagato tentang Pemikiran Rei mengenai Evolusi Sharinggan Naruto. Samar samar Rei merasakan kekuatan seperti Mangekyou Sharinggan namun lebih besar. Apabila perkiraan Rei benar maka kekuatan Naruto ini memiliki resiko yang tinggi.

"Apa kau merasakannya Nagato-kun ?" tanya Rei dalam mode serius.

"Ha'i, samar-samar aku juga merasakan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharinggan namun terasa lebih kuat" balas Nagato

"Kalaupun perkiraan ku benar, maka kau harus melakukan transplantasi mata untuk Naruto" ucap Rei masih dengan nada serius.

Apa yang dimaksudkan Rei dengan transplantasi mata untuk Naruto ? Kekuatan besar apa yang dimaksudkan Nagato dari evolusi mata Sharinggan Naruto ?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan Autho**

*) Penampilan Uzumaki Naruto, Rambut merah gelap panjang se-bahu. Mata Blue Saphire. Gaya rambut Poni belah kanan, Bagian rambut samping kanan-kiri menutupi telinga. Ada beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke tengah-tengah alis, tepatnya di atas hidung. Hitae-ate diikatkan pada kening sama seperti Canon.

Pakaian sehari-hari, Memakai jaket agak ketat ber- resleting kerah tinggi berwarna merah gelap. (Mirip baju Uchiha Sasuke) Ada lambang Uzumaki di bagian belakang baju, tepat dibawah tengkuk. Celana Shinobi agak ketat warna hitam polos. Perban dililitkan di bagian paha kiri atas, tas Shinobi dibelakang paha kiri. Sepatu standar Shinobi berwarna hitam tinggi 5 cm diatas mata kaki.

*) Penampilan Uzumaki Sara sama seperti di Canon.

*) Penampilan Naomi, Rambut berponi yang panjangnya sampai dibawah alis sedikit. ujung kanan dan kiri poni lebih panjang dari pada poni tengahnya. Bermata Violet kulit putih, dengan pipi yang agak gembil. (mirip Chara Hina Brother Complex)

*) Penampilan Arashii, Rambut merah panjang sampai ke punggung. Mata Violet mirip Khusina laah Pokoknya

*) Arashii memiliki 1 kakak perempuan, dan 2 adik perempuan. Namun semuanya meninggal saat invasi Kumo, Iwa, Kiri. Kakak pertama Arashii tidak memiliki anak karena blm menikah. Adik pertama Arashii (anak ketiga) memiliki anak namun meninggal saat Invasi. Adik terakhir Arashii (Anak keempat/ ibu Nagato) memiliki anak tunggal yaitu Nagato, namun dia meninggal saat invasi. Mata Rinenggan Nagato bangkit ketika melihat pembantaian keluarganya saat Invasi.

*) Penampilan Menma sama seperti Naruto Canon, Hanya saja disini menma belum menguasai Cakra Kyuubi. Belum Berguru ke Jiraya. Disini menma hanya di latih oleh Minato, Khusina, dan Kakashi (Jounin Pembimbing).

*) Disini tidak ada pembantaian Clan Uchiha, Itachi juga bukan anggota Akatsuki. Shishui juga nggak mati disini cuman perannya belum keluar.

*) Orochimaru tetep berkhianat karena Minato Hokage, Kalo Orochimaru nggak berkhianat berarti dia jadi Hokage donk hehehehe.

*) Nah ini Poin Penting, Danzo nggak seperti Canon. Dia nggak punya Sharinggan. Dia layaknya Shinobi biasa yang seangkatan dengan Hiruzen, Tapi tetep pemimpin Anbu Ne.

Khukhukhukhu... pasti bingung yaa Hahahaha yaa sengaja saya buat melenceng jauh dari Canon Supaya nggak bosen dan kebaca. Tapi di beberapa chapter mungkin akan ngambil Beberapa Alur yang sama seperti Fic fic yang lain, tapi pastinya masih akan saya rombak biar nggak sama dan lebih menarik.

*) Umur Naruto disini 14 tahun kurang 1 bulan (13 tahun 10 bulan)

Menma, sama kayak Naruto. Kan kembar Boss

Sasuke, 13 tahunan

Sakura, Hikari, Hinata, dan seangkatannya berumur 13 tahunan

Hanabi, 9 tahun. Selisih 4 tahun sama Hinata.

Kakashi, 21 Tahun

Anko, 18 Tahun

Naomi, Sara, berumur 12 menuju 13 (12 tahun 7 bulanan laah)

Arashii, 60 tahun

Kushina, 36 Tahun

Minato, 37 tahun

Nagato, 32 tahun

Rei, 30 tahun

Yahiko, Konan, 29 tahun

 **Balasan Review ^_^**

Abd salam : Oke ini lanjut, terimakasih review nya senpai.

Vaillian : Sara udah muncul kok, cuman selingan buat romance, terimakasih review nya senpai.

P Uzumaki : Oke, terimakasih review nya senpai ^_^

Fadhli305 : Oke senpai ini udah Up, terimakasih review nya senpai

Sang Mantan : Oke diusahakan senpai, Terimakasih

Firdaus Minato : Oke masuk catatan senpai, tapi nggak bisa janji. Soalnya rencana awal ada 3 pair OC hehehe terimakasih review nya senpai

Uzu Ziite : terimakasih review nya senpai

Kiriryuu804 : Siaaaapp! terimakasih review nya senpai

Namikaze Yohan396 : Naruhana ? Nggak janji tapi masuk catatan terimakasih review nya senpai

BlankCode: Hatur Nuhun senpai, Makin semangat nih bikin ceritanya (y)

Kurogane Hizashi: terimakasih review nya senpai

Th0822626: Alhamdulillah ikut seneng kalo senpai terhibur terimakasih review nya senpai

Terimakasih atas semua review yang senpai sampaikan, Masukkan Anda membuat saya makin banyak introspeksi.

Yossshh, UzumakiIchie Pamit,

 **See You Next Chapter ^_^**

 **Sayonara Dattebayou ! ^_^**


	4. Sayonara Konohagakure

**Chapter** **4**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Sebelumnya...**

"Nah untuk saat ini bisakah kau mengajak Sara-chan dan Naomi-chan berkeliling desa. ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha ?" tanya Nagato untuk menyuruh Naruto menemani Sara dan Naomi jalan-jalan.

"Oke tak masalah. Ayoo Sara-chan, Nao-chan kita jalan-jalan sebentar" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan kedua gadis yang dari tadi Hanya memperhatikan jalannya pembicaraan.

"I-iyaa Naru-kun/Naruto-kun" balas Sara dan Naomi bersamaan.

Terjadilah sore yang cerah bagi Naruto, dimana ia kini ditemani 2 gadis cantik yang satu bersurai merah gelap seperti Naruto, satunya lagi bersurai ungu-kehitaman (Indigo).

Kebersamaan mereka bertiga menimbulkan rasa iri di kalangan laki-laki seumuran Naruto. Dikalangan remaja Putri juga merasa iri kepada 2 gadis yang menemani Naruto jalan-jalan. Yaah Fansgirl Naruto makin menggila, kadang Naruto sampai keteteran menghadapi tingkah fansgirl nya yang bisa dibilang extrim.

Cemoohan dari warga desa kini semakin berkurang, hanya beberapa yang masih memandangnya rendah. Tak sedikit pula Naruto dimusuhi karena kepopulerannya dikalangan remaja Putri. yaah Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, yang penting orang-orang yang berharga baginya tak menjauhinya itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

Menma dan Sasuke, yah mereka masih tak mengakui Naruto. Mereka masih memandang rendah Naruto, Menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Apalagi dengan terpilihnya Naruto sebagai Rookie tahun ini, semakin menambah kekesalan dan kebencian mereka kepada Naruto.

 **Apartemen Naruto**

Saat ini Rei sedang berdiskusi dengan Nagato tentang Pemikiran Rei mengenai Evolusi Sharinggan Naruto. Samar samar Rei merasakan kekuatan seperti Mangekyou Sharinggan namun lebih besar. Apabila perkiraan Rei benar maka kekuatan Naruto ini memiliki resiko yang tinggi.

"Apa kau merasakannya Nagato-kun ?" tanya Rei dalam mode serius.

"Ha'i, samar-samar aku juga merasakan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharinggan namun terasa lebih kuat" balas Nagato

"Kalaupun perkiraan ku benar, resikonya adalah kebutaan, dan kau harus melakukan transplantasi mata untuk Naruto" ucap Rei masih dengan nada serius.

Apa yang dimaksudkan Rei dengan transplantasi mata untuk Naruto ? Kekuatan besar apa yang dimaksudkan Nagato dari evolusi mata Sharinggan Naruto ?..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Sayonara Konohagakure**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tim 7 dan 11 akan menjalani tes dari Jounin pembimbing mereka, Hatake Kakashi dan Mitarashi Anko. Jam weker di kamar Naruto berbunyi menunjukkan saat ini sudah pukul 06.25.

'Haaah, paling juga Kakashi nii datang jam 8 nanti' batin Naruto yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Mantan Ketua Anbu yang sudah dianggapnya kakak. Berdiri dan merapikan ranjangnya, dia bergegas ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Setelah selesai dari kegiatan paginya, Naruto kini melakukan pemanasan Dengan Push up 200X, Situp 200X, Skot jump 200X, juga Restock 200X. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 06.50 segera Naruto menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dia gunakan nanti saat tes.

setelah menyiapkan pakaian dia bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah olahraga rutin tiap hari nya. 25 menit berlalu kini Naruto sudah rapi menggunakan pakaian yang ia siapkan tadi.

Pakaian khas Naruto, mirip pakaian Uchiha namun agak ketat, berlengan panjang berwarna merah gelap, dan ada lambang Uzumaki Clan dibagian belakang, tepat dibawah tengkuk. Menggunakan celana Shinobi hitam yang panjangnya sampai dibawah lutut.

Hitae-ate diikatkan di kening, lalu menata rambut merahnya seperti biasanya, Belah kanan namun beberapa helai turun dibawah mata, diatas hidung. Bagian samping kanan dan kiri dibiarkan menutupi telinganya, sehingga terlihat Seperti potongan emo berwarna merah.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk sarapan, dia malah dikagetkan dengan berdirinya gadis cantik bersurai Indigo bermanik Violet yang sedang memandang nya sedari tadi.

"Ohayou Nao-chan, Apa kau ada perlu denganku Nao-chan ?" tanya Naruto memulai

"He'em, Kau sudah ditunggu di ruang makan Naruto-kun" jawab Naomi mengajak Naruto makan bersama.

Kini diruang makan terlihat Sara yang membantu Rei memindahkan makanan ke meja makan. Nagato yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran, entah dapat dari mana koran itu.

" Maaf Nee-chan sepertinya aku akan sarapan diluar nanti. Soalnya aku sudah telat tes hari ini" ucap Naruto yang tak ingin teman 1 tim nya menunggu lama.

"Tidak, Tidak, Tunggu sebentar akan aku bungkus kan makanan untukmu sekalian teman-temanmu supaya mereka bisa sarapan juga" bukan Rei yang menjawab melainkan Naomi sebelum Naruto akan berangkat.

Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum canggung karena baru kali ini dia akan dibawakan bekal. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Naomi membawa 2 bungkusan agak besar untuk sarapan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan Naruto langsung berlari sambil menyalurkan Cakra ke kakinya. Melewati atap rumah, berlari lagi hingga sampailah di Training Ground 23 tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Sensei nya kemarin.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, Hikari, Sakura" sapa Naruto ramah pada temannya yang sedang duduk sambil bersenda gurau.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" balas yang disapa bersamaan.

"Kau membawa apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hikari penasaran dengan bungkusan yang Naruto bawa.

"Oh ini, Bekal yang dibawakan Nee-chan ku. Aku belum sarapan tadi berangkat dari rumah" balas Naruto sambil membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan Sensei kemarin ? Kan Sensei bilang jangan sarapan kalau tidak mau muntah setelah tes" Sakura mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu sakura, tapi jika kita tidak sarapan mana ada tenaga untuk menjalani tes dari Sensei" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil Onigiri yang ia bawa tadi.

"Kalian jika belum sarapan, makanlah beberapa untuk mengisi tenaga sebelum tes nanti. Itu berlaku untuk mereka berdua juga" lanjut Naruto menawarkan makanannya, kepada 3 gadis tadi begitu juga kepada Sasuke dan menma walau dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Na-naruto-kun be-benar juga. kita pa-pasti tak a-ada tenaga jika tak sa-sarapan" ucap Hinata memberi saran

"Iya juga yaa" gumam Hikari, langsung mencomot Onigiri yang dibawa Naruto.

"Aku ambil juga ya Naruto-kun" ucap sakura sambil mengambil Onigiri untuk sarapan.

"Silahkan sakura" jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis

"Apa kalian mau Menma-kun, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya sakura kembali menawarkan sarapan untuk menma dan Sasuke.

"Cih, untuk apa aku sarapan. aku bukan orang lemah seperti kalian" ucap menma arogan

"Kau benar dobe, Uchiha elite seperti ku tak membutuhkan sesuatu seperti itu untuk tes semacam ini" lanjut Sasuke membanggakan nama Clan Uchiha.

"Terserah kalian" ucap Naruto tak peduli.

Hinata dan sakura yang mendengar nada meremehkan dari Sasuke dan menma hanya menunduk sambil meremas baju bagian bawahnya.

Naruto dan Hikari yang melihat ekspresi Hinata dan sakura memandang iba kepada mereka. Naruto mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihina seperti itu, dianggap remeh, dipandang sebelah mata.

Memejamkan mata sambil Menarik Nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Membuka mata sambil tersenyum lalu berbisik pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Jangan dengarkan orang berkata apa. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jika kalian ingin kuat keluarlah dari zona nyaman kalian. Teruslah Berlatih sampai melampaui batas kemampuan kalian. Tak ada kata tak mampu, selama kalian masih bernafas." menjeda sesaat, mengambil Nafas kemudian Naruto melanjutkan.

"Asah kemampuanmu Sampai batas tertinggi, Jika kau terjatuh tersenyumlah lalu bangkit, jika terjatuh lagi kau harus bangkit lagi, terus begitu hingga kau lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh" lanjut Naruto diakhiri senyuman tulus untuk ketiga gadis yang mematung mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto.

"A-arigatou Na-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata bergetar

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap sakura kemudian

"Cih..." gumam menma memandang malas Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan bekal yang dibawa Naruto, kini Hinata, Sakura, dan Hikari kembali bersemangat. Tenaga terisi, begitu pula tekad yang telah Naruto pupuk dengan kata-kata semangat yang akan selalu mereka ingat seterusnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berkumpul terlihat Pria bermasker membawa buku bersampul orange, disebelah kanannya seorang gadis cantik sambil memakan dango sedang memperhatikan setiap kejadian diantara 6 genin tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Anko ?" tanya Kakashi

"Siapa ? Emo merah itu ?" Anko memastikan

"Yaaa, dan dia memiliki nama Anko. Harus kau ingat dia juga anak sulung Yondaime-sama" jawab Kakashi sambil menasehati Anko.

"Melihat dari sikap dan pembawaannya, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya. Dan untuk namanya, aku tak peduli. Emo-kun lebih cocok dan lebih seksi" ucap Anko erotis sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Ayo kita kesana kita sudah membuang banyak waktu untuk ini" jawab Kakashi ketus.

"Itu juga salahmu hentai no baka. Kau dan kesibukan membaca novel hentaimu!" balas Anko sengit.

Setelah mengakhiri perdebatan yang tak jelas mereka melakukan handseal dan shunshin untuk menemui murid-muridnya yang sudah menunggu lama.

BOOOFFT

BOOOFFT

Muncul dengan gaya yang bisa ditebak, Terlihatlah kini Kakashi berdiri tegak sambil membaca novel bersampul orange. Disebelahnya Anko berjongkok sambil satu tangan menyentuh tanah.

"Yooo! kalian sudah kumpul rupanya" sapa Kakashi dengan smile eye sampai matanya terlihat menyipit.

"SENSEI TELAAAAAATT!" sembur Sakura.

"KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU SELAMA 2 JAAAAM!" Hikari yang berteriak dengan OOC-nya membuat semuanya membatu sambil menganga lebar.

"Maaf maaf, tadi kami bertemu kucing hitam, karena kamu tak mau sial jadi kami memutar jalan untuk menghindarinya Hehehe" jawab Kakashi sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Sudah... Sudah.. Aku akan menjelaskan tes hari ini" Anko menginterupsi. Mengambil Nafas sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Kalian akan melawan kami, jadi kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan aku dan Kakashi. Kalian harus mengambil 4 lonceng yang masing-masing aku memegang 2, Kakashi 2" instruksi Anko.

"Ano Sensei, Kenapa hanya ada 4 lonceng ?" tanya sakura penasaran.

"Karena 2 orang dari kalian akan kami kembalikan ke akademi" bukan Anko yang menjawab melainkan Kakashi dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

Semua yang mendengar bahwa akan ada yang dikembalikan, terkejut dan merasa minder. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto, Sasuke dan menma, mereka merasa yakin untuk bisa mendapatkan lonceng yang dipegang kedua Sensei Jounin mereka.

'Seperti yang dikatakan Sandaime jiji Kakashi nii memang memberikan tes yang sulit. tapi tak apa aku bisa sekaligus menguji batas kemampuanku' batin Naruto.

'Cih.. akan ku buktikan perbedaan seorang Uchiha elite Dengan sampah seperti mereka' pikir Sasuke dengan memandang remeh Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, dan Sakura.

"Baaik, batas waktu kalian sekitar 3,5 jam untuk menyelesaikan tes ini. satu pesanku buat ini menarik khukhukhukhu" ucap Anko dengan seringai kejam diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah menyetel weker untuk 3,5 jam kedepan Kakashi memberi aba-aba memulai tes.

"Baiklah, dengan ini tes dimulai" ucap Kakashi.

Dengan cepat Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Sakura, dan Sasuke menghilang untuk bersembunyi, Namun tidak dengan menma. Bersedekap dada dengan pandangan menantang, seolah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah lawan yang sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Kenapa kau tak sembunyi Menma ?" tanya kaka sambil terus membaca novel bersampul orange nya.

"Untuk apa ? Aku bukan orang lemah seperti mereka yang hanya bisa bersembunyi" ucap menma lantang.

'Yaree yaree, makin hari kelakuannya makin mirip seorang Uchiha yang arogan' batin Kakashi

'Menarik, kita buktikan omonganmu itu Putra Hokage' pikir Anko yang melihat dari dahan pohon dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

 **"Kagebunsin No jutsu"**

Terciptalah 5 Bunshin menma. Keempat Bunshin langsung menyerang Kakashi, sedangkan 1 lagi membantu menma membuat Rasenggan.

BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT

Hilangnya keempat Bunshin memberi jalan untuk menma melakukan serangan. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan Rasenggannya ke bagian perut Kakashi.

 **"Rasenggan"** teriak menma menyebutkan nama jutsu nya.

Karena tak menyadari serangan menma akhirnya Kakashi terlempar sampai punggung nya menabrak salah satu pohon.

BOOOFFT

namun setelah jatuh dari pohon, Kakashi tiba-tiba menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"Cih... Kawarimi.." decak kesal menma.

Tanpa menma sadari Kakashi keluar dari dalam tanah tepat dibelakang menma. Kakashi hanya diam tak berniat memberikan serangan pada menma. berbeda dengan menma yang langsung melayangkan pukulan beruntun kearah perut, lalu bahu, namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kakashi.

Merasa tak mampu mengalahkan Kakashi dengan taijutsu, menma mundur mengambil jarak. Merangkai Handseal menma melepaskan jutsu Dengan cepat.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa"** ucap menma

.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat Anko berada didahan pohon memperhatikan sakura yang berjalan mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian sakura melihat Sasuke yang berlumuran darah serta pakaian yang robek di sana-sini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" gumam sakura melihat Sasuke yang keadaannya sangat memperhatikan.

"Sa..kura.. Ce..Pat... per.. gi.." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

seketika sakura memangku kepala Sasuke dipahanya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa Sakura sadari Anko dari belakang berlari siap menyabetkan kunai ke leher sakura.

Namun kehadiran Anko dapat dirasakan sakura, berbalik namun terlambat. Anko sudah berada disamping Sasuke menusukkan kunainya tepat di jantung Sasuke. Mata sakura melebar melihat Sasuke mati didepannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak sakura histeris

Dengan teriakan itu pula sakura pingsan ditempat.

"Haaaahh, hanya Genjutsu paling lemah dia sudah begini" desah Anko malas

"Yaah tak heran, Fansgirl Akut" lanjutnya sambil menggendong sakura dibahunya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Menma-Kakashi

Gelombang badai angin berhembus menuju Kakashi berdiri. Dengan kecepatan Jounin Kakashi menghindari jutsu menma dan langsung melesat kearah dimana menma berada. Saat itu pula mata menma melebar saat merasakan sakit di perutnya. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk menma berfikir, Kakashi melayangkan pukulan upper cut ke dagu menma. Merangkai Handseal cepat Kakashi menggumamkan jutsu nya.

 **"Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu"**

mengambil Nafas dalam-dalam hingga dadanya terlihat membengkak, dengan sekali hembusan nafas keluarlah naga api yang siap menyerang menma yang masih melayang di udara.

"ARRRRGGGG!" teriak menma setelah menerima jutsu naga api Kakashi. Dengan berakhirnya teriakannya, akhirnya menma jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

"Hehh, apa aku berlebihan yaa ?! " tanya Kakashi entah kepada siapa saat melihat menma pingsan ditempat.

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat, Naruto, Hinata, dan Hikari memperhatikan pertarungan Menma dan Kakashi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan sakura terpisah entah berada dimana.

kemudian Naruto mendiskusikan rencana untuk merebut lonceng dari Kakashi dan Anko. Naruto sadar bahwa mustahil mengalahkan Kakashi dan Anko tanpa kerjasama.

"Apa Na-naruto-kun yakin ?" tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya. 'Kawaaiii' batin Naruto Dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi.

"Yaa bolehlah dicoba" jawab Hikari

"Hinata-chan kamu tahu kan nanti kami akan jadi peran utamanya ?" tanya Naruto

"ta-tapi aku ta-tak ya-yakin Na-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Lhoo kenapa ? Kami saja teman 1 tim mu yakin kamu mampu, kenapa kamu malah meragukan kemampuan mu ?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyemangati Hinata.

"Ya Naruto-kun benar Hinata-chan, kami percaya bahwa kamu itu mampu" sambung Hikari menyemangati.

Mendengar teman-temannya yang begitu mempercayainya Hinata membulatkan tekad untuk berjuang mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal, serta tak mau mengecewakan teman seperjuangannya apalagi Naruto-nya.

"Oke kita langsung ke posisi masing-masing" ucap Naruto mengomandani.

Beralih ke tempat Sasuke berada, Saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan Anko yang duduk bersila sambil memakan dango dengan ekspresi maniak (?)

Sasuke sempat Bingung dengan kelakuan Jounin pembimbing tim 11 ini, Bagaimana bisa dia enak-enak makan dango ditengah tes seperti ini. Memutuskan pemikiran absurdnya Sasuke dengan cepat melempar 5 shuriken beruntun kearah Anko. Namun Sasuke terbelalak saat Anko menangkis semua shuriken hanya dengan tusuk dango (?)

Andai Sasuke tau Anko melapisi tusuk dango nya dengan Cakra elemen angin pasti Sasuke takkan terkejut.

Berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya, Sasuke melempar 5 shuriken lagi kearah Anko. Namun dengan mudah dihindari Anko dengan melompat kesamping kanan. melesat kearah Sasuke, kini Anko bersiap dengan pukulan berlapis Cakra untuk menghabisi Sasuke.

Merasakan sakit saat tinju Anko bersarang di pipi kirinya, Sasuke melompat mundur memperlebar jarak. Anko kini hanya berjarak 10 meter dari Sasuke, Anko menyeringai saat Sasuke melemparkan kembali shuriken kearahnya. setelah melempar shuriken Sasuke merangkai Handseal sambil bergumam..

 **"Katon: Endan"**

Keluarlah peluru-peluru api dari mulut Sasuke ke tempat Anko menangkis shuriken yang tadi ia lemparkan dengan tujuan membagi konsentrasi Anko.

Sadar akan datangnya jutsu elemen api milik Sasuke, Anko merangkai handseal membuat jutsu penangkal serangan Sasuke.

 **"Fuuton: Atsugai"** ucap Anko menyebutkan nama jutsu nya.

Kini untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin jutsu api yang ia banggakan ditahan oleh jutsu angin Anko. Lebih parahnya kini tornado angin Anko bercampur jutsu api Sasuke dan berubah arah siap menggilas Sasuke yang mematung.

Dengan keterampilan yang di Didik sejak dini di Clan Uchiha, Sasuke melompat jauh menghindari tornado api tadi. Namun pergerakan Sasuke ternyata terbaca, Anko tak menunggu Sasuke mendarat langsung menghempaskan Sasuke pukulan berlapis Cakra miliknya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke melesat mencium tanah hingga menimbulkan sedikit retak di sekitar tempatnya mendarat.

"Hugggh..." desah pelan Sasuke sambil memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Sirup Marjan (?) -_-"

"Haaah, Omongan Uchiha muda ini terlalu tinggi" gumam Anko melihat Sasuke yang pingsan ditempat. kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke tempat awal dia duduk, Melebarkan senyum, kembali ia memakan dango dengan tenang (?) -_-"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kakashi sambil menggendong menma di bahu kirinya. Kakashi mendesah pelan melihat Sasuke yang pingsan dengan sedikit bercak darah mengalir dibibir. kemudian Kakashi melihat Anko yang dengan tenangnya memakan dango dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan. Terlihat Juga Sakura yang pingsan bersandar di pohon tak jauh dari tempat Anko duduk.

"Hoiii Anko apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kakashi coba menyadarkan Anko dari dunia Dango-nya. Dibuat kesal karena tak menanggapi respon Anko, Kakashi menggendong Sasuke di bahu kanannya.

"Hoiii Ankoooo!" ucap Kakashi malas namun lebay (?)

"Apa hentai senpai ?" jawab Anko seadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kau tak berlebihan kan ?" tanya Kakashi

"Memang apanya yang berlebihan ? dia hanya pingsan" ucap Anko menjawab sekenanya.

"Maksudku bukan Itu.. coba lihat tempat ini" ucap Kakashi malas. Mendengar Omelan Kakashi Anko langsung melihat ke sekeliling nya, terlihat beberapa pohon tumbang dengan keadaan sudah menjadi arang.

"Hehehe, itu tadi kelepasan hentai senpai" ucap Anko dengan senyum kikuk.

"Haaaahh" desah Kakashi mendengar alasan Anko

"Yasudah, kau bawa sakura kita mencari Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang" perintah Kakashi

Anko yang mendengar perkataan Mantan kapten anbu itu mengangguk segera menggendong sakura di bahu dan langsung mengikuti Kakashi mencari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Sekitar 15 menit mencari keberadaan Naruto dan timnya kini Kakashi dan Anko harus dibuat cengo melihat Naruto yang kini tengah duduk sambil memakan ikan bakar. Terlihat Juga Hikari dan Hinata Threesome eh- maksudnya juga memakan ikan bakar bersama Naruto.

"Hoiii Kakashi nii, Anko Sensei kalian mau ?" tanya Naruto menawarkan ikan bakar yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah sadar dari sweetdrop nya.

"Makan ikan bakar" jawab Naruto polos.

Muncul perempatan dikening Kakashi mendengar jawaban Naruto. Memang benar sih yang dijawab Naruto, namun bukan itu maksud Kakashi sebenarnya.

"Ayolah Kakashi nii, Sayang kalau ikan bakar ini dibuang" lanjut Naruto dengan menunjuk ikan bakar yang tersisa.

"Iyaa Kakashi Sensei, Istirahatlah sebentar. bangunkan juga tim 7 biar bisa makan bareng dengan kita" ucap Hikari membenarkan.

Ternyata tanpa diketahui Kakashi, menma dan Sasuke ternyata sudah bangun karena mencium aroma ikan bakar yang dibuat Naruto. Dengan Hela'an nafas Kakashi menyetujui ide Hikari untuk Istirahat sebentar dan membangunkan Sakura yang masih pingsan.

Kini tes yang seharusnya tegang dan berbahaya, malah terlihat lebih seperti piknik dengan mereka yang makan ikan bakar bersama. Sasuke yang awalnya tak mau makan akhirnya makan ikan bakar paling banyak, begitu pula menma yang juga tak kalah banyak memakan ikan bakarnya. Namun seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, Sasuke dan menma yang memiliki harga diri tinggi terus bergumam 'tak enak' atau 'Biasa-biasa saja'. Haaaahh sekali lagi semua yang melihat tingkah Sasuke dan menma hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah acara piknik absurd nya, tim 11 siap-siap melakukan tes dari Anko dan Kakashi. Terlihat Hikari dan Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung. sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan.

Berlari dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan Juuken ke arah Bahu Anko, Namun dengan mudah di hindari Anko. namun Anko dikejutkan oleh pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto dari samping.

'Kapan dia ada disitu' batin Anko yang kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto membantu Hinata. Jual beli serangan terjadi antara Anko, Naruto, dan Hinata, namun tak pernah sekalipun pukulan Hinata maupun Naruto yang mengenai Anko. Melompat kebelakang Hinata dan Naruto menjaga jarak, namun diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang dibibir mereka.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Anko tak nyaman dan merinding. Anko kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang kini memasang kuda-kuda khas Clan Hyuuga. merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang nya Anko membalikkan badan dan..

Bugghh.. Bugghh... Bugghh...

Pukulan beruntun dilayangkan Naruto mengenai telak perut, Dagu, dan pipi Anko. Hinata yang sudah bersiap ditempatnya melakukan persiapan sebelum melancarkan jurus andalan Clan Hyuuga.

 **"Hakke Kuushou"** Teriak Hinata, dengan sekali hempasan tangan yang dialiri Cakra Anko kembali terpental ke arah Naruto berada yang telah selesai merapal handseal.

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"** ucap Naruto, langsung menyemburkan Naga api berukuran 3 meter kearah Anko yang hanya bisa pasrah.

DUAAAARR!

Melebarkan matanya, hanya itu ekspresi yang terlihat dari Sasuke, Menma, dan Sakura. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang dulunya hanya memiliki sedikit Cakra mampu membuat jutsu naga api yang begitu besar. Didalam hati Sasuke mendecih, dia merasa terhina dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Membangkitkan Sharinggannya saja Sasuke harus berlatih hingga rusuknya terasa patah, dia takkan kalah hanya dari seseorang yang disebutnya Aib.

Anko tergeletak jatuh Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kembali berdiri Anko mengeluarkan ratusan ular dari lengannya. Seringai kejam terlihat di wajahnya, Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludah melihat seringai kejam Anko. Dengan susah payah Naruto dan Hinata menangkis ular-ular yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk terus mengeluarkan ularnya, Anko tak menyadari Bunshin Naruto yang sudah disiapkannya didalam tanah keluar mengambil lonceng yang tergantung dipinggang Anko.

Grebb..

Nyuut~

"Ahhnn.." desah Anko saat tangan kanan Naruto mengunci pergerakannya.

Mungkin dari sudut pandang orang lain Naruto terlihat seperti memeluk Anko dari belakang. Dengan cepat tangan kiri Naruto mengambil lonceng yang menjadi incarannya.

Dari sudut pandang Anko, untuk pertama kalinya ia dipeluk (Menurut Anko) begitu erat oleh Lawa jenisnya. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya, tak menyadari loncengnya berhasil direbut oleh Naruto. Setelah berhasil merebut lonceng dari Anko, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dari pinggang Sensei nya itu. Melangkahkan mundur lalu..

BOOOFFT

Menghilang, dan muncul kembali disamping Naruto dan Hinata. Kini terlihat 2 Naruto sedang tersenyum karena rencana berhasil mengecoh Jounin Sensei nya.

"Ehmmm Emo-kun No ecchi.." gumam Anko Dengan nada manja masih belum menyadari keadaan.

"Eh..ehh.." bingung Naruto melihat reaksi Senseinya.

"Ehmm Anko Sensei!" Teriak Naruto memanggil Anko

"Ehh.." gumam Anko bingung.

terlihat 2 Naruto dan Hinata ditengahnya sedang memandang Anko bingung. sekarang Anko tau apa yang terjadi, ekspresinya Sekarang terlihat karena menunduk dan sebagian tertutupi poni diwajah. Namun entah Naruto tiba-tiba merasa merinding melihat Anko yang seperti itu.

Tapi kedatangan Kakashi bersama Hikari dan Naruto menjadi penyelamat Naruto (?)

"eh kau membuat Bunshin untuk menemani Hinata Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi

"Ehh hentai senpai sudah selesai?" tanya Anko karena melihat Kakashi, Naruto, dan Hikari berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak Kakashi Sensei, yang disana itu boss, dan aku adalah Chi Bunshin Hehehe" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Ternyata selama tes dengan Kakashi, Naruto yang menemani Hikari adalah Chi Bunshin yang memang sudah di rencanakan sejak awal oleh mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai babak belur begitu Anko ?" tanya Kakashi dengan memberi senyum mengejek.

"Yaa mereka bekerjasama dengan baik, aku tercekoh tadi. Tapi.." Anko menjeda kalimat nya dan memandang Naruto yang kini baru saja menerima lonceng yang diberikan oleh Chi Bunshin nya.

Para Bunshin yang sepertinya dalam keadaan bahaya segera menghilang meninggalkan Naruto sendiri 'Bunshin kampreet!' maki Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menelan ludah dengan kasar melihat Anko dalam mode menyeramkan nya.

"Nee Emo-kun~.." Panggil Anko

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran nanti karena berani memeluk Sensei mu ini, Me-nger-ti.." lanjut Anko

"Ha-ha'i a-anko se-sensei" balas Naruto tergagap Dengan rona merah di pipi karna Anko tengah menjilati telinganya. Sedangkan Hikari, Hinata, Sakura wajahnya sudah berwarna merah padam melihat kelakuan tidak senonoh Anko .

"Ne hentai senpai, kenpa keaadanmu baik-baik saja ? mereka juga ? apa mereka gagal merebut loncengnya ?" tanya Anko beruntun, setelah melepaskan Naruto.

"Mereka berhasil merebut loncengnya karena berhasil memanfaatkan kelemahan ku" jawab Kakashi santai dengan memamerkan novel Icha-icha paradise edisi terbaru, dan parahnya seri itu adalah edisi terbatas yang Hanya sedikit orang yang memilikinya. -_-

Tapi tunggu dari mana Naruto dapat novel terkutuk itu ? hohoho Salahkan nasib buruk nya bertemu seseorang yang menyebalkan kemarin...

 **Flashback**

Saat Naruto, Sara, dan Naomi sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Naruto mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya..

"Narutooo..."

"Oi... Narutooo.."

Terdengar semakin keras teriakan yang memanggil nama Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara seketika wajah Naruto berubah datar dan dingin.

"Hoiii Naruto, sedang apa kau disini...?" tanya seseorang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan, bersurai putih.

"Apa peduli mu menanyakan hal tak penting itu ?" jawab Naruto dingin tanpa melihat orang yang bertanya. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke Sara dan Naomi.

"Sara-chan, Nao-chan kalian bisa kan pulang terlebih dahulu, aku masih ada urusan sebentar lagi" ucap Naruto kepada Sara dan Naomi

"Baiklah Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun" jawab Sara dan Naomi. Keduanya pun langsung berlari shunsin ke apartemen Naruto agar cepat sampai.

"Maafkan aku Naruto kalau kau jadi begini karena ramalan yang masih belum tentu benar adanya" Ucap pria tua bersurai putih yang diketahui memiliki nama Jiraya.

Jiraya sang gamma sannin, ia telah mengetahui masalah internal yang dialami muridnya Namikaze Minato. Masalah yang diawali dengan Minato yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit Cakra, bertambah runyam saat Jiraya datang memberi tahukan ramalan yang diterima oleh Ogama sannin, tetua katak di gunung Mboyokuzan.

Tapi sebenarnya kesalahan bukan terletak pada Jiraya, karena ia hanya di tugaskan untuk memberi tahukan tentang ramalan itu kepada Minato. Jiraya sebelumnya juga mengingatkan Minato bahwa ramalan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, hanya saja Minato terlalu kecewa karena mendengar kesaksian Hyuuga Hiashi yang tak sengaja melihat aliran Cakra Naruto.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, apa mau mu Jiraya ?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku padamu Naruto, kau sudah ku anggap cucuku sendiri selama ini" jawab Jiraya Dengan nada sendu.

"Aku akan melatih mu selama aku di Konoha, Walaupun aku tau itu takkan mampu menebus dosaku padamu Naruto" lanjut Jiraya Hampir menitikan air mata.

Wajah Naruto yang awalnya datar dan dingin, perlahan menyendu..

Naruto sadar bahwa sebenarnya Jiraya tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Menatap Jiraya lalu dia berkata..

"Sejak aku berumur 3 tahun, Semua menjadi rumit, aku tak minta banyak. Aku hanya ingin di posisi yang sama dengan adikku. Melihat keluarga lain yang tertawa bersama di taman membuatku bertanya-tanya, Sebenarnya apa makna sebuah keluarga ?" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Sejujurnya ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Namun setelah kau memberi tahukan ramalan itu hidupku semakin pahit, Hanya Sandaime jiji dan Kakashi Nii-san yang mau menerima aku apa adanya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu" Naruto menjeda sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengatur emosinya yang naik-turun.

"Aku ingin minta maaf telah mengacuhkan mu beberapa kali kita bertemu, ketika kau juga meminta maaf padaku. Aku akan memaafkan mu tapi ada beberapa hal yang aku minta padamu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis namun tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Ha'i Naruto, aku takkan mengecewakanmu saat kau menjadi muridku" jawab Jiraya terharu dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Ha'i Jiraya Sensei, Kalau Begi ak-.."

Kruuuukkk...

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, perutnya terlebih dahulu mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Huahahahaha, Ne Naruto aku sebenarnya juga lapar. Kau mau kan menemani ku mampir ke kedai ICHIRAKU ?" tanya Jiraya

"Ha'i Sensei" jawab Naruto semangat.

Jiraya sweetdrop melihat mood Naruto yang cepat sekali berubah, tapi itu disyukuri Jiraya karena Naruto sudah membuka hatinya sedikit untuk Gamma Sannin itu.

"Hahahaha kau boleh makan sepuasnya, aku traktir kali ini" ucap Jiraya bangga.

Ohh sungga Malang nasibmu Jiraya, kau tak tau betapa maniaknya Naruto dengan makanan yang bernama Ramen, dan siap-siaplah dompetmu kembang-kempis karena Naruto belum makan sejak mengajak jalan-jalan Sara dan Naomi.

Sore itu menjadi pelampiasan nafsu makan Naruto di ICHIRAKU. Disana Naruto menceritakan tentang perkembangan nya selama ini. Tentang Naruto menemukan keluarga baru yang benar-benar menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang keluarga (Naruto memalsukan identitas sebenarnya tentang keluarga baru nya, dan tidak menyinggung tentang uzu).

Naruto juga bercerita bahwa besok akan menjalani tes yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dan Anko. Disini Naruto mendapat berkah cara mengatasi Kakashi tanpa berkeringat. Jiraya memberikan novel Icha-icha paradise edisi terbaru dan juga edisi Limited gratis untuk mengakali tes yang akan Kakashi berikan nantinya.

 **Flashback End**

Akhirnya Kakashi menceritakan bahwa Naruto bernegosiasi dengan menukarkan lonceng dengan novel Icha-icha paradise seri terbaru. Awalnya Kakashi menyangka bahwa itu novel palsu, namun setelah Kakashi melihat sendiri ia tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini. Karna pada segel novel itu tertulis "Limited" 'Kapan lagi dapat seri Icha-icha paradise yang Limited, gratis pula' pikir Kakashi.

Anko, dan Tim 7 cengo mendengar cerita Kakashi. Beda dengan Naruto yang kini menatap 4 lonceng ditangannya Dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

KRIINGG! KRIINGG!

Jam weker yang dibawa Kakashi dan Anko berbunyi.

Setelah tes yang dilakukan tim 11 dan tim 7, Kakashi hendak membuka suara, tapi dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang melempar kan loncengnya kearah Sasuke dan menma, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh mereka. Lalu melemparkan dua lonceng lainnya ke Sakura dan Hinata. Sebelum ada yang bertanya, Naruto membuka suara nya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bisa mengulang tahun depan, Tapi apa kata orang jika seorang Anak dari Ketua klan Uchiha dan anak Hokage dikembalikan ke akademi, Pasti mereka akan kecewa" ucap Naruto datar sambil menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan.

"Untuk Hikari maaf, bukan aku pilih kasih kasih tapi kau bisa mengulang 1 tahun lagi bersamaku. Kita bisa berlatih bersama untuk mempersiapkan tes di tahun depan" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri senyum kepada Hikari.

"Yaa tak apa Naruto-kun, dengan Begitu kita bisa mempersiapkan segalanya untuk tes di tahun depan" ucap Hikari mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sebelum Kakashi berbicara semuanya dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang melemparkan loncengnya ke Anko.

"Maaf Sensei, tapi aku tidak mau lulus jika 2 orang di timku dikembalikan ke akademi. Aku akan ikut Naruto-kun dan Hikari-chan mengulang akademi" ucap tegas Hinata yang diakhiri senyum untuk Naruto dan Hikari.

Tim 7 yang mendengar semua argumen tim 11 merasa kecil. Mereka merasa tak pantas lulus karena pada kenyataannya mereka tak berhasil merebut lonceng dari Sensei nya. Sakura yang pertama melempar lonceng kepada Kakashi, Kemudian Sasuke. Menma terpaksa juga harus mengembalikan lonceng ke Kakashi.

"Kenapa sakura ?" tanya Kakashi

"Maaf Sensei, tapi saya tidak mau lulus jika mereka yang nyatanya layak lulus malah akan dikembalikan ke akademi. Saya juga kan berjuang melatih hingga diatas batas kemampuan saya seperti yang Naruto-kun katanya" jawab saku panjang lebar

"Hn, Seorang Uchiha elite juga akan merasa terhina bila lulus hanya karna pemberian, bukan hasilnya sendiri" ucap Sasuke menambahi namun masih dengan nada dan kata-kata yang arogan.

Anko dan Kakashi tersenyum melihat kedua tim yang kompak tak mau meninggalkan temen seperjuangan, walaupun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Menma yang terlihat masih arogan.

'Nee Emo-kun, Ternyata kau orang yang menarik yaa' batin Anko dengan senyum menawan di paras cantiknya

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa dengan Tim 7 yang tak seperti tim 11 yang melakukan kerjasama tim untuk berusaha lulus dari tes ini. Aku tekankan pada semua dari kalian " _ **Orang yang melalaikan tugasnya adalah sampah, Namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah orang yang jauh lebih buruk dari sampah**_ " namun aku bangga kepada kalian karena tidak meninggalkan teman seperjuangan kalian" Ucap Kakashi menjeda, menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengan Terpaksa aku harus mengatakan ini..."

'deg..'

'deg..'

'deg..'

"SELAMAT KALIAN LULUS!" Ucap Kakashi semangat.

5 detik

15 detik

1 menit

"Ehh ?!" gumam Sakura.

"Maksudnya Sensei ?" tanya Hikari melanjutkan

"Yaah kalian semua lulus. Memang pada awalnya tim 7 tidak lulus karena tidak mendapatkan lonceng. Namun kalian sudah menunjukkan kesetiakawanan pada teman seperjuangan kalian. Itu adalah poin yang lebih dari cukup untuk ku meluluskan kalian, bukan begitu ne Anko ?" ucap Kakashi diiringi senyum tulusnya.

""Ha'i Hentai senpai" ucap Anko dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Tepat setelah Anko memberikan jawabannya, Hinata melompat memeluk Naruto erat sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata syukur.

"Yokatta Naruto-kun, kita berhasil lulus" ucap Hinata sambil terus memeluk leher Naruto erat.

"Yaa kau benar Hinata-chan, Kita berhasil" ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Naruto tau Hinata selalu tertekan dengan statusnya sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga. Hinata dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik oleh tetua klan Hyuuga. Namun Hinata selalu tertekan karena terus dibanding-bandingkan dengan Hyuuga Neji yang mampu menguasai semua teknik klan Hyuuga dengan baik.

Beberapa menit memeluk Naruto kini Hinata sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Hinata langsung melepas pelukannya, namun wajah Naruto yang dekat membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam dengan asap keluar dari telinganya. Belum sepenuhnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto akhirnya Hinata pingsan diperlukan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time 2 Bulan Kemudian**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto genap berumur 14 tahun, hari dimana 14 tahun lalu adalah hari yang sangat dikenang oleh seluruh warga Konoha. Hari dimana Konoha menjadi pelampiasan amukan Kyuubi. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Naruto tak pernah lagi mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi, atau tatapan menghina dari warga Konoha.

Kini Naruto mulai dihormati oleh warga Konoha karena berhasil menggagalkan rencana penculikan Kedua Putri Hyuuga. Yaa Kumogakure kembali berulah dengan cara kotornya untuk mendapatkan Byakugan. Naruto kini dihormati oleh seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga dan Sarutobi. Sarutobi Konohamaru, cucu kandung Sandaime Hokage itu begitu mengagumi Naruto karena saat Konohamaru nekat bermain keluar desa, Naruto menghajar puluhan bandit yang akan merampok cucu Hokage ketiga itu.

Naruto juga bahagia mendengar Namikaze Khusina, kaa-chan nya mengandung lagi anak ketiga yang otomatis adalah adik kandung Naruto. Kandungan Kushina kini berumur 3 bulan, namun entah Naruto ragu adiknya nanti akan mengenalinya sebagai kakak atau tidak.

Dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan ini Naruto juga dilatih ketat oleh Jiraya, Nagato, dan Rei. Jiraya mengenal Nagato sudah lama karena memang Nagato adalah murid Jiraya beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama Yahiko dan Konan. Pada malam Naruto memaafkan Jiraya, Naruto juga memperkenalkan Jiraya kepada Nagato, Rei, Sara dan Naomi. Terjadilah reuni singkat antara Nagato sebagai murid dan Jiraya sebagai Sensei.

Jiraya Mengajarkan jutsu Rasenggan kepada Naruto, walau Naruto tanpa diajari sudah pasti bisa menguasainya karena menganalisa dan merekam ketika ujian kelulusan genin di akademi. Namun dengan bimbingan Jiraya Naruto dapat mengembangkan Rasenggan ke tahap yang lebih sempurna, Rasenggan pengembangan Naruto ini dengan memasukkan unsur elemen yang Naruto miliki diantara, Raiton: Nano Rasenggan, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, Katon: Hi No Rasenggan.

Penyempurnaan Jutsu Rasenggan ini juga memiliki efek yang berbeda menurut elemen masing-masing. Raiton: Nano Rasenggan, Memiliki efek melumpuhkan tubuh musuh sementara waktu karena efek petir dan listrik merambat ke organ dalam korban.

Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, memiliki efek menghancurkan bila terkena benda mati. Namun untuk makhluk hidup akan menyerang organ dalam, Kolaborasi Rasenggan Dengan Fuuton akan merusak organ dalam dan organ luar korban. Bila dari luar maka akan tersayat seperti jutsu Fuuton kebanyakan.

Katon: Hi No Rasenggan, Memiliki efek membakar dan melumpuhkan organ dalam korban. namun pengembangan ini belum sempurna karena masih memakan banyak Cakra dan stamina Naruto. Untuk membuat Rasenggan, Naruto tak perlu dibantu oleh Bunshin seperti menma.

Pelatihan dari Nagato hanya meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dan kontrol Cakra. Tapi tidak dengan Rei, Naruto di siksa secara tak manusiawi (?).

Pelatihan kekuatan mata ini selalu diawasi Sandaime Hokage, Nagato, kadang juga Kakashi bila tak menjalani misi. Rei mengatakan evolusi Sharinggan Naruto itu unik, jika Mangekyou bisa mengeluarkan api hitam, Evolusi mata Naruto Mempu mengeluarkan api putih tanpa efek mengeluarkan darah dimatanya. Rei juga mengatakan bahwa evolusi mata Naruto ini sama seperti Mangekyou Sharinggan namun memiliki sedikit keunggulan dari Mangekyou. Namun hal yang paling menggembirakan Untu semua adalah saat Rei mengatakan bahwa evolusi Mata Sharinggan Naruto tidak memiliki resiko kebutaan, Hanya saja ketika terlalu memaksakan diatas batasnya mata Naruto akan rabun untuk sementara. Kejadian ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali sehingga membuat Rei yakin pada analisa sekaligus pengamatannya selama Naruto dalam pelatihannya.

Hubungan Naruto dan keluarga kandungnya masih tetap tak ada kemajuan. Menma kini tak pernah lagi memandang Naruto seperti sebelumnya, namun berganti dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, seperti pandangan menyesal. Keluarga Namikaze juga terus mencoba mendekati Naruto, apalagi Khususnya Khusina yang bila bertemu Naruto akan memohon maaf, tak peduli itu di jalan, di kantor hokage, maupun di tempat-tempat yang ramai penduduk. Namun untuk saat ini Naruto masih belum bisa memaafkan keluarga Namikaze.

Kini Naruto mulai dikenal warga Konoha dengan pribadi yang baru, tak lagi pembuat onar, Bukan lagi bocah berisik, dan tak pernah lagi warga Konoha menyebutnya Aib Yondaime. Kehidupan Naruto kini mulai terasa tenang kecuali fansgirl yang semakin meningkat dengan naiknya popularitas Naruto di Konoha.

Hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata, Hikari, Sara, dan Naomi juga semakin dekat. Jika di akademi Naruto kemana-mana akan di ekori oleh Hinata dan Hikari, Namun jika di apartemennya Naruto menjadi rebutan Sara dan Naomi. Pernah beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto pulang dari misi gabungan bersama tim 7 di luar desa (Nami No Kuni), ia merasa sangat lelah karena status misi yang awalnya rank-C harus mengalami kenaikan menjadi Rank-A karena lawan yang harus dilewati adalah Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku, dan ditambah harus menyelamatkan warga Nami No Kuni dari tangan Gatou, pengusaha kotor yang menguasai Nami No Kuni. Naruto benar-benar kelelahan, dan ketika sampai di apartemen langsung tidur, namun ketika pagi ia terjaga badannya terasa berat di kedua bahunya. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto tau bahwa Sara dan Naomi yang saat itu tidur sambil memeluknya dari kanan dan kiri (Madu tiga khukhukhu)

Kakeknya Uzumaki Arashii juga mengirimkan pesan beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa Naruto harus sesegera mungkin pulang ke Uzushiogakure karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan kakeknya dan harus berbicara secara langsung.

Pamannya Uzumaki Nagato juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan menjalani pelatihan Senjutsu klan Uzumaki selama beberapa tahun. Sialnya dia akan segera berang esok hari juga karena Nagato tak ingin menunda terlalu lama. Ini juga untuk kelangsungan tradisi klan Uzumaki, agar pewaris darah klan Uzumaki menguasai Senjutsu klan Uzumaki. Namun tak semua mampu dan pantas, karena yang akan melatih penerus Senjutsu itu adalah Kuchiyose turun temurun klan Uzumaki. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Naruto semakin pusing. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya kepada Hinata, Hikari dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Berjalan tak fokus, Akhirnya Naruto menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya terjatuh. Saat membuka matanya, Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai Indigo, Bermanik Lavender, jangan lupakan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Setelah sadar dari acara bengongnya Naruto segera membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri.

"Ahh maaf Hinata-chan, aku tak fokus berjalan tadi" ucap Naruto sambil membantu sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah dianggapnya entah sahabat, adik, atau teman yang spesial hanya Naruto yang tahu.

"Uhmm, tak apa Naruto-kun. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun tak fokus, apa ada yang difikirkan ?" tanya Hinata heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya aneh.

Hyuuga Hinata kini sudah mampu berbicara lancar saat bersama Naruto, namun rona merah di pipi tak pernah hilang sampai sekarang.

"Ahh, Tidak ada yang penting kok Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

"Eh, Hinata-chan kau mau kemana memangnya ?" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun lupa acara hari ini ? Hari ini Kita Rookie 11 diundang Shikamaru-san untuk merayakannya pengangkatan ayahnya menjadi penasehat Yondaime-sama" ucap Hinata menjelaskan dan mengingatkan Naruto tentang acara Shikamaru hari ini.

"Ahh iyaa aku lupaa Hinata-chan. Kalo begitu ayo kita bareng aja kesana" ucap Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk datang bersama ke acara Shikamaru.

"Uhmm.." gumam Hinata mengangguk dan muncul lagi rona merah lebih terang diwajahnya.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto berfikir keras, 'Apa harus sekarang aku berpamitan kepada mereka ?' batin Naruto kebingungan.

'Tapi kalo tidak sekarang kapan lagi ?' pikir Naruto dilema dan terus dipaksa berpikir.

Perjalanan terasa sebentar bagi Naruto, karena ia berjalan sambil tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia terus saja memperhatikan Naruto yang seperti berfikir tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Yoo Naruto, Hinata!" sapa Shikamaru yang kini tengah berjalan sambil membawa camilan untuk acaranya nanti.

"Aa-apaa he-hey Shika ? darimana kau ?" tanya Naruto yang dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata karna sapaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat respon Naruto yang seperti ketahuan melamun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Tapi beruntung bagi Naruto karena seseorang datang menyapa mereka.

"Hey Pemalas, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun" sapa Ino genit memandang Naruto.

"Hallo Ino-chan/Barbie" balas Hinata dan Shikamaru.

Acara berlangsung lancar dan meriah bagi semua yang hadir. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, sedari tadi ia sibuk melamun, entah apa yang dilamunkan.

"Hoiii Naruto, apa sih yang kau lamunkan sedari tadi ? kau ada masalah ?" tanya Shikamaru

" Shika ayo ikut aku ke halaman belakang" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Oke, Ayoo!" balas Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

Berjalan melewati kerumunan Rookie 11, dan lari dari fansgirl nya Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di halaman belakang rumah Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan menuju ke Gardu tempat biasanya Naruto dan Shikamaru bermain shogi. Mendudukkan pantatnya di gardu itu Naruto menyamankan dirinya sebelum mengutarakan niatnya mengajak Shikamaru berbicara serius. 10 menit berlalu mereka masih betah dengan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hey Shika, Bagaimana jika kau besok akan pergi jauh tapi kau tak ingin menyakiti hati seseorang dengan kepergian mu ?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap awan seperti kebiasaannya jika bersama Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memberikan kenang-kenangan untuk mereka jaga. Itu juga sebagai pengingat bahwa aku pernah memberikan sesuatu yang bisa mereka jaga" balas Shikamaru yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Begitu.." gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Shikamaru yang yakin dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Yasudah aku pamit pulang dulu yaa. ada yang harus aku kerjakan setelah ini" balas Naruto langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatap awan tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang pertanyaan Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto dan Shikamaru sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang gadis yang mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka diam-diam. Surai putihnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin, kini gadis itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, merasakan firasat buruk tentang apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hey Hinata-chan, mana Hikari-chan ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Hmmm, Aku tak tau juga Naruto-kun. tadi Hikari-chan ada disampingku tapi sekarang entah ada dimana. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan agak cemburu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, tapi lain kali saja Hinata-chan. Yasudah aku pulang dulu yaa" pamit Naruto.

"Lhoo kenapa pulang Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan Hinata-chan, yasudah jaga dirimu Hinata-chan" balas Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata.

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata agak berteriak. Dibalas senyuman dan jari jempol terangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time Malam Hari,**

 **Perayaan 14 Tahun Amukan Kyuubi.**

Saat ini Naruto berjalan pulang setelah menghadiri undangan Shikamaru, lalu sorenya mencari hadiah kenang-kenangan untuk Hinata dan Hikari. Naruto Membeli 2 buah kalung dengan bandul tulisan NH. Naruto berniat memberikan hadiah kenang-kenangan ini besok sebelum Naruto berangkat ke Uzushiogakure.

Mengingat keberangkatannya besok, Naruto kembali teringat tentang cerita Nagato yang meminta ijin keluar desa kepada Minato selaku Yondaime Hokage.

 **Flashback**

Nagato berjalan santai bersama Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen menuju kantor hokage untuk menemui Minato. Sandaime menolak memberi ijin kepada Naruto untuk keluar desa, Karena bukan wewenang nya memberi ijin kepada Shinobi Konoha tanpa persetujuan Hokage yang aktif saat ini. Jadilah mereka saat ini akan menemui Minato untuk memaksa memberi ijin Naruto berlatih diluar desa.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk" suara Minato memberi ijin.

"Selamat Pagi Minato"

"Selamat Pagi, Yondaime Hokage-sama"

Ucap Sandaime dan Nagato berbarengan.

"Ha'i, Selamat Pagi Sandaime-sama, Nagato-san" jawab Minato diiringi senyum diwajahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi datang kemari ?" lanjut Minato sopan.

"Tujuan kami kemari untuk meminta ijin kepada Yondaime Hokage-sama" ucap Nagato ambigu.

"Maaf sebelumnya ijin untuk apa Nagato-san ?" balas Minato serius

"Saya dan keluarga saya akan membawa Naruto untuk berlatih diluar desa untuk beberapa tahun kedepan Hokage-sama" ucap Nagato menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Maaf Nagato-san apa maksud anda berlatih diluar desa ? apa anda menganggap kami tidak becus untuk mendidik calon Shinobi seperti Naruto ?" balas Minato terpancing emosi

"Maaf Hokage-sama bukan maksud saya menganggap remeh pendidikan di Konoha. tapi jika diluar desa Naruto lebih bisa berkembang dengan pengalaman yang dia dapat mengelilingi berbagai desa di negara Hi No Kuni ini. Dan juga ada satu pelatihan yang mengharuskan Naruto berada di tempat yang sudah ditentukan" ucap Nagato panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Saya tetap tidak bisa memberikan ijin Naruto untuk keluar desa apapun alasannya" balas Minato yang tak rela Naruto akan keluar desa, Masalah yang keluarga Namikaze hadapi saja belum jelas jalan keluarnya, kini malah Naruto akan diajak keluar desa untuk berlatih.

"Jika Anda tidak mempercayai saya, Anda bisa tanyakan kepada Sensei saya yang juga merupakan Sensei Anda sendiri. Saya juga sudah memberi tahukan kepada Jiraya Sensei tentang rencana saya membawa Naruto berlatih di luar desa, dan Jiraya Sensei sudah memberi izin untuk itu" Nagato menjelaskan dengan menekan argumen kepada Minato.

Terlihat kini Minato menunduk, berfikir keras argumen apa yang bisa membuat Naruto tetap di desa.

"Minato, menurut ku biarkan Naruto-kun berlatih diluar desa. Namun kita beri jangka waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan pelatihan nya bersama Nagato-san dan keluarganya. Setelah pelatihan Naruto-kun selesai maka ia akan kembali melanjutkan karir Shinobi nya di desa Konoha" ucap Sandaime menengahi.

"Berikan aku waktu Nagato-san, Sandaime. Berikan aku waktu 2 hari lagi. Setelah itu aku berikan keputusannya" ucap Minato datar.

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kabar baiknya Yondaime Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama" ucap Nagato sambil membungkuk.

Skip Time 2 Hari Kemudian

Terlihat Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraya, dan Nagato berada di kantor hokage membahas lagi masalah ijin Naruto keluar desa selama beberapa tahun untuk berlatih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sensei ? Sejujurnya aku berat untuk memberi ijin Naruto berlatih keluar desa" ucap Minato sambil memandang Jiraya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Minato, aku akan memberi tahukan kepadamu bahwa 2 bulan ini Naruto sudah menjadi muridku. Dan kau tau, Hanya dengan waktu 2 bulan Naruto sudah mampu menguasai Rasenggan Dengan sempurna. Ditambah pengembangan Rasenggan Dengan unsur elemen yang Naruto miliki. Dan juga kontrol Cakra nya mengagumkan, walau masih belum sempurna. Tapi dia berbakat dalam pengembangan Fuinjutsu" ucap Jiraya mengambil Nafas lalu meneruskan.

"Nagato juga adalah muridku yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan Nagato mampu menjaga Naruto selama pelatihan. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menahan Naruto disini. namun jika Naruto selesai dengan pelatihannya ia akan segera kembali ke Konoha. Aku hanya ingin Naruto menjadi apa yang ia mau, Karena aku sudah pernah membuat luka Di hatinya. Aku tau semua yang aku lakukan ini belumlah cukup untuk menutupi luka yang pernah aku buat dihatinya dulu" Jiraya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum sendu diwajahnya.

"Baiklah jika menurut Sensei itu yang terbaik" ucap Minato lemas.

"Tapi aku mohon Nagato-san, bawa kembali anakku dengan selamat. Aku masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang belum mampu aku menebusnya. Aku juga belum mampu membuka pintu hatinya untuk keluarga Namikaze. Jadi kumohon Jagalah putraku Nagato-san"

"Baik Hokage-sama, Naruto juga sudah saya anggap adik saya sendiri selama ini. Lalu begitu saya undur diri dulu Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama, Jiraya Sensei" ucap Nagato berpamitan

 **Flashback End**

Terlalu lama hanyut dalam pikirannya tak terasa kini Naruto telah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Nagato, Rei, Sara, dan Naomi tadi ijin untuk pergi ke Perayaan 14 Tahun Amukan Kyuubi. Naruto tau bahwa mereka pasti takkan menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto juga berulang tahun. Menghela nafas kasar, Naruto akan langsung Istirahat setelah ini supaya besok segar saat perjalanan ke Uzushiogakure.

"Tadaima.." gumam Naruto pelan.

Apartemennya saat ini dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Entah apa Rei lupa menyalakan lampu, lalu dia menutup pintu menuju ke tombol lampu untuk menyalakan lampu di apartemennya.

Tap!

"!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun/ Naru-kun/ Naruto"Ucap Hiruzen, Naomi, Rei, Sara, Nagato, san Kakashi.

Mata Naruto terasa panas, namun bukan panas dalam artian yang menyakitkan. Matanya panas, hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya membasahi pipinya.

"Heyy, Apa yang kau tunggu ? ayoo kemari" ucap Jiraya penuh semangat. Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka, dan langsung memeluk mereka erat dengan tangis pecah sambil menggumamkan kata "Terimakasih" berkali-kali.

Naruto masih memeluk mereka, namun tangisnya sudah mereda menandakan emosinya yang sudah stabil.

"Ayoo Naruto-kun, buat permohonanmu lalu tiup lilin ini, Oke " ucap Sandaime terkekeh melihat sifat cucu angkatnya ini, Naruto itu kuat diluar namun sangat rapuh dari dalam.

"Ha'i, Ha'i jiji" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

Malam ini terasa hangat bagi Naruto, ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Kemudian terlihat Sara membawa 1 hadiah yang dibungkus rapi. Naomi juga tak mau kalah, membawa bungkusan kotak yang dihiasi pita-pita berwarna merah gelap. Namun yang beda adalah Sandaime, dan Kakashi yang masing-masing membawa 2 bungkusan kotak ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil.

Naruto membuka hadiah dari Sara dan Naomi, dan terlihat 2 buah baju berlengan panjang berwarna merah gelap dan Hitam, lengkap dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di bagian belakang. Kemudian Naruto melihat ada lambang klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki kecil di masing-masing tadi bungkusan. Naruto langsung memandang Kakashi dan Sandaime, mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya Naruto, mereka hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian dibukalah Bungkusan berlambang Uzumaki. Sekarang terlihat pedang bergagang merah dengan bilah hitam kelam menjanjikan penderitaan bagi musuhnya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi maka terlihatlah ukiran klan Uzumaki di ujung bilah pedang dekat dengan pegangan. Disarung pedang terlihat seperti selembar surat yang sengaja di tempel kan agar dibaca oleh sang penerima hadiah.

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun anakku yang ke 14, Uzumaki Naruto. Kaachan berikan peninggalan Kaachan_ _ **Uzu No Ken**_ _sebagai penerus klan Uzumaki, pedang itu adalah pedang buatan Uzushiogakure berbahan Baja Hitam Terkuat yang diambil di suatu tempat dimana hanya Kuchiyose penjaga klan Uzumaki yang tau. Kaachan minta maaf padamu Naruto-kun, Kaachan akui kesalahan Kaachan terlalu banyak dan mungkin kau takkan pernah memaafkan Kaachan. Namun hanya satu yang perlu kau tau, Kaachan menyayangi nak, Kaachan mencintai mu Uzumaki Naruto._

 _-_ _ **Uzumaki Khusina**_ _-_

Naruto membaca surat yang sengaja Kaachan nya tulis untuk mewariskan pedang legenda Uzumaki Uzu No Ken. Meletakkan Pedang beserta suratnya, kini Naruto beralih ke bungkusan berlambang Namikaze. Ia yakin itu dari Tou-san nya, dengan membulatkan tekad ia membuka bungkusan itu. Terdapat kotak kayu lumayan besar yang ukiran lambang Namikaze diatas kotak itu. Membuka penguncinya, dia mengambil surat dan satu gulungan perkamen, dan mulai membaca suratnya.

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun anakku, Maafkan Tou-san mu yang egois dan tak becus ini, di ulang tahun mu yang ke 14 ini Tou-san ingin memberikan gulungan Jutsu Tou-san_ _ **'Hiraishin No Jutsu'**_ _, Tou-san harap kamu mau menggunakan dan mengembangkan jutsu ini. Tou-san dengar kamu berhasil mengembangkan jutsu original Tou-san_ _ **'Rasenggan'**_ _ke tahap yang lebih sempurna. Tou-san yang mendengar itu sungguh bangga, Terimakasih kamu sudah membuat Tou-san mu ini bangga padamu, tapi maafkan Tou-san Naruto karena Tou-san belum mampu membuatmu bangga memiiki Tou-san sepertiku. Tou-san juga mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan dan keegoisan Tou-san selama ini. Tou-san tau kamu belum bisa memaafkan Tou-san, tapi Tou-san menyayangimu Uzumaki Naruto._

 _-_ _ **Namikaze Minato**_ _-_

Kembali air mata Naruto dipaksa keluar setelah membaca surat dari Tou-san nya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci keluarganya, namun masih sulit rasanya untuk memaafkan apa yang keluarganya lakukan sejak ia berumur 3 tahun. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Kaachan dan Tou-san nya, namun ketika mengingat kembali perlakuan, dan bentakan yang orang tuanya Naruto seolah-olah kembali menjadi seorang anak yang dijuluki 'Aib Keluarga Yondaime'.

Kado terakhir adalah 2 bungkusan kecil dari Sandaime dan Kakashi. Kado yang Sandaime berikan adalah sebuah gelang perak seperti rantai dengan salah satu sisinya ada lempengan dengan ukiran 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Kemudian kado dari Kakashi adalah sepasang sarung tangan kulit tanpa jari berwarna hitam dengan corak api berwarna putih. Sarung tangan ini memiliki corak api yang di pusat kobarannya ada lambang Uzumaki. Naruto tersenyum melihat hadiah dari beberapa orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga itu.

"Maaf Naruto untuk hadiah dariku dan Rei akan aku berikan nanti saat kita berada di tempat pelatihan" ucap Nagato tak mau membocorkan tempat pelatihan yang dimaksud, karena ada Kakashi dan Sandaime takut rahasia masih berdirinya Uzushiogakure bocor.

"Tak apa-apa Jii-san, Kalian ada disini adalah hadiah terindah untukku" balas Naruto tersenyum secerah mentari.

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan bercanda dan tertawa bersama oleh ke-7 orang itu. Mengapa Sandaime dan Kakashi bisa ada di sana ? itu Karena mereka sudah ijin kepada Yondaime dan membuat Bunshin yang menggantikan mereka di acara perayaan malam Amukan Kyuubi. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi, 4 Pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, mereka mengintip perayaan ulang tahun Naruto sejak Naruto baru sampai di apartemen.

Tapi ada 2 pasang mata lagi yang memperhatikan acara itu, yang pertama gadis bersurai Indigo Bermanik Lavender membawa bungkusan kecil berpita ungu. Kedua gadis cantik Bermanik hijau zamrud, bersurai putih keperakan juga membawa bungkusan agak besar ditangannya. Mereka menaruh bungkusan itu didepan pintu apartemen Naruto, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Keesokan harinya Naruto telah bersiap untuk berangkat bersama keluarga uzu nya. Hari ini Naruto memakai Kaos putih polos dengan Jubah merah gelap pemberian Hikari, tak lupa Syal merah gelap pemberian Hinata. Dari mana Naruto tau hadiah itu pemberian Hinata dan Hikari, karena semalam Naruto membuka 2 bungkusan yang ia temukan didepan pintu apartemennya dan disetiap bungkusan terdapat kertas ucapan selamat ulang tahun beserta nama Hinata dan Hikari di akhir surat.

Tapi hatinya saat ini tengah kecewa, 2 kalung yang ia siapkan terancam batal ia berikan kepada Hinata dan Hikari, pasalnya mereka berdua tak ada dirumahnya masing-masing. Biarlah ia simpan dulu kalung itu, dan akan ia berikan saat kembali ke Konoha.

Berjalan Dengan pedang Uzu No Ken yang ia letakkan di pinggang kiri lurus dengan kakinya sehingga tak terlihat dari luar (Naruto pake jubah dan tak pakai hitae-ate) . Dengan pakaian dan rambut yang berkibar diterpa angin tak ayal membuat banyak wanita bersemu merah melihat kegagahan Naruto saat ini. Berjalan paling akhir ia berharap bisa bertemu Hikari maupun Hinata untuk memberi salam perpisahan sebelum pergi dari Konoha. Naruto terus menunduk dan berharap Hinata dan Hikari tidak akan marah padanya, Pergi tanpa pamit kepada mereka.

Saat sudah berada di gerbang pintu masuk Konoha, Naruto yang menunduk masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri dikejutkan dengan pelukan erat dari sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

'Greb!..'

Naruto merasakan pelukan erat dan jubahnya Basar di bagian bahu kanan dan kiri. Melihat ke bahu kanannya ia mengenal sosok dengan Surai Indigo yang memeluknya erat saat ini. beralih ke bahu Kiri ia melihat gadis dengan Surai putih keperakan juga memeluknya erat. Tersenyum sesaat ia membiarkan Hinata dan Hikari tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Ne Hinata-chan, Hikari-chan" panggil Naruto.

"Uhmm/Hmm ?" gumam Kedua gadis cantik itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto.

"Sebelum aku pergi, Aku punya satu permintaan kepada kalian" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan, kemudian mengambil 2 kotak hitam kecil lalu memberikan kepada Hinata dan Hikari.

kedua Gadis cantik itu menerima kotak pemberian Naruto itu dan berniat membuka nya. "Jangan dibuka disini, buka nanti saat aku sudah berangkat. Dan tolong Jaga pemberianku ini sampai nanti aku kembali beberapa tahun lagi" jawab Naruto mencegah Hinata yang akan membuka kotak hitam tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto berpamitan kepada beberapa teman dekatnya yang juga ikut mengantar di gerbang. Ada Sandaime, Kakashi, Jiraya, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan Iruka Sensei. yaa iruka sudah diceritakan masa-masa sulit Naruto dulu, sehingga membuat Iruka simpati dengan apa yang Naruto alami.

Saat akan melangkah untuk berangkat, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. "Naruto-kun!"

Membalikan badannya malas, ya Naruto tau siapa yang memanggilnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Hikari. Tepat saat ia membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba..

'Cup..'

'Cup..'

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

"HeeEeEEee..?!" jerit Naruto terkejut

Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam setelah Hikari dan Hinata mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya. "Itu untuk jimat keselamatan mu Naruto-kun" setelah mengucapkan itu Hikari lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah merah dan telinga yang berasap. Tapi tiba-tiba..

'Cup..'. 'Nyuuut-'

Dengan cepat Hinata mencium tepat dibibir dan menyedot bibir Naruto. Sekitar 5 detik kedua bibir itu terpisah, dengan cepat Hinata menyusul Hikari sambil berteriak "Hati-hati Naruto-kun. Aku tunggu kepulanganmu!".

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau memiliki bakat menjadi Playboy Naruto, Hahahaha" tawa Jiraya pecah saat melihat adegan ciuman Naruhinahika.

"U-urusai Ero Sensei!" Balas Naruto malu dengan kejadian ciuman itu..

"sepertinya saingan kalian banyak ne Sara-chan, Nao-chan" ucap Rei memanas-manasi Sara dan Naomi.

Tak membalas ucapan Rei, Sara dan Naomi berlari sambil menyeret Naruto supaya cepat berangkat.

"Ternyata anakku sudah dewasa yaa" gumam Nagato Dengan ekspresi sedih, namun masih bisa didengar Jiraya.

"Oii Nagato ada apa dengan wajah menjijikkan mu itu" ucap Jiraya melihat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat oleh Nagato.

"Tak apa Ero Sensei" ucap Nagato pelan.

"Oii Oii kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Naruto dengan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Haah ?" balas Jiraya sengit karena julukan Ero yang diberikan Naruto ditiru oleh Nagato.

"Haaaahh, Aku pamit dulu Sensei sebelum mereka terlalu jauh" ucap Nagato berjalan kearah Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka.

"Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Naruto selama ini. Saya harus segera berangkat agar 3 anak nakal itu tidak terlalu jauh. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak minna-san. Ayo Rei-chan" Nagato berpamitan sambil membungkukan diri.

"Sama-sama Nagato-san, Naruto juga sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri" balas Sandaime mewakili ketiga nya.

Akhirnya Nagato dan Rei yang ditinggal Sara, Naomi, dan Naruto berlari mengejar 3 remaja yang berangkat duluan tadi. Setelah Nagato dan Rei berangkat keheningan tercipta diantara Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka. Mereka pasti akan merindukan bocah dingin sekaligus ceria itu, entah seperti Naruto memiliki 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Jika bersama orang-orang yang berharga baginya, ia akan menjadi sosok Naruto yang ceria, apa adanya, dan konyol.

Namun saat berada di luar lingkaran orang-orang berharga nya, sikapnya berubah dingin, dan tak peduli. Sandaime dan Kakashi mulai tadi merasakan samar-samar Cakra Minato dan Kushina diantara pohon-pohon dekat gerbang konoha.

"Keluarlah Minato, Kushina!" teriak Sandaime memanggil orang yang bersembunyi tadi.

BLITTZZZ!

Kilat kuning muncul di Depan Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka. "Cobalah bersabar, Naruto-kun sudah mulai menerima maaf kalian. Namun untuk kembali ia membutuhkan waktu panjang mengingat kesalahan apa yang kalian lakukan. Jangan paksa dan jangan gunakan cara kasar, jika kalian ingin Naruto-kun kembali" ucap Sandaime mencoba menasehati juniornya atas masalah keluarganya yang pelik.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama" ucap Minato dan Kushina lemas.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui Naruto yang saat ini berlari dibelakang Sara dan Naomi tiba-tiba berhenti, Membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. ditengah-tengah tangisnya Naruto bergumam..

"Sayonara Konohagakure.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan Author ^_^

*) Penampilan Naruto saat ini, Berjubah Merah gelap mendekati hitam. Syal merah gelap, menggunakan sarung tangan tanpa jari warna hitam. Dipergelangan tangan kiri terdapat gelang motif rantai berwarna perak. Celana Shinobi Hitam polos agak ketat, sepatu standar Shinobi hitam tinggi.

*) Mata evolusi Sharinggan Naruto (Nama masih kejutan)

Berwarna putih pola shuriken merah mata 3 (Mangekyou Itachi) dengan variasi 3 tomoe berwarna hitam. (Tidak memiliki resiko kebutaan)

Kekuatan:

\- Eien Shiroi Hi No Jutsu (Api putih abadi)

\- Genjutsu:

\- (?)

\- (?)

\- Barier Ninjutsu

\- (?)

\- (?)

\- (?)

*) Kekuatan Naruto saat ini.

-Taijutsu : B

-Ninjutsu : A

-Genjutsu : B

-Fuinjutsu : A

-Inteligent : B

*) Cakra Elemen :

Doton (C),

Fuuton (A),

Raiton (A),

Katon (B).

*) Senjata : Pedang Uzu No Ken (Punya Kushina dulu)

*) Kuchiyose : (?)

*) Harem Alpha : (?)

Harem : (?)

 **Balasan Review ^_^**

 **BlackLoserjr** : Cool, itu kesalahan saya senpai, maaf. Mohon maklum saya baru-baru ini nulis, tapi terimakasih koreksinya senpai. Saya akan perbaiki kedepannya.

 **Rin Souna Shitori** , Oke senpai jadi masukkan, Terimakasih mau memberi saran ^_^

 **BlankCode** , Hohoho lihat alurnya ajah senpai, ada kejutan kalo masalah itu Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau memberi saran.

 **Uzumaki Koben** , Waah terimakasih koreksinya senpai, saya perbaiki kedepannya

Terimakasih untuk Semua yang baca story pertama saya, yah saya berharap para senpai nggak bosen dan memberi saya masukkan agar lebih baik kedepannya.

Saya menyadari kalo tulisan saya ini agak membosankan, banyak tulisan Gaje, nggak masuk akal, dan semua kekurangannya.

Mohon maaf bila nggak sesuai harapan, saya hanya bisa berusaha.

Terimakasih juga buat semua yang review, komentar Anda masukkan bagi saya ^_^

 **Oke UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**

 **See You Next Chapter**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	5. Push To The Limit & Truth Of Uzushio

**Chapter** **5**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Chapter** **Sebelumnya...**

Saat akan melangkah untuk berangkat, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. "Naruto-kun!"

Membalikan badannya malas, ya Naruto tau siapa yang memanggilnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Hikari. Tepat saat ia membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba..

'Cup..'

'Cup..'

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

"HeeEeEEee..?!" jerit Naruto terkejut

Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam setelah Hikari dan Hinata mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya. "Itu untuk jimat keselamatan mu Naruto-kun" setelah mengucapkan itu Hikari lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah merah dan telinga yang berasap. Tapi tiba-tiba..

'Cup..'. 'Nyuuut-'

Dengan cepat Hinata mencium tepat dibibir dan menyedot bibir Naruto. Sekitar 5 detik kedua bibir itu terpisah, dengan cepat Hinata menyusul Hikari sambil berteriak "Hati-hati Naruto-kun. Aku tunggu kepulanganmu!".

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau memiliki bakat menjadi Playboy Naruto, Hahahaha" tawa Jiraya pecah saat melihat adegan ciuman Naruhinahika.

"U-urusai Ero Sensei!" Balas Naruto malu dengan kejadian ciuman itu..

"sepertinya saingan kalian banyak ne Sara-chan, Nao-chan" ucap Rei memanas-manasi Sara dan Naomi.

Tak membalas ucapan Rei, Sara dan Naomi berlari sambil menyeret Naruto supaya cepat berangkat.

"Ternyata anakku sudah dewasa yaa" gumam Nagato Dengan ekspresi sedih, namun masih bisa didengar Jiraya.

"Oii Nagato ada apa dengan wajah menjijikkan mu itu" ucap Jiraya melihat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat oleh Nagato.

"Tak apa Ero Sensei" ucap Nagato pelan.

"Oii Oii kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Naruto dengan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Haah ?" balas Jiraya sengit karena julukan Ero yang diberikan Naruto ditiru oleh Nagato.

"Haaaahh, Aku pamit dulu Sensei sebelum mereka terlalu jauh" ucap Nagato berjalan kearah Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka.

"Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Naruto selama ini. Saya harus segera berangkat agar 3 anak nakal itu tidak terlalu jauh. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak minna-san. Ayo Rei-chan" Nagato berpamitan sambil membungkukan diri.

"Sama-sama Nagato-san, Naruto juga sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri" balas Sandaime mewakili ketiga nya.

Akhirnya Nagato dan Rei yang ditinggal Sara, Naomi, dan Naruto berlari mengejar 3 remaja yang berangkat duluan tadi. Setelah Nagato dan Rei berangkat keheningan tercipta diantara Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka. Mereka pasti akan merindukan bocah dingin sekaligus ceria itu, entah seperti Naruto memiliki 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Jika bersama orang-orang yang berharga baginya, ia akan menjadi sosok Naruto yang ceria, apa adanya, dan konyol.

Namun saat berada di luar lingkaran orang-orang berharga nya, sikapnya berubah dingin, dan tak peduli. Sandaime dan Kakashi mulai tadi merasakan samar-samar Cakra Minato dan Kushina diantara pohon-pohon dekat gerbang konoha.

"Keluarlah Minato, Kushina!" teriak Sandaime memanggil orang yang bersembunyi tadi.

BLITTZZZ!

Kilat kuning muncul di Depan Sandaime, Kakashi, dan Iruka. "Cobalah bersabar, Naruto-kun sudah mulai menerima maaf kalian. Namun untuk kembali ia membutuhkan waktu panjang mengingat kesalahan apa yang kalian lakukan. Jangan paksa dan jangan gunakan cara kasar, jika kalian ingin Naruto-kun kembali" ucap Sandaime mencoba menasehati juniornya atas masalah keluarganya yang pelik.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama" ucap Minato dan Kushina lemas.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui Naruto yang saat ini berlari dibelakang Sara dan Naomi tiba-tiba berhenti, Membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. ditengah-tengah tangisnya Naruto bergumam..

"Sayonara Konoha.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Push To The Limit & Truth Of Uzushio**

3 bulan telah berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Konoha untuk berlatih mengendalikan Evolusi Sharinggan miliknya, dan memenuhi tradisi klan Uzumaki. Saat ini Naruto tengah berlatih di salah satu training ground di Uzushiogakure. Tak jauh dari Naruto yang berlatih terlihatlah saat ini Uzumaki Arashii dan Seseorang menggunakan kimono berwarna merah menggunakan topi jerami sedang membawa sebuah pedang dengan sarung hitam dipinggangnya.

"Apa kau tak terlalu keras melatihnya Arashii ?" tanya orang yang menggunakan kimono merah tadi.

"Kau meragukannya ?" tanya Arashii balik.

"Aku bukan meragukan kemampuannya, hanya saja untuk ukuran bocah berumur 14 tahun ini terbilang ekstrim" Balas orang itu lagi.

Setelah perkataan orang berkimono merah tadi terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Beberapa menit berlalu mulailah Arashii membuka suara.

"Hei, aku punya permintaan padamu" ucap Arashii.

"Apa itu ?" balas orang berkimono merah.

"Kau latih dia seni berpedang. Karena kini Uzu No Ken menjadi miliknya. Uzu No Ken adalah salah satu warisan berharga bagi Uzushio, sayang jika pemiliknya tidak memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu" ucap Arashii.

"Sekaligus agar anakmu itu memiliki partner sparing. Aku pun juga akan melatih anakmu menjadi Shinobi, bagaimana ?" lanjut Arashii.

"Haaaaaahhh, aku sebenarnya merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk semua itu. Tapi akan aku coba, hitung-hitung memberi bekal untuk anakku satu-satunya sebelum menjalani hidup yang berat setelah ini" balas orang berkimono merah itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Arashii.

"Hoiii Naruto! Istirahatlah sebentar, setelah ini kita akan melanjutkan pelatihan Kontrol Cakra dan Ninjutsu mu" ucap Arashii memberi instruksi kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

"Hiaaaaah!"

Terdengar teriakan gadis berumur 15 tahunan melakukan latihan di salah satu training ground dekat rumah sakit Uzushio. Gadis yang memiliki Surai hitam dengan mata merah darah tengah mengayunkan pedang merahnya ke salah satu pohon yang menjadi sasaran latihannya kali ini. Bila diperhatikan lagi pedang yang ia genggam memiliki bilah pedang berwarna hitam legam yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

"Akame!" Suara seseorang memanggil gadis yang berlatih tadi.

"Yaa Tou-san!" ucap gadis tadi yang kini diketahui memiliki nama Akame.

 **Akame Pov**

Hey, sekarang saatnya aku memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Himura Akame. Umur 15 tahun, Aku memiliki tinggi badan 158 cm, dengan berat badan 46 Kg. Aku memiliki kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang hingga pinggang, dan mataku berwarna merah darah. Saat ini aku sedang berlatih Kenjutsu karena aku ingin seperti Tou-san ku yang handal dalam seni berpedang.

Yaah Tou-sanku memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, memiliki julukan Himura Battossai ia di takuti oleh pemerintahan desa kami tinggal dulu. Tou-san bercerita bahwa ia pernah membunuh hampir 150 orang, sendirian saat menghancurkan kantor pemerintahan di desa kami dulu. Tou-san melakukan itu karena gelap mata saat mendengar kaa-san dibunuh oleh salah satu panglima perang pemerintah. Aku saat itu masih berumur sekitar 3 tahun, jadi aku belum mengerti apa-apa.

Panglima perang yang bernama Aoshi Shinomori itu memiliki dendam kepada Tou-san karena adiknya yang seorang kriminal dibunuh Tou-san saat mencoba merampok dan memperkosa kaa-san ku. Aoshi tak terima Kematian adiknya dan berniat membunuh Tou-san untuk membalasnya. Namun rencananya licik, Aoshi sengaja membunuh kaa-san untuk memancing emosi Tou-san. Ia sudah mempersiapkan pasukan di kantor pemerintahan untuk menghabisi Tou-san saat itu, Namun semua rencananya gagal dan akhirnya Aoshi menyusul kematian adiknya bersama hancurnya kantor pemerintahan dalam satu malam.

Sejak saat itu Tou-san mengubur pedang saksi kebrutalannya disuatu tempat yang aku pun tak tau. Kini ia menggunakan pedang yang menurutku aneh, Sakabato atau pedang mata terbalik yang memiliki sisi tajam pada bagian atas. Tou-san selalu bilang bahwa ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi, Maka dari itu ia menggunakan pedang Sakabato.

Haaaaaahhh, kenapa malah menceritakan masa lalu Tou-san...

Aku mengenal Kenjutsu saat usiaku menginjak 12 tahun, saat Tou-san memberikan ku pedang buatan sahabatnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Murasame, pedang yang memiliki bilah berwarna hitam legam dengan sarung berwarna merah.

"Akame!" Suara seseorang memanggil

"Yaa Tou-san!" ucap Akame yang sudah mengenal suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

 **Akame Pov End**

.

.

.

Pelatihan Naruto

Sudah 3 jam Naruto berlatih kontrol Cakra dan Ninjutsu, mulai dari menggerakkan kunai diatas tangan dengan Cakra, sampai sparing Ninjutsu melawan Arashii.

 **"Katon: Dai Endan"**

 **"Suiton: Suishoha No Jutsu"**

Jutsu Bola api raksasa Naruto berbenturan dengan jutsu Ombak air milik Arashii yang hanya menghasilkan asap putih, karena dasarnya air akan menguap bila bertemu api. "Hoiii Naruto, kita akhiri ini dengan satu jutsu Terkuat yang kau dan aku miliki, bagaimana ?" tantang Arashii.

"Oke siapa takut" ucap Naruto membalas.

Arashii merangkai handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsu nya mengarahkan kepada Naruto. Namun Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia menyiapkan Rasenggan yang telah disempurnakan ditambah dengan elemen angin untuk menambah efektifitas kerusakan jutsu andalannya ini.

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**

 _DUAAAARR!_

Naga air raksasa melawan shuriken angin dengan Rasenggan sebagai pusatnya. Kedua jutsu S-rank yang berbenturan menghasilkan ledakan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Efek ledakan juga menghasilkan hempasan angin yang kuat hingga mematahkan dahan pohon kemana-mana. Setelah hempasan angin mereda terlihat Arashii tengah berjalan santai dengan Menahan marah.

"BAKAA! Kenapa kau gunakan jutsu itu hah, Kau mau training ground ini hancur dan tak bisa digunakan lagi ?" tanya Arashii memarahi Naruto.

"Gomen jiji, aku tadi terlalu semangat mendengar tantanganmu tadi ttebayo" ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Haaaaaahhh, Untung kau tidak membuat jutsu itu dengan ukuran yang besar, Bisa habis aku diomeli Nagato" ucap Arashii lemas.

"Gomenasai jiji" balas Naruto.

"Yasudah, untuk 2 Minggu kedepan pelatihan Ninjutsu kita tunda dulu. Mulai besok kau akan berlatih kemampuan Kenjutsu mu, agar kau mampu menggunakan Uzu No Ken dengan baik. Sensei Kenjutsu untukmu akan datang besok, jadi siap-siap mendapat kejutan" balas Arashii sekaligus menjelaskan bahwa Naruto akan menjalani pelatihan tambahkan yaitu Kenjutsu.

"Oii Oii kenapa mendadak Ero jiji ?" balas Naruto kesal karena pelatihan nya kini ditambah lagi.

"Ini untuk menjaga warisan Uzushiogakure baka! kau mau warisan Uzushio direbut orang lain" jawab Arashii menjelaskan bahwa berlatih Kenjutsu penting untuk menjaga pedang warisan Uzushio, Uzu No Ken.

"Ckk.." decak kesal Naruto.

Keesokan Harinya,

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk sambil menguap malas di kantor uzukage. Ia ditemani Arashii yang hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah cucu nya yang satu ini. Hari ini Naruto akan bertemu dengan Sensei yang melatihnya Kenjutsu. Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa kakeknya ini memberikan pelatihan yang banyak mulai dari fisik, kontrol Cakra, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, dan sekarang ditambah Kenjutsu. Belum lagi pelatihan menguasai kekuatan evolusi mata Sharinggan yang dimentori Rei, Sungguh masa remaja Naruto yang seharusnya dilewati dengan petualangan harus menjadi neraka pelatihan yang tak tau kapan berakhirnya.

Mengenai kekuatan matanya, Naruto telah membangkitkan beberapa teknik diantara Eien No Shiroi Hi, teknik api putih abadi yang tidak akan padam kecuali pengguna teknik yang memadamkan api putih abadi itu. Kemudian Genjutsu, Naruto mampu memanipulasi korban dengan ilusi siksaan ataupun kejadian yang merusak mental korban. Ilusi ini akan terasa sangat lama untuk korban, tapi di dunia nyata Genjutsu ini hanya 3 detik sebelum korban terluka mental, dan bisa-bisa gila. Selanjutnya Naruto mampu membuat kekkai Ninjutsu dengan Naruto sebagai titik pusatnya, Keunggulan Barier ini adalah, jika Naruto menginginkan Barier bergerak maka Barier itu akan bergerak mengikuti keinginannya. Namun jika Naruto ingin Barier ini diam, maka Barier akan diam, seperti siput yang membawa cangkangnya sebagai perlindungan. Untuk kemampuan lain Naruto masih belum membangkitkannya.

Kembali ke Naruto yang menunggu Sensei baru nya di kantor uzukage. Hampir mati kebosanan Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, Lalu duduk lagi, kemudian berdiri lagi terus menerus sampai mampu menarik perhatian Arashii.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto ?" Arashii bertanya penasaran apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Hanya membuang kebosanan jiji" jawabnya polos sambil meneruskan kelakuannya. Namun perbincangan kakek-cucu itu diinterupsi oleh ketukan pintu di kantor uzukage.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Silahkan masuk" jawab Arashii.

Pintu terbuka, Menampilkan seorang pria dewasa berumur sekitar 35 tahunan berkimono merah dengan rambut merah yang sangat cocok untuk penampilannya. Memakai topi jerami khas pengembara membawa katana hitam di pinggang kirinya, namun yang paling mencolok adalah luka bekas tebasan berbentuk X di pipi kirinya. Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludah membayangkan pelatihan keras hanya dengan melihat Penampilan seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah Sensei barunya itu.

Dibelakang pria tadi ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan manik merah darah, memakai kimono hitam sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang sewarna langit di malam hari. Membawa katana di genggaman tangan kirinya. Kedua orang itu memberikan senyum kepada Arashii.

"Yoo Arashii Jii-san, mana bocah yang akan menjadi muridku ?" tanya pria tadi.

"Hoiii codet aneh, apa-apaan panggilan mu itu, umurku tak beda jauh denganmu!" balas Arashii sengit tak terima atas panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Yaa.. Yaa.. tak beda jauh cuma beda 25 tahun" jawab orang tadi malas.

"Sudahlah, Apa dia bocah yang kau maksud ?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Naruto, pura-pura tidak tau.

"Yaa kau benar, dia bocah yang aku maksud" jawab Arashii.

"WOIIII, AKU BUKAN BOCAH! UMURKU SUDAH 14 TAHUN LEBIH!" Teriak Naruto tak terima dianggap bocah oleh kakeknya dan pria tak dikenal tadi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, ayo sekarang ikut aku. Kita ke tempatku" ujar pria tadi melangkah keluar, diikuti gadis tadi dibelakangnya.

Mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti kedua orang tadi dengan menggerutu disepanjang jalan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah mereka bertiga ditempat yang dimaksud. Kini dihadapan Naruto berdiri Dojo yang terlihat tua namun masih terawat dengan baik. Mengikuti kedua orang masuk kedalam Dojo, Naruto disuruh duduk disamping gadis bersurai hitam tadi dengan pria misterius itu didepannya.

"Sekarang kita perkenalan dulu, untuk latihan kita lakukan nanti. Kau sebutkan namamu, Keahlian, Elemen yang kau miliki, dan cita-citamu" ucap pria misterius tadi.

"Bukankah lebih baik Sensei terlebih dahulu sebelum saya" balas Naruto.

"Jangan banyak membantah, lakukan sekarang!" jawab pria itu lagi dengan aura mencekam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ha-ha'i se-sensei" balas Naruto tergagap. Mengambil Nafas panjang, lalu ia meneruskan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Keahlian, Shinobi setara genin mungkin. Elemen, aku memiliki 4 elemen, Angin, Petir, Api, dan Tanah. Cita-cita, Aku ingin membawa dan membuktikan nama besar Uzumaki" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Akame yang mengetahui Naruto memiliki 4 elemen Melebarkan matanya karena itu adalah hal yang jarang dan tak sembarangan orang yang memilikinya. Sejujurnya Akame juga merasa iri kepada Naruto yang memiliki 4 elemen, sedangkan dirinya Hanya memiliki 1 elemen yaitu api.

"Hohoho, 4 elemen ?! mengejutkan, apalagi elemen Angin dan Petir. Oke selanjutnya Akame, perkenalan dirimu" ucap pria itu memberikan komentar dan perintah untuk Akame memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Himura Akame. Keahlian, Kenjutsu tingkat lanjut, dan beberapa teknik dasar Shinobi. Aku memiliki 1 elemen yaitu Api. Cita-cita, menjadi ahli Kenjutsu" ucap Akame memperkenalkan diri.

"Oke sekarang giliranku, mungkin aku akan sedikit bercerita dalam perkenalan ini. "Namaku Himura Kenshin" ucap pria misterius yang kini diketahui memiliki nama Himura Kenshin. Naruto yang mendengar marga yang sama dengan gadis disebelahnya, menampakkan wajah bertanya kepada Kenshin.

"Yaa kau benar, Akame adalah putri tunggalku. Dengarkan dulu aku bicara bocah!" ucap Kenshin malas, dengan nada tegas dan aura intimidasi diakhir ucapannya.

"Keahlianku, Master Kenjutsu dengan gaya 1 pedang. Elemenku adalah Petir. Cita-cita, untuk saat ini aku ingin melihat putriku menjadi master Kenjutsu sama sepertiku" lanjut Kenshin.

Saat Naruto ingin bertanya, ia melihat wajah Kenshin memberikan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Marah, sedih, menyesal, dan berharap itulah ekspresi yang bisa diartikan Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Dulu aku dan putriku hanyalah seorang pengembara, Seorang samurai yang tak memiliki kemampuan Shinobi. Namun diperjalanan kami bertemu kakekmu yang sedang memancing di pinggiran sungai dekat perbatasan Uzushio. Kami menyapa sekaligus bertanya, dan disambut baik oleh kakekmu, Arashii mampu membaca ekspresi dan pikiranku sehingga aku menceritakan semuanya masalahku pada kakekmu. Tapi ia malah tersenyum, menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan Uzushio dan menjadi bagian dari Uzumaki" Kenshin menjeda sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Arashii mengajariku teknik Fuinjutsu yang menurutku menarik, dan pada akhirnya dia juga melatih ku agar memiliki kemampuan Shinobi. Tujuannya adalah agar aku dapat mengkolaborasikan gaya berpedangku Dengan kemampuan Shinobi. Dengan adanya dirimu setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membalas kebaikannya padaku selama ini dengan melatih seni berpedangmu dengan baik" ucap Kenshin panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyum. Naruto yang mendengar cerita Sensei nya tertegun dengan kebaikan kakeknya, dan tanpa sadar juga mengulas senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Oke cukup untuk acara perkenalannya. Sekarang saatnya berlatih murid baruku" ucap Kenshin dengan seringai di akhir kata-katanya.

"Sekarang Lakukan pemanasan, 200X push up, 200X sit up, 200X skotjump, Berlari mengelilingi Dojo ini sebanyak 100 putaran. Tak ada protes, lakukan sekarang cepat!" ucap Kenshin tegas.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Kenshin cengo seketika dengan Naruto yang tidak membantah perintahnya. Namun dia ingat bahwa Naruto bukanlah bocah biasa, ia ingat Naruto pernah dilatih dengan sangat keras oleh Arashii hingga hampir pingsan saat itu. Pemanasan yang diberikan Arashii mungkin tidak ada apa-apa nya untuk Naruto yang sekarang.

"Tou-san apa kau tak keterlaluan memberi pemanasan seperti itu ? Bisa-bisa ia pingsan sebelum latihannya" ujar Akame.

"Kau lihat saja saat ia selesai nanti Akame, dia itu bukan bocah biasa" balas Kenshin menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip, Satu bulan kemudian.

Kini Naruto mulai menguasai teknik-teknik yang diajarkan Kenshin padanya selama satu bulan ini. Ia juga mulai dekat dengan kakak seperguruannya sekaligus Putri tunggal Sensei nya. Himura Akame, Memiliki kepribadian baik, cuek, perduli sesama, dan kadang Yandere. Dengan adanya Akame, Naruto dapat meredam perasaan rindunya kepada Hinata dan Hikari. Selama sebulan ini Naruto belum diperbolehkan menggunakan Uzu No Ken untuk latihan, dan hanya boleh menggunakan Pedang kayu yang ada di Dojo tempatnya latihan.

Tak jarang Akame membantu Naruto dalam menguasai teknik-teknik berpedang yang diajarkan Kenshin. Kedekatan Naruto dan Akame akhirnya bocor ke telinga Sara dan Naomi, dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat Sara dan Naomi meminta ijin kepada Arashii untuk diajarkan Kenjutsu bersama Naruto. Kenshin yang sebenarnya tak ingin menambah murid, apalagi 2 gadis yang terobsesi kepada murid laki-laki satu-satunya ini. Dengan bujukan Arashii setiap harinya, ditambah keluhan Arashii yang setiap hari diganggu oleh 2 gadis itu membuat Kenshin tak tega dan akhirnya menerima Sara dan Naomi menjadi muridnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah memancing bersama Kenshin dipinggir sungai tempat dimana dulu Naruto diselamatkan Arashii saat hanyut setelah melawan ninja Kumo pada penculikan kedua Putri Hyuuga yang pertama. Kenshin kini semakin dekat dengan Naruto, Semua masa lalu murid yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri ini juga telah diketahuinya.

"Ne Sensei, menurutmu keluarga itu seperti apa ?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kau bilang sudah dewasa, tapi hal yang mudah seperti itu saja tak tau! Dasar Baka!" ucap Kenshin yang sebenarnya tau apa maksud Naruto, hanya saya ia tak ingin Naruto membahas masa lalunya.

"Seriuslah sedikit Sensei, aku sejak kecil tak tau apa arti keluarga sebenarnya" ucap Naruto menyendu.

"Ketika aku bertanya kepada Arashii jiji ia hanya berkata, _**'Kau akan menemukan arti keluarga saat kau merasakan berada ditengah-tengah yang kau sebut keluarga tadi'**_ , kau tau Sensei, aku malah semakin bingung mengartikan makna dari 1 kata membingungkan ini" ucap Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kenshin yang melihat Naruto saat ini seperti tak mengenal sosok murid penuh kejutannya ini.

Kenshin mengerti perasaan Naruto yang bimbang. Seperti yang Kenshin ketahui Naruto memiliki keluarga di Konoha yang dulu mengabaikannya, namun di sisi lain Naruto memiliki orang-orang yang berharga baginya di Uzushio yang sudah dianggap keluarga, sedangkan arti keluarga yang ia rasakan di Konoha dan Uzushio sangatlah berbeda dan bertolak belakang.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari sang Sensei membuat Naruto ingin mencari angin sambil menenangkan diri. Naruto berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan menjauh dari tempatnya memancing tadi. Belum 5 langkah berjalan ia mendengar Kenshin membuka suara.

"Tak peduli apa itu arti sebenarnya dari yang kau sebut 'Keluarga', selama kau bahagia dan merasa hangat bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu memiliki pegangan dalam hidupmu" Kenshin menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri melirik Naruto sebentar, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatmu memiliki kekuatan besar dan mungkin dapat mengalahkan seorang dewa sekalipun ?" tanya Kenshin tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya, tetap menatap langit.

Naruto hanya bisa diam karena merasa Kenshin akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kekuatan tekad melindungi" ucap Kenshin yang kini tengah menatap dalam-dalam ke mata blue saphire Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar semua kata-kata Kenshin. Ia akhirnya mengingat ajaran yang Hiruzen jiji ajarkan padanya saat semua orang membenci, Mengolok-olok, dan mencaci-maki dirinya. Naruto tersenyum menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya yang melupakan ajaran orang yang sudah dianggap Kakek selama ia di Konoha. Tanpa Naruto sadari Kenshin yang mulai dari tadi memperhatikannya, ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum terukir diwajah Naruto.

.

.

.

Sudah setahun Naruto menjalani pelatihan bersama beberapa Sensei nya di Uzushiogakure. Perkembangan Naruto selama setahun ini sungguh sangat luar biasa, Ia berhasil menguasai semua teknik-teknik berpedang khas Himura Kenshin, atau yang lebih terkenal dengan Himura Battossai.

Dunia luar mungkin tidak akan mengenal sosok dari Himura Kenshin, tapi jika mendengar satu nama yang hampir sama 'Himura Battossai' mereka akan mengingat reputasi seorang samurai pembantai berdarah dingin. Sampai saat ini Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa Kenshin memiliki reputasi mengerikan diluar sana. Andai saja ia tau reputasi Sensei nya, ia tak akan berani menyebut Sensei nya dengan julukan _'Daughter Complex'_.

Saat ini Naruto tengah melakukan sparing Kenjutsu melawan Naomi. Tak diperbolehkan mengeluarkan jutsu Shinobi, tapi diperbolehkan menggunakan Cakra untuk memperkuat serangan, Menambah kecepatan, dan untuk menangkis serangan.

 **"Dai Butsu Giri"** teriakan Naomi sambil mengayunkan 3 tebasa salam satu waktu. Tebasan yang dialiri Cakra petir menghasilkan cahaya tipis berbentuk bulan sabit dengan kilatan Listrik yang mengarah ke tempat Naruto berada. Tak ingin menjadi korban mutilasi, Naruto menurunkan pedang nya hingga ujung pedang hampir menyentuh tanah. Memejamkan matanya mencoba konsentrasi menyalurkan Cakra dibagian bilah tajam pedang Uzu No Ken miliknya. Dirasa cukup, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya membentuk kilatan cahaya berbentuk X dan bergumam..

 **"Soryusen"**

"Wo-woooww Sugoii ne Naru-kun, Nao-chan" gumam Sara yang melihat serangan Naomi dan Naruto.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Ledakan akibat kedua serangan yang dialiri Cakra petir melawan Cakra angin. Naomi menajamkan sensornya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba instingnya berteriak untuk melompat ke samping.

Tepat saat Naomi melompat, Naruto sudah ada didepannya siap menebas leher Naomi terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tak mau mati muda, Naomi melompat kesamping, sambil memberikan tebasan-tebasan menghindari serangan kejutan Naruto. Tak ingin kehilangan momentum, Naruto menyerang Naomi membabi buta. Dipaksa terus bertahan, akhirnya Naomi menemukan celah saat ia berhasil menghindari tebasan kearah leher dengan menunduk. Tak menyia-nyiakan peluang, Naomi langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah perut.

Melihat arah tusukkan Pedang Naomi, Naruto menyeringai sesaat. Memegang sarung pedang miliknya, mengarahkannya ke pedang Naomi..

 _'KLAAAK!'_

Suara benturan gagang pedang yang disarungkan paksa.

Dengan cepat Naruto merebut pedang ditangan Naomi, dan mengalungkan pedang Uzu No Ken nya di leher Naomi. Posisi Naruto saat ini terlihat,,err- intim dengan tangan kiri memegang pedang sekaligus menahan tangan Naomi dari belakang. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto mengunci pergerakan Naomi dengan pedang yang di kalungan di leher. Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis, Tapi mencekam. Dilihat dari jauh Naruto dan Naomi seperti berpelukan mesra, walau ada pedang yang dikalungkan di leher Naomi.

 _Prook Prook Prook_

Suara tepuk tangan menginterupsi pertarungan Naruto dan Naomi. "Kalian sudah berkembang sejak setahun yang lalu. Kau harus bisa menempatkan serangan dengan tepat Naomi, seharusnya tadi itu gerakan bagus. Tapi sayang Naruto memiliki kejutan dalam sparing kali ini" komentar Kenshin sebagai Sensei Naruto dan Naomi.

"Ne Naomi, Bagaimana bonus pelukan dari Naruto ?" goda Kenshin kepada Naomi yang baru sadar akan posisi Naomi yang seakan dipeluk dari belakang oleh Naruto, saat dikalahkan Sparing tadi.

Sara yang merasa Naomi mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menggaet lengan kiri Naruto. Naomi yang melihat Sara mengambil start duluan langsung memeluk lengan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Akame hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan 2 gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Ne Sara-chan, Naomi-chan kalian tak lelah terus seperti itu ?" ucap Akame memprovokasi Sara dan Naomi.

"Urusai baka-aneki" ucap Sara dan Naomi bersamaan.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak lupa janjimu untuk mengajakku kencan kan ?" balas Akame kembali menggoda Sara dan Naomi.

Naruto yang bingung kembali mengingat janji yang dimaksud Akame. Berputar-putar dalam pikirannya Naruto tak menyadari aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Sara dan Naomi saat ini.

"Pokoknya aku tunggu nanti malam ne Na-ru-to-kun" ucap Akame sambil membelai pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunan nya saat Akame berlari menuju rumahnya. Tapi untuk Naruto kini harus menghadapi 2 gadis yang sedang cemburu buta.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Akame-nee naru-kun ? kau akan kencan nanti malam heeh ?" tanya Sara dengan wajah tertutup poni dan aura mencekam yang ia keluarkan.

"Kalaupun itu benar, berarti kau harus mendapatkan hukuman dari kami ne Naruto-kun ufufufufu.." lanjut Naomi tak kalah mengerikan dari Sara.

'Gleek'

"A-apa ma-maksud -ka-kalian.. ?" tanya Naruto tergagap dan gemetar.

"JAWAB JUJUR, APA KAU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN AKAME-NEE ?!" Tanya Sara dan Naomi dengan emosi memuncak.

'Glek'

'Gawat, lagi-lagi Akame-nee menggoda mereka' batin Naruto menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Ha-hahaha -ka-kalian itu di-dikerjai oleh A-akame-nee" jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sara dan Naomi dengan wajah manis dan mata berbinar. Aura hitam mencekam juga telah hilang entah kemana.

"Iyaa, kalian seperti tidak mengenal Akame-nee saja" jawab Naruto yang kini berhasil menguasai keadaan.

"Hmmm, Baiklah kami percaya" Naomi berpendapat.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau harus menemani kami kencan. Kami akan menjemput mu Naru-kun!"

Blaank -_-"

'Ampun Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberiku cobaan senista ini' batin Naruto mendengar ucapan terakhir Sara.

Terjadilah pemaksaan kencan malam harinya. Banyak hal-hal Merepotkan yang Naruto alami malam itu. Mulai dari Sara yang merengek minta hadiah boneka. Naomi yang hampir menangis karena juga ingin boneka seperti Sara. Hingga mereka pulang dengan banyak bawaan, dan Naruto yang membawa semua belanjaan tersebut. Poor Naruto

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Setahun berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto untuk berlatih di luar desa. Kini disebuah kamar yang dihiasi banyak benda berwarna ungu muda, terlihat seorang gadis sedang memandang bulan.

'Kapan kau kembali Naruto-kun' batin gadis itu sambil memegang kalung berbandul NH.

Ditempat berbeda juga terlihat gadis cantik bersurai putih keperakan duduk di kasur sambil memegang kalung berbandul NH. Gadis ini tersenyum penuh arti menatap kalung pemberian seseorang yang ia sukai, mungkin yang ia cintai saat ini.

'Aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun' batin gadis bersurai putih keperakan tadi.

.

.

.

Setahun ini banyak perkembangan dari Rookie 11. Namun yang menjadi pembicaraan Shinobi Konoha saat ini adalah seorang Hunter nin yang namanya mulai naik daun. Banyak yang membicarakan Hunter nin ini karena ia sering menggunakan 'Hiraishin' seperti sang Yondaime Hokage.

Banyak pertanyaan dibenak Shinobi Konoha, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak dikenal asal-usulnya mampu menguasai teknik Yondaime Hokage. 'Hiraishin' bukanlah teknik yang dapat ditiru walaupun menggunakan Sharinggan. Hunter nin ini memiliki kemampuan setara Jounin Elite, seperti Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, dan beberapa Jounin Elite lainnya.

Hunter nin ini memiliki julukan 'Red Flash' atau 'Silent Wolf', karena gaya bertarung menggunakan 'Hiraishin' yang meninggalkan efek kilat berwarna merah. Hunter nin ini juga memiliki ciri khas yang mencolok, yaitu membunuh tanpa berbicara. Dari kabar burung dibeberapa desa, Hunter nin ini selalu membunuh dengan menampakkan diri didepan musuh, lalu tanpa bicara menyerang musuh membabi buta.

Hunter nin bertopeng serigala tersenyum ini menjadi terkenal dan menggemparkan dunia Shinobi saat membawa kepala seorang missing nin kirigakure, Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kakuzu. Keduanya diketahui adalah anggota kelompok teroris _**'Akatsuki'**_ , namun tanpa seorang pun menyangka mereka akan tewas ditangan Hunter nin pemula yang dilihat dari postur tubuhnya masih sekitar 17 tahunan.

Berita ini tersebar ke seluruh desa di berbagai negara. Hunter nin yang bercode Wolf tak hanya memburu para ninja pelarian, Wolf juga menjadi ninja sewaan yang dapat menjalankan misi apapun. Namun Wolf memiliki syarat dalam setiap kerja sama nya, ia tidak akan menerima misi yang akan merusak politik antar desa.

Pernah sekali saat terjadi perang di desa Kirigakure, Mei Terumi yang memimpin pasukan pemberontak menyewa Wolf sebagai bantuan untuk memenangkan perang saudara itu. Yagura sebagai Yondaime Mizukage memiliki kebijakan yang diluar nalar, dimana dalam tahap kelulusan ujian chunin semua peserta diharuskan bertarung dalam satu stadion. Yang membuat timbulnya pemberontakan dimana dalam pertarungan itu harus dibunuh dan menyisakan 8 orang untuk babak selanjutnya.

Dibabak kedua juga tak kalah kejam karena 8 peserta tersisa harus tanding 4 orang sekaligus dan harus menyisakan 1 orang yang hidup. Begitu pun dibabak final 2 orang tersisa akan di adu hingga salah satunya tewas. Sungguh ujian yang kejam, namun dapat dipastikan 1 orang tersisa atau pemenang ujian chunin itu memiliki pengalaman membunuh yang ia dapatkan dari ujian chunin itu sendiri.

Wolf yang mendengar keseluruhan cerita Mei langsung saja menyetujui kerjasama antara Wolf dan pasukan pemberontak Kirigakure. Dan akhirnya pasukan pemberontak memenangkan perang saudara karena Wolf yang saat itu mengamuk meluluh lantakkan Medan perang saudara itu. Yagura mati dengan sanbi yang tersegel utuh oleh Wolf.

Kemenangan ini mengantar Mei Terumi menjadi Mizukage selanjutnya. Wolf tidak meminta bayaran untuk kerjasama dengan pemberontak Kirigakure, namun sanbi yang tersegel akan ia bawa untuk keperluan pribadi. Mei Terumi awalnya murka mendengar itu, tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena jika bijuu lepas dari jinchurikinya maka bijuu itu bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun yang bisa menyegelnya. Akhir cerita Wolf dianggap pahlawan oleh para penduduk Kirigakure karena membebaskan mereka dari belenggu pemerintahan Rezim Yagura.

.

.

.

Saat ini Rookie 11 tengah berkumpul di kedai Yakiniku, minus Naruto yang keluar desa, Tim 7 dan 9 yang menjalankan misi gabungan diluar desa. Jadi hanya ada tim 11, tim 8, dan tim 10. Mereka saat ini tengah asyik membicarakan Hunter nin yang baru-baru ini menjadi trending topik.

"Hey Shika kau dengar berita tentang Hunter nin baru akhir-akhir ini ?" Kiba membuka suara.

"Aku sih juga dengar, katanya dia itu hebat bisa mengalahkan 2 anggota akatsuki" lanjut Ino dengan semangat.

"Ya aku juga dengar dia bisa 'Hiraishin', nggak pernah terbayang ada yang bisa 'Hiraishin' selain Yondaime-sama" Hikari menambahi.

"Hmmm, Merepotkan, yang kudengar dari ayahku dia itu mengerikan. Dia juga setara dengan seorang kage, padahal dari postur tubuhnya dia masih sekitar 17 tahunan, itu yang aku tahu dari ayahku" Shikamaru berkomentar.

"Hoooo, Apa dia tampan ya ? kalau tampan akan aku ajak bergabung menjadi Shinobi Konoha" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Hoaaamm, Merepotkan. Kau tak dengar aku bicara tadi berbie ? Wolf itu mengerikan, Belum sampai kau mendengar jawaban jika kau mengajaknya menjadi Shinobi Konoha, Kepalamu sudah terpisah dari tubuhmu" Shikamaru menimpali.

Terjadilah beberapa debat diantara mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka nampaknya sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Gadis cantik bersurai Indigo itu duduk sambil menatap daging bakar didepannya, namun pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana. Kita tinggalkan acara Rookie 11 ini sejenak.

.

.

.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Jika di Konoha teman seangkatan Naruto sedang bersantai dan berkumpul bersama, lain lagi dengan Naruto yang sedang berlatih keras untuk menguasai Senjutsu klan Uzumaki. Saat ini Naruto tengah merangkai Fuinjutsu untuk menyempurnakan teknik Hiraishin. Naruto kurang puas jika harus menggunakan kunai sebagai media berteleportasi. Ia memiliki ide untuk membuat Hiraishin dengan penglihatan sebagai fokus utama. Ia ingin bisa berteleportasi asalkan tempat yang diinginkan mampu terjangkau oleh penglihatannya.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Kenapa susah sekali, Terlalu kompleks kah ?' batinku saat merangkaian dan menggabungkan beberapa formula yang cocok untuk menciptakan 'Hiraishin' sesuai keinginanku.

"Hoiii jiji, Tak bisakah kau membantuku sedikit" tanyaku kepada Kakek yang selama ini mengajariku berbagai teknik Fuinjutsu. Tapi apa yang kulihat saat ini..

Saat ini ia tengah membaca novel mesum yang dibuat oleh Ero Sensei, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya si Petapa katak. Saking asyiknya Arashii jiji saat ini sampai-sampai meneteskan darah dari hidungnya

"Hufftt, Baka Ero jiji" gumamku melihatnya.

"Aku dengar itu cucu kurang ajar!" sahutnya tanpa melihat kearah ku.

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan 2 proyek besar Fuinjutsu, yang pertama Hiraishin dan kedua segel penyimpanan Cakra cadangan. Aku menemukan ide ini saat aku melakukan sparing dengan Rei-nee, saat itu aku kehabisan Cakra karena penggunaan kekuatan mataku yang belum bisa aku kontrol dengan baik. Aku berfikir seandainya aku memiliki cadangan Cakra yang bisa aku keluarkan, mungkin akan menyelamatkanku saat kehabisan Cakra.

Arashii jiji yang mendengarkan semua usulan ku awalnya menolak ide itu karena takut tubuh ku tak mampu menampung Cakra cadangan itu. Namun aku tetap berusaha membuat formula segel itu untuk kebaikanku nantinya.

'Hufftt setahun lebih pelatihan ini membuatku hampir gila' batinku saat mengerjakan formula Fuinjutsu ini. Sudah puluhan, bukan tapi ratusan kali aku gagal saat percobaan kedua proyek Fuinjutsu ini.

"Mungkin tidur tidak terlalu buruk, Mengistirahatkan otakku sejenak lebih baik" gumamku sambil menyamankan posisi duduk , menyandarkan punggungku dikursi yang aku tempati, kemudian memejamkan mata, dan akhirnya tidur..

"Hoaaamm, Oyasumi.."

 **Naruto Pov End**

Beralih ke suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya goa yang saat ini ditempati 2 orang yang tengah berbincang.

"Tindakan apa selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan Tobi-sama ?" tanya seseorang dengan tubuh separuh putih dan separuhnya hitam.

"Anggota kita saat ini masih belum lengkap, ditambah tewasnya Kisame dan Kakuzu. Kita akan mencari anggota yang pantas untuk aku ajak masuk ke organisasi kita" balas orang bertopeng yang dipanggil Tobi-sama.

"Lalu apakah Wolf akan Anda rekrut Tobi-sama ?" tanya seseorang Hitam-Putih tadi.

"Untuk itu kita urus nanti, tapi jika bisa aku akan rekrut seseorang yang bergelar 'Silent Wolf' itu" balas Tobi-sama.

"Suruh Deidara dan sasori untuk mencari orang yang bisa diajak masuk organisasi kita, Pasti orang itu berguna"

"Untuk Hidan, suruh dia segera menghadap ku. Aku juga akan mencari orang-orang yang akan masuk ke organisasi kita. Karena 5 orang takkan cukup untuk menyelesaikan tujuan kita untuk dunia ini"

Berbagai perintah yang diucapkan Tobi ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh orang Hitam-Putih itu.

"Satu lagi Zetsu, sebarkan identitasku sebagai _**'UCHIHA MADARA'**_ " Pesan Tobi dengan seringai dibalik topengnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Time Skip 1 Tahun Kemudian (2 Tahun sejak Naruto latihan di Uzushio)**_

 **"Raiton: Nano Rasenggan"**

 _DUAAAARR!_

Serangan Naruto tak menemui sasaran, malah menghantam pohon hingga hangua dan menimbulkan lubang yang cukup dalam.

 **"Hiraishin"**

 _BLITTZZZ_

"Hohoho, Kau sudah berkembang pesat Naruto"

 **"Raiton: Nano Rasenggan"**

 **"Tendo: Shinra Tensei"**

 _DUAAAARR!_

Jutsu pengembangan Rasenggan Naruto kali ini dapat dimentalkan dengan mudah, seperti energi tak kasat mata yang mementalkan semua serangan. Tapi sang lawan tak menyadari bahwa Naruto asli telah bersiap menghantamkan Rasenggan kepada sang lawan.

 **"Rasenggan"**

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

"Hoiii Kau curang Sensei, Kenapa kau berlindung dibelakang Shurado " ucap Naruto yang tak terima lawannya selamat karena dilindungi oleh pionnya Shurado.

"Heh, di dunia Shinobi kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Salah satunya seperti tadi, dan sebentar lagi Shurado akan hidup kembali hehehe" kekeh lawan Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Nagato pengguna Rinnegan yang saat ini menjabat menjadi Uzukage.

"Kau pakai kekuatan Rinnegan, terpaksa aku pakai kekuatan mataku hehehe" balas Naruto menyeringai.

 **"Zettai Sharinggan"**

Perlahan Sharinggan 3 tomoe Naruto berubah menjadi warna putih dengan shuriken bermata 3 (Mangekyou Itachi) dengan tomoe di sela-sela mata shuriken (3 tomoe). Dengan selesainya perubahan Sharinggan menjadi Zettai Sharinggan, Meledaklah Cakra kelam Dengan Naruto sebagai titik pusatnya.

"Mari Menari Sensei.." ucap Naruto dengan suara berat menyeramkan..

'Ah siaal, Hancur lagi training ground ini' batin nista Nagato yang memprediksi hasil latihan kali ini.

"Jangan melamun Sensei"

 **"Eien Shiroi No Hi"** gumam Naruto menyerang Nagato dengan api putih abadinya. Tapi Nagato tak akan kalah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

 **"Tendo: Shinra Tensei"** Sekejap api putih yang menyelimuti Nagato dimentalkan ke segala arah.

 **"Chikushodo"**

Munculnya 2 Kuchiyose Nagato membuat Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Hewan yang dipanggil Nagato memang hanya 2, tapi sebesar Kantor Hokage. Hewan pertama, Badak dengan mata Rinnegan. Hewan kedua, Burung Bangau dengan mata Rinnegan. Tak mau kalah dengan mudah Naruto menaikkan level kekuatan matanya.

"Kau latihan dengan 2 Makhluk Kuchiyose ku dulu Naruto" ucap Nagato yang berniat menguji dan menganalisa kekuatan mata Naruto.

"Okee, Siapa takut, Pokoknya jika aku menang Jii-san harus membelikanku Ramen setiap hari selama sebulan" ucap Naruto memberi syarat kepada Nagato.

"Oke, Itupun kalau kau mampu mengalahkan pemilik Rinnegan ini. Hahahaha" ucap Nagato terlewat OOC.

 **"Chrysaor Armor"** gumam Naruto

Seketika dipunggung Naruto muncul sepasang sayap putih besar, di tangan kanan Naruto muncul cahaya keemasan yang perlahan membentuk tombak kuning emas. Tombak itu memiliki 3 mata tombak, namun salah satunya lebih pendek dari yang lainnya.

 _GROAAAAAAAAARR!_

Teriakan badak itu memulai pertarungan Naruto melawan 2 kuchiyose milik Nagato. Badak dan burung bangau mulai merangsek mendekati Naruto, Si burung mulai melancarkan serangan dengan mengibaskan sayapnya ke arah Naruto. Pusaran angin hasil dari kibasan sayap burung bangau itu mengarah cepat menuju tempat Naruto berdiri.

 _WUSSSSHHHH_

Dengan sekali kepakan sayap Naruto terbang menghindar dari Badak yang akan menyeruduk dan serangan angin burung bangau tadi. Terbang bagai roket, kini Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi karena terbang terlalu tinggi. Tapi tiba-tiba kilat kuning mengarah ke burung bangau Nagato. Tombak milik Naruto melesat cepat kearah burung bangau tadi, namun dengan mudah dihindari dengan terbang menyamping.

Bukan wajah kecewa namun seringai yang makin lebar diperlihatkan Naruto. Tepat setelah burung bangau menghindar, tombak itu tepat mengarah kepada Nagato yang kini terlihat sedang tertidur (?)

 **"Tendo: Shinra Tensei"**

Seketika tombak Naruto melebur menjadi cahaya kekuningan. Naruto melesat ke arah bangau, lalu menghantamkan jutsu nya.

 **"Raiton: Nano Rasenggan"**

 _Wuuuusshhh_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR_

Setelah ledakan terlihat bangau itu merintih kesakitan, lalu berubah menjadi gumpalan asap.

'Sial, Menggunakan Chrysaor Armor level satu saja sudah menghabiskan separuh Cakraku, aku harus cepat' batin Naruto mulai kelelahan.

Melesat dengan cepat Naruto bersiap menghantam badak itu dengan pukulan full power-nya. Namun rencana itu harus batal saat badak itu menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya.

'Sial, Hiraishin' batin Naruto

 _BLITTZZZ_

"Hahahaha, Menyerah Naruto ?" Nagato mencoba memprovokasi Naruto.

"Urusai Baka Jii-san!" balas Naruto sengit.

Menghilangkan Chrysaor Armor nya, kini Zettai Sharinggan berubah menjadi Sharinggan 3 tomoe. "Yossshh, ku beri pelajaran kau badak menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto memprovokasi badak bermata Rinnegan tadi.

 **"Kagebunsin No Jutsu"**

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT_

Kemudian muncul 3 Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah Badak tadi, sedangkan yang asli sudah menyiapkan Jutsu nya.

 **"Katon: Hi No Rasenggan"**

Kini di tangan kanan Naruto terdapat Bola Cakra berwarna merah yang berputar dengan cepat. Naruto asli berlari mendekat kearah badak yang sedang dikeroyok 3 Bunshin Naruto.

 _Bugghh Bugghh Bugghh_

Bunshin Naruto menghantam kepala badak Nagato hingga badak itu terhuyung mencium tanah.

 **"Hiraishin"**

 _BLITTZZZ_

Dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan Hi No Rasenggan nya ke tubuh badak Nagato.

 _GROOOOAAAAAARRR!_

Auman kesakitan keluar dari mulut badak Nagato. Terpental merobohkan beberapa pohon hingga akhirnya..

 _DUAAAARR!_

Badak yang terkena Hi No Rasenggan Naruto perlahan bangkit dengan tubuh yang berasap efek Rasenggan elemen api. Naruto yang melihat badak Nagato dapat bertahan setelah terkena jutsu nya hanya menyeringai, kemudian membuat jutsu andalannya..

"Matilaaah!"

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**

 _DUAAAARR!_

Rasenshuriken Naruto menghantam telak tubuh badak Nagato. Akhir ledakan badak itu berubah menjadi gumpalan asap.

"Yossshh, Sensei ku kalahkan ka.."

Tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto terbaring pingsan karena kelelahan dan kehabisan Cakra.

"Hmmm, dia mengalami peningkatan yang pesat. Namun sayang kontrol nya masih belum sempurna" gumam Nagato setelah menganalisa pertempuran Naruto dengan 2 hewan Kuchiyose terkuatnya.

Terlihat training ground yang awalnya baik-baik saja, kini seperti medan perang dengan banyaknya tanah yang berlubang dan pohon yang roboh. Hutan gundul, itulah pemandangan training ground tempat latihan Naruto saat ini.

"Aku pasti kena ceramah lagi" gumam Nagato yang nantinya akan di omeli oleh Arashii karna merusak training ground untuk yang kedua kalinya. Poor Nagato

.

.

.

Malam harinya seperti biasa semua keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul, tapi ada yang beda malam ini karena Sensei Kenjutsu Naruto, Himura Kenshin dan Akame ikut bersantai di kediaman Sandaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Arashii.

"Hoii Nagato Jii-san, Jadi kan kau memberiku ramen selama sebulan ini ?" ucap Naruto membuka suara.

"Heeh, Kau itu cuma mengalahkan Kuchiyose ku, bukan mengalahkan ku" ucap Nagato santai.

"Himura-san, Bagaimana perkembangan Sara-chan dan Naomi-chan dalam Kenjutsu?" tanya Rei kepada Himura Kenshin sebagai Sensei dari ketiga Uzumaki muda.

"Untuk Sara dan Naomi, sudah berkembang pesat. Dari gaya Kenjutsu Mereka memiliki ciri khas masing-masing" jawab Kenshin.

"Ne Akame-nee, Apa kau sudah menguasai jutsu yang kuajarkan 2 Minggu lalu ?" tanya Naruto kepada Akame.

"Belum Naruto-kun, Aku belum menguasai jutsu itu" jawab Akame

"Jutsu apa yang kau ajarkan Naruto ?" Tanya Arashii

"Itu beberapa jutsu Katon jiji, kau mau minta diajari juga jiji ? tapi kau kan tak memiliki elemen Katon" jawab Naruto sambil menggoda kakeknya.

"Dasaar Cucu kurang ajar! Mau kusegel mulutmu hah" Balas Arashii sengit.

"Hahahaha, aku tak percaya Arashii Jii-san ingin mempelajari Katon, padahal ia tak punya elemen Katon" Ucap Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Hahahahaha" tawa pecah Naruto dan Yahiko tanpa tau aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh Arashii.

 _Duaag!_

"Itteii.." Naruto dan Yahiko meringis merasakan jitakan kasih sayang Arashii.

Yah beginilah keluarga Uzumaki, selalu ceria dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Saling menyayangi walau bukan saudara sedarah.

Konohagakure No Sato

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap terlihat 2 orang yang sedang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya seperti bawahan yang melapor kepada atasannya.

"Lapor Danzo-sama, target masih belum bisa untuk dilumpuhkan. Untuk saat ini segel masih terus melemah" ucap si bawahan melaporkan ke atasnya.

"Baik, Lanjutkan misi mu. Terus pantau dan pancing emosinya untuk melemahkan segel nya. Dan kau boleh kembali" Balas Danzo

"Ha'i Danzo-sama" balas si bawahan kemudian hilang disertai kepulan asap.

"Sebentar lagi, kau pasti akan jadi senjata yang kuat untuk Konoha" ucap Danzo Punuh makna.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Di siang menjelang sore ini, dikantor Hokage terlihat Sandaime, Yondaime, Kushina, dan Kakashi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius.

"Minato, Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menemukan jejak Naruto-kun ?" tanya Kushina

"Dari laporan beberapa anbu yang aku perintahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto tak ada satupun yang menemukan keberadaannya" balas Minato lemas.

"Tapi Minato, apa kau ingat waktu ujian kelayakan genin Naruto-kun Henge menjadi seseorang ber-armor merah, dengan rambut merah panjang ?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Yaa aku ingat, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu" jawab Minato.

"Apa yang kau maksud orang yang menggunakan Armor merah dengan lambang Uzumaki Kushina-nee ? tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Yaa kau benar Kakashi. Dan aku punya firasat buruk dengan itu" jawab Kushina lemas mengingat kembali ayahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud mu Kushina?" ucap Sandaime

"O-orang itu, Ya-yang memakai a-armor me-rah a-adalah Tou-san ku Minato hiks.." ucap Kushina menjelaskan, diakhiri tangisan mengingat ayahnya.

"Ap-apaa mak-maksudmu ? berarti ?" ucap Minato blank sesaat.

"Jika Naruto mampu Henge menjadi kakeknya, kemungkinan besar ia sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap Kakashi mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi Tou-san mu selamat saat Uzushiogakure mengalami invasi 25 tahun yang lalu" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang kali ini Minato utarakan.

"Ini berita buruk Minato, Kau tau sendiri bagaimana ceritanya sebenarnya dari peristiwa dibalik Hancurnya Uzushiogakure" ucap Sandaime menyesal.

"Apa maksudmu Sandaime-sama ?"

"Cerita sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dibalik itu Semua ? Jelaskan padaku Minato ? Jelaskan padaku saat ini juga.

Minato terlihat menyesal, kepalanya tertunduk mengingat penyebab hancurnya Uzushiogakure. Sandaime juga menunduk karena tak mampu berbuat banyak saat itu, tak mampu membantu saudaranya yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kakashi hanya diam memperhatikan, karena ia tahu bukan waktunya ia angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semua tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan" ucap Sandaime

"Sebelum itu, Minato tolong buat kekkai untuk menjaga rahasia tentang Uzushiogakure selama ini. Kakashi tolong tutup dan kunci pintunya agar tak ada yang masuk sembarangan" ucap Sandaime dengan persiapan sebelum menceritakan rahasia Rank-S antara Konoha dan Uzushiogakure.

"Baiklah, Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepadamu Kushina. Karena ini pasti akan menyakiti hatimu, tapi tolong dengarkan sampai selesai" ucap Sandaime.

"Pada 25 tahun yang lalu, masa itu adalah dimana masa berjaya nya Clan Uzumaki dan Desa Uzushiogakure..."

 **Flashback**

Saat itu, Saat Sarutobi Hiruzen masih memegang kendali penuh Konoha sebagai Pimpinan tertinggi, Sandaime Hokage.

Saat ia tengah mengerjakan tugas sebagai Hokage, ia menerima surat yang dibawa oleh seekor burung merpati putih. Kemudian Hiruzen membuka isi dari surat itu yang membuatnya Melebarkan matanya. Hiruzen bergegas mengadakan rapat untuk mendiskusikan berita yang baru saja ia terima.

Setelah 30 menit, ruang rapat sudah diisi oleh tokoh penting Konoha. Diantaranya Shimura Danzo, Uchiha Itachi (Bapaknya Mikoto), beberapa kepala klan dan Council Civilian.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama mengadakan rapat mendadak?" tanya seorang Council Civilian

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendesak sehingga kita semua dikumpulkan disini" Bukan Hiruzen yang menjawab, melainkan Uchiha Itachi salah satu kepala klan yang berpengaruh di Konoha.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena mengganggu aktivitas kalian dengan adanya rapat mendadak seperti ini" Hiruzen memulai rapat.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari aliansi Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Kirigakure. 3 desa ini berencana untuk melakukan invasi ke desa Uzushiogakure" Hiruzen menjeda keterangannya untuk melihat reaksi para petinggi Konoha.

"Lalu apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita ?" tanya Danzo mulai ikut dalam rapat kali ini.

"Mereka menginginkan kita untuk memperkuat penyerangan mereka" Ucap Hiruzen.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, Uzushiogakure sudah menjadi aliansi kita sejak Shodaime-sama menikahi Mito-sama" protes Uchiha Itachi.

"Ya saya setuju Hokage-sama, Apalagi Uzushiogakure sudah berperan banyak untuk Konoha" Ucap dari kepala klan Nara, Nara Hiruko (OC).

"Aku juga berfikiran begitu Itachi-san, Hiruko-san. Hanya saja aku perlu memastikan dengan mengadakan rapat kali ini" ucap Hiruzen menimpali.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu pihak Uzushiogakure juga mengirimkan surat supaya pihak Konoha membantu menangani permasalahan invasi ini" lanjut Hiruzen

"Menurutku untuk saat ini kita tak perlu ikut campur dalam permasalahan invasi ini" jawab Danzo enteng

"Apa maksudmu Shimura Danzo ?" Balas Sandaime penuh penekanan.

"Kira harus memperhitungkan semuanya Hiruzen, Jika kita memihak Uzushiogakure lalu kita kalah. Kita akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Kumo-Iwa-kiri" Jawab Danzo, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jik kita memihak Kumo-Iwa-kiri kita akan dianggap penghianatan oleh Uzushiogakure" lanjut Danzo.

"Tapi jika kita tak berbuat apa-apa, sama saja kita juga telah berkhianat. Saya jelas menentang usulan yang Danzo-sama utarakan" jawab tegas kepala Clan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Mizugi (OC).

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang tinggi, Benar kata Danzo-sama kita tidak perlu mengambil tindakan untuk permasalahan ini" Jawab salah satu Council Civilian.

 _BRAAAAAKK!_

"Apa kalian lupa lambang Konoha ? Uzushiogakure sudah menganggap Konoha seperti saudaranya sendiri, tapi apa tindakan kita saat Uzushiogakure membutuhkan bantuan kita Haah ?" Jawab Hiruzen yang geram akan tingkah para tetua klan dan Council Civilian.

"KALIAN TAU DARI MANA KITA MENDAPATKAN BANTUAN LOGISTIK SAAT KONOHA KRISIS ? KALIAN TAU SIAPA YANG MENJADI SUPPORT SAAT INVASI KUMO BEBERAPA TAHUN YANG LALU ? KALAU KALIAN TAU JAWAB!" Lanjut Hiruzen masih dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Rapat menjadi tegang, tak ada satupun yang mampu membalas perkataan Hiruzen. Suhu ruangan rapat menjadi lebih dingin tapi mencekam akibat tekanan cakra Hiruzen yang meledak-ledak.

"Maaf saya tertawa emosi. Saya sudah berencana untuk mengirimkan tim pencegahan, dan mempersiapkan tim untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan. Jika ada yang keberatan silahkan acungkan tangan" Lanjut Hiruzen.

Tanpa ragu Danzo mengacungkan tangan memberi pendapat.

"Aku tekankan kembali Hiruzen, kita saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kekurangan Shinobi untuk menjaga desa. Apa jadinya jika Kumo-Iwa-kiri menyerang kita. Saat Kumo menyerang Konoha saja kita kalah telak, walaupun akhirnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata" Danzo menjeda, Menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jika sampai aliansi Kumo-Iwa-kiri benar-benar menyerang Konoha, desa ini akan rata dengan tanah. Bukan hanya bangunannya tapi juga warga dan Shinobi desa ini" lanjut Danzo.

Hiruzen menghela nafas berat, Sungguh permasalahan yang rumit. Disatu sisi Hiruzen ingin berpartisipasi menyelamatkan Uzushiogakure sebisa mungkin, namun disisi lainnya keadaan yang tidak mengijinkan Hiruzen bertindak.

"Kalau saya boleh usul Hokage-sama, Kita ambil voting saja apakah kita akan ikut serta atau kita diam dalam masalah ini" Kepala klan Uchiha kembali memberi solusi.

"Baiklah, kita ambil suara. Yang menyetujui bahwa kita berpartisipasi silahkan angkat tangan" Hiruzen memberi perintah.

Namun sayang harapan Hiruzen untuk menolong klan Uzumaki sirna karena hanya kepala klan Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, dan Yamanaka yang menyetujui. Sedangkan sisanya diam. Lebih dari 60 persen dalam rapat ini tidak menyetujui usulan untuk menyelamatkan desa Uzushiogakure, malah bertindak seolah-olah tak pernah mengenal Uzushiogakure sebelumnya.

"Sangat disayangkan, Kalian semua pengecut. Mungkin saya sebagai Hokage sangat malu untuk memimpin desa ini, desa yang tak tahu berterima kasih. Saya tekankan pada semua disini saya dengan TERPAKSA akan menyetujui hasil dari rapat ini. Tapi untuk masalah Uzushiogakure kedepannya saya akan angkat tangan, dan jangan salahkan saya jika keturunan Uzushiogakure akan membalas dendam ke Konoha nantinya. Rapat Selesai. Selamat sore!" Dengan itu Hiruzen keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu.

setelah rapat Kepala klan Uchiha buka suara.

"Dulu Sebelum Konoha ada, hanyalah Uchiha dan Senju yang menempati desa ini. Setelah Konoha lahir, Uzushiogakure mulai menjadi sahabat bahkan saudara dari Uchiha dan Senju. Uzushiogakure bahkan mengizinkan lambang desanya menjadi bagian dari lambang desa Konoha. Setelah kejadian ini, saya berharap klan Uzumaki akan mengerti tentang keadaan Konoha. Namun jika mereka menuntut balas, Saya tidak bisa membela desa ini karena apa yang telah kita perbuat. Permisi saya undur diri" Ucap Uchiha Itachi datar namun penuh makna akan pengkhianatan.

 **Flashback End**

"Setelah rapat itu aku menugaskan Jiraya Secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan. Namun hanya Kushina yang ditemukan Jiraya di ruang tersembunyi didalam kantor Uzukage" Ujar Hiruzen mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata merah dan tangis telah mengalir membasahi pipi.

Kushina terdiam mengetahui semua, Dia sungguh kecewa, sangat sangat kecewa kepada Konoha.

 **Kushina Pov**

'Jadi ini kebenaran dari hancurnya Uzushio 25 tahun yang lalu' Pikirku sambil menahan tangis.

'Tou-san, Maafkan Kushina' batinku yang berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

'Cukup untuk saat ini, tidak lagi untuk desa terkutuk ini'

'Maafkan Kushina Tou-san, Maafkan Kushina'

.

.

.

 **Kushina Pov End**

Akhirnya Kushina berdiri, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata ia pergi dari kantor Hokage.

"Maaf Minato, aku harus mengata.."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya Sandaime-sama ? tidakkah kau mengerti saat ini keluargaku masih dalam keadaan yang rentan Setelah kami harus menghadapi permasalahan Naruto" tanya Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sandaime.

"Aku tau itu Minato, tapi menutupi fakta akan memperburuk keadaan dimasa yang akan datang" balas Sandaime tenang.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG KELUARGA KU HAAH ?! KAU BAHKAN TAK SEDIKIT PUN MEMBERI TAU KEBENARAN NARUTO KEPADA KAMI. DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SENSITIF TERHADAP KUSHINA!"

 _PLAAAAKK!_

"JAGA UCAPANMU SENSEI! SIAPA YANG KAU BENTAK HAH !? INI SEMUA KESALAHAN MU, AWAL MASALAH ADA PADAMU! KAU MENELANTARKAN ANAKMU HANYA KARENA MASALAH SEPELE! MANA OTAK JENIUSMU HAAAH?!, PIKIRKAN MASALAH DENGAN OTAK DINGIN SENSEI!" Kakashi yang berteriak membentak Minato.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Tanpa sepatah katapun Minato ucapkan, ia pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan Author ^_^**

*Update Kekuatan Naruto*

Zettai Sharinggan, Berwarna putih pola shuriken merah bermata 3 (Mangekyou Itachi) dengan variasi 3 tomoe berwarna hitam. (Tidak memiliki resiko kebutaan)

Kekuatan:

\- Eien Shiroi No Hi (Api putih abadi)

\- Genjutsu

\- Barier Ninjutsu

\- Kamui (Dimensi buatan)

\- Chrysaor Armor (seperti Susano'o)

Tahap 1, adalah pertahanan dengan keluarnya sepasang sayap besar transparan berwarna putih dipunggung yang mampu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh (Jika saat bertahan). Mampu mengeluarkan Tombak bermata 3 dari cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Memiliki 3 mata tombak, tapi 1 tombak lebih pendek dari yang lainnya (Search aja di google Tombak Chrysaor)

Tahap 2 (?)

Tahap 3 (?)

*) Kekuatan Naruto saat ini (Setelah 2 tahun Pelatihan di Uzushiogakure)

-Taijutsu : A

-Ninjutsu : A

-Genjutsu : B

-Fuinjutsu : A

-Inteligent : B

*) Cakra Elemen :

Doton (C),

Fuuton (A),

Raiton (A),

Katon (A).

*) Senjata : Pedang Uzu No Ken (Punya Kushina dulu)

*) Kuchiyose : (?)

*) Harem Alpha : (?)

Harem : (?)

 **Balasan Review ^_^**

 **Kokonoe201** , maaf senpai udah ketetapan Author untuk Hinata dan Sara jadi pair Naruto. Kan senpai bisa cek di keterangan sebelum baca story, [Naruto, Hinata, Sara, OC] jadi mohon dimengerti.

 **cikedok54** , Jadi ide tambahan senpai, tapi masih harus mikirin lagi alur kedepannya. takutnya malah merusak rencana yang udah saya buat. Terimakasih atas sarannya senpai

 **Kurogane Hizashi** , Naruto bukannya memaafkan senpai, hanya saja ia belum mampu membuka hatinya. Terimakasih atas Banyak masukkannya senpai.

 **KiriRyuu804** , Yoo terimakasih masukkan dan tambahan moralnya senpai. tapi untuk pair Naruto mungkin akan lebih dari 6 hehehe tergantung imajinasi liar Author hehehehe.

 **firdaus minato** , Yooo jadi pertimbangan senpai. menurutku emang iya sih. Tunggu ajah kelanjutannya senpai. Terimakasih atas Sarannya senpai.

 **Annur Azure Fang** , untuk nasib Obito masih rahasia karena bisa jadi keluar, bisa juga malah nggak keluar dalam story ini.

 **BlankCode** , Yoo terimakasih sumbangan semangatnya senpai. semoga terhibur.

Untuk semua review, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih, saya merasa tersanjung, dan tertolong karena semua masukan-masukan senpai sekalian. Jangan bosan-bosan membaca story Author awam ini.

 **Oke UzumakiIchie Pamit, Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **See You Next Chapter**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	6. I Am Back!

**Chapter** **6**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Chapter** **Sebelumnya..**

"Setelah rapat itu aku menugaskan Jiraya Secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan. Namun hanya Kushina yang ditemukan Jiraya di ruang tersembunyi didalam kantor Uzukage" Ujar Hiruzen mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata merah dan tangis telah mengalir membasahi pipi.

Kushina terdiam mengetahui semua, Dia sungguh kecewa, sangat sangat kecewa kepada Konoha.

 **Kushina Pov**

'Jadi ini kebenaran dari hancurnya Uzushio 25 tahun yang lalu' Pikirku sambil menahan tangis.

'Tou-san, Maafkan Kushina' batinku yang berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

'Cukup untuk saat ini, tidak ada lagi kebaikan untuk desa terkutuk ini'

'Maafkan Kushina Tou-san, Maafkan Kushina'

.

.

.

 **Kushina Pov End**

Akhirnya Kushina berdiri, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata ia pergi dari kantor Hokage.

"Maaf Minato, aku harus mengata.."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya Sandaime-sama ? tidakkah kau mengerti saat ini keluargaku masih dalam keadaan yang rentan Setelah kami harus menghadapi permasalahan Naruto" tanya Minat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sandaime.

"Aku tau itu Minato, tapi menutupi fakta akan memperburuk keadaan dimasa yang akan datang" balas Sandaime tenang.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG KELUARGA KU HAAH ?! KAU BAHKAN TAK SEDIKIT PUN MEMBERI TAU KEBENARAN NARUTO KEPADA KAMI!"

 _PLAAAAKK!_

"JAGA UCAPANMU SENSEI! SIAPA YANG KAU BENTAK HAH !? INI SEMUA KESALAHAN MU, AWAL MASALAH ADA PADAMU! KAU MENELANTARKAN ANAKMU HANYA KARENA MASALAH SEPELE! MANA OTAK JENIUSMU SENSEI, PIKIRKAN MASALAH DENGAN OTAK DINGIN SENSEI!" Kakashi yang berteriak membentak Minato.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Tanpa sepatah katapun Minato ucapkan, ia pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : I Am Back!**

Setelah kepergian Minato, Sandaime dan Kakashi saling menunduk. Kakashi sebenarnya mengerti perasaan gurunya yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage.

"Biarkan dia sendiri Kakashi, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Setelah ini pasti akan ada perubahan yang ditunjukkan Kushina mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dibalik kehancuran Uzushiogakure 25 tahun yang lalu" ucap Sandaime membuka suara mengakhiri keheningan.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama, tapi saya takut ini menjadi masalah yang merembet ke hubungan rumah tangga Sensei" jawab Kakashi merasa bersalah membentak Senseinya tadi.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini, biarkan dia mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu" balas Kakashi.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama, saya undur diri Sandaime-sama"

 _BOOOFFT_

Bersama kepulan asap Kakashi hilang dengan teknik Shunshin nya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk, kenapa asapnya banyak sekali" Sandaime terbatuk karena asap yang ditinggalkan efek Shunshin Kakashi.

Time Skip Keesokan Harinya

Dikantor Hokage seperti biasa Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen tengah berdiri memandang desa Konoha, Hembusan asap tembakau hilang terbawa angin.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Setelah kilatan berwarna kuning, kini terlihat Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato muncul dengan Jubah Hokage nya.

"Pagi Sandaime-sama, Maafkan perkataan saya kemarin. Saya terbawa emosi karena kejadian kemarin" ucap Minato membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Sandaime.

"Sudahlah Minato, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi aku berpesan hadapi Kushina dengan kepala dingin, Bagaimana perkembangan Naruko-chan saat ini ?" balas Sandaime sekaligus menanyakan perkembangan anak ketiga Minato, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian Anda Sandaime-sama, perkembangan Ruko-chan sangat baik. Dia menjadi anak yang hiperaktif Sandaime-sama" jawab Minato.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kushina. Tapi ingat, gunakan kepala dingin. Aku sampai saat ini masih menyesal untuk tragedi Uzushiogakure" balas Sandaime bijak.

"Itu yang jadi kendala Sandaime-sama" jawab Minato.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata kendala ?"

"Sejak kemarin Kushina tak mau berbicara. Saat Kushina menyiapkan makan malam, ia hanya diam. Setelah makan ia langsung pergi bersama Naruko ke kamar Naruto. Pagi tadi saat aku bangun tidur ia sudah pergi bersama Naruko, meninggalkan makanan untuk sarapan di meja makan" ucap Minato dengan ekspresi menyendu diwajahnya.

"Hmmm... Itulah karakteristik seseorang dari klan Uzumaki, ia cenderung keras kepala. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk perlahan meluluhkan hatinya, jangan pakai cara kasar. Ini adalah sifat dasar yang Kushina turunkan kepada Naruto. Jadi kuharap kau bisa bersabar dan gunakan kepala dingin untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini Minato" ucap Sandaime menasehati dengan hembusan asap dari pipa tembakau nya.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama, saya mengerti" ucap Minato lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Hari ini terlihat begitu cerah, matahari mulai menunaikan tugasnya menyinari dan memberi semangat kepada setiap orang yang bersiap memulai aktivitasnya. Namun itu tak nampak di salah satu rumah di Konoha, rumah yang menjadi kediaman peminpin desa Yondaime Hokage. 4 orang disana tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Minato kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang masalah keluarganya saat ini, Naruto yang pergi berlatih, Kushina yang tak mau berbicara sejak mendengar cerita tentang kebenaran Uzushiogakure, dan menma yang kini mulai haus akan kekuatan.

Khusina saat ini sedang berada di kamar Naruto bersama Uzumaki Naruko, Anak ketiga sekaligus adik kandung Naruto dan Menma. Mengapa Kushina memakai marga Uzumaki untuk anak ketiganya, itu karena ia berharap nantinya Naruto tidak akan membenci Naruko seperti Naruto membenci keluarga Namikaze. Naruko yang saat ini berumur 1,5 tahun hanya bisa menyamakan posisinya dalam gendongan Kushina.

"Ne Ruko-chan, apa kamu merindukan Naruto nii-chan ? Kakakmu itu sangat mirip denganmu Ruko-chan, rambut merah, mata biru, dan wajahnya mirip kaa-chan. Sangat mirip denganmu Ruko-chan" ucap Kushina menceritakan Naruto kepada Kushina. Sedangkan Naruko yang saat ini digendongan Kushina tertawa seakan mengerti apa yang kaa-channya katakan.

Kushina mengingat saat setelah persalinan, ia kembali mengingat perbuatannya kepada Naruto selama ini. Ia memberi nama Naruko untuk anak ketiganya, untuk mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Naruto yang dulu ia sia-siakan.

Perlakuannya kepada Naruto bukanlah mencerminkan seorang ibu yang baik. Tak ada satupun ibu yang mampu untuk mengabaikan anaknya, Membentak anaknya tanpa alasan, dan ia menyadari sikap pilih kasihnya disaat orang yang ia sakiti telah berpaling.

"Ne Ruko-chan, nanti kalo Naru-nii pulang, Ruko-chan jemput di gerbang Konoha yaa" Ucap Kushina tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata mengingat lagi kesalahannya kepada Naruto. Saat ini Naruko hanya bisa mengucapkan kata Kaa-chan seperti kata pertama beberapa Minggu yang lalu.

Sementara Kushina tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tokoh utama kita telah berdiskusi dengan beberapa Senseinya.

Uzushiogakure

"Jiji, Saat ini aku sudah menyempurnakan teknik Hiraishin hingga dapat berteleportasi tanpa segel, walaupun jaraknya terbatas" ucap Naruto

"Berapa jarak maksimal tanpa segel ? dan berapa segel yang kau buat untuk menyimpan cakra cadanganmu ?" tanya Arashii antusias karena keberhasilan Naruto dalam 2 proyek Fuinjutsu nya.

"Untuk Hiraishin tanpa segel itu sekitar 200 M Jiji, tapi masih membutuhkan banyak cakra untuk Hiraishin tanpa segel. Nah kalau untuk segel penyimpanan cakra, aku sudah menyiapkan 9 segel di lengan kiri jiji" balas Naruto diakhiri dengan cengiran khas Naruto.

Dengan menaikkan baju bagian lengan kirinya Naruto memperlihatkan 9 lambang Uzushiogakure berjejer dari lengan kiri bagian atas hingga dibawah siku.

"Kau sekarang seperti memiliki banyak tato Naruto, Bagaimana nanti tanggapan warga Konoha" ucap Arashii ngawur, entah apa yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau bicara apa sih jiji ?" balas Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku sudah saatnya kita uji kau pantas atau tidak menguasai Senjutsu klan Uzumaki" ucap Arashii sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Kini Naruto berada di training ground tempatnya berlatih bersama Nagato terakhir kali. Ditempat itu juga ada Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, dan Konan. Sara dan Naomi sedang latihan bersama Akame.

"Oke Naruto dengarkan jiji, hari ini kau akan menjalani tes kelayakan oleh para Kuchiyose suci klan Uzumaki" Arashii memberi arahan.

Arashii membuat gambar rumit di tanah, namun ditengah-tengah gambar adalah lambang Uzumaki. Gambar itu memiliki 3 cabang yang berujung ke 3 gulungan yang Naruto prediksi adalah kontrak kuchiyose.

Setelah selesai dengan gambarnya, Naruto disuruh duduk bermeditasi ditengah gambar. Naruto mengikuti instruksi Arashii, Naruto meneteskan darahnya disetiap cabang yang menuju ke 3 gulungan kontrak kuchiyose. Setelah 10 detik tiba-tiba gambar yang Naruto duduki bersinar terang, hingga semua yang disana dipaksa menutup mata sesaat.

 **[Bukalah mata kalian, wahai keturunan Uzumaki. Siapa yang mampu memanggil kami bertiga Secara bersamaan ?]** tanya salah satu Kuchiyose suci klan Uzumaki yang berbentuk paus namun hanya tulang, yang dilapisi pendar biru transparan membentuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"Maaf Bakekujira-sama, cucuku yang berhasil memanggil kalian bertiga bersamaan" jawab Arashii sopan.

Disaat Arashii sedang menjawab pertanyaan ketiga kuchiyose suci klan Uzumaki, Naruto malah cengo melihat bentuk dari kuchiyose yang bernama Bakekujira.

 **[Baiklah, sepertinya kami sudah mengerti maksud dari pemanggilan ini. Kami juga sudah lama menantikan hari ini, hanya Shodaime Uzukage yang pernah menguasai Senjutsu klan Uzumaki. Tapi kini kami memiliki harapan baru kepada Uzumaki muda ini, siapa namamu wahai Uzumaki muda ?]** penjelasan kuchiyose yang berbentuk Serigala biru putih.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou, Salam kenal Kuchiyose-sama" jawab Naruto sopan, karena Naruto tau Kuchiyose inilah yang menjadi pelindung klan Uzumaki selama ratusan tahun.

 **[Anak yang sopan, Baiklah sudah saatnya kita perkenalan. Aku Bakekujira, Kuchiyose klan Uzumaki yang menjaga perairan di pulau Uzushiogakure. Elemenku adalah angin, air, dan es.]** ucap kuchiyose berbentuk paus dengan nada berat yang diketahui bernama Bakekujira.

 **[Aku Aida, Penjaga wilayah daratan klan Uzumaki di pulau Uzushiogakure. Aku memiliki elemen tanah, angin, air, dan es, salam kenal Naruto-sama.]** ucap kuchiyose berbentuk serigala berbulu biru-putih. 'Dari suaranya sepertinya ia perempuan, tapi... masa bodo ah' batin Naruto.

 **[Aku Hauo, aku menjaga dibagian udara. Aku memantau segala keamanan sektor perairan, daratan, dan udara. Aku memiliki elemen api, angin, dan Petir.]**

"Whuuuooo, su-sugoii, tapi kenapa kalian memiliki elemen angin semua ?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang pose berfikir.

 **[Karena kami ini penjaga klan Uzumaki. Apa Naruto-sama lupa lambang klan Uzumaki ?]** jawab Aida kepada Naruto.

"Pusaran ?" beo Naruto.

 **[Ya, karena itu kami semua memiliki elemen angin, dan khusus untuk Bakekujira dan Aida mereka di anugerahi elemen air. Pusaran itu melambangkan pusaran air ataupun angin yang menjadi ciri khas klan Uzumaki]** Hauo menjelaskan panjang lebar.

 **[Baiklah, kami akan kembali. Untuk pelatihan Senjutsu, akan dimulai esok hari.]** lanjut Hauo.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ketiga kuchiyose suci penjaga klan Uzumaki hilang dengan efek cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Naruto kau berlatihlah dengan keras, karena kau akan menjadi pewaris klan Uzumaki selanjutnya" ucap Arashii memandang Naruto serius.

"Ha'i aku mengerti jiji, bersama para Uzumaki muda aku akan membangkitkan klan Uzumaki"

"Bukan itu maksudku Baka!" teriak Arashii sambil berjalan kembali ke kediamannya.

"Kau itu akan diajarkan Senjutsu klan Uzumaki, sekaligus sebagai penerus kedua setelah Shodaime Uzukage" lanjut Arashii.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Yaa hanya yang bisa memanggil ketiga kuchiyose suci itu yang berhak berlatih Senjutsu suci klan Uzumaki. Selain Shodaime Uzukage, belum ada yang mampu melakukan pemanggilan ketiganya bersamaan" jawab Arashii serius.

"Jadi aku orang kedua yaa, laah berarti jiji tidak menguasai Senjutsu klan Uzumaki ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menguasai Senjutsu yang diajarkan oleh Aida-sama, dan itu juga bisa dibilang Senjutsu klan Uzumaki" ucap Arashii.

"Ahhhkk! Apa yang kau maksud Arashii jiji, aku tak mengerti semua penjelasanmu!" ucap frustasi Naruto.

"Begini.." jawab Arashii menatap Naruto serius.

"Yaa bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hehmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya yaa ?!" ucap Arashii namun kini dengan ekspresi konyol diwajahnya.

Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto, tak lama kemudian...

"BAKAA JIJI!"

"Hahahaha, bercanda Naruto. Senjutsu yang diajarkan dari 1 kuchiyose itu akan berbeda dengan Senjutsu dari 3 kuchiyose sekaligus" ucap Arashii. Naruto yang sudah tidak dalam mode Big-head, mendengarkan semua penjelasan Arashii.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Sage Mode Shodaime Uzukage, jadi aku belum tau bagaimana hebatnya Senjutsu suci klan Uzumaki"

"Aku hanya mampu menguasai Senjutsu yang diajarkan oleh Aida-sama, Senjutsu ini memiliki kemampuan menyerap cakra alam dan hanya bisa dikolaborasikan dengan elemen yang Aida-sama miliki, tanah, air, angin, dan es"

"Aku yang memiliki elemen angin dan air, dapat mengeluarkan kekkai genkai es saat menggunakan Sage Mode. Namun saat tidak menggunakan Sage Mode, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan elemen es"

"Dalam Sage Mode yang aku kuasai akan berpengaruh pada kecepatan, ketahanan fisik, kekuatan, dan kepekaan sensor. Namun Sage Mode ini memiliki batasan jika cakra alam yang kita kumpulkan habis maka Sage Mode juga berhenti"

Dari berbagai penjelasan yang Arashii berikan, Naruto mengamati dengan seksama. Tapi dari ekspresi wajah sepertinya Naruto masih belum mengerti.

Arashii menyadari kebingungan Naruto, "Apa kau sudah mengerti Naruto ?" tanya Arashii.

"Ha'i jiji" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Apa yang kau mengerti ?" tanya Arashii dengan mata memicing.

"Ettoo.. Intinya Sage Mode membuat pengguna semakin kuat" jawab Naruto.

"Selain itu, apalagi yang kau mengerti ?" tanya Arashii lagi.

"Ettoo.. hehhmm anoo.."

"Haaaahh sudah kuduga.." gumam Arashii.

"Lebih kuat mana Senjutsu Shodaime Uzukage dibandingkan dengan Senjutsu milik jiji ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Senjutsu yang akan diajarkan oleh ketiga kuchiyose itu yang terkua" jawab Arashii.

"Jadi siap yang terkuat dari semua pengguna Senjutsu ? dan siapa saja yang berhasil memanggil kuchiyose suci itu ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hanya Shodaime Uzukage yang Terkuat karena beliau mampu memanggil mereka bertiga bersamaan saat pertama kali melakukan ritual pemanggilan. Nidaime Uzukage, hanya mampu memanggil Aida-sama. begitupun aku, hanya bisa memanggil Aida-sama" jawab Arashii panjang lebar.

"Lalu Nagato Jii-san ? " tanya Naruto.

"Nagato lah yang paling hebat" bisik Arashii di telinga Naruto.

"Dia tidak mampu memanggil satupun dari 3 Kuchiyose itu" bisik Arashii ke Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Buahahaha Huahahahaha ternyata kau payah Nagato Jii-san, Uwaaa Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Memegang perutnya sambil guling-guling.

"Oii Oii Naruto kau gila teriak sendirian ?" Yahiko yang heran kenapa Naruto tertawa sampai sebegitunya.

"Huwwaaaa Hahahaha" kembali hanya tawa yang terdengar dari Naruto.

Nagato yang melihat Arashii susah payah menahan tawa hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pffffttt... Pffffttt... Huwwaaaa Hahahaha Hahahaha" Akhirnya tawa pecah Arashii tak terbendung lagi saat melihat wajah Nagato yang kebingungan dan terlihat bodoh.

Terlihatlah aksi Kakek dan cucu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Naruto yang melihat Nagato makin terbahak-bahak dan guling-guling ditanah. Begitupun Arashii, tak jauh beda dengan Naruto. Mereka tertawa sampai perut terasa sakit dan air mata keluar kemana-mana. Tapi satu yang mereka bingung, Kenapa hanya mereka berdua disini ? kemana yang lain...?

.

.

.

Konohagakure No Sato, siapa yang tak tau desa yang melahirkan banyak legenda di dunia Shinobi. Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama, Mereka adalah beberapa legenda yang mengagumkan. Bahkan Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara mendapat julukan 'Kami No Shinobi' dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Namun tanpa siapapun ketahui disebuah ruangan, seseorang bermata merah darah sedang berhadapan dengan pria tua dengan lambang X di dagu nya.

"Benarkah kau ingin bergabung dengan Anbu Ne ?" tanya pria tua itu memastikan.

"Ha'i Danzo-sama, saya ingin bergabung untuk memperdalam kekuatan saya" jawab seseorang tadi.

'Untuk kali ini saja Uchiha akan berlutut, setelah ini kita buktikan bukan hanya dia yang mampu menjadi Shinobi hebat' batin orang tadi dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Kau akan dalam bimbinganku langsung untuk melatih kekuatanmu. Persiapan dirimu, aku tak mau kau menjadi seorang yang gagal" ucap Danzo tegas

Namun seringai Danzo semakin lebar mendapati keberuntungan yang tak ia duga. 'Ia akan menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk Konoha' batin Danzo melihat sosok yang berlutut didepannya.

Diwaktu yang sama, Tempat berbeda.

Kini seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 16 tahun berjalan sendiri di jalanan dekat mansion Uchiha. Surai pirang pendek, dan hitae-ate terpasang kokoh di keningnya. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang jauh entah kemana. Pemuda Pirang yang tidak lain adalah Menma kini hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 **Menma Pov**

'Kenapa mereka selalu membandingkan ku dengan Nii-san'

'Kemana kau selama 2 tahun ini Nii-san ? tak tau kah Kaa-chan selalu menangisi mu. Ruko-chan juga pasti ingin bertemu denganmu Nii-san' batin ku.

"Aku tak tau, tapi kenapa Tou-san tidak seperti dulu" gumamku sambil mengingat Tou-san yang selalu murung saat melihat Kaa-chan tiap malam selalu tidur dikamar Nii-san.

"Kaa-chan juga semakin dingin kepadaku dan Tou-san, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nii-san ?"

Kakashi Sensei hanya bilang Nii-san menjalani misi diluar desa, tapi kenapa sampai 2 tahun lebih. Kepalaku pusing kalau harus memikirkan Semua.

'Apa Nii-san tak mau memaafkan kami, sehingga dia pergi meninggalkan desa ? aku harus menanyakan ini langsung kepada Tou-san' batinku memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Teme kemana yaa, sudah sebulan ini ia menghilang, hufftt makin banyak kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini.

 **Menma Pov End**

Kini mansion Hyuuga sedang kedatangan tamu seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan balita yang juga memiliki rambut yang sama digendongannya. Ia adalah Kushina dan Naruko yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Hyuuga Izumi (OC), Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hyuuga Izumi memiliki penampilan seperti Hinata, kulit putih porselen, Bersurai Indigo, dengan wajah penuh wibawa. Mungkin Izumi menjadi tampilan saat Hinata dewasa nanti, karena memang ia adalah Ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Ne Zumi-chan kau tidak ikut menambah adik untuk Hinata ? mungkin adik laki-laki untuk Hanabi ? Hmm ?" Ucap Kushina menggoda Izumi.

"Bicara apa kau Kushi-chan, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus bayi" jawab Izumi sekalian menyindir Kushina.

"Jadi maksudmu aku terlalu tua ttebane ?" balas Kushina dengan mode Habanero nya.

"Ufufufufu, Bukan aku yang bilang seperti itu Kushi-chan" sanggah Izumi.

Izumi dan Kushina memang dekat sejak 2 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat Naruto pergi ke luar desa untuk berlatih. Kushina awalnya ingin berbincang dengan Hinata, tapi Izumi tak sengaja mendengar semua cerita Kushina. Izumi mengetahui semua kejadian dan masalah yang saat ini keluarga Namikaze alami (Kecuali tentang Uzushio). Hampir tiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu, kadang di mansion Hyuuga kadang juga dikediaman Namikaze.

Kushina juga mengorek informasi tentang Naruto dari Hinata, mulai kebiasaan, Kesukaan, hingga apa yang dibenci Naruto. Hinata selama 2 tahun ini juga selalu berlatih keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Naruto dan Hikari di tim 11. Hinata dan Hikari terpaksa harus melakukan misi bertiga dengan Anko tanpa tambahan personil untuk tim 11. Mereka selalu menolak jika Yondaime memasukkan genin untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto sementara.

"Posisi Naruto-kun tak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun"

Itulah jawaban dari Hinata dan Hikari yang Yondaime terima, Mereka juga tak mau menerima promosi untuk menjadi Chunin tanpa Naruto. Entah ini yang membuat teman seangkatan mereka bingung, jika ditanya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki dengan Naruto, maka mereka dengan kompak menjawab dengan senyum tanpa sepatah kata terlontar.

Hinata yang saat ini tak ada misi berencana akan melanjutkan latihan rutinnya sebelum Kushina datang membawa Naruko untuk berkunjung. Dengan senang hati Hinata dan Hanabi menemani Naruko bermain, sedangkan ibu mereka berbincang ria, atau mungkin bergosip. Naruko yang saat digendongan Hinata sedang menikmati usapan lembut di surai merah darahnya.

"Naruko-chan, nanti kalau Nii-chan mu pulang kabari Nee-chan yaa. Hinata-nee sudah sangat rindu pada kakakmu Naruko-chan hihihi" ucap Hanabi sambil terkikik, Hinata yang masih mengusap-usap lembut rambut Naruko hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Naruto-kun, kapan kau kembali ?" gumam Hinata.

"Kau tau Ruko-chan, kakakmu itu adalah orang yang dingin dan datar, tapi jika sudah bersama aku, Hikari, Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame-nee, Kakashi Sensei, dan Sandaime-sama, ia akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda" ujar Hinata menerawang jauh masa lalunya bersama Naruto dan tim 11.

"Kalau saja Nii-chan mu itu ada disini, mungkin kami akan menjalankan misi bersama-sama. Dan lagi Hanabi-nee sangat mengidolakan Nii-chan mu itu hihihi" bisik Hinata ditelinga Naruko.

"Araa araa, apa Hinata-nee cemburu hmm ?" goda Hanabi kepada kakaknya. Hanabi tau bahwa sebenarnya kakak perempuannya ini menyimpan rasa kepada Naruto. Tapi kakaknya harus menunggu dan memendam rasa rindu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengambil hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naa.. Luu.. Tooh.."

"Nii-chan"

Hinata dan Hanabi terperangah mendengar Naruko yang menggumamkan nama Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruko tertawa seakan mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Co-coba u-ucapkan lagi Ruko-chan" pinta Hinata tergagap. Entah sifat gagap nya ini mungkin akan muncul lagi saat dirinya bertemu Naruto lagi.

"Nalutoo nii-chan tehee" ucap Naruko mengulangi ucapannya Dengan diakhiri tawa.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari membawa Naruko yang ada digendongannya ke ibunya dan Kushina, Hanabi mengikuti dibelakang.

"Kaa-sama, Baa-san!" panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" jawab Kushina santai.

"Ruko-chan mengucapkan nama Naruto-kun dengan lancar tadi" ucap Hinata dengan semangat dan Senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Benarkah Hinata ?" tanya Izumi antusias.

"Iyaa Kaa-sama, Aku dan Hinata-nee mendengar dengan jelas tadi" balas Hanabi tak kalah semangat.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan ? Ne Ruko-chan kau kangen dengan Onii-chan mu yaa ?" ucap Kushina bahagia.

"Kaa-chan...Nalutoo...nii-chan hehehe" ucap Naruko sambil tertawa membuat semua yang melihat tampak bahagia mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berlatih untuk segera mempunyai anak Ne, Hi-na-ta-chan ?" goda Izumi Melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kau benar Zumi-chan, jadi tak sabar menimang cucu ufufufufu" ucap Kushina ikut-ikutan menggoda Hinata.

Alhasil wajah putih porselen Hinata kini berubah menjadi merah pekat, Apalagi membayangkan dirinya menggendong anaknya bersama Naruto 'Uh apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Hinata menghilangkan fantasi liar bersama Naruto.

Kita beralih ke sebuah hutan didekat desa hujan, Amegakure. Di hutan ini Hunter nin yang sedang naik daun dengan codename Wolf sedang menunggu seseorang yang beberapa hari ini mengawasinya. Wolf mengambil posisi duduk menyandar di bawah pohon rindang dekat sungai. Tak lama kemudian, muncul api berwarna merah mengeluarkan seseorang dengan topeng spiral berwarna putih.

"Silent Wolf" ucap orang bertopeng itu.

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Wolf dibalik topengnya.

"Hanya berbincang sesama pria bertopeng" jawab si topeng spiral.

"Aku sudah mempunyai beberapa data dirimu. Seorang Uzumaki dan Uchiha, Perpaduan gen yang mengagumkan"

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi" balas Wolf.

"Ternyata kau irit bicara, Sungguh orang yang menyebalkan" jawab si topeng spiral.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi anggota dalam organisasiku. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menciptakan permainan sejati bukan dengan ideologi Shinobi saat ini" lanjutnya menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Perdamaian seperti apa yang kau bicarakan ? Perdamaian sejati itu tak nyata" balas Wolf memandang aliran sungai.

"Hanya seseorang yang memiliki penderitaan yang akan mengerti arti perdamaian sejati" ucap si topeng spiral.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Aku merasakan cakra seorang Uchiha dari dirimu"

"Hahaha, kau benar aku memang seorang Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggilku UCHIHA MADARA" si topeng spiral mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Madara. Sharinggan 3 tomoe berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan (Bentuk masih rahasia).

"Hahahahaha, berhenti melawak spiral-san" balas Wolf juga menunjukkan Sharinggan aneh miliknya.

"Kau memiliki Sharinggan yang unik Wolf-san" ucap Madara.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu ?" lanjut Madara memastikan.

"Maaf Spiral-san, aku tak terikat pada desa manapun karena aku tak suka diperintah. Seorang Kage pun tak mampu memerintahku, apalagi seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku seorang hantu Uchiha. Jadi, berikan posisi itu untuk orang lain" balas Wolf.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kuharap kau tak menjadi penghalang untukku. Aku tak mau membunuh saudara Uchiha ku" ucap Madara, kemudian hilang ditelan kobaran api.

Setelah perginya sosok bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara, Wolf melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Amegakure. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya disana, tapi hanya satu tujuan utamanya yaitu _'Menjadi lebih kuat, melebihi seseorang dengan gelar Dewa'_.

 **Time Skip 3 Tahun Kemudian (5 Tahun Sejak Naruto meninggalkan Konoha)**

Uzushiogakure, desa asal klan Uzumaki, desa pengguna Fuinjutsu, desa rambut merah, atau desa yang jadi sejarah. Itu ungkapan beberapa Shinobi yang tak tau bahwa Uzushiogakure masih ada dan terus berkembang. Mereka masih mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengantisipasi jika nanti mereka akan kembali diserang oleh desa lain.

Naruto saat ini sudah menjadi master Fuinjutsu, mungkin setara dengan kakeknya Uzumaki Arashii. Ninjutsu sudah jangan di tanya, namun ia hanya memasteri Elemen Fuuton dan Raiton, untuk Doton dan Katon masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan. Dibidang Kenjutsu, ia sudah seperti Himura Kenshin karena gaya Kenjutsu Mereka yang sama. Untuk Taijutsu Naruto memiliki ciri khas sendiri, ia tidak menggunakan Taijutsu klan manapun, ia hanya mengandalkan kecepatan, kelenturan, dan fokus kekuatan di titik tertentu.

Gaya bertarung Naruto terkesan santai namun mematikan, ia tidak menggunakan kuda-kuda seperti Shinobi lainnya. Ia mampu memanipulasi elemen disetiap pukulannya, combo 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan' ia buat mematikan dengan menambah efek elemen Raiton disetiap pukulannya, hasilnya korban akan lumpuh sementara bila tak mampu meminimalisir efek kejut setiap pukulan. Hiraishin tanpa segel sudah mampu ia kuasai dengan baik tanpa harus kehilangan banyak cakra.

Untuk penampilan Naruto sekarang, ia lebih terlihat liar, bad boy. Gaya rambutnya tetap seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, namun kini dibiarkan berantakan. Menggunakan celana hitam ketat, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam, seperti kebiasaannya selalu menggunakan sesuatu yang berwarna gelap. Memiliki luka melintang dari pipi kirinya hingga diatas alis, menambah kesan liar dan garang bagi siapapun yang memandang. Luka itu ia dapatkan saat sparing melawan Sensei Kenjutsu nya, Himura Kenshin. Pertarungan itu menjadi pertarungan terakhirnya karena berhasil mengalahkan Kenshin, Naruto mampu mengalahkan gurunya itu karena unggul dalam kecepatan.

Naruto memiliki 1 set Armor Uzumaki pemberian kakeknya pada ulang tahun ke 17, 2 tahun yang lalu. Armor ini tak pernah ia gunakan, hanya ia simpan di fuin penyimpanannya bersama pedang Uzu No Ken warisan Kaa-channya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersantai bersama teman seperguruannya, Sara, Naomi, dan Akame. Naruto menikmati hembusan angin yang melewati tubuhnya, mengibarkan Surai merah gelap yang memberi kesan gagah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Apa kau merindukannya Naruto-kun ?" tanya Naomi yang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun.

"Yaa, Aku tak bisa berbohong padamu Nao-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Apa kami tak bisa menggantikannya ?" tanya Sara dengan nada bergetar.

Setelah pertanyaan Sara itu Naruto terdiam, Memandang awan dan masuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Sudah 5 tahun yaa, bagaimana kabarnya mereka yaa ?' pikirku

Aku memikirkan banyak kenangan bersama orang-orang berhargaku di Konoha. Sandaime jiji, Kakashi nii, Hinata, Hikari, Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame-nee, Shikamaru Haaaahhhh semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

'Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menjadi Jounin hahaha' pikirku mengingat banyak yang berbakat di angkatanku. Apa mereka akan mengenali ku yaa, Rambut merah panjang, Fuin yang terlihat seperti tato, tapi kalau diperhatikan aku mirip Kaa-chan versi laki-laki Hahahaha.

'Aku bingung dengan perasaanku, merasa nyaman berada disini, tapi aku ingin kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin seminggu lagi disini tak terlalu buruk, tapi bagaimana perasaan Naomi, Sara, dan Akame-nee ?' batinku semakin pusing karena semua pilihan seperti salah disatu sisi. Jika aku disini maka janjiku pada Hinata dan Hikari bagaimana ? Jika aku pulang ke Konoha Bagaimana Sara, Naomi, dan Akame-nee.

"To-kun"

"Ruto-kun"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Haaaahhhh ?!"

 **Naruto Pov End**

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Haaaahhhh ?!" Ucap Naruto terkejut, pasalnya yang memanggilnya 3 gadis paling galak yang pernah ia temui.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jadi kau tak mendengarkan kami Naruto-kun ?" tanya Akame sambil memegang gagang pedang musamane nya.

"E-eehh maaf aku sedikit melamun" ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan ini pada kalian" lanjutnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Hal ini menjadi tanda tanya besar dibenak ketiga gadis itu.

"A-apaa ma-maksudmu ? Jangan-jangan kau..?" jawab Sara yang tiba-tiba punya firasat buruk.

"Yaa, aku akan kembali ke Konoha sebentar lagi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah 3 gadis yang seakan lupa cara bernafas mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memiliki alasan kuat untuk kembali ke Konoha, salah satunya ia masih menjadi Shinobi Konoha, walau masih genin. Semua pelatihan juga sudah selesai, tinggal kembali ke Konoha, dan melanjutkan hidup, berharap tak ada hal yang merepotkan yang akan ia temukan di desa kelahirannya itu. Membulatkan tekad, ia memutuskan akan kembali ke Konoha secepatnya.

Seminggu kemudian, Kini Naruto sudah mendapatkan restu dari Arashii, Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, Konan, dan Kenshin untuk kembali ke Konoha. Namun ia belum mendapatkan ijin dari ketiga teman seperguruannya, Akame, Sara, dan Naomi. Ketiganya masih saja merengek supaya Naruto menunda kepulangannya. Tapi mau tak mau, suka tak suka ia memang harus kembali ke Konoha, 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar saat meninggalkan semuanya untuk berlatih.

Kini Naruto tengah mempersiapkan kepulangannya, semua gulungan Jutsu ia masukkan ke gulungan penyimpanan berdasarkan elemennya masing-masing. Kemudian ia masukkan kumpulan gulungan jutsu di fuin penyimpanan yang berada di punggung tangan kirinya. Naruto memiliki 2 fuin penyimpanan masing-masing di punggung kedua tangannya. Untuk senjata maupun keperluan bertarung, ia menyimpan nya di punggung tangan kanannya.

setelah semua siap, Naruto merapikan kamar yang 5 tahun ini menjadi kamar pribadinya. Tak lupa membawa semua foto selama ia di Uzushiogakure. Foto saat bersama Sara, Akame, dan Naomi lah yang paling banyak ia miliki. Ada beberapa foto kebersamaan nya dengan Arashii, Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, Konan dan Kenshin, 'Tak sebanyak foto bersama 3 gadis galak itu' pikir Naruto.

15 menit berlalu, kini Naruto telah siap untuk berangkat bersama kakeknya Uzumaki Arashii. Saat ditanya kenapa kakeknya ini ingin mengantar Naruto, 'Hanya ingin Menyelesaikan masalah yang belum selesai', itu yang Naruto terima. Yah terserah saja apa yang mau kakeknya lakukan, asalkan tidak membuat masalah untuk Naruto.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Aku akan pulang, Bagaimana kabarnya Hinata dan Hikari yaa' batinku tak sabar untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Hoii jiji, apa sih keperluan jiji sampai-sampai harus jiji yang mengantarku ?" tanyaku.

Padahal aku sudah menjalani pelatihan keras selama 5 tahun, tapi pulang ke Konoha saja harus diantar, Merepotkan (?).

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet Naruto ?" balas Arashii jiji malas.

'Apa-apaan kakek-kakek ini. Siapa yang pulang, siapa yang sewot' pikirku dalam hati.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan penulis dari koleksi novel hentai mu itu ?" tanyaku mulai mengerti akal bulus Kakek mesum ini.

"Itu salah satunya, jika Jiraya ada didesa" jawab Arashii jiji malas sambil mengupil (?)

'Kami-sama apa salah dan dosaku punya Kakek mesum dan hampir gila seperti Arashii jiji' batinku nista.

"Ero Sensei mungkin sedang melakukan penelitian nya jiji" ucapku malas.

"Ohh dia juga seorang profesor seperti Orochimaru ? tak ku sangka ternyata Jiraya itu seorang jenius" jawab Arashii jiji. Oh kau tak tau penelitian aoa yang dilakukannya.

"Dia biasa meneliti tubuh wanita dengan mengintip wanita mandi di Onsen!" jawabku memancing respon Arashii jiji.

"HAAAHH ?! Kau tak bercanda kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ero Sensei memang sering seperti itu. Mungkin selama ia berkeliling, dia sudah mengintip ratusan Onsen di Elemental Nation" ucapku memperparah penyakit mesum Arashii jiji.

Hasilnya bisa ditebak, Arashii jiji menyeringai, senyum mesum diwajahnya membuatku jijik melihatnya. Apalagi darah yang menetes di hidungnya, benar-benar Ero-Kage yang memalukan.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kedepan, kembali fokus agar cepat sampai di desa kelahiranku, Konohagakure No Sato.

"Konoha aku pulang" gumamku menyeringai.

 **Naruto Pov End**

* * *

Setelah berlari dan berjalan beberapa jam kini sampailah Naruto dan Arashii di gerbang masuk Konoha. Memandang sejenak Konoha dari kejauhan, Naruto mulai berjalan santai diikuti Arashii dibelakang nya.

"Yoo Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" sapa Naruto.

"Maaf tuan siapa dan ada keperluan apa datang ke Konoha ?" tanya Izumo sopan.

"Kalian lupa padaku yaa, tega sekali kalian melupakan ku" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat. Arashii yang berada disamping Naruto bahkan sudah muntah-muntah melihat ekspresi menjijikkan Naruto (?).

"Maaf kami benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud anda Shinobi-san" jawab Kotetsu.

"Aku Naruto, saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur di apartemen kecilku yang nyaman" jawab Naruto tanpa memandang 2 penjaga gerbang Konoha itu.

"Yaaa, Selamat datang kembali di Konoha Naruto" jawab Kotetsu yang sudah bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

"Izumo, kau jaga sendiri sebentar. aku akan melapor ke Hokage-sama. Pasti mereka senang mendengar berita ini" ucap Kotetsu langsung hilang dengan teknik Shunshin.

Setelah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruto mencari kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Are..?"

Ekspresi kebingungan yang kini tampak diwajah Naruto. Bagaimana tak bingung, ditinggalkan 5 tahun tapi apartemennya masih dalam keadaan bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun. Menghilangkan pikiran buruk, Naruto melangkah ke dalam apartemennya.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Heeee ? suara orang mandi ? apa aku salah apartemen yaa' pikirku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke Arashii jiji dan..

'Dia langsung tidur, dasar Kakek brengsek!' umpatku dalam hati.

Saat ini hanya 2 yang aku pikirkan, 'Apakah aku salah apartemen, atau memang ada orang yang menyusup ke apartemenku ?'

setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju arah kamar mandi, bersiap dengan kunai yang aku keluarkan dari fuin penyimpanan.

 _15 langkah.._

 _10 langkah.._

 _5 langkah..._

 _2 langkah..._

 _Cekleek..._

'Rambut Indigo, Manik Lavender, Kulit putih porselen, dada yang...'

Mataku membulat panik, saat ini yang berada di apartemen ku adalah...

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Hinata-chan/ Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata langsung melompat memeluk Naruto erat, mengabaikan kondisinya saat ini.

"Yokatta Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sampai menangis didalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Hinata berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, tapi aku sekarang disini. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali ke Konoha" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata, namun..

Nyuut~

"Ahhhnn.."

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol payudara Hinata. Saat ini Hinata hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya, namun handuk itu terlepas saat tangan Naruto tak sengaja menyenggol payudara Hinata.

'Woooowww, Indaaaah!' batin Naruto melihat pahatan karya Tuhan terindah. (Untung Arashii tidur) +_+

Hinata yang tak menyadari handuknya terlepas, hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Masih dikuasai kebingungan, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto memandang dan..

 _'Jeggeeeerr!'_

Saat ini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi keindahan tubuh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Membeku, Blank, Otaknya tak mau bekerja, diam mematung.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Hinata mampu menguasai emosinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa panas di pipinya. Wajahnya berubah merah dengan asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, Hinata pingsan hohoho ~_~

Naruto yang melihat Hinata pingsan dan akan jatuh, langsung tanggap menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawa ke kamarnya. Sungguh godaan yang mungkin mustahil untuk ditolak, Kau di kamarmu dengan seorang gadis cantik telanjang, dan dalam keadaan pingsan.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya dengan pelan. Ditelusuri lagi setiap lekuk tubuh indah Hinata, mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang 2 gunung kembar yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum laki-laki. Perlahan tapi pasti birahi Naruto mulai naik, ditandai dengan tegangnya Naruto junior dibagian selangkangan.

Menutup dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekati Hinata yang terbaring pingsan dengan tubuh polos menggoda tanpa busana. Memberanikan diri, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hinata..

 _10 cm_

 _9 cm_

 _8 cm_

 _7 cm_

 _6 cm_

 _5 cm_

 _4 cm_

 _3 cm_

 _2 cm_

 _1 cm_

 _'Cup'_

 _'Sluuuurrrpp'_

Perlahan tangan Naruto naik ke gunung kembar putih susu itu. Tangannya menggapai ujung bulatan berwarna pink, menyentuhnya, meremas, sedikit dipelintir...

"Ahhhnnn.. Ooaahhh... hmmm" racau Hinata masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ohh Kami-sama, Maafkan hambamu ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan Author ^_^**

Yooo tahan dulu senpai!

*Update Kekuatan Naruto*

Zettai Sharinggan, Berwarna putih pola shuriken merah bermata 3 (Mangekyou Itachi) dengan variasi 3 tomoe berwarna hitam. (Tidak memiliki resiko kebutaan)

Kekuatan:

\- Eien Shiroi No Hi (Api putih abadi)

\- Genjutsu

\- Barier Ninjutsu

\- Kamui (Dimensi buatan)

\- Chrysaor Armor (seperti Susano'o)

Tahap 1, adalah pertahanan dengan keluarnya sepasang sayap besar transparan berwarna putih dipunggung yang mampu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh (Jika saat bertahan). Mampu mengeluarkan Tombak bermata 3 dari cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Memiliki 3 mata tombak, tapi 1 tombak lebih pendek dari yang lainnya (Search aja di google Tombak Chrysaor)

Tahap 2, Armor Mini full body Dengan 2 pasang sayap berwarna kuning emas dengan variasi warna putih diseluruh tubuh. Bentuk lebih padat dari tahap 1, seperti Armor Asli (mirip armor saint Saiya). Senjata pada tahap ini hanya Flame Sword (Pedang elemen api, bentuk fisik seperti pedang yang terbakar) dan Tombak Kuning emas, bermata 3 dengan 1 mata tombaknya lebih kecil dari dua mata tombak lainnya. Kecepatan, Kekuatan, Pertahanan, Insting, dan sensor meningkat 2 kali lipat dari Tahap 1.

Tahap 3 (?)

*) Kekuatan Naruto saat ini (Setelah 2 tahun Pelatihan di Uzushiogakure)

-Taijutsu : S

-Ninjutsu : A

-Genjutsu : A

-Fuinjutsu : S

-Inteligent : A

*) Cakra Elemen :

Doton (A),

Fuuton (S),

Raiton (S),

Katon (A).

*) Senjata : Pedang Uzu No Ken (Punya Kushina dulu)

*) Kuchiyose :

Huao, Berwujud burung Garuda dengan api di seluruh tubuhnya, dan Bermata merah. Elemen : Katon, Fuuton, dan Raiton.

Aida, berwujud Serigala berbulu biru putih dengan mata biru langit. Elemen : Doton, Fuuton, Suiton, dan Hyoton

Bakekujira, berwujud Paus tapi hanya tulang yang dilapisi pendar biru transparan membentuk seperti tubuhnya. Elemen : Suiton, Fuuton, dan Hyoton.

*) Harem Alpha : (?)

Harem : (?)

Balasan Review ^_^

 **Algi-kun:** Maaf saya kurang tau anime samurai X senpai, saya cuma ngambil Himura ajah buat jadi sosok yang ahli Kenjutsu.

 **panggilajanissa:** Makasih komentar baiknya, Untuk update itu nggak tentu senpai. Tapi minimal 1 Minggu sekali, tapi kalau lagi banyak ide yaa kadang 3 hari sekali. Terimakasih sudah review.

 **BlankCod:** Wah senpai! ^_^ Reader langganan hehehe, disini yang udah pasti cuman 2 pair senpai Hinata dan Sara. Para Reader-san bisa usul untuk pair Naruto yang lain. Terima kasih sudah review senpai.

 **Kurogane Hizashi:** jadi ide tambahan senpai, Akame juga salah satu Chara spesial disini. Terima kasih sudah review senpai.

 **Naruto no Ramen:** Iya senpai, Himura Kenshin itu Chara dari Samurai X, Yoo terimakasih Review nya senpai.

 **silverbringer1:** untuk Uchiha Itachi itu saya, sebenarnya nggak tau nama bapaknya Mikoto. jadi ambil ajah Uchiha Itachi. Saya soalnya pernah baca beberapa story yang ngambil nama Uchiha Itachi sebagai bapaknya Mikoto. Sorry kalo salah senpai.

Hyu0050: diusahakan senpai

 **Annur Azure Fang:** ditunggu ajah chapter depan senpai, atau chapter depannya lagi. hehehe

 **cikdok54:** susah buat alurnya senpai, apalagi udah ada 3 kuchiyose suci penjaga klan Uzumaki.

 **:** Hehehe tunggu ajah chapter selanjutnya senpai

Terimakasih buat para senpai-senpai yang mau repot-repot untuk review.

Terimakasih sudah ngasih masukkan untuk fic ini, Buat yang nggak dibales reviewnya saya harap para senpai menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini atau chapter depannya

 **Oke UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**

 **See You Next Chapter**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	7. Increase Rate & Get Married ?

**Chapter** **7**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **UzumakiIchie :** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa kok)**

 **Chapter** **Sebelumnya..**

"Hinata-chan/ Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata langsung melompat memeluk Naruto erat, mengabaikan kondisinya saat ini.

"Yokatta Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sampai menangis didalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Hinata berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, tapi aku sekarang disini. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali ke Konoha" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata, namun..

Nyuut~

"Ahhhnn.."

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol payudara Hinata. Saat ini Hinata hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya, namun handuk itu terlepas saat tangan Naruto tak sengaja menyenggol payudara Hinata.

'Woooowww, Indaaaah!' batin Naruto melihat pahatan karya Tuhan terindah. (Untung Arashii tidur) +_+

Hinata yang tak menyadari handuknya terlepas, hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Masih dikuasai kebingungan, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto memandang dan..

 _'Jeggeeeerr!'_

Saat ini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi keindahan tubuh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Membeku, Blank, Otaknya tak mau bekerja, diam mematung.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Hinata mampu menguasai emosinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa panas di pipinya. Wajahnya berubah merah dengan asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, Hinata pingsan hohoho ~_~

Naruto yang melihat Hinata pingsan dan akan jatuh, langsung tanggap menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawa ke kamarnya. Sungguh godaan yang mungkin mustahil untuk ditolak, Kau di kamarmu dengan seorang gadis cantik telanjang, dan dalam keadaan pingsan.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya dengan pelan. Ditelusuri lagi setiap lekuk tubuh indah Hinata, mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang 2 gunung kembar yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum laki-laki. Perlahan tapi pasti birahi Naruto mulai naik, ditandai dengan tegangnya Naruto junior dibagian selangkangan.

Menutup dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekati Hinata yang terbaring pingsan dengan tubuh polos menggoda tanpa busana. Memberanikan diri, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hinata..

 _10 cm_

 _9 cm_

 _8 cm_

 _7 cm_

 _6 cm_

 _5 cm_

 _4 cm_

 _3 cm_

 _2 cm_

 _1 cm_

 _'Cup'_

 _'Sluuuurrrpp'_

Perlahan tangan Naruto naik ke gunung kembar putih susu itu. Tangannya menggapai ujung bulatan berwarna pink, menyentuhnya, meremas, sedikit dipelintir dan hasilnya...

"Ahhhnnn.. Ooaahhh... hmmm" racau Hinata masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ohh Kami-sama, Maafkan hambamu ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.."

 **Chapter 7 : Increase Rate & Get Married ?**

Hari ini begitu cerah, Burung-burung terbang bermain kesana-kemari dengan kawanannya. Mentari mulai menampakan dirinya, embun pagi membasahi tanaman, dan beberapa jendela kaca dirumah penduduk. Kehidupan mulai nampak di beberapa rumah warga, walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

Disebuah apartemen kecil, terlihat 2 orang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Kedua orang ini saling memeluk, membagi rasa hangat dipagi yang dingin. Kedua orang yang saling berpelukan mesra ini terlihat masih memiliki usia yang cukup muda. Sosok pertama memiliki surai Indigo panjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya, dari rambut panjang dan postur tubuh, terlihat bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Sosok kedua juga memiliki surai panjang namun hanya sampai bahu, Berwarna merah gelap. Walau memiliki surai se bahu, tapi postur tubuh sosok kedua ini mencirikan ia seorang laki-laki. Tubuh tegap, dada bidang, perut kotak-kotak, lengan kiri dihiasi fuin penyimpanan cakra, tapi lebih terlihat seperti tato berwarna hitam.

Sosok kedua ini atau lebih tepatnya pemuda bersurai merah gelap mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Manik Blue Saphire, warna jernih sebiru samudra mengerjap membiasakan pantulan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang kita tau bernama Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang saat ini tengah meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Naruto belai Surai indah berwarna Indigo dengan lembut, memberi kenyamanan untuk pemiliknya.

 _'Cup'_

Dikecup kening gadis bersurai Indigo itu, menyalurkan rasa sayang, rindu, dan mungkin... Cinta...

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan manik Lavender yang indah dan menenangkan. Naruto tersenyum melihat gadisnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya.

"Ohayou Hinata-hime" ucap Naruto kembali mencium kening gadis bersurai Indigo yang memiliki nama Hinata.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" balas Hinata menampilkan senyum. Kembali menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Naruto, Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh Naruto.

Saat ini Hinata dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, sedangkan Naruto hanya memakai celana panjang hitam miliknya. Kembali Hinata mengingat kejadian semalam yang menjadi penentu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam.

 **Flashback**

 **Warning : Lime or Lemon Scene**

"Ohh Kami-sama, Maafkan hambamu ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.." gumam Naruto yang darahnya mendidih melihat pemandangan yang merobohkan tembok logikanya.

Naruto buka perlahan kedua paha Hinata, menampilkan pangkal paha yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah padam. Ia hirup aroma khas kewanitaan itu, Sungguh aroma yang mampu meningkatkan birahi ke titik tertinggi.

Mulai menjilati perlahan bibir vagina milik Hinata, Naruto memberanikan dirinya memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi dinding liang surgawi itu.

"Uhmmmm... Hemmmmhhhh" racau Hinata masih bermimpi.

Mendengar racauan Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan aksinya ke tahap lebih dalam. Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan ke vagina Hinata, Melakukan In-out perlahan sambil tetap mengulum bibir vagina yang mulai basah.

"Ahhhnnn.. Heeemmmmhhh"

"Uuuhhhhh!"

Hinata meracau tak jelas menikmati kenikmatan yang ada di bagian kewanitaannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, rasa asing ini sungguh nikmat, rasa aneh yang berpusat di liang senggama nya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Menambah jari manisnya untuk menemani jari tengah yang sedang melakukan aktivitas In-out di vagina Hinata. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya disaat ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Semakin mempercepat aktivitas In-out nya, Naruto mulai menyedot, dan mengulum daging mirip kacang tanah.

"A-APA YA-YANG KAU LA-LAKUKAN NA-NARUTO-KUN ?" jerit Hinata melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, tapi ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menginginkan Naruto terus melakukannya, Meminta lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

"Aaaahhhh... A-ada yang keluar NA-NARUTO-KUUUUUN!" teriak Hinata bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan cinta miliknya. Seketika Hinata lemas, seperti tak punya tenaga. Rasa ini, rasa asing yang nikmat. Hinata menyukai ini, Hinata menyukai apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto menegakkan badannya, menyusuri tubuh Hinata dengan mata yang berkilat dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Namun matanya melebar melihat kalung berbandul NH.

 _'Deg' 'Deg' 'Deg'_

 _'Aku akan menjagamu Hinata-chan'_

Ingatan akan janjinya melindungi Hinata terlintas dipikirannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Hinata. Bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menikmati pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Hinata.

Naruto menganga mendengar ucapan Hinata, seakan Hinata memberikan tubuhnya untuk Naruto. Naruto menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran kotor di kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang mencoba memperkosamu Hinata-chan" balas Naruto.

"Kenapa ? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau menyelamatkan aku dari penculikan ninja Kumo" ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, tapi aku menunggu, hikss.. menunggu hiks.., terus menunggu hiks...Naruto-kun membuka hatimu"

" Miliki aku Naruto-kun..Miliki aku Naruto-kun. Maaf jika hiks... aku egois seperti ini hiks... Naruto-kun hiks.."

Naruto yang mendengar semua pengakuan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ternyata, selama ini gadis yang selalu ingin ia lindungi, menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Memeluk lebih erat tubuh telanjang Hinata, Naruto mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat mata Hinata melebar...

"Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan maka dari itu aku akan terus menjagamu" ucap Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengulum senyum bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi..." jeda Naruto.

"Aku juga menyukai satu gadis lagi" lanjut Naruto masih memeluk Hinata erat.

 _'Jeggeerr!'_

Hati Hinata senang dan sedih bercampur aduk, perasaannya diekspresikan dengan senyum dan tangis air mata. Apakah bisa ia membagi cintanya ke wanita lain, bisakah ia melihat lelakinya akan dimiliki oleh wanita lain juga, pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Hinata saat ini.

"Jika kau tak bisa aku tak memaksamu Hinata-chan, aku juga akan berusaha melupakannya" jawab Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tak menjawab, pikirannya kembali terngiang ucapan Naruto tadi. Saling memeluk, menikmati kehangatan suasana romantis sekaligus tragis. Cintanya terbalas, namun ia tau pasangannya juga memiliki rasa kepada seseorang.

Hinata dan Naruto terus merapat mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan, hingga keduanya terjatuh dalam alam mimpinya masing-masing.

 **Flashback End**

"Hey kenapa kau melamun Hime hmmm ?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata melamun dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun"

Melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hinata ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia ragu, ia melirik Naruto sebentar, Kemudian menunduk lagi...

"Hmmm apakah ki-kita su-udah men-menja.."

"Ya Hime, kita sudah resmi sepasang kekasih" Potong Naruto yang mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hmmm, Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto erat. Pasangan Baru ini segera berpakaian, mandi, dan bersiap untuk jalan-jalan, sekalian mencari sarapan. Entah emang sifatnya yang cuek, atau memang Naruto benar-benar melupakan hal yang membahayakan di apartemennya.

Beberapa jam berlalu kini Naruto tengah mengantarkan Hinata ke Mansion Hyuuga. Dalam perjalanan Hinata terus saja menempel pada Naruto, sifat overprotektif Hinata muncul saat bersama Naruto. Padahal hanya beberapa jam setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Hinata makin cemburuan dan overprotektif saat melihat gadis lain memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lapar.

"Ne Naruto-kun, mau mampir sebentar kan ? sekalian memberi kabar kepulanganmu kepada Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama" ucap Hinata menyeret Naruto masuk ke Mansion Hyuuga.

Mereka masuk Mansion lewat pintu belakang karena ingin memberi kejutan. Naruto menunggu di halaman belakang mansion, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada sosok anak kecil bersurai merah, kulit putih, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Gadis cilik ini terlihat kebingungan dan seperti ketakutan.

Perlahan Naruto menghampiri gadis cilik bersurai merah itu.

"Hey adik kecil, kau terlihat kebingungan, mana Kaa-chan mu hmmm ?" tanya Naruto tersenyum sambil membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil tadi.

"Aku telcecat Nii-chan, Kaa-chan hiks.. hiks..." jawab anak tadi menangis sesenggukan.

"Ayoo Nii-chan bantu mencari Kaa-chan mu" balas Naruto tersenyum menggandeng tangan anak tadi.

"Ne adik manis, siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Namaku Naluko, nama Nii-chan ciapa ?" jawab Naruko yang sudah tak menangis.

"Naluko ? Nama kita mirip Luko-chan. Nama Nii-chan Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto tanpa curiga.

"Naa...Luu..Too Nii...chaan ?" gumam Naruko mengeja nama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi Naruko. Kenapa namanya berubah menjadi Naluto. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti, ternya Naruko cadel dan belum bisa mengucapkan huruf R.

'Kenapa anak ini mirip sekali denganku ?'

Naruto mulai memiliki firasat tak enak, pikiran negatif mengalir di otak nya.

'Masa iya dia anakku ?' batin Naruto lagi disertai dengan pemikiran absurdnya (Ampun dah).

Naruko mengamati penampilan Naruto yang dari atas sampai bawah. 'Lambutnya merah cama cepertiku, kulitnya putih cama cepertiku, wajahnya mirip Kaa-chan' batin Naruko.

 _'Deg'_

 _'Deg'_

 _'Deg'_

'Naluto Nii-chan' pikir Naruko dengan mata berbinar dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar.

"HUWAAAAAA HUWAAAAA NALUUUTOOO NII-CHAN... HUWAAAAA"

Tangis Naruko pecah karena akhirnya bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sering diceritakan oleh Kaa-chan nya. Memeluk erat paha kiri Naruto, Naruko menangis sambil terus memanggil Naruto.

"Ehh kau kenapa Ruko-chan hmm ?" tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah Naruko.

"Nii-chan kenapa hiks... tak pelnah hiks... pulang, luko kan hiks.. kangen Huwaaaa..."

Bukannya menjawab Naruko malah terus bertanya pada Naruto sambil menangis. Dipaksa berpikir Naruto menemukan satu petunjuk, 'Namikaze Kushina' pikir Naruto.

Naruto masih diam melihat Naruko terus menangis memeluk pahanya. Seulas senyum terlihat diwajahnya..

"Cep..cep.. apa Ruko-chan adiknya Namikaze Menma ?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ha'i, kenapa Onii-chan tak pelnah pulang kelumah hiks.. Luko kan kangen cama Onii-chan ?" jawab Naruko.

"Nanti kalau Ruko-chan sudah besar, pasti Ruko-chan akan mengerti" jawab Naruto.

Melihat Naruko yang mulai tenang, Naruto menaikkan adiknya menggendong diatas tengkuknya. "Ne Ruko-chan mau kan jalan-jalan sama Nii-chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko yang digendongnya.

"Hu'um, kita jalan-jalan Onii-chan. Tapi kemana ?" jawab Naruko semangat.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau ke bukit Hokage ?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan Naruko.

"Hahahaha, kan jauh Nii-chan. Nanti Nii-chan lelah" jawab Naruko

"Hahaha kau belum tau Nii-chan mu ini ninja yang hebat ttebayou" jawab Naruto membanggakan dirinya, sambil menggelitik Naruko.

"Hahahaha geli Hahahaha Nii-chan Hahahaha"

Naruto dan Naruko tertawa bahagia berbagi keceriaan. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, 3 pasang mata memperhatikan interaksi adik dan kakak itu.

"Ne Hinata-chan rencanamu berjalan lancar sepertinya"

"Ha'i Kaa-sama, aku ikut senang Ruko-chan akhirnya bertemu kakaknya" jawab Hinata.

 _'Greb'_

"Hikkss.. Terimakasih hiks... Hinata-chan, Terimakasih hiks.." Kushina memeluk Hinata melepaskan perasaan Bahagianya karena Naruto ternyata tak membenci Naruko, tak seperti Namikaze yang masih berusaha mendapatkan hati dari Naruto.

Kembali ke Naruto, saat ini ia berada di bukit Hokage bersama adiknya Uzumaki Naruko. Naruto bersyukur adiknya ini mengenal Naruto sebagai kakaknya. Malahan Naruko selalu menunggunya pulang kerumah, mungkin kini Naruto akan menjadi Penjaga bagi kedua adiknya, Naruko dan Konohamaru.

"Waaaahh cugoooii, pemandangannya cangat indah Nii-chan!" seru Naruko memandang Konoha dari bukit Hokage.

Di bukit Hokage ini Naruto terus memandangi ekspresi Naruko yang terlihat bahagia. Tawa serta senyum yang tulus kini Naruto persembahkan untuk adik perempuannya ini.

 _'KRUUUUKK'_

"Huaahahahaha kau lapar Ruko-chan ? tanya Naruto yang mendengar suara perut adiknya itu.

"Hehe.. iyaa Nii-chan hehe"

"Yasudah ayoo kita makan, tapi kau mau makan apa Ruko-chan ?" tanya Naruto kembali menggendong Naruko.

"Lameeeenn! Luko mau laameeen Nii-chan" jawab Naruko semangat.

"Heee ? emang anak kecil sepertimu boleh makan ramen ?" Naruto menggoda adiknya perempuannya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Ichiraku, Naruko tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang kesehariannya bersama Hinata dan Hanabi. Naruko bercerita bahwa ia pernah melihat Hinata tidur sambil mengucapkan nama Naruto berkali-kali.

Tapi saat hampir sampai di ichiraku, muncul Anbu menghampiri Naruto dan Naruko.

"Maaf mengganggu, saat ini Naruto-sama diharapkan kehadirannya di kantor Hokage" ucap anbu dengan topeng kucing.

"Ha'i Anbu-san, bilang pada Hokage-sama aku masih menemani Ruko-chan makan di ichiraku sebentar"

"Dimengerti Naruto-sama"

"Wooooaaa, cugoooii dia bica hilang cama ceperti Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, dan menma-nii" kagum Naruko yang melihat anbu neko menghilang setelah memberi kabar kepada Naruto.

"Apa Nii-chan bica juga hilang ceperti tadi ?" tanya Naruko dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja Ruko-chan. Bersiaplah kita akan menghilang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Naruko.

"Uwwwaaa, ayo Nii-chan ayoo menghilang... menghilang hahahaha" seru Naruko semangat.

"Oke okee, ayoo naik ke punggung Nii-chan"

 _BOOOFFT_

Hilanglah Naruto dan Naruko dengan kepulan asap khas teknik Shunshin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bercanda ria di kedai ICHIRAKU RAMEN. Mulai dari Naruko yang shok melihat kakaknya mampu menghabiskan 10 mangkok ramen Jumbo, begitupun Naruto yang juga shok karena adiknya mampu menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen ekstra pedas. Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dengan perut agak membuncit (Naruto).

"Ne Ruko-chan, kau mau pulang atau ikut Nii-chan ke kantor Hokage ?"

"Aku ikut Nii-chan kemanapun hahaha" jawab Naruko sambil tertawa lebar.

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan santai dengan Naruko yang berada di tengkuknya. Mereka melewati jalanan Konoha dengan tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Naruto menjadi objek pemandangan para pejalan kaki, yang seumuran, lebih muda, bahkan beberapa kunoichi yang lebih dewasa memandang Naruto yang pandangan memuja. Tapi Naruto tak menyadari, terus bercanda bersama adik perempuannya. Sesampainya di kantor Hokage Naruto langsung menuju ruang Hokage untuk memenuhi permintaan Hokage.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk"

"Tou-chan!" teriak Naruko melihat ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Hey, Ruko-chan puas jalan-jalan nya ?" sapa Minato sambil tersenyum melihat Naruko yang akrab dengan Naruto.

"Luko jalan-jalan sama Nalutoo Nii-chan tadi Tou-chan hehe"

"Baiklah Naruko-chan sini sama jiji, biar kakakmu berbicara sebentar dengan Tou-chan mu" ucap Sandaime mengambil Naruko dari gendongan Naruto.

Setelah Sandaime membawa Naruko keluar ruangan, Minato tersenyum melihat putranya sudah menjadi pemuda yang tampan, namun mewarisi istrinya, mulai dari wajah, rambut, sampai kepribadian. Hanya manik Blue Saphire lah yang Minato wariskan kepada Naruto.

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto"

"Ha'i terimakasih banyak atas sambutannya Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto formal, membungkuk sedikit.

Minato yang mendengar nada formal dan terkesan dingin hanya tersenyum miris. Anak sulungnya ini masih belum membuka hatinya, namun setidaknya Naruko mampu menjadi jembatan kembalinya Naruto.

"Ha'i sama-sama Naruto. Tou-san menyuruhmu kesini karena akan merekomendasikan tim 11 menjadi Jounin, karena diangkatan kalian hanya tim 11 yang belum menjadi Jounin." jawab Minato.

"Jadi selama saya berlatih 5 tahun ini, tim 11 tidak mengikuti ujian chunin atau kenaikan Jounin ?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk Hinata dan Hikari sudah berkali-kali Tou-san rekomendasikan, namun mereka menolak dan ingin menunggumu kembali agar bisa menjadi Jounin bersama-sama" jawab Minato menjelaskan.

"Tapi kalian akan di tes terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar diangkat menjadi Jounin" lanjut Minato.

"Ha'i saya mengerti Hokage-sama, Jadi kapan tes akan dilakukan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tes akan dilakukan 2 hari lagi menunggu Hikari yang menjadi support misi di luar desa. Tolong sampaikan ini kepada Hinata dan Hikari juga" balas Minato.

"Ha'i saya mengerti Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto masih menggunakan nada formal.

"Naruto.." panggil Minato tanpa melihat Naruto

"Ha'i ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak apa kau tak memaafkan Tou-san, tapi Tou-san mohon jangan membenci Naruko, Menma, dan Kaa-chan mu"

"Mereka setiap harinya selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu, kapan kau pulang, bagaimana kau tidur. Apalagi Kaa-chan mu semenjak 4 tahun lalu ia jadi sering murung, setiap malam Selalu tidur dikamarmu. Saat pagi, Tou-san selalu melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Tou-san hanya bisa memohon tapi Tou-san harap kau mengerti Naruto" ucap panjang

"Jika tak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, saya undur diri Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto langsung menghilang bersama kilat merah.

Minato yang melihat itu tersenyum karena Naruto mau mempelajari jutsu Hiraishin, jutsu Nidaime Hokage yang dikembangkan Minato, kini dikuasai anak sulungnya. Tapi Minato juga teringat salah satu Hunter nin yang banyak dibicarakan Shinobi 4 tahun ini 'Silent Wolf kah ?' batin Minato.

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto

"Cucu brengsek!"

 **Arashii Pov**

"Kemana dia sampai hampir sore aku ditelantarkan. Awas sampai kau pulang nanti, Aku segel mulutmu cucu brengsek!"

Masa seorang Uzumaki Arashii hanya sarapan dengan ramen cup persediaan Naruto dulu, entah kadaluarsa atau tidak yang penting mampu mengganjal perutku yang lapar.

Aku sempat merasakan ada 1 cakra selain cucu brengsek itu tadi dikamar Naruto.

'Jangan-jangan cucu brengsek itu sudah melakukan..' pikirku saat menduga Naruto sudah tak lagi perjaka.

"Tapi toh itu bisa jadi kabar baik, Aku kan belum punya cicit khukhukhukhu"

 **Arashii Pov End**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di bukit Hokage, merenungkan kata-kata Tou-sannya tadi di kantor hokage.

 _'Tak apa kau tak memaafkan Tou-san, tapi Tou-san mohon jangan membenci Naruko, Menma, dan Kaa-chan mu'_

 _'Mereka setiap harinya selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu, kapan kau pulang, bagaimana kau tidur. Apalagi Kaa-chan mu semenjak 4 tahun lalu ia jadi sering murung, setiap malam Selalu tidur dikamarmu. Saat pagi, Tou-san selalu melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Tou-san hanya bisa memohon tapi Tou-san harap kau mengerti Naruto'_

Naruto tak tau harus bagaimana, ia tidak membenci keluarga Namikaze, namun dia masih tak bisa memaafkan mereka atas semua perlakuan mereka selama ini. Setiap ia melihat wajah Minato, Kushina, dan Menma ia seolah menjadi seorang Uchiha yang mengalir di darahnya.

Dingin, datar, tak peduli perasaan orang lain, itulah yang muncul saat Naruto melihat ketiganya. Namun saat melihat Naruko, ia seolah melihat dirinya sendiri. Naruto dengan mudah menerima Naruko mungkin karena ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penderitanya selama ini. Malah Naruko seakan meringankan beban sakit hati yang Naruto rasakan.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Saat perasaannya bercampur aduk, tiba-tiba muncul kilatan berwarna merah beberapa meter didepannya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali boss" ucap Wolf menyapa Naruto.

"Bagaimana misi yang ku berikan ?"

"Berjalan lancar, namun aku mendapatkan hadiah untukmu di fuin penyimpanan kita bos" jawab Wolf

"Yaa aku akan melihatnya nanti, Bagaimana menurutmu dengan kemampuan mata yang ku kembangkan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Wolf.

"Untuk yang boss kembangkan 5 tahun ini, sungguh luar biasa boss Haha" jawab Wolf tertawa.

"Aku Hanya ingin memberi kabar, bahwa ada seorang bertopeng spiral membuat sebuah organisasi"

"Dia menyebutkan bahwa ia kan menyatukan semua Shinobi untuk membuat perdamaian sejati. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku tak mengerti dari kata-katanya" ucap Wolf memasang pose berfikir.

"Maksudmu ? aoa yang dia katakan ? kau pernah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Ha'i, dia juga ingin merekrutku menjadi anggotanya. Dia juga pernah mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang pernah merasakan penderitaan yang akan mengerti tentang perdamaian sejati, dan dia juga mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara" jawab Wolf dengan info yang rinci.

"Uchiha... Madara ? Sang hantu Uchiha ? tapi bagaimana mungkin ?" gumam Naruto tak mengerti dengan teka-teki yang ia temukan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, lanjutkan misi utamamu, nanti ada waktunya kau dibutuhkan"

"Ha'i boss, jangan lupa manjakan Hinata-hime bos Hahahaha"

 _BLITTZZZ_

'Dasar Bunshin Kurang ajar!' batin Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Saat Naruto berlari dibelakang Sara dan Naomi, ia tiba-tiba berhenti. merangkai handseal lalu menggigit jempolnya, ternyata ia membuat 1 Chi Bunshin.

"Kau tahu tugasmu, lindungi Konoha dari luar desa!" perintah Naruto kepada Chi Bunshinnya

"Gunakan topeng untuk menutupi identitas asli mu. Gunakan Sharinggan sesering mungkin, jangan terikat oleh desa manapun, dan jadilah kuat, kembangkan semua keahlian mu. Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan kembali ke Konoha!" lanjut Naruto dengan perintah yang diberikan kepada Chi Bunshin nya.

"Ha'i boss!"

 **Flashback End**

Kini terungkap jati diri Hunter nin dengan codename Wolf, ia adalah Chi Bunshin Naruto yang sengaja Naruto buat untuk melindungi Konoha dari luar desa saat ia akan pergi berlatih.

Selama 5 tahun ini Wolf menjadi perbincangan karena berhasil mengalahkan Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kakuzu, 2 anggota organisasi misterius _ **'Akatsuki'.**_ Membantai ratusan bandit, membunuh banyak ninja pelarian dari beberapa desa.

2 Hari Kemudian.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Hikari bersama Hinata. Ia berniat memberikan kejutan dengan menjemput Hikari di apartemennya.

Hikari sudah di beri tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan melakukan tes kenaikan tingkat. Namun ia belum tau bahwa Naruto sudah berada di Konoha, sebenarnya ia malas mengikuti tes ini karena ia masih akan menunggu Naruto untuk menjadi Jounin bersama-sama.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Hikari-chan, ini aku Hinata" teriak Hinata dari luar pintu apartemen Hikari.

"Sebentar Hinata-chan!"

Naruto saat ini sedang bersembunyi beberapa meter dari apartemen Hikari, Naruto juga menekan cakranya hingga tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Shinobi biasa.

 _Cekleek_

"Kau sudah siap Hikari-chan ?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku malas Hinata-chan, kenapa pula kau menyetujui tes ini. Kau tau kan Naruto-kun belum kemba.."

 _BLITTZZZ_

"Tadaima Hikari-chan!"

Mata Hikari melebar, otaknya memproses lambat. Kini pemuda bersurai merah gelap tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Hikari mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, 'Rambutnya merah, matanya biru, kulitnya putih'

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

"Halloo ! Jangan membuka mulut terlalu lebar Hikari-chan!"

'Naruto-kun'

'Naruto-kun'

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hikari terkejut dengan hadirnya pemuda bersurai merah gelap ini.

"Hahahaha, ini aku Hikari-chan!" jawab Naruto cengengesan.

 _'Greb'_

"Yokatta Naruto-kun hiks.."

"Akhirnya kau hiks.. kembali hiks.."

Gumam Hikari menangis memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung Hikari mencoba menenangkan emosi sahabat ubannya ini.

"Hey hey mana sosok Otsutsuki Hikari yang dingin dan galak pada semua laki-laki hmm?" goda Hinata yang sebenarnya cemburu kekasihnya dipeluk oleh gadis lain.

"Hohoho, apa kau cemburu Ne Hinata-chan ?" goda Naruto yang menyadari gadisnya sedang cemburu.

"Hey Hey, sudahlah Hikari-chan, aku kan Sudah disini, jangan menangis lagi Oke ?" bujuk Naruto melihat Hikari yang masih menangis di dadanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kantor Hokage untuk melakukan tes kenaikan tingkat.

Time Skip

Hinata dan Hikari sudah melakukan tes kenaikan tingkat, dan kini giliran Naruto yang akan melakukan tes Merepotkan ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" panggil pengawas mempersilakan Naruto masuk ruang tes.

Tes pertama Naruto akan diuji Genjutsu oleh Jounin senior, Yuhii Kurenai. Kunoichi berwajah datar ini sejenak merona melihat paras Naruto yang sekarang. Wajah Naruto membuat Kurenai tiba-tiba berfantasi liar. Menormalkan emosinya, Kurenai langsung menguji Naruto dengan berbagai Genjutsu.

Sekitar 17 menit berlalu, kini Naruto sudah keluar ruangan dengan Kurenai yang berwajah merah dengan hidung meneteskan darah. Entah apa yang terjadi, intinya Naruto telah lulus dengan nilai diatas sempurna bagi Kurenai. Namun bila kita perhatikan lebih dekat, Kurenai saat ini tersenyum sambil bergumam "Naruto-kun no ecchi!"

Haaaahhhh, entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepada Jounin senior seperti Kurenai sehingga berakhir seperti itu.

Kini Naruto menuju training ground untuk menjalani tes kedua, yaitu Taijutsu. Di tes kedua ini, ia harus dihadapkan dengan Monster hijau dari Konoha, Maito Guy.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, tunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu pada tes ini. KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA MU NARUTO-KUN!" ucap Guy dengan jempol terangkat.

Tes ini diawasi oleh Sandaime, Yondaime, Himura Danzo, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, dan Nara Shikaku sebagai asisten Yondaime Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertindak sebagai wasit dalam tes kali ini. Kuharap kau tak mengecewakan Nii-san mu ini Naruto!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada malas.

"Kalian siap ? HAJIME!" ucap Kakashi memulai tes Taijutsu ini Dengan menurunkan tangannya.

Dengan turunnya tangan Kakashi dimulailah pertarungan Taijutsu Naruto melawan Guy. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto menghilang meninggalkan tanah yang retak karena pijakan kaki berlapis cakra Naruto.

 _Wussshhh_

 _Bugghh Bugghh!_

 _BRAAAAAKK!_

Suara yang ditimbulkan karena terpentalnya Guy hingga menabrak pohon. Kakashi yang dari awal mengaktifkan Sharinggan dimata kirinya sekilas melihat Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan yang gila. Memukul Guy telak mengenai perut, dada, dan pipi kiri.

Beberapa orang yang mengawasi jalannya tes melebarkan mata saat melihat serangan combo Naruto.

'Kecepatannya melebihi Kakashi' batin Minato.

'Se-serangan apa itu tadi' batin Shikaku.

'Itu bukan teleportasi, dia hanya bergerak dengan cepat' batin Hiashi mengobservasi serangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Sandaime, Danzo, dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat perkembangan Naruto. Untuk Danzo mungkin terlihat seperti seringai.

"Kau benar-benar tak menahan diri Ne Naruto-kun" ujar Guy tersenyum mengelap darah di bibirnya.

"Kita tingkatkan levelnya Guy Sensei!" Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Yossh! **Hachimon Tonko: Kaimon Kai** "

Guy membuka jurus 7 Gerbang nya, ia menggunakan gerbang pertama saat ini. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cakra Raiton, sehingga menimbulkan kilatan Listrik diseluruh tubuhnya.

'Mirip Raiton No Yoroi milik Raikage A' batin Sandaime dan Yondaime.

 _Wuuuusshhh_

Tap Tap Tap

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Adu pukul terjadi diantara keduanya, Pukul, Tangkis, Tendang, Tahan. Itulah yang terjadi dalam pertarungan ini.

Naruto mengarahkan pukulan berlapis petir kearah wajah Guy, namun ditahan dengan siku. Melihat ada celah, Guy mengarahkan pukulan ke arah perut Naruto.

 _Bugghh_

"Ahhhkkk!"

Meringis saat meras sakit di bagian perut, Naruto melompat mundur mengambil jarak. Menstabilkan Tekanan cakranya, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Guy. Mengarahkan pukulan tangan kiri kearah rusuk kiri Guy, namun dapat ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Guy.

Tap!

"!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan kanan Guy yang menahan pukulannya, Naruto memberi tendangan tumit ke arah paha Guy. Tak bisa dihindari Guy, tendangan Naruto membuat Guy melayang namun tangan kanannya dipegangi oleh Naruto.

Mengumpulkan Cakra petir ditangan kanannya, Naruto melesatkan pukulan yang tak mampu dihindari oleh Guy.

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Pukulan berlapis petir itu menenggelamkan Guy kedalam tanah sedalam 30 sentimeter.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Kakashi.

'Ke-kekuatan Monster' batin Shikaku.

'Mirip Human Strong milik Tsunade' batin Sandaime.

Sedangkan Danzo makin memperlebar seringai nya melihat kekuatan Naruto yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai alat memperkuat Konoha.

Kemudian Kakashi mendatangi Guy yang tengah pingsan, Untung Naruto tak mengarahkan pukulannya kearah jantung. Bisa mati Guy karena pukulan maut Naruto. Guy yang pingsan akhirnya dibawa oleh anbu bawahan Yondaime ke rumah sakit untuk meminimalisir resiko akibat pertarungan melawan Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, Selanjutnya aku akan menjadi Penguji terakhir dalam tes Ninjutsu" Ujar Kakashi memberi komando kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i Kakashi Nii, aku takkan main-main lagi" jawab Naruto menyeringai.

'Apa maksudnya ? apa ia tak serius saat melawan Guy ?' batin Yondaime, Hiashi, Shikaku, dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, Kakashi kali ini biarkan aku menjadi wasit" ucap Hiashi lalu mengaktifkan Byakugan nya.

"HAJIME!" teriak Hiashi.

 **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**

"Yossshh kalian hajar Kakashi Nii, SERAAAANG!" Teriak Naruto memberi perintah kepada 20 Bunshin nya.

Kakashi yang tak mau kalah dengan cepat, langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan melapisinya dengan cakra Raiton, sehingga membuat kunai terlihat seperti pedang cakra.

Adu Taijutsu kembali tersaji pada pertarungan kali ini. satu persatu Bunshin Naruto menghilang menyisakan gumpalan asap, kini terlihat hanya ada 7 Bunshin yang melakukan serangan.

 _Bugghh!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Bunshin Naruto berhasil memukul Kakashi, namun bukannya terluka, tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba meledak dengan percikan petir diakhir ledakan. Raiton Bunshin Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan semua Bunshin Naruto yang tersisa.

"Hahaha sangat cerdik, Raiton Bunshin" ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaha kau juga begitu, Membuat Bunshin untuk mengobservasi gaya bertarung lawanmu" jawab Kakashi terkekeh.

"Mari tingkatkan levelnya Naruto!"

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

Keluar naga api dari mulut Kakashi yang mengarah ke tempat Naruto berada.

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama dengan kakaknya yang bermasker itu.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**

 _Wiiiiiiinggg!_

 _Wussshhh!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Jutsu andalan Naruto mengarah tepat menuju Kakashi. Keluar dari kepulan asap hasil ledakan jutsu sebelumnya, Rasenshuriken Naruto meledak saat mengenai tubuh Kakashi.

'Itukah hasil pengembangan Rasenggan' batin Minato.

'Mungkin sekarang Naruto selevel dengan seorang Kage' batin Shikaku yang shok dengan efek dari jutsu Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

 **"Raiju Hashiri No Jutsu"**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, ditangan kiri Kakashi berkumpul gumpalan cakra petir yang perlahan membentuk tubuh seekor anjing. Cakra petir berbentuk anjing itu melesat menuju Naruto dengan cepat. Tak ingin menjadi korban jutsu Kakashi, Naruto merangkai handseal cepat dan menggumamkan jutsunya.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**

menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, Naruto memunculkan 3 dinding tanah setebal 30 cm didepan Naruto.

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Saat asap ledakan menghilang kini terlihat 2 dinding tanah Naruto hancur, namun tidak dengan dinding terakhir. Melepaskan jutsunya, Naruto merangkai handseal kembali mengeluarkan Jutsu Katon.

 **"Katon: Dai Endan"**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar bola raksasa sebesar 5 meter mengarah ke tempat Kakashi berdiri. Saat Kakashi berkonsentrasi merangkai handseal, terdengar 2 teriakan dibelakang Kakashi.

 **"Raiton: Nano Rasenggan"**

 **"Katon: Hi No Rasenggan"**

Dengan telak Kakashi terkena serangan dari 2 Bunshin Naruto, mementalkan Kakashi hingga merobohkan beberapa pohon sekaligus.

"Ugghh.." rintih Kakashi setelah menerima 2 serangan pengembangan jutsu Rasenggan.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa membuat Bunshin untuk menyerang Kakashi ?

 **Flashback**

SetelahNaruto menahan Jutsu anjing petir Kakashi, asap menutupi pandangan Naruto dan Kakashi. Dengan cepat Naruto merangkai handseal.

 **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**

 _BOOOFFT_

 _BOOOFFT_

Kemudian muncul 2 Bunshin Naruto yang langsung menyelam ke dalam tanah, menunggu perintah dari Naruto yang asli.

 **Flashback End**

"Cukup Naruto-kun, tes ini sudah selesai. Besok datanglah ke kantor Hokage untuk hasil tes hari ini. Ajak juga Hinata dan Hikari besok" ucap Sandaime dengan senyum menghiasi wajah keriputnya.

"Ha'i Sandaime jiji, aku akan mengantarkan Kakashi Nii kerumah sakit Kalau begitu saya undur diri Sandaime jiji, Yondaime-sama, Hiashi-sama, Shikaku-sama, Danzo-sama"

 _BLITTZZZ_

Setelah menggendong Kakashi, Naruto hilang meninggalkan kilat berwarna merah.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka yang mengawasi tes kenaikan tingkat Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya Sandaime membuka suara.

"Tak ku sangka dia sudah berkembang pesat, apalagi dengan Hiraishin yang ia kuasai"

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama, ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan 2 Jounin Elite sekelas Kakashi dan Guy tanpa kesulitan yang berarti" ucap Hiashi menanggapi.

"Bakat yang sempurna untuk kekuatan desa" ucap Danzo tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pernah berniat menjadikan Naruto seperti bawahanmu yang buta emosi Danzo!" ucap Yondaime penuh penekanan.

"Akan sangat disayangkan bila kekuatan yang anak itu miliki hanya dibiarkan luntur, Minato" jawab Danzo sarkasme.

"Jangan memulainya lagi Danzo, sedikitpun kau sentuh putraku, akan ku bekukan segala akses Anbu-Ne di Konoha!" balas Minato.

"Apa kau lupa kau sama sekali tak menganggap nya anakmu, bukankah hanya menma dan Naruko yang kau akui anak" Jawab Danzo lagi.

Emosi Yondaime sudah berada diujung batas, namun Sandaime berhasil menenangkan suasana.

"Sabar Minato! Dan untukmu Danzo, Kau sentuh sejengkal saja cucuku, kau harus berhadapan denganku!"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan, lebih baik saat ini kita tentukan tingkatkan Naruto setelah tes barusan" ucap Shikaku yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Ha'i saya setuju usulan Shikaku-san" Hiashi menanggapi.

"Menurut dari yang kita lihat, saat ini Naruto mungkin sudah selevel Kage" Sandaime berkomentar.

"Jadi menurutku Jounin akan lebih tepat untuk Naruto-kun saat ini" Sandaime melanjutkan.

"Ha'i saya setuju dengan itu Sandaime-sama" ucap Shikaku, Hiashi, dan Yondaime.

Sedangkan Danzo hanya diam memikirkan cara mendapatkan Naruto, dengan kekuatan yang Naruto miliki, Danzo bisa memastikan bahwa Konoha akan menjadi desa Terkuat di Elemental Nation.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kakashi ke rumah sakit, Naruto melangkah kakinya menuju apartemennya. Lalu Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang melupakan Hinata dan Hikari yang masih menunggu di kantor Hokage.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Muncul di kantor Hokage, Naruto melihat Hinata dan Hikari tertidur sambil duduk menyandar di bangku tunggu ruangan itu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto tersenyum melihat Kekasih dan sahabatnya yang kompak untuk menunggu dirinya hingga tertidur.

"Pasti mereka kelelahan setelah tes masih harus menunggu ku" gumam Naruto.

 _BOOOFFT_

Membuat 1 Bunshin, Naruto menggendong Hinata dan Bunshin Naruto menggendong Hikari ala bridal style.

"Kau antarkan Hikari-chan ke apartemennya" perintah Naruto ke Bunshin nya.

"Siaap boss!"

 _BLITTZZZ_

 _BLITTZZZ_

Naruto dan Bunshin nya menghilang meninggalkan 2 kilat berwarna merah kantor Hokage.

Setelah Naruto sampai di depan Mansion Hyuuga, Naruto langsung melangkah masuk dengan Hinata digendongannya.

"Permisi.. Permisi.."

"Kenapa dengan Hinata-chan Naruto-kun ?" tanya Izumi, ibu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa Baa-san, hanya kelelahan setelah tes kenaikan tingkat" jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah, tolong sekalian bawa Hinata-chan ke kamarnya ya Naruto-kun" balas Izumi.

"Ha'i Baa-san"

Setelah Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya, ia kembali ke ruang tamu karena dipanggil oleh ibunya Hinata, Hyuuga Izumi.

"Mari duduk dulu Naruto-kun, silahkan diminum teh nya"

"Ha'i Baa-san" jawab Naruto sambil meminum teh dingin buatan Izumi.

"Ne Naruto-kun, Baa-san ingin kau dan Hinata cepat menikah"

"Uhhuk Uhhuk"

"Maaf Baa-san, bisa kau ulangi lagi ? sepertinya aku salah dengar" jawab Naruto.

"Hehhmm, Baa-san ingin kau dan Hinata cepat Me-ni-kah Naruto-kun" jawab Izumi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baa-san ?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Baa-san tau kau dan Hinata sudah berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu, karena Hinata sendiri yang bercerita. Kau tau Naruto-kun, ia sampai menjerit kegirangan saat sudah berpacaran denganmu" cerita Izumi panjang lebar.

'Ohh Kami-sama' batin Naruto merasa senang, bingung, shok bersamaan.

"Baa-san menyuruhmu segera menikah karena Baa-san ingin segera menimang cucu Naruto-kun!" lanjut Izumi.

'Ohh apalagi ini Kami-sama'

Sibuk dengan lamunannya Naruto tak memperhatikan Izumi yang mengoceh sendiri.

Naruto Pov

'Menikah ?' Umurku 19 tahun, apa sudah matang ya dengan aku yang 19 tahun dan Hinata-chan yang masih 18 tahun.

Memikirkan pernikahan ini membuatku pusing, Bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahu Arashii jiji ?

Apalagi...

Sara...

Haruskah aku melupakan perasaan ini. Salah memang mencintai 2 wanita, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Apalagi Nao-chan sepertinya juga menyukai ku, apasih yang mereka lihat dariku..

Kepalaku pening memikirkan permintaan Izumi Baa-san. 2 gadis yang ku cintai, dan 1 gadis yang mencintaiku...

"To-kun.."

"Ruto-kun.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto Pov End

"Naruto-kun.."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun ?"

"Ha'i Baa-san ?!" tanya Naruto.

"Huwaaaa, Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Pernikahan akan dilakukan secepatnya yaa" jawab Izumi dengan hati bahagia sambil memeluk Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan jadi menantunya.

'Aree?' pikir Naruto.

Otak Naruto masih tak mampu bekerja dengan normal, Menghela nafas Naruto pamit untuk pulang sembari menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Mungkin setelah berita ini tersebar Naruto akan lebih pusing dari pada orang yang terkena vertigo stadium akhir.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya, Naruto berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Cekleek

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun/ Naruto"

Naruto mendengar 3 suara yang membalas salamnya. Merasa kebingungan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Kini ia melihat 3 sosok yang sangat ia kenal, 2 diantaranya tersenyum manis...

'Deg' 'Deg'

"Sara-chan..."

"Nao-chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan Author

Yoo bagaimana kelanjutannya ?

Perang dunia Naruto kah ? Hahahaha

kayaknya seru, 2 Uzumaki Vs 2 Konoha hahaha ***Evil Smile***

Yossh, Para Author senpai panggil ajah saya Ichie. Soalnya nggak enak kayaknya kalo disebut Author melulu di review.

Kali ini saya sengaja buat konflik di romance dulu, nanti untuk konflik actionnya menyusul.

Kira-kira Siapa yang jadi Alpha di Harem Naruto ?

Kalo bisa jawab saya kasih hadiah deh,

Hadiahnya...

Chapter lanjutan #PLAAAAKK!

Oke mohon review nya untuk chapter ini yaa senpai-san, apakah membosankan, Lebay, jelek, atau apa ajah dah bisa disampaikan di kolom review.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chapter 7 ini.

*Update Kekuatan Naruto*

Zettai Sharinggan, Berwarna putih pola shuriken merah bermata 3 (Mangekyou Itachi) dengan variasi 3 tomoe berwarna hitam. (Tidak memiliki resiko kebutaan)

Kekuatan:

\- Eien Shiroi No Hi (Api putih abadi)

\- Genjutsu

\- Barier Ninjutsu

\- Kamui (Dimensi buatan)

\- Chrysaor Armor (seperti Susano'o)

Tahap 1, adalah pertahanan dengan keluarnya sepasang sayap besar transparan berwarna putih dipunggung yang mampu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh (Jika saat bertahan). Mampu mengeluarkan Tombak bermata 3 dari cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Memiliki 3 mata tombak, tapi 1 tombak lebih pendek dari yang lainnya (Search aja di google Tombak Chrysaor)

Tahap 2, Armor Mini full body Dengan 2 pasang sayap berwarna kuning emas dengan variasi warna putih diseluruh tubuh. Bentuk lebih padat dari tahap 1, seperti Armor Asli (mirip armor saint Saiya). Senjata pada tahap ini hanya Flame Sword (Pedang elemen api, bentuk fisik seperti pedang yang terbakar) dan Tombak Kuning emas, bermata 3 dengan 1 mata tombaknya lebih kecil dari dua mata tombak lainnya. Kecepatan, Kekuatan, Pertahanan, Insting, dan sensor meningkatkan 2 kali lipat dari Tahap 1.

Tahap 3 (?)

*) Kekuatan Naruto saat ini (Setelah 2 tahun Pelatihan di Uzushiogakure)

-Taijutsu : S

-Ninjutsu : A

-Genjutsu : A

-Fuinjutsu : S

-Inteligent : A

*) Cakra Elemen :

Doton (A),

Fuuton (S),

Raiton (S),

Katon (A).

*) Senjata : Pedang Uzu No Ken (Punya Kushina dulu)

*) Kuchiyose :

Huao, Berwujud burung Garuda dengan api di seluruh tubuhnya, dan Bermata merah. Elemen : Katon, Fuuton, dan Raiton.

Aida, berwujud Serigala berbulu biru putih dengan mata biru langit. Elemen : Doton, Fuuton, Suiton, dan Hyoton

Bakekujira, berwujud Paus tapi hanya tulang yang dilapisi pendar biru transparan membentuk seperti tubuhnya. Elemen : Suiton, Fuuton, dan Hyoton.

*) Harem Alpha : (?)

Harem : (?)

 **Balasan Review ^_^**

Okee untuk reader-san, kayaknya lebih enak panggil Ichie atau Ichie-kun yaa, dari pada "Thor" atau "Author-san" saat ngasih review.

 **Ace Ryuu Slayer,** Masalah Harem bisa dari masukan reader-san, tapi yang pasti masih 2 Hinata dan Sara. Terimakasih review nya senpai.

 **firdaus minato** , Hehehe maaf senpai, emang sengaja dipotong. Maafkan Saya huhuhu.. BTW thanks review nya senpai.

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara,** Untuk Naomi kan selalu bareng Sara. Hikari mah satu tim sama Naruto dan Hinata. Naah Akame yang nantinya jadi kejutan dalam FF ini. Thanks Senpai review nya

 **,** Chapter 3 kan ada keterangan nya senpai, Naruto 14 tahun (blm latihan), Kushina 36 tahun, menma (Sama kayak Naruto), Naruko baru umur 1 bulan dalam kandungan.

Saat Naruto berangkat latihan, Naruko berumur 3 bulan dalam kandungan.

Untuk sekarang, Naruto 19 tahun.

Menma 19 tahun

Naruko 4,5 tahun

Kushina 41 tahun

Untuk Kushina saya rasa tidak terlalu tua saat mengandung Naruko. Karena 36 tahun itu masih tergolong muda dan subur, tetangga rumah saya ajah umur 40an masih bisa hamil kok #Sumpah kagak bohong Hehehe

 **Abd Salam,** Huwaaa Maafkan saya senpai memang sengaja dipotong hahahaha..

 **BlankCode** , Hahaha tanpa TBC berarti langsung END senpai hehehe. Semoga terhibur dengan chapter 7 ini senpai.

 **cikedok54** , kenapa kuchiyose Naruto 3 itu supaya beda senpai. Dari FF yang sering saya baca seringnya ada 4 kuchiyose penjaga mata angin Uzushiogakure, jadi disini saya bikin 3 tapi sekaligus yang ngajarin Senjutsu suci klan Uzumaki karena setau saya Senjutsu itu biasanya diajarkan oleh para Kuchiyose, contohnya Gama Sannin.

 **Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs, dan Naruto no Ramen** , yaah buat selingan ajah di umur Naruto yang udah matang. Gimana kalo ngeliat cewe bohay bugil saat si cewe nggak sadar hohoho *Evil Smile*

Oke buat review yang lain saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Ada sebagian yang saya balas langsung (PM).

Oke saya tunggu review chapter ini reader-san, dan senpai-san. Mohon bantuannya.

 **Oke UzumakiIchie Pamit, ^_^**

 **See You Next Chapter**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	8. First Mission & Another Problem

**Chapter** **8**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **Uzumaki** **Ichie** **:** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x ...** **)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (** **Don't Like Don't Read** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Setelah Naruto sampai di depan Mansion Hyuuga, Naruto langsung melangkah masuk dengan Hinata digendongannya.

"Permisi.. Permisi.."

"Kenapa dengan Hinata-chan Naruto-kun ?" tanya Izumi, ibu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa Baa-san, hanya kelelahan setelah tes kenaikan tingkat" jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah, tolong sekalian bawa Hinata-chan ke kamarnya ya Naruto-kun" balas Izumi.

"Ha'i Baa-san"

Setelah Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya, ia kembali ke ruang tamu karena dipanggil oleh ibunya Hinata, Hyuuga Izumi.

"Mari duduk dulu Naruto-kun, silahkan diminum teh nya"

"Ha'i Baa-san" jawab Naruto sambil meminum teh dingin buatan Izumi.

"Ne Naruto-kun, Baa-san ingin kau dan Hinata cepat menikah"

"Uhhuk Uhhuk"

"Maaf Baa-san, bisa kau ulangi lagi ? sepertinya aku salah dengar" jawab Naruto.

"Hehhmm, Baa-san ingin kau dan Hinata cepat Me-ni-kah Naruto-kun" jawab Izumi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baa-san ?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Baa-san tau kau dan Hinata sudah berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu, karena Hinata sendiri yang bercerita. Kau tau Naruto-kun, ia sampai menjerit kegirangan saat sudah berpacaran denganmu" cerita Izumi panjang lebar.

'Ohh Kami-sama' batin Naruto merasa senang, bingung, shok bersamaan.

"Baa-san menyuruhmu segera menikah karena Baa-san ingin segera menimang cucu Naruto-kun!" lanjut Izumi.

'Ohh apalagi ini Kami-sama'

Sibuk dengan lamunannya Naruto tak memperhatikan Izumi yang mengoceh sendiri.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Menikah ?' Umurku 19 tahun, apa sudah matang ya dengan aku yang 19 tahun dan Hinata-chan yang masih 18 tahun.

Memikirkan pernikahan ini membuatku pusing, Bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahu Arashii jiji ?

Apalagi...

Sara...

Haruskah aku melupakan perasaan ini. Salah memang mencintai 2 wanita, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Apalagi Nao-chan sepertinya juga menyukai ku, apasih yang mereka lihat dariku..

Kepalaku pening memikirkan permintaan Izumi Baa-san. 2 gadis yang ku cintai, dan 1 gadis yang mencintaiku...

"To-kun.."

"Ruto-kun.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun ?"

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Naruto-kun.."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun ?"

"Ha'i Baa-san ?!" tanya Naruto.

"Huwaaaa, Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Pernikahan akan dilakukan secepatnya yaa" jawab Izumi dengan hati bahagia sambil memeluk Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan jadi menantunya.

'Aree?' pikir Naruto.

Otak Naruto masih tak mampu bekerja dengan normal, Menghela nafas Naruto pamit untuk pulang sembari menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Mungkin setelah berita ini tersebar Naruto akan lebih pusing dari pada orang yang terkena vertigo stadium akhir.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya, Naruto berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Cekleek

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun/ Naruto"

Naruto mendengar 3 suara yang membalas salamnya. Merasa kebingungan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Kini ia melihat 3 sosok yang sangat ia kenal, 2 diantaranya tersenyum manis...

'Deg' 'Deg'

"Sara-chan..."

"Nao-chan..."

 **Chapter 8 : First Mission & Another Problem**

Pagi ini disalah satu apartemen kecil di desa Konoha, terlihat di dapur 2 gadis sedang memasak sambil tersenyum sesekali bersenandung ria. Tak jauh dari dapur terlihat pria dengan Surai merah panjang sedang duduk bersila, dengan tangan diatas paha. Uzumaki Arashii, pria yang sudah memiliki usia lebih dari setengah abad ini tengah melakukan meditasi rutin setiap paginya.

Meditasi itu dilakukan untuk mengambil beberapa cakra alam, kemudian cakra alam itu akan dimurnikan agar cakra alam yang bersifat negatif tidak meracuni pikirannya.

Ketiga orang itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan tokoh utama kita saat ini. Naruto sedang duduk termenung memikirkan hal-hal Merepotkan yang baru ia alami kemarin. Hyuuga Izumi, ibu dari Hyuuga Hinata itu meminta agar Naruto segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan Hinata dengan sebuah pernikahan.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Berpikir positif. Jika memang mereka ingin menikahkan aku dan Hinata, tak masalah. Tapi Siapa yang akan menjadi wali dari pengantin laki-laki ?' batinku dengan pemikiran yang positif.

'Keluarga Namikaze ? Cih, kenapa aku memikirkan mereka ?' batinku kesal.

Tak mungkin untukku kembali meminta sesuatu hal serumit itu kepada mereka. Lagipula aku masih merasa belum mampu memaafkan mereka. Memandang wajahnya saja sudah membuatku merasakan sakit yang sama saat aku masih kecil dulu.

'Kami-sama, bantulah hambamu ini' pikirku.

Apalagi saat ini Sara dan Naomi berada di Konoha, pasti mereka akan terkejut dan curiga padaku. Apalagi Arashii jiji, Haaaaaahhh lebih baik melawan Akatsuki daripada berpikir mencari jalan keluar masalah serumit ini.

"Oh iya aku lupa, hari ini tim 11 akan melihat hasil dari tes kemarin" gumamku baru mengingat mengenai pesan Sandaime jiji kemarin.

"Haaaahh, saatnya bersiap-siap. Mungkin nanti akan ada jalan keluarnya"

 **Naruto Pov End**

Dilihatnya jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06.45, kemudian Naruto bersiap mandi untuk segera ke kantor Hokage.

20 menit Naruto habiskan untuk mandi dan bersiap memakai semua atributnya. Hitae-ate diikatkan di kening, kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki kecil di dada, celana Shinobi ketat berwarna hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam pemberian Kakashi.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, Naruto samar-samar mencium aroma masakan di hidungnya. Terlihat Sara dan Naomi yang memasak sambil bercanda, terlihat bahagia. Naruto tersenyum melihat keduanya, apalagi Sara. Gadis itu mampu membuat hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto berdesir hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Namun tiba-tiba senyum Naruto menjadi masam, mengingat kejadian kemarin di Mansion Hyuuga.

Membuang jauh-jauh rasa bersalahnya, Naruto kemudian menyapa 2 gadis cantik yang sedang asyik memasak. "Ohayou~ Sara-chan, Nao-chan!" seru Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"E-eh.. Ohayou Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun" balas Sara dan Naomi juga tersenyum.

"Ayo Naru-kun kita sarapan bersama, tolong bawakan mangkuk sup itu Naru-kun" lanjut Sara sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Dan tolong panggilkan Arashii jiji didepan Naruto-kun" kali ini Naomi yang berbicara.

"Ha'i Sara-sama, Nao-sama!" jawab Naruto dengan nada seperti butler.

Setelah makanan sudah di meja makan, Naruto berjalan ke depan untuk memanggil Arashii. Namun saat melihat Arashii yang seperti sedang bermeditasi, seringai jahil Naruto muncul diwajahnya.

'Khukhukhuu, sepertinya seru' batin Naruto jahil.

Mengendap-endap mendekati Arashii, Naruto berniat mengagetkan kakeknya yang sedang bermeditasi itu. 2 langkah sebelum mengagetkan kakeknya Naruto harus kecewa karena..

"Apa yang kau lakukan cucu kurang ajar!" desis Arashii dengan mata tertutup.

"Kheeh, kau lupa aku sedang apa ? buang semua niat jahilmu itu!" lanjut Arashii.

Naruto kembali merutuki kebodohannya saat mengingat Arashii yang mampu menajamkan sensornya saat mode Senjutsu.

"Ha'i Ha'i Ero jiji, aku kesini memberi tahukan sarapan sudah siap Uzukage-sama" balas Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha, begitu lebih baik, akhirnya kau bisa menghormati Kakek tampanmu ini" jawab Arashii narsis.

"Huweeek, siapa yang kau bilang tampan Ero kage ? wajah mesum yang kau banggakan itu bisa membuat anak kecil menangis" balas Naruto kali ini dengan nada jijik.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil itu, mereka melangkah ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama. Naruto kembali melihat wajah Sara dan Naomi yang tersenyum padanya, senyum itu kembali mengingatkan akan kejadian kemarin di Mansion Hyuuga.

Setelah sarapan Naruto kembali terdiam sampai suara Arashii menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto ?" tanya Arashii

"Tidak ada jiji" jawab Naruto

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Naru-kun" sanggah Sara.

"Hanya saja aku bingung dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin" jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. 'Mungkin mengatakan sebenarnya bisa menenangkan pikiran' pikir Naruto

"Memangnya apa yang kau alami kemarin Naruto-kun ?" tanya Naomi penasaran.

Arashii dan Sara hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, tak mau menyela pembicaraan Naruto. Dapat dilihat Naruto tengah menghela nafas berat, Saat ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua pada semua yang berada di meja makan ini.

"Aku akan menikah"

'Jeggeerr!'

Mata Sara dan Naomi melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Na-naruto-kun?"

"Ka-kau be-bercanda kan Ha-hahaha ti-tidak lucu Naru-kun ?"

pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Naomi dan Sara. Sedangkan Arashii hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, ia tahu Naruto belum menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku disuruh untuk segera menikah dengan salah satu Putri klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku sudah berteman sejak kecil dengannya, tanpa ku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Begitu pula Hinata, ternyata dia memendam perasaannya bertahun-tahun untuk menunggu ku membuka hati" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Tanpa sepatah kata terlontar, Sara dan Naomi berlari kearah kamar mereka selama menginap di apartemen Naruto.

"Apa kau sadar yang telah kau ucapkan telah menyakiti mereka berdua" ucap Arashii tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu mereka berdua menyuka- bukan, tapi mencintaimu Naruto ?" tanya Arashii yang kini bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari cucunya ini.

"Ja-jangan bercanda jiji!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak bercanda Naruto... Namun aku juga tau bahwa kau menyukai Sara, terlihat dari cara pandang saat kau melihatnya" balas Arashii dengan nada menyesal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jiji ?" tanya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya tentang Hinata, Sara, dan Naomi.

"Aku tak berhak mencampuri masalah ini, masalah ini terlalu rumit. Tenangkanlah mereka, katakan semuanya. Jangan kau simpan rahasia ini terlalu lama" balas Arashii mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Siaal, Siaaaaallll!'

Kenapa ini semakin rumit, 'Sara-chan, Nao-chan, Maafkan aku yang tak mengerti perasaan kalian'. Aku sungguh bodoh, 'Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Aku memang menyukai Hinata, tapi aku juga menyukai Sara, dan kini Naomi juga mencintaiku. Lengkap sudah masalah ini, Pasti aku akan dibunuh Nagato Jii-san dan Yahiko-nii karena menyakiti perasaan anaknya.

'Oh kepalaku pusing, ingin rasanya aku menikahi mereka semua'

'Haaah, apa yang kupikirkan! mana mungkin mereka mau memiliki suami yang banyak istri' "Hadduuh, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana" gumamku lesu.

'Aku harus menemui mereka menjelaskan semuanya'

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

 _Krieeet..._

"Sara-chan, Nao-chan!"

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

'Oh Kami-sama, betapa jahatnya aku'

Aku melihat Sara dan Naomi yang menangis membelakangiku, aku mulai mendekati mereka perlahan.

"Sara-chan, Nao-chan!" panggilku agak nyaring.

"Ha-haah ?!"

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun ?" jawab Naomi yang masih tak mau melihat kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku yang tak menyadari perasaan kalian"

Aku melihat mereka terkejut, aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi mereka. Perlahan aku berlutut didepan mereka, menggenggam tangan mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kalian memaafkan ku dan kembali tersenyum. Apapun akan aku lakukan" ucapku

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kalian memaafkan ku dan kembali tersenyum. Apapun akan aku lakukan" ucap Naruto tanpa tahu apa yang ia lakukan dapat menimbulkan satu masalah lainnya.

"Ap-apapun ?" tanya Sara.

"Y-yaa ap-apapun" jawab Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

Sejenak Sara dan Naomi saling memandang, tersenyum aneh, dan menghapus air matanya.

 _Grebb_

Mereka memeluk Naruto dari samping kanan dan kiri. Lalu mereka membisikkan 3 kata yang membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Nikahi kami juga" bisik Sara dan Naomi ditelinga Naruto.

'Oh Siaal!' batin Naruto kembali merutuki kata-katanya tadi.

Poor Naruto ^_^

Time Skip, Siang hari di kantor Hokage.

Kini dikantor Hokage telah berkumpul 8 orang, namun 3 orang yang berkumpul diruang Hokage itu terlihat masih muda. Terlihat Yondaime, Sandaime, Danzo, Kakashi, dan Anko tengah memperhatikan 3 orang yang ada di depan mereka.

Kini tim 11 dan semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang Hokage tengah mengamati hasil dari tes kemarin yang dibacakan oleh Kakashi.

"Oke untuk tes kenaikan tingkat yang dilakukan tim 11 kemarin, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hasilnya" ucap Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya.

"Otsutsuki Hikari, memiliki Elemen Suiton, dan Katon. Untuk penilaian yang pertama Taijutsu : B, Ninjutsu: A, Genjutsu : C, Inteligent : A" Kakashi Mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, tidak menggunakan perubahan elemen. Penilaian Taijutsu : A, Ninjutsu : C, Genjutsu : B, Inteligent : A"

"Uzumaki Naruto, memiliki elemen Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, dan Katon. Penilaian Taijutsu : A, Ninjutsu : S, Genjutsu : A, Inteligent : A"

"Jadi untuk kepastiannya silahkan Yondaime-sama memberikan hasil keputusan untuk tim 11" Ucap Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah kita semua sudah mendengarkan beberapa kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh ketiga anggota tim 11"

"Dengan ini Otsutsuki Hikari, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Uzumaki Naruto kalian aku angkat menjadi Jounin. Tapi.."

Tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang terhenti karena pernyataan Yondaime yang seperti belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalian bertiga akan ditempatkan dalam satu tim khusus, mengingat kemampuan kalian yang diatas rata-rata angkatan kalian"

"Dengan ini saya selalu Hokage akan menempatkan kalian di tim _**Anzen**_ , dimana akan diketuai oleh Hatake Kakashi, dan wakil Mitarashi Anko"

"Tim ini nantinya akan menjadi tangan kanan Hokage. Tim ini hanya menerima misi dari Hokage dan Sandaime-sama selaku penasehat Hokage. Apa kalian memiliki pertanyaan ?" penjelasan panjang lebar Minato tentang tim khusus yang diberi kode Anzen.

Setelah diperbolehkan bertanya, Anko, dan Naruto mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya.

"Silahkan Naruto" balas Minato.

"Apa disetiap misi tim Anzen ini bersifat rahasia Hokage-sama ?" tanya Naruto.

Minato mengangguk sekali kemudian mulai menjelaskan "Kalian di dalam tim khusus Anzen ini bersifat rahasia, dan keberadaan tim Anzen ini hanya diketahui orang-orang yang berada disini" ucap Minato.

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Minato hanya mengangguk, Kemudian Minato beralih kepada Anko "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Anko ?"

"Dengan adanya tum khusus ini, apakah kami juga diberikan wewenang khusus mengingat tim Anzen ini adalah tangan kanan Hokage ?" tanya Anko.

"Mengenai itu, nanti akan disampaikan oleh ketua kalian Hatake Kakashi. Tim ini juga akan menjalani latihan di markas Anbu Konoha dibawah bimbingan Kakashi dan ketua anbu saat ini. Setelah pelatihan selesai, Kalian akan mendapat markas yang tempatnya akan dirahasiakan, dan hanya Hokage dan Sandaime-sama yang mengetahui letak markas tersebut" balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kalian mengerti ?"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" jawab tim Anzen kompak.

Hal ini sudah direncanakan oleh Minato dan Hiruzen, mereka tak ingin Shinobi berbakat seperti Naruto, Hinata, dan Hikari menjadi alat yang tak memiliki emosi, seperti Anbu Ne dibawah kendali Danzo. Kepala anbu Ne yang tak lain adalah Shimura Danzo hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. 'Kemampuan tim 11 ini pasti akan menjadi alat yang sempurna dengan tambahan pengguna Sharinggan di kelompoknya, andai mereka masuk Anbu Ne. Sialan Kau Hiruzen, Minato!' batin Danzo melihat upaya nya semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan tim 11.

"Kalau begitu, Kakashi kau bawa anggota mu untuk ke markas Anbu. Perkenalan mereka kepada kesatuan anbu untuk berlatih sementara. Jangan katakan apapun tentang tim Anzen, Laksanakan!" ucap Minato memberi instruksi.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!"

Dengan itu tim Anzen keluar dari ruang Hokage dan menyisakan Danzo, Hiruzen, dan Minato.

"Karena sudah selesai, aku akan kembali Hiruzen, Minato" ucap Danzo menahan kekesalannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Minato dan Hiruzen, Danzo hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap. Untuk sejenak suasana menjadi hening, namun Hiruzen membuka suara.

"Dengan begini, Danzo tak akan berani menyentuh tim 11. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia menahan kekesalannya tadi" ujar Sandaime yang terkekeh melihat Danzo yang kesal gagal mendapatkan tim 11.

Saat ini Naruto bersama tim Anzen sedang berada di markas Anbu memberi tahukan bahwa tim khusus ini akan melakukan pelatihan di markas Anbu untuk sementara. Setelah keperluan di markas Anbu, Kakashi memerintahkan anggotanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, sehingga keempat anggota tim Anzen berakhir di kedai Yakiniku.

"Hoii Emo-kun, kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Hinata ?" tanya Anko yang penasaran karena dari tadi Hinata terus memeluk lengan kiri Naruto.

"Kita ini berpacaran Anko Sensei!" jawab Hinata riang.

Sedangkan Anko yang mendengar ucapan Hinata menyeringai jahil. Kemudian Anko ikut memeluk lengan kanan Naruto, menggesekkan lengan Naruto ke belahan dada nya yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata.

"Ne Emo-kun~" panggil Anko sensual dengan menjilati bibirnya.

"Y-yaa se-sensei ?" jawab Naruto merinding.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata Hehmm~"

"A-ano u-untuk a-apaa memangnya se-sensei ?"

"Apa kau tak puas denganku, hingga kau berpacaran dengan Hinata" jawab Anko sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Hikari yang mendengarkan kata-kata erotis Anko mencoba berpositif thinking.

"Kita bisa melakukan 'itu' sepuasnya di apartemenku Emo-kun Hehmm~ ?"

Naruto yang diserang kata-kata erotis makin memerah wajahnya. Hinata yang mendengar semua ucapan Anko menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Anko.

"Ahhhhh.." desah Anko saat lengan kanan Naruto yang ia peluk ditarik Hinata. Gesekan lengan Naruto dan dada Anko membuat Anko mendesah manja.

"Emo-kun No ecchi!" ucap Anko sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Naruto.

Hikari yang juga menyukai Naruto hanya diam menahan rasa kecewanya. Hikari memang menyukai Naruto, tapi kini Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh Hinata. Sebagai sahabat yang baik Hikari akan berusaha merelakan Naruto bersama Hinata, 'Apa aku bisa melupakanmu Naruto-kun' batin Hikari tak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

Namun ekspresi sedihnya diketahui oleh Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hikari, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia akan berbagi Naruto nya untuk perempuan lain. 'Nanti aku akan bicara dengan Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

Kita tinggalkan romansa cinta segitiga Naruhinahika. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau Khukhukhukhu *Evil Smile*

Time Skip, Keesokan Harinya

Di siang hari yang agak panas ini, terlihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah darah tengah memeluk foto seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 19 tahun yang sedang menggendongnya.

Uzumaki Naruko, tengah memeluk foto kakaknya Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tersenyum menggendong dirinya.

"Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan Luko kangen Naluto Nii-chan!"

"Sabar Ruko-chan, mungkin Nii-chan mu sedang dalam misi" ucap Kushina mendekati Naruko yang memeluk foto Naruto.

"Kita ketempat Naluto Nii-chan yuk Kaa-chan!" ucap Naruko semangat.

"Tapi kalau Nii-chan mu tak ada bagaimana ?" tanya Kushina.

"Kita tunggu Naluto Nii-chan pulang Kaa-chan. Pokoknya Luko mau ketempat Naluto Nii-chan!" jawab Naruko menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hihihi, kau ini Ruko-chan! Yasudah ganti baju dulu baru kita ke apartemen Nii-chan mu" balas Kushina yang juga ingin menemui anak sulungnya.

Awal-awal mengetahui kebenaran peristiwa Uzushiogakure, Kushina agak menutup diri dengan Konoha. Tapi ia kini sadar bahwa Minato tak mengerti apa-apa karena pada saat itu Minato juga masih kecil. Sandaime juga sudah melakukan upaya dengan misi penyelamatan yang dilakukan oleh Jiraya. Kini Kushina kembali pada pribadinya yang dulu, namun tidak untuk seseorang yang bernama Danzo. Ia yang mengetahui kebenarannya sungguh ingin memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang bernama Shimura Danzo itu.

Ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Danzo, seorang Shinobi yang loyal kepada Konoha. Melakukan berbagai cara untuk mempertahankan dan mengamankan Konoha. Tapi kesan positif Danzo hancur saat mengetahui dalangnya, sehingga Konoha tidak membantu saat Uzushiogakure mengalami invasi. Uzushiogakure yang dulunya menganggap Konoha adalah saudaranya, kini membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

"Chaan"

"Chaaaan"

"Kaa-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Heh ?!"

Lamunan Kushina berakhir saat mendengar teriakan dari anak bungsunya, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan melamun ?" ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf Ruko-chan, Ayoo kita berangkat!" ucap Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yeeeyy! Kami datang Nii-chan!" ucap Naruko semangat sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara.

.

.

.

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

 **"Katon: Dai Endan"**

 **"Fuuton: Atsugai"**

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BOOOM!_

Terdengar beberapa ledakan di training ground tempatnya tim Anzen berlatih. Tempat latihan yang awalnya indah dengan banyak bunga-bunga, kini harus rela hancur karena sparing yang berlebihan antara Hatake Kakashi melawan ninja penuh kejutan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan Naruto" teriak Kakashi.

"Heeh ?! Kenapa aku ? kan kau juga Kakashi Nii" jawab Naruto menanggapi.

"Yaree Yaree, kau yang menghancurkan training ground ini dengan jutsu gilamu itu" balas Kakashi malas.

Namun ucapan Kakashi tak digubris Naruto, karena saat ini Naruto tengah mempersiapkan jutsu Fuuton andalannya.

"Bersiaplah Kakashi Nii!"

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**

 _Wiiiiiiinggg!_

 _Wussshhh!_

Kakashi yang tak mau badannya hancur langsung merapal handseal.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Jutsu Rasenshuriken Naruto dapat ditahan 2 dinding tanah Kakashi. Namun daya ledak Rasenshuriken yang dibuat kecil oleh Naruto mampu mementalkan Kakashi sejauh 15 meter.

"Ugghh.. Jutsu yang mengerikan" gumam Kakashi. Walaupun jutsu yang Naruto buat lebih kecil dari biasanya, tapi efeknya seperti sama saja dilihat dari hancurnya.

"Gomenasai Kakashi Nii, aku terlalu bersemangat. Untuk itu hanya separuh dari yang biasanya" jawab Naruto menunduk

"Yaa yaa yaa, Kemajuanmu sungguh meningkatkan pesat Naruto" ucap Kakashi dengan Eyes Smile kepada murid yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

"Hehehe, kau tau Kakashi Nii, Aku 5 tahun ini bagai latihan di neraka" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan lagi pelatihannya di Uzushio.

"Hahahaha, tapi kau mendapatkan hasilnya bukan ? Usaha takkan mengingkari hasil Naruto" balas Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hahaha, ya kau benar Kakashi Nii"

"Yasudah, kita kembali ke markas Anbu!"

Dengan ucapan terakhir Kakashi, mereka hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Di apartemen Naruto kini 2 orang gadis tengah mendiskusikan beberapa rencana untuk mencegah pernikahan Naruto. Mereka adalah Sara dan Naomi, namun diskusi mereka terganggu karena mendengar ketukan pintu dari arah ruang tamu.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

"Sebentar"

 _Krieeet_

 _'Deg'_

'Rambut merah, apa dia seorang Uzumaki ?' batin oreng yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

Sedangkan Sara yang membuka pintu hanya menatap datar orang didepannya. Ia tau wanita didepannya ini adalah Ibu kandung Naruto aka Uzumaki Kushina.

"Maaf apa benar ini apartemen Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya Kushina sopan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ya benar, ada keperluan apa hingga istri seorang Hokage bertamu ke apartemen kecil ini ?" tanya Sara dengan nada datar, tanpa ada senyum diwajahnya.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar ucapan yang terkesan dingin. Tapi ia tak mau terpancing emosi, ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan tempat di hati putra sulungnya.

"Maaf saya hanya ingin menemui anak saya, dan mengantar anak bungsu saya yang ingin bertemu kakaknya" jawab Kushina santai.

Naruko yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya terdiam Memandang ibunya dan seseorang yang bersurai merah sama seperti dirinya.

"Uhmm, lambut Nee-chan cama ceperti lambut Luko Hihihi" gumam Naruko yang terdengar oleh Sara.

"Sara-chan, siapa yang bertamu ?"

Terdengar suara berat khas seseorang yang sudah berumur dibelakang Sara. Kushina memperhatikan seksama penampilan orang itu, namun tiba-tiba matanya melebar saat melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tou-san.." gumam Kushina.

"Waaaah Jii-chan lambutnya juga cama ceperti Luko Hihihi" ucap Naruko dengan nada ceria.

"Hmmm.. Namikaze Kushina" ucap orang tadi yang tak lain adalah Arashii.

 **Kushina Pov**

"Hmmm.. Namikaze Kushina"

'Deg'

"Tou-san, benarkah itu kau Tou-san ?"

Aku benar-benar bahagia melihat ayahku yang aku kira telah tiada, berada di depanku saat ini. Jadi benar, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Tou-san.

"Ada apa kau kemari Kushina-sama ?"

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Tou-san ?"

"I-ini aku Uzumaki Kushina, anakmu Tou-san"

Mataku tak mampu membendung air mata yang kini telah tumpah, mengalir di pipi. Kenapa ayahku bersikap seperti itu kepada anaknya sendiri. 'Naruto', Oh ternyata seperti ini sakitnya jika tak diakui oleh orang tua sendiri.

'Sekarang Kaa-chan tau perasaanmu nak, Maafkan Kaa-chan yang telah tega menyia-nyiakan dirimu'

"Maafkan aku Tou-san, a-aku.. Aku.."

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari Kushina-sama ?"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh pertanyaan Tou-san yang masih dengan nada datar.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan menangis ? Luko nakal yaa ?" tanya Naruko yang bingung dengan sikap ku yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Kushina-sama"

Aku mendengar suara perempuan bersurai Indigo seperti Hinata yang mempersilakan aku untuk masuk dan duduk bersama Naruko.

'Oh Kami-sama, Apakah aku bisa menebus dosa ku kepada anak sulung ku ?' Aku benar-benar menyesal, Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul berkali-kali lipat saat ini.

Diacuhkan oleh orang tua mu sendiri, saat ini aku tengah merasakan sakitnya, perihnya ketika seorang anak tak diakui oleh orang tuanya.

"Baik, Terimakasih" jawabku masuk ke apartemen kecil Naruto.

 **Kushina Pov End**

Kushina menatap takut-takut kearah ayahnya, Sedangkan Naruko terdiam sambil menatap binar seorang pria tua dan seorang perempuan seumuran Naruto yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"Nee-chan, Lambut Nee-chan cama ceperti Luko" ucap Naruko memecah keheningan.

"Nama adik siapa ?" tanya Sara ramah kepada Naruko.

"Uhm Uzumaki Naluko" jawab Naruko.

Arashii menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengetahui bahwa cucu ketiganya memakai marga Uzumaki. Apalagi dari fisik terlihat jelas bahwa Naruko sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memakai marga Uzumaki untuk anak perempuan mu ?" tanya Arashii dengan nada datar.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san, hanya saja aku ingin Ruko-chan menjadi penghubung untuk Naruto"

"Walaupun Naruto takkan memaafkan kami, tapi aku harap dia tidak akan membenci Ruko-chan" jawab Kushina menunduk, tak berani menatap Arashii.

Merasa pembicaraan semakin tak nyaman, Sara dan Naomi berinisiatif memberikan privasi kepada Kushina dan Arashii untuk berbicara 4 mata.

"Ne Ruko-chan, ikut Nee-chan yuk. Kita main di kamar Nii-chan mu" ajak Naomi sambil menggendong Naruko.

"Yeeeyy Naluto Nii-chan! Hihihi" ucap Naruko semangat.

Setelah kepergian Sara dan Naomi, Arashii kembali membuka suara.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu Kushina. Kau buang kemana otakmu itu, Kau membuang, tak menganggap, dan menyia-nyiakan putramu sendiri, darah dagingmu!" ucap Arashii.

Kushina kembali menangis mendengar kebenaran yang ayahnya ucapkan. "Maaf Tou-san, Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu menganggap penting ramalan Jiraya Sensei" ucap Kushina ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Kau mengenal Jiraya ?"

"Ha'i Tou-san, Jiraya Sensei lah yang menyelamatkan aku saat invasi di Uzushio. Ia diberi misi diam-diam oleh Sandaime sama untuk menyelamatkan warga Uzushiogakure yang masih bertahan"

"Namun saat itu Jiraya Sensei hanya menemukan ku di ruang rahasia di kantor Uzukage"

Kushina menceritakan saat ia diselamatkan oleh Jiraya. Ekspresi kebingungan terpancar jelas dari wajah Arashii, Ia merasa janggal dengan cerita Kushina. 'Misi diam-diam, apa maksudnya ?' batin Arashii.

"Jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tentang tragedi invasi di Uzushiogakure!" ucap tegas Arashii.

.

.

.

.

"BANGSAAATT!"

Cakra biru meledak-ledak seperti pusaran dengan Arashii sebagai pusatnya. Benda-benda melayang di apartemen Naruto. Lantai apartemen juga bergetar tak mampu menahan gejolak emosi seorang Uzumaki Arashii.

Arashii tiba-tiba emosi Setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dibalik Hancurnya Uzushio. Kini ia tau Konoha berkhianat bukan karena Hokage yang menolak permintaan pertolongan untuk Uzushiogakure. Satu nama yang menjadi pemicu naiknya emosi Sandaime Uzukage ini,"Shimura Danzo" gumam Arashii menahan emosi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa anbu bersama Yondaime dan Sandaime. Minato dan Hiruzen tersentak saat melihat sosok yang pernah menjadi objek Henge dari Naruto. Dengan semua perdebatan Minato, Sandaime, Arashii, dan Kushina, akhirnya mereka dapat tenang berbicara dengan baik. Walaupun Arashii masih menggunakan nada dingin dan datar menirukan cucunya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan dikamar Naruto, Sara dan Naomi tengah duduk lemas karena sempat merasakan tekanan cakra Arashii yang gila-gilaan. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, tapi mereka melirik kearah Naruko, mereka harus melebar mata karena saat ini Naruko tengah pingsan.

.

.

Sudah 2 saat Kushina, Minato, dan Sandaime pamit dari apartemen Naruto, Arashii menghampiri Naruko yang masih pingsan. Arashii membelai lembut Surai merah darah cucu perempuannya ini. Kushina sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama ini, tentang Naruto, ramalan Jiraya, Naruko, dan kejadian sebenarnya dari invasi Uzushio. Arashii menghela nafas panjang, setelah ia tahu kebenaran peristiwa yang menghancurkan desanya, ia makin membenci Konoha. Semua pandangannya terhadap Konoha semakin buruk, Arashii pikir hanya politik, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan yang ada di otak para petinggi Konoha.

Arashii masih berat untuk memaafkan Kushina, dan keluarga Namikaze, Ia juga tak menceritakan bahwa Uzushiogakure masih ada dan mulai berkembang. Ia masih tak terima cucunya Naruto, yang pernah diacuhkan dan diabaikan oleh keluarga Namikaze, terlebih Kushina anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang keluarga Namikaze yang datang memohon untuk Naruto kembali setelah Naruto memiliki kekuatan.

Larut dalam pikirannya Arashii tak menyadari bahwa Naruko sudah bangun dan menatap lekat pria bersurai merah yang mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Jii-chan.."

Arashii masih tak merespon.

"Jii-chaaaaaan!"

"H-haah ?!" ucap Arashii terkejut.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruko-chan"

"Tehee Jii-chan mana Naluto Nii-chan ?" tanya Naruko.

"Mungkin masih dalam misi Naruko-chan, memangnya kenapa kau mencari Naruto ?" tanya Arashii.

"Uhmm, Luko kangen cama Nii-chan" jawab Naruko dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Ne Jii-chan.. Kaa-chan kemana ?" kembali Naruko bertanya.

"Kaa-chan mu pulang tadi, katanya kau ingin menunggu Nii-chan mu pulang" jawab Arashii tersenyum kearah Naruko.

"Yeeeyy Luko mau belmain cama Nii-chan Hooleeee" ucap Naruko kegirangan karena akan bermain sepuasnya dengan Nii-chan nya.

Setelah teriakan Naruko menggema terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

 _Cekleek_

"Tadaima!"

Naruko yang mengenal suara seseorang yang baru datang langsung melompat segera menuju pintu depan apartemen Naruto. Arashii yang melihat tingkah Naruko hanya tersenyum, Arashii tau Naruko menyayangi Naruto dengan tulus, bahkan Naruko mengidolakan Nii-chan nya karena 'Nii-chan hebat bica menghilang dalam acap' itulah jawaban Naruko kenapa mengidolakan Naruto.

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan!"

Naruto tercengang saat mendengar suara adiknya, tapi ia berfikir mungkin halusinasi saja.

"Nii-chan! Huwaaaa Nii-chan!"

Tangis Naruko pecah saat memeluk kaki Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan di kakinya menoleh dan tersenyum saat Naruko memeluk kakinya erat. Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Naruko, mencoba menenangkan adik perempuannya yang manis itu.

"Ne Ruko-chan, kenapa kau menangis hemm ?" tanya Naruto yang kini menggendong Naruko didepan.

"Hiks..Hiks..Luko Hikss..Kangen Nii-chan..Hiks.." jawab Naruko sesenggukan sambil memeluk leher Naruto erat.

Berjalan santai Naruto tetap menggendong Naruko sambil mengelus puncak surai merah darah adiknya. "Cup..Cup.. Ruko-chan kok cengeng sih..? katanya mau hebat kayak Nii-chan hemm" ucap Naruto kembali mencoba menenangkan Naruko.

"Nii-chan kenapa nggak pulang ? Luko nggak punya teman main" jawab Naruko yang sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Hmm.. Nii-chan banyak misi akhir-akhir ini Ruko-chan" balas Naruto sambil mencubit pipi gembil adiknya itu.

Dari ruang tengah Arashii, Sara, dan Naomi melihat interaksi Naruto dan Naruko mengulum senyum

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hatake Kakashi kini berada di kantor Hokage bersama Mitarashi Anko sebagai wakilnya di tim khusus Anzen. Minato selalu Hokage memberikan misi perdana untuk tim khusus ini.

"Kakashi, Aku akan memberikan misi khusus untuk tim Anzen. Kau carilah markas Orochimaru di dekat desa Amegakure, dari informan Jiraya Sensei Orochimaru berulah lagi dengan menculik beberapa warga Konoha untuk dijadikan uji coba penelitiannya"

"Misi ini harus kalian selesaikan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Jika kalian menemukan markas itu, selamatkan para Sandra dan minimalkan pertarungan. Kalian berangkat 3 jam lagi, kalian mengerti ?"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" jawab mantap Kakashi dan Anko.

Dengan kepulan asap Kakashi dan Anko hilang dari kantor Hokage.

"Apa kau yakin memberi tugas ini kepada mereka ? ini misi yang bisa di kategorikan A-Rank atau bisa menjadi S-rank ?" tanya Sandaime dengan hembusan asap tembakaunya.

"Ha'i Sandaime, dalam tim ini ada Kakashi dan Anko yang akan menjaga mereka. Tapi aku tak berharap akan adanya pertarungan dalam misi kali ini" jawab Yondaime aka Namikaze Minato.

.

.

Disuatu ruangan agak gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin, terlihat seorang sedang menghadapi beberapa orang bertopeng. Satu pemuda sekitar 18 tahun sedang berlatih dengan beberapa kesatuan anbu ne.

 **"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu"**

Dari hembusan nafas pemuda itu muncul burung api Phoenix meliuk-liuk menyerang beberapa Anbu Ne.

Namun dengan cepat orang-orang bertopeng itu merangkai handseal..

 **"Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu"**

 _Wussshhh_

Jutsu api dan air bertemu, menjadikan pertarungan tertutupi asap pekat. Pemuda dengan jutsu Katon tadi mengaktifkan mata terkutuk khas klan Uchiha. Sharinggan 3 tomoe berputar pelan menganalisa serangan yang akan datang dari lawannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan kecil seseorang menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

 **"Suiton: Gousuiwan No Jutsu"**

Terlihatlah 5 hiu air dan 1 naga air keluar dari kepulan asap. Pemuda Sharinggan tadi Melebarkan matanya saat melihat jutsu yang mengarah padanya.

Merangkai handseal cepat, ia meneriakkan nama jutsu andalannya.

 **"Katon: Karyu Endan"**

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

Kini Beberapa misil api dan satu naga api raksasa siap menghancurkan jutsu Suiton yang kini mulai mendekat. Karena tak ingin kena efek hempasan, pemuda tadi melompat menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat bertemunya kedua jutsu itu.

 _Wussshhh_

 _DUAAAARR!_

.

.

"Cukup Uchiha Sasuke, kau sudah berkembang pesat saat ini. Kau ku beri tugas pertamamu, Kau harus membantai seluruh klan Hyuuga. Kau akan memimpin 1 batalion Anbu Ne dalam misi kali ini" suara menggema menandakan latihan selesai, sekaligus memberi misi perdana kepada Anbu paling muda di kesatuan Ne, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha'i Danzo-sama, kapan saya harus melaksanakan misi ini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti malam, Tepat tengah malam kau laksanakan misi ini. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" jawab Danzo.

"Tak ada Danzo-sama" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Baiklah, Kalian boleh pergi, persiapkan misi ini dengan baik" jawab Danzo menyeringai.

Kali ini rencana apa yang akan Danzo perbuat, untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita lihat kilas balik beberapa Minggu kebelakang.

 **Flashback**

Kala itu saat Danzo memberi misi kepada anak buahnya, Anbu Ne untuk merekrut Otsutsuki Hikari dan Hyuuga Hinata. Utusan Anbu datang dengan membawakan kabar yang tak mengenakan, Mereka menolak dan menghabisi beberapa Anbu Ne yang ditugaskan kala itu.

Saat amarah nya meluap Danzo kembali teringat peristiwa penculikan Putri Hyuuga yang dilakukan beberapa ninja Kumogakure. Dengan seringai licik, ia menugaskan Beberapa Anbu Ne untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Raikage tentang rencana liciknya

2 Hari berlalu kini utusan yang Danzo kirim sudah kembali dengan membawa gulungan atas jawaban Raikage. Seringai licik Danzo semakin lebar saat mendapati bahwa Raikage menyetujui rencana yang Danzo siapkan.

"Khe..khee..he.. dengan begini rencana yang ku susun berjalan lancar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu eksekusi Kheh.." kembali seringai Danzo muncul, dan kedua matanya berkilat tajam penuh ambisi.

(Disini saya buat Danzo nggak ngambil mata klan Uchiha, dan Uchiha klan juga nggak terbanyak. Jadi untuk Shishui, Itachi, dll nggak seperti di Canon)

"Tak mendapat Sharinggan tak masalah, Byakugan dapat melancarkan semua rencana ku" ucap Danzo sarkasme.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali" ucap Danzo kepada bawahannya yang menjadi pembawa berita dari Raikage.

"Ha'i Danzo-sama"

 **Flashback End**

Kini Danzo hanya tinggal menghubungi salah satu orang yang pasti akan mendukung semua rencananya.

'Minato, Hiruzen, kini Saudah waktunya kalian bersiap' batin Danzo dengan garis senyum diwajah tuanya.

Danzo memang memiliki 1001 cara untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tapi mungkin saat ini ia lupa akan resiko yang akan ia hadapi bila rencana liciknya gagal kali ini.

.

.

.

Time Skip, Markas Anbu Konoha.

"Apa kalian siap ?" tanya Kakashi kepada anggota tim Anzen.

"Ha'i Taicho!" jawab semua anggota mantap.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kita harus menghindari pertarungan yang tidak diperlukan. Utamakan sandra yang harus kita selamatkan. Apa kalian mengerti ?"

"Mengerti Taicho!"

Saat ini Kakashi memberikan beberapa informasi misi yang akan tim Anzen Laksanakan. Namun untuk perinciannya akan di katakan saat dalam perjalanan. Sementara Kakashi menjelaskan, mulai dari tadi Naruto seakan tak mendengarkan, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **Naruto Pov**

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang tak beres jika harus meninggalkan Konoha hari ini'

Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya saja perasaan tak enak ini muncul tiba-tiba.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Setelah itu semua tim Anzen mulai mempersiapkan apa saja perlengkapan dalam misi perdana tim khusus ini.

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di apartemen miliknya, Ia sedang berdiskusi dengan kakeknya Uzumaki Arashii.

"Jiji, aku merasakan memiliki firasat buruk hari ini" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau grogi menjalankan misi pertamamu ?" tanya Arashii.

"Bukan itu jiji. Entah perasaan gelisah tapi aku tak tau karena apa" jawab Naruto.

Arashii hanya diam menatap cucunya dalam diam, Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Perasaan gelisah seperti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Yasudah jangan kau pikirkan jiji. Aku berangkat dulu yaa, titip salam untuk Sara-chan dan Nao-chan jiji. Jaa ne!"

 _BLITTZZZ_

Akhirnya Naruto hilang dengan efek kilat merah, sedangkan Arashii masih memikirkan apa yang dimaksud cucunya itu.

.

.

.

Time Skip lagi, Tengah malam Markas Akatsuki.

Terlihat semua anggota Akatsuki telah berkumpul, ada beberapa orang baru yang direkrut untuk melancarkan rencana besar organisasi misterius ini. Saat ini seorang pria bertopeng spiral yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Madara tengah memberikan instruksi kepada anggotanya.

"Saat ini Akatsuki masih belum lengkap, walau ada tambahan Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dalam organisasi ini"

Kini Akatsuki memiliki 6 orang anggota, 7 termasuk Zetsu. Uchiha Madara, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, "Aku akan membagikan tugas untuk kalian" ucap Uchiha Madara.

"Deidara dan Sasori kalian bertugas mencari anggota lain yang pantas untuk masuk organisasi ini"

Sasori dan Deidara hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah Madara.

"Hidan, Ginkaku, dan Kinkaku kalian aku tugaskan untuk mengajak pendekar pedang Kirigakure bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan misi tambahan, Cari dana untuk persiapan rencana kita" lanjut Madara.

"Ha'i Madara-sama" jawab ketiganya.

"Aku dan Zetsu akan mencari informasi untuk memperlancar rencana dan merekrut Hunter nin dengan codename Wolf" lanjut Madara menjelaskan rencananya.

"Kenapa kau berminat merekrut Hunter nin itu Madara-sama ?" tanya Ginkaku.

"Karena dia akan menjadi batu sandungan jika berada di pihak yang menentang rencana kita" jawab Madara.

"Apa kalian mengerti ?" tanya Madara.

"Ha'i Madara-sama!" jawab semua anggota Akatsuki.

'Dengan bergabungnya pendekar pedang Kirigakure, tak lama lagi Akatsuki akan menjalankan misi perdamaian ini' batin Madara menyeringai dibalik topeng spiral nya.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, Konohagakure.

Saat tengah malam ini Konoha terlihat sepi, Hany ada beberapa Anbu yang berpatroli. Namun disalah satu Mansion klan ternama di Konoha, terlihat ada banyak Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos mengendap-endap memasuki Mansion tadi.

Anbu Ne, Bergerak dalam bayangan itulah moto yang Danzo ajarkan kepada bawahannya. Membunuh Tanpa suara merupakan keahlian semua Anbu, termasuk Anbu Ne.

Diantara banyaknya Anbu Ne, ada seorang pemuda bermanik merah darah dengan 3 tomoe berputar pelan. Uchiha Sasuke, Ia mengemban tugas dari Danzo untuk membantai klan Hyuuga untuk melancarkan rencana Danzo.

Beberapa pengawal dan penjaga Mansion sudah dibekukan, dan diambil Byakugan nya karena itu termasuk dalam misi makam ini. Namun Sasuke harus Melebarkan matanya saat 2 anggota Anbu Ne terpental dari salah satu rumah yang akan ia bunuh penghuninya.

"Tak ada waktu bersembunyi, sudah kepalang basah, Hancurkan semuanya!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada berat.

Saat setelah menyatakan perintahnya, Sasuke melihat beberapa rombongan klan Hyuuga yang datang melakukan perlawanan. Sasuke dapat mengenali beberapa orang klan Hyuuga diantara, Hyuuga Hiashi kepala klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hizashi adik Hiashi, dan beberapa tetua klan Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudnya Anbu Ne menyerang Mansion Hyuuga seperti ini ?" tanya Hiashi masih menahan amarahnya. Seluruh rombongan klan Hyuuga itu sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan dari awal, sehingga dapat meminimalisir keaadan. Rencana penyerangan ini diketahui oleh salah satu penjaga klan yang berpatroli dan mengaktifkan Byakugan. Karena curiga dengan banyaknya Anbu yang menuju Mansion Hyuuga, penjaga itu melaporkan ke tetua dan Kepala klan, walaupun mengganggu waktu Istirahat mereka.

Sharinggan 3 tomoe Sasuke kini berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan (Canon).

"SERAAAANG!" Teriak Sasuke memberi perintah kepada Anbu Ne yang menjadi pasukannya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke maju dan menyerang Neji, dan terjadilah pertarungan antara Anbu Ne melawan klan Hyuuga.

Namun dari atas pohon di dekat mansion Hyuuga, terlihat 2 sosok sedang memperhatikan kejadian.

"Apa yang boss katakan sebelum berangkat ?" tanya seseorang dengan topeng serigala.

"Dia berpesan kita harus menjaga Konoha saat ia tak ada" Jawab Chi Bunshin Naruto.

"Sepertinya saatnya 'Silent Wolf' menunjukkan taringnya" ucap orang bertopeng yang ternyata adalah Wolf, Chi Bunshin Naruto yang menjadi Hunter selama ini.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Dengan sekejap Wolf berada ditengah-tengah pertarungan, keberadaannya menyentak Anbu Ne dan beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga.

Wolf yang melihat pria bertopeng dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan semakin memperlebar seringai nya.

"Wo-wolf.. ?"

"A-apa yang ia la-lakukan di-disini ?"

itulah beberapa tanggapan dari Anbu Ne sat melihat Hunter nin yang menjadi teror berada didepan mereka.

"Kheh.. Wolf kah ? _'Silent Wolf'_ " gumam Sasuke menyeringai melihat wujud dari Hunter nin yang menjadi pembicaraan beberapa tahun belakangan.

Karena pertarungan yang berhenti karena kedatangan Wolf, Sasuke langsung melesat menyerang Hunter nin bertopeng serigala itu.

"Uchiha kah ?" gumam Wolf saat menghindari serangan Sasuke.

Wolf mengaliri tubuhnya dengan cakra petir, sehingga terdapat banyak kilatan Listrik diseluruh tubuhnya.

Hiashi yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya karena teringat saat tes kenaikan tingkat tim 11.

"Mari dimulai Uchiha-san" ucap Wolf menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sasuke.

 _Tapp!_

Namun karena Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinggan, ia dapat memprediksi arah serangan dari Wolf. Tak habis ide Wolf kembali hilang dan muncul beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke lagi, namun kini telah membawa Rasenshuriken ditangan kirinya.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Dengan lompatan yang tinggi, Wolf mengarahkan jutsu Fuuton nya tepat dimana Sasuke berdiri.

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Tapi kembali Wolf hanya menyerang tanah kosong, karena Sasuke telah menghindar dengan cara melompat jauh ke belakang.

Kini serangan balasan Sasuke lancarkan kearah Wolf, Membuat segel cepat Sasuke menggumamkan jutsunya.

 **"Raiton: Chidori Eisou"**

Kini ditangan kiri Sasuke terlihat sebuah tombak petir yang kemudian dilemparkan ke arah Wolf dengan cepat.

Wolf yang melihat serangan Sasuke merapal handseal kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke tanah. **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan terjadi saat tombak petir Sasuke membentur dinding tanah berlapis yang Wolf buat.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya, langsung membalikkan badan, namun sayang Sasuke harus menerima tendangan dari Naruto di rusuk kanannya, dan terhempas beberapa meter.

Setelah itu terlihat Naruto telah berjongkok disamping Wolf.

Semua klan Hyuuga yang mengenal Naruto menaikkan alis melihat Naruto ada di Mansion Hyuuga saat itu.

'Bukankah Naruto-kun menjalankan misi dengan tim 11' batin Hiashi.

"Ne Anbu-san, ada apa kalian menyerang Mansion klan Hyuuga tengah malam seperti ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

Sasuke yang baru saja bangkit langsung menjawab, "Klan Hyuuga harus dimusnahkan, karena mereka merencanakan kudeta untuk Konoha" jawab Sasuke memancing emosi klan Hyuuga.

"apa maksudmu dengan kudeta Haah ?" geram Neji karena merasa difitnah oleh Anbu dengan mata Sharinggan itu.

"Maa~ Maa~ Tolong katakan pada Danzo untuk jangan membuat ulah lagi" jawab Naruto santai.

"Jika tidak.." jeda Naruto.

" **Kehancuran Danzo bersama Kesatuan Anbu Ne** " jawab Naruto dengan suara berat.

"BRENGSEK!" geram beberapa Anbu Ne

"Serang Mereka, Hancurkan!" ucap Sasuke santai.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke Meledakkan cakra nya melesat kearah Wolf dengan Tanto dikedua tangannya.

Namun sebelum Sasuke bergerak, Wolf telah mengaktifkan Zettai Sharinggan dan juga Meledakkan cakra untuk meredam ledakan cakra Sasuke.

 _TRAANKK!_

Tebasan kedua tanto Sasuke ditahan oleh Wolf menggunakan pedang Samehada yang ia keluarkan dari fuin penyimpanan.

Klan Hyuuga dan Anbu Ne yang tersisa harus kembali terkejut saat Wolf mengeluarkan Samehada untuk menahan serangan Sasuke.

'Jadi benar dia membunuh Hoshigaki Kisame' batin Hiashi.

'Sa-samehada.. rumor Wolf membunuh anggota Akatsuki benar adanya' batin para Anbu Ne.

"Jangan membuat aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh UCHIHA-SAN" ucap Wolf dengan penekanan pada kata UCHIHA-SAN.

Kembali melompat mundur, Sasuke memberi perintah pasukannya menyerang Naruto dan Wolf.

"KALIAN SERANG MEREKA!" murka Sasuke karena dianggap remeh oleh Wolf.

Pertarungan kembali memanas, kubu klan Hyuuga tak tinggal diam. Mereka ikut membantu Wolf dan Naruto melawan Anbu Ne.

(Scene dibawah ini waktunya bersamaan)

 **Wolf Vs Sasuke**

"Sadari batasanmu Wolf-san, kau bukan siapa-siapa di Konoha!" ucap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"..."

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan jangan campuri urusan ini!"

"..."

Wolf hanya diam tak membalas provokasi Sasuke, ia hanya fokus menangkis semua serangan dan beberapa kali menyerang Sasuke.

 _Taap!_

 _Taap!_

 _TRAANKK!_

 **"Zettai: Shiroi Hi No Jutsu"**

Perlahan api putih melahap kaki Sasuke hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Namun saat itu juga Sasuke berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakang Wolf, ia menyabetkan kedua Tanto nya kearah tengkuk dan pinggang kiri Wolf.

 _Sreeet!_

Sebelum Sasuke bergerak Wolf menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan mundur dan menempelkan punggungnya, kemudian mengarahkan kedua sikunya kearah dada Sasuke.

 _Bugghh!_

Sasuke yang menerima serangan dadakan Wolf harus merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya. Terpaksa melompat mundur, Sasuke menyimpan kembali Tanto di kedua pinggangnya. Merangkai handseal cepat, Sasuke menarik nafas dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya..

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

Dari hembusan nafas api Sasuke tercipta naga api besar yang mengarah langsung kepada Wolf. Dengan jarak Sasuke dan Wolf yang sekitar 20 meter, Wolf dipaksa merespon cepat. Merapal handseal, Wolf menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**

Muncul 3 dinding tanah di depan Wolf menahan serangan naga api Sasuke.

 _DUAAAARR!_

Setelah Ledakan karena bertemunya kedua jutsu, terlihat hanya dinding pertama yang hancur, sedangkan dinding kedua dan ketiga masih kokoh.

"Menyedihkan, Jutsu Katon yang lemah. Kuperlihatkan Jutsu Katon seorang Uchiha" ucap Wolf kepada Sasuke yang hanya mendecih mendengar provokasi lawannya.

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke bersikap, Wolf kembali merangkai handseal, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan jutsunya.

 **"Katon: Zukokku No Jutsu"**

Dari hembusan nafas Wolf, tercipta 3 bola api ukuran 30 cm melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Dilihat dari tampilannya, serangan ini seperti jutsu lemah, namun saat Sasuke hanya melompat beberapa meter kebelakang, ia harus terbelalak karena perubahan jutsu yang Wolf keluarkan.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _Bruuussshhh!_

Sasuke yang mundur kebelakang memang tak terkena bola api Wolf, namun saat bola api itu meledak di tanah, tiba-tiba ledakan berubah menjadi badai api raksasa yang mengarah ke Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, Apalagi ia berhasil membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinggan, mata yang diinginkan oleh semua keturunan Uchiha.

 **"Susano'o"**

 **Naruto Vs Anbu Ne**

 _Bugghh!_

"Jangan jadi duri dalam Konoha!"

 _DUAAK!_

"Jangan pernah memfitnah sembarangan!"

 _Bugghh! DUAAK!_

4 Anbu Ne yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto harus dibuat kebingungan dengan jutsu Hiraishin yang Naruto kuasai. Tak bisa memprediksi arah serangan keempat Anbu Ne itu harus menahan sakit dari setiap pukulan yang Naruto lancarkan.

Muncul 10 meter diatas 4 Anbu Ne, Naruto merapal handseal dan mengeluarkan jutsunya.

 **"Fuuton: Toppa"**

Hembusan angin pemotong melibas 2 Anbu Ne dengan telak, karena 2 Anbu Ne lainnya berhasil menghindar.

 _"Ugggghh"_

Kedua Anbu Ne yang terkena serangan kembali berdiri, namun dengan pakaian yang tak bisa lagi disebut pakaian.

2 Anbu Ne yang berhasil menghindar tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dari arah kanan dan kiri. Adu Taijutsu tak dapat terelakkan, tebasan tanto dari arah kanan dan kiri Naruto hindari dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua Anbu Ne kembali melesatkan tendangan yang diarahkan ke wajah Naruto yang menunduk. Naruto yang menjalani latihan bagai neraka selama 5 tahun sudah menduga serangan kedua Anbu Ne di depannya itu.

 _Tapp!_

 _Tapp!_

Seringai diwajah Naruto tak terlihat karena ia tengah menunduk. Kedua tangan Naruto yang dilapisi cakra angin menangkap kedua pergelangan kaki Anbu Ne yang berniat menendang wajahnya.

 _Sraaak!_

Diangkatnya kedua kaki itu, dan dilemparkan keatas dengan bantuan cakra anginnya. Kedua Anbu Ne yang diangkat Naruto melayang keatas sekitar 10 meter diatas tanah.

saat Naruto merapal handseal, ia kembali harus diganggu oleh 2 Anbu Ne yang tadi sempat terkena jutsu Fuuton nya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto menatap kedua Anbu Ne yang melayang tadi, memfokuskan pandangannya dan..

 _BLITTZZZ_

Naruto muncul 4 meter diatas kedua Anbu Ne yang sedang melayang. Merapal handseal, ia melepaskan jutsu Katon kearah 2 Anbu Ne yang berada 4 meter dibawahnya.

 **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**

 _Wussshhh.._

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

 _"ARRRRGGG!"_

Jutsu naga api Naruto mengenai kedua Anbu Ne dengan telak, bayangkan jutsu Rank-B yang dilepaskan dengan jarak sedekat itu, sangatlah sulit untuk dapat menghindar. Akhirnya kedua korban jutsu naga api Naruto harus rela hangus terbakar.

Kedua Anbu Ne yang tersisa meneguk ludah kasar melihat kedua temannya yang hangus terbakar. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Naruto, kedua Anbu Ne itu menyerang dengan masing-masing jutsu yang mereka kuasai.

 **"Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho"**

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

 _Tapp_

Naruto yang baru saja menapak tanah harus kembali tercengang dengan kedua serangan jutsu Suiton yang tak main-main.

'Tak ada cara lain' batin Naruto.

Merapal handseal rumit, Naruto melepaskan salah satu jutsu Rank-S yang ia kuasai. Setelah selesai merapal handseal, Naruto menarik Nafas sangat dalam.

 **"Katon.."**

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, jarak yang efektif untuk mengatasi kedua jutsu Suiton yang mengarah padanya.

'Sekarang'

 **"Goka Mekkayu"**

 _Bruuussshhh!_

Ribuan senbon air dan naga air harus dipaksa menguap saat menghadapi semburan api yang berubah menjadi kobaran api berbentuk ombak sangat besar.

Asap mengepul ke area pertarungan lainnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah klan Hyuuga yang berhasil mengalahkan Anbu Ne, dibantu dengan beberapa Anbu Konoha yang datang bersama Sandaime, dan Yondaime.

Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada kedua lawannya, namun ia tak menemukan kedua Anbu Ne yang melawannya tadi. Lalu Naruto berpindah menatap pertarungan Wolf yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

(Time Normal)

Sasuke yang melihat ledakan bola api Wolf berubah menjadi badai api besar terpaksa menggunakan pertahanan terkuatnya.

 **"Susano'o"**

Setelah ucapan Sasuke terlihat kini Sasuke dikonsumsi pendar tebal berbentuk tulang rusuk berwarna biru. Wolf yang melihat Sasuke selamat hanya menyeringai, sebelum mendecih kembali.

Melompat kebelakang, Sasuke melihat pasukannya kini hanya tinggal 2 orang yang berada tepat disampingnya ( Anbu Ne yang ngelawan Naruto). memandang penuh kebencian kepada Wolf, Sasuke akhirnya memilih mundur untuk saat ini. Menghilang bersam angin, Sasuke meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga yang porak-poranda dan mayat Anbu Ne yang tak selamat.

Melihat keadaan sudah bisa terkendali Wolf menghilang meninggalkan kilat berwarna merah.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Kini yang tersisa hanya Naruto, klan Hyuuga, Sandaime, Yondaime, dan beberapa Anbu Konoha.

Hiashi yang melihat gelagat Naruto akan segera pergi menahan tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto, Setelah pertarungan.

Arashii yang kini baru saja membuka matanya, menampilkan senyum diwajahnya tuanya. Ia tadi sempat merasakan cakra Naruto di sekitar daerah Konoha, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa cakra itu bukanlah dari tubuh asli Naruto.

Arashii menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto membuat Chi Bunshin untuk menjaga desa Konoha saat ia menjalankan misi.

'Andai kau tau kebenaran hancurnya Uzushio, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto' pikir Arashii.

.

.

.

Markas Anbu Ne

"Siaaaaallll!"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian gagal dalam misi ini, dan kau UCHIHA SASUKE APA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN GAGAL HAHH ?!" Murka Danzo saat Sasuke dan 3 Anbu Ne yang tersisa datang dan melaporkan bahwa misi mereka gagal.

"Maaf Danzo-sama, tapi kemunculan Uzumaki Naruto dan Wolf menjadi penghalang dalam misi ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Wolf ?" gumam Danzo.

"Bagaimana mungkin... Tim 11 sedang dalam misi keluar desa saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin!" ucap Danzo frustasi karena rencananya digagalkan oleh Naruto dan Wolf.

"Apa yang dilakukan Wolf di Konoha ?" gumam Danzo lagi.

"Baiklah tak ada pilihan lain, kalian lakukan persiapan rencana cadangan kita. Kumpulkan semua anggota Ne disini besok!" perintah mutlak Danzo. Tapi tanpa siapapun ketahui Sasuke menyeringai melihat danzo ekspresi marah, tak datar seperti biasanya.

Kemudian Danzo memanggil satu bawahannya untuk memberikan surat kepada pihak Kumogakure.

"Kau antarkan surat ini ke Kumogakure, pastikan Raikage menyetujui rencana cadangan ini.

"Ha'i Danzo-sama"

Setelah itu Anbu Ne itu hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, menyisakan Danzo sendiri dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyuuga,

Setelah mundurnya Anbu Ne yang menyerang Mansion Hyuuga, Anbu Konoha tengah memeriksa apakah ada dari pasukan Anbu Ne yang selamat untuk dibawa dan diinterogasi.

Kini Naruto berada disebuah ruangan bersama Yondaime, Sandaime, dan Hiashi. Sambil menunggu hasil pencarian korban selamat, mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto-kun, Kenapa kau ada disini ? bukannya kau melaksanakan misi diluar desa ?" Sandaime yang membuka suara diiringi hembusan asap tembakau.

"Sebenarnya aku ini hanya Chi Bunshin Sandaime jiji. Aku diperintahkan boss untuk menjaga desa saat boss menjalankan misi diluar desa" ucap Naruto, atau tepatnya Chi Bunshin Naruto.

Hiashi, Sandaime, dan Yondaime yang mendengar alasan Naruto mengulum senyum, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan melakukan ini untuk menjaga Konoha.

Mereka- tidak tepatnya Sandaime merasakan bahwa tekad api untuk melindungi yang ia tanamkan kepada Naruto, kini berhasil Naruto buktikan, bukan hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar dari telinga kiri.

Sedangkan Yondaime aka Minato hanya bisa tersenyum miris, anak sulungnya mungkin masih mencintai Konoha walaupun dulu kehidupannya sangatlah sulit di desa yang malam ini ia lindungi.

Lain Minato lain juga Hiashi, ia tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang begitu memperhatikan keamanan desa. Hiashi juga mendengar dari istrinya bahwa anak sulungnya Hinata, kini menjalin hubungan asmara dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang dipandangnya ini.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui disalah satu dahan pohon didekat Mansion Hyuuga, 2 orang yang memperhatikan semua kejadian pada malam ini. Mata kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe berputar pelan. Salah satu orang menunduk menatap beberapa bagian Mansion Hyuuga yang porak-poranda. Pandangannya terlihat sedih, penuh akan penyesalan.

"Kau terlalu jauh melangkah Sasuke.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

 **Catatan Author ^_^**

Yuhuuuuuu, Ichie Balik dengan chapter 8 ini. Agak membosankan yaa hehehe, Gomenasai..

Maaf kalau scene actionnya kurang greget, Saya cuman bisa mencoba ini juga sambil baca-baca FF lain buat referensi scene actionnya.

Konflik disini udah mulai terlihat, Yang pertama Pemberontakan Danzo. Pihak luar yang ikut itu Kumogakure, entah ada pihak lain lagi atau tidak. Naruto masih belum tau kebenaran tentang invasi Uzushiogakure. Pihak Konoha juga nggak tau kalau Uzushiogakure masih ada.

Pernikahan Naruto ?

Itu bisa jadi bumbu konflik untuk drama dan romance.

Untuk beberapa Reader yang kecewa karena Alur, Pairing, Personal Chara, dan lainnya saya mohon maaf yaa karena memang ini alur fantasi yang ada dipikiran saya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Untuk kali ini maaf tanggapan dan review para reader-san saya tampung dulu, apalagi yang masalah Harem.

Ah iyaa, info untuk yang pernah baca FF Author Namikaze Ichie (Adik saya) saya dapet permintaan untuk ngeremake story yang "My Troubled Life" jadi nanti saat saya publish new story yang alur atau cerita awalnya mirip "My Troubled Life" itu bukan Jiplakan, tapi hasil remake yang akan diubah sedikit awalannya.

Mungkin setelah ini saya agak lama untuk up, karena mulai sibuk dunia nyata. Semester tua menyiksaku, Skripsi nggak selesai-selesai. Mohon doanya semoga cepet kelar dan bisa up cepat, Terimakasih banyak.

 **Oke sekian dulu, UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**

 **See next chapter ^_^**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	9. The Verge of Collapse

**Chapter** **9**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **Uzumaki** **Ichie** **:** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x ...** **)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (** **Don't Like Don't Read** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya..**

Mansion Hyuuga,

Setelah mundurnya Anbu Ne yang menyerang Mansion Hyuuga, Anbu Konoha tengah memeriksa apakah ada dari pasukan Anbu Ne yang selamat untuk dibawa dan diinterogasi.

Kini Naruto berada disebuah ruangan bersama Yondaime, Sandaime, dan Hiashi. Sambil menunggu hasil pencarian korban selamat, mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto-kun, Kenapa kau ada disini ? bukannya kau melaksanakan misi diluar desa ?" Sandaime yang membuka suara diiringi hembusan asap tembakau.

"Sebenarnya aku ini hanya Chi Bunshin Sandaime jiji. Aku diperintahkan boss untuk menjaga desa saat boss menjalankan misi diluar desa" ucap Naruto, atau tepatnya Chi Bunshin Naruto.

Hiashi, Sandaime, dan Yondaime yang mendengar alasan Naruto mengulum senyum, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan melakukan ini untuk menjaga Konoha.

Mereka- tidak tepatnya Sandaime merasakan bahwa tekad api untuk melindungi yang ia tanamkan kepada Naruto, kini berhasil Naruto buktikan, bukan hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar dari telinga kiri.

Sedangkan Yondaime aka Minato hanya bisa tersenyum miris, anak sulungnya mungkin masih mencintai Konoha walaupun dulu kehidupannya sangatlah sulit di desa yang malam ini ia lindungi.

Lain Minato lain juga Hiashi, ia tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang begitu memperhatikan keamanan desa. Hiashi juga mendengar dari istrinya bahwa anak sulungnya Hinata, kini menjalin hubungan asmara dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang dipandangnya ini.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui disalah satu dahan pohon didekat Mansion Hyuuga, 2 orang yang memperhatikan semua kejadian pada malam ini. Mata kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe berputar pelan. Salah satu orang menunduk menatap beberapa bagian Mansion Hyuuga yang porak-poranda. Pandangannya terlihat sedih, penuh akan penyesalan.

"Kau terlalu jauh melangkah Sasuke.."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 : The Verge of Collapse**

Saat ini tim Anzen masih dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka harus kecewa karena misi perdana tim khusus ini bisa dibilang gagal. Naruto berkali-kali mmenghela nafas saat melihat markas yang menjadi tempat eksperimen ilegal Sannin Ular itu ternyata sudah hancur tak tersisa. Dalam 2 hari ini Naruto seperti tak bersemangat, tak lagi ceria, hanya diam termenung, hanya Hela'an nafas lelah atau kecewa yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebenarnya ia bukan lelah ataupun kecewa, ia hanya kepikiran kejadian 2 hari yang lalu di Konoha, saat dirinya beserta tim Anzen sedang dalam misi.

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat terjadi penyerangan di Mansion Hyuuga, tepatnya 2 hari lalu. Naruto berada disebuah ruangan bersama Yondaime, Sandaime, dan Hiashi. Sambil menunggu hasil pencarian korban selamat, mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto-kun, Kenapa kau ada disini ? bukannya kau melaksanakan misi diluar desa ?" Sandaime yang membuka suara diiringi hembusan asap tembakau.

"Sebenarnya aku ini hanya Chi Bunshin Sandaime jiji. Aku diperintahkan boss untuk menjaga desa saat boss menjalankan misi diluar desa" ucap Naruto, atau tepatnya Chi Bunshin Naruto.

"Ha'i kami mengerti Naruto" jawab Hiashi.

"Selanjutnya langkah apa yang akan Anda lakukan Hokage-sama ?" lanjut Hiashi.

"Aku masih harus menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi akan segera diadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah ini setelah tim 11 kembali dari misi" jawab Minato (Nggak ada yang tau bahwa tim 11 + Kakashi, dan Anko Tim khusus Anzen, yang tau cuma Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo).

"Dan Naruto kau harus hadir saat rapat, karena kau juga termasuk salah satu saksi dalam permasalahan ini, tapi Naruto yang asli, bukan Chi Bunshin" lanjut Minato.

'Hufftt yang benar saja' batin Chi Bunshin Naruto.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" jawab Chi Bunshin Naruto.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

"Haaaahh Merepotkan.." kembali Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia harus mengikuti rapat penting bersama para petinggi Konoha, kepala masing-masing klan, dan Council Civilian.

"Hoiii Kau kenapa Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang dari kemarin melihat Naruto seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah sampai desa Kakashi Nii" jawab Naruto malas.

"Mari lanjutkan perjalanan, aku ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat" lanjut Naruto menaikkan kecepatannya melompat di dahan pohon.

Kakashi dan Anko hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. "Hey senpai, ada apa dengan Emo-kun ?" tanya Anko kepada Kakashi.

"Entahlah Anko, kau tanyakan saja langsung kepada orangnya" jawab Kakashi ikut-ikutan malas.

"Yoo Hinata, Hikari, kita percepat pulang ke Konoha"Lanjut Kakashi memberi komando.

"Ha'i Sensei!" jawab mereka kompak. Namun Hinata dan Hikari masih terus memikirkan perubahan sikap Naruto yang dianggap tak wajar oleh keduanya.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Uzushiogakure

Saat ini Yondaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Nagato tengah mendengarkan laporan dari beberapa mata-mata nya, ia menyebarkan orang kepercayaannya ke seluruh desa besar untuk mengantisipasi bocornya keberadaan Uzushiogakure. Namun ada beberapa informasi yang ganjil dari laporan kali ini.

"Kami mendapati pergerakan dari desa Kumogakure Uzukage-sama. Mereka sepertinya mempersiapkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar, tapi kami tak mendapat info untuk apa pasukan dari Kumogakure itu Uzukage-sama" laporan dari mata-mata di Kumogakure.

Nagato hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mata-mata yang ia tempatkan di Iwagakure.

"Di Iwagakure tak ada yang aneh Uzukage-sama, tapi saya mendapatkan informasi bahwa adanya desa baru yang beraliansi dengan Iwagakure" jawab mata-mata di Iwagakure.

"Desa baru ? apakah desa Shinobi ?" tanya Nagato memastikan.

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama, desa baru ini bernama Otogakure. Sama hal dengan Kumogakure, desa ini seperti menyiapkan pasukan dan memperbanyak persenjataan" jawab mata-mata Amegakure lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Apakah ada yang menyokong Otogakure dalam memperbanyak senjata itu ?" tanya Nagato lagi.

"Saya tidak tau pastinya Uzukage-sama, tapi mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Kumogakure"

"Yaa mungkin saja" gumam Nagato mencerna semua informasi yang ia terima hari ini.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan mereka mengetahui bahwa Uzushiogakure masih ada ?" tanya Nagato.

"Kami bisa memastikan bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi Uzukage-sama, tapi saya sempat mendengarkan beberapa petinggi Kumogakure membicarakan tentang Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat Tsucikage berkunjung ke Kumogakure" jawab mata-mata yang ditempatkan di Kumogakure.

Mata Nagato membulat, Ia tau bahwa Kumogakure dan Iwagakure memiliki kedekatan politik selama ini. Tapi ia ragu dengan pemikirannya, ia tak berani untuk berspekulasi dalam masalah kali ini.

'Kumo, Iwa, dan Konoha ? apakah invasi lagi ?' batin Nagato.

Jika memang seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, Nagato harus segera memberitahukan ini kepada pamannya, Sandaime Uzukage aka Uzumaki Arashii.

"Baiklah kalian boleh kembali, dan Terimakasih informasi yang kalian bawa kali ini" ucap Nagato tersenyum kepada semua orang kepercayaannya.

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"

Setelah itu semua mata-mata itu hilang dalam kepulan asap. Yahiko yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau harus segera memberi kabar kepada Arashii Jii-san, beri tahu bahwa mereka harus pulang secepatnya" ucap Yahiko memperingatkan.

"Yaa yaa aku mengerti Yahiko, kau pikir aku sedang apa Haah" jawab Nagato malas, karena Yahiko tak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Saat setelah mendengar ucapan Nagato Yahiko baru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sahabatnya yang memiliki surai merah gelap itu.

"Hehehe Maafkan saya Uzukage-sama" jawab Yahiko Innocent.

Yahiko yang awalnya hanya terpaku dengan novel karya Gamma Sannin, melihat Nagato tengah menulis surat. Mungkin Nagato akan memberi kabar melalui surat untuk menyuruh Arashii segera pulang.

Nagato yang mendengar jawaban Yahiko dengan nada tak merasa bersalah hanya mendengus, dan kembali mengumpat.

"Yaa kau dan novel laknatmu!" balas Nagato ketus. Tapi tak ada balasan dari sahabat berkepala orange itu. Saat melihat kearah Yahiko, Nagato kembali mengumpat dalam hati karena saat ini Yahiko tengah senyam-senyum dengan muka memerah saat membaca novel karangan Senseinya.

"Jiraya Sensei memang hebat" gumam Yahiko saat membaca novel Icha-icha paradise dan tak memperhatikan Nagato.

Sedangkan Nagato saat ini harus meredam kedongkolannya, ia bersusah payah untuk tidak mengeluarkan Jutsu Chibaku Tensei melihat kelakuan Yahiko. Ufufufufu Poor Nagato.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Siang ini Naruto tengah berjalan santai menuju kantor Hokage. Saat sampai di Konoha kemarin siang, Naruto langsung didatangi Anbu bertopeng Neko malam harinya. Anbu Neko itu memberi tahukan bahwa besok siang Naruto diundang rapat di kantor Hokage.

Naruto juga menerima ingatan dari Chi Bunshin yang berada di Konoha saat dalam misi bersama tim Anzen, jadi ia tak kaget bila Hokage memerintahkan untuk datang rapat yang merepotkan itu.

Memandangi pintu ruang rapat yang tertutup, Naruto menghela nafas dan segera mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk" jawab suara dari dalam ruangan.

Krieeet..

"Permisi.." jawab Naruto. Ia bisa melihat banyaknya orang yang menghadiri rapat kali ini. Ada beberapa kepala klan seperti, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akimichi Chouza, dan Yamanaka Inoichi.

Naruto juga melihat hadirnya Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, beberapa dewan Council Civilian, dan pastinya Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato. Suasana canggung kental Naruto rasakan saat ini, ia hanya diam sambil memandang orang-orang yang juga memandangnya, Sebelum suara seorang Kakek tua yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Naruto-kun ? Duduklah disebelah Kakashi" Sandaime Hiruzen dengan senyum untuk pemuda yang sudah dianggap cucunya itu.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab ada suara yang menginterupsi perkataan Sandaime.

"Untuk apa ia mengikuti rapat ini Hiruzen ?" tanya salah satu tetua desa yang bernama Homura (OC).

Naruto hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia tak ambil pusing jika ia diperintahkan kemari ya ia akan melaksanakannya, jika ia disuruh keluar malah ia bersyukur tak mengikuti pertemuan yang merepotkan ini.

"Naruto juga ikut andil dalam permasalahan ini, ia juga sebagai salah satu saksi pada malam itu" bukan Sandaime yang menjawab, melainkan Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Yondaime tak dibantah akhirnya melangkah duduk disebelah Kakashi. Sedangkan Jounin bermasker itu hanya menyipitkan matanya memandang Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud saat perjalanan pulang kemarin ?" gumam Kakashi memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu sambil bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Ia tau harus menunggu siapa lagi sekarang, dilihat dari kursi yang disiapkan kini hanya tinggal 1 yang kosong, Naruto sepertinya tau siapa yang tidak hadir hari ini.

20 menit berlalu, akhirnya rapat dimulai tanpa menunggu lagi kehadiran 1 orang yang jadi pokok masalah.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah mengulur waktu terlalu lama, mari kita mulai saja rapat kali ini" ucap Sandaime membuka acara, yang ditanggapi anggukan dari seluruh peserta rapat.

"Baiklah akan saya Ambi alih Sandaime-sama" ucap Minato yang diberi anggukan kecil dari Sandaime.

"Hari ini saya mengumpulkan semuanya disini bukan tanpa alasan. Kita akan membahas masalah yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu"

"Kita akan membahas perihal penyerangan Mansion klan Hyuuga oleh Pasukan Anbu Ne"

Semua orang yang menghadiri rapat mendadak terkejut, kecuali Naruto, Sandaime, Hiashi, dan Yondaime. Kakashi dan Anko yang baru mengetahui masalah ini juga sempat terbelalak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yondaime.

"Apa itu Benar Yondaime-sama ?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut mirip nanas, Kepala Klan Nara, Nara Shikaku.

"Pantas saja Danzo tak berani hadir dalam rapat kali ini" sanggah kepala klan Uchiha dengan nada sinis, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ha'i Shikaku-san, dan saya juga tak tau apakah Danzo memang sengaja tak hadir dalam rapat ini Fugaku-san" jawab Yondaime menanggapi.

Sebelum rapat masuk ke tahap lebih serius, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Biarkan masuk, dia orang yang menjadi pokok masalah dalam rapat ini" ucap Sandaime yang merasakan cakra salah satu teman satu tim nya dulu. Yondaime yang mengerti maksud Sandaime hanya mengangguk.

"Masuk" jawab Yondaime.

Terbukalah pintu itu menampilkan sosok dari seorang yang dijuluki Yami No Shinobi banyak desa Shinobi.

Shimura Danzo mulai memasuki ruangan rapat dengan santai tanpa ada rasa tegang sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Hiashi yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi melihat kedatangan dalang penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga 3 hari yang lalu.

"Maafkan keterlambatan ku Hiruzen, Minato. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu" ucap Danzo.

"Baik kita dapat kita lanjutkan...Danzo, bagaimana kau menjelaskan penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga 3 hari yang lalu ?" Yondaime mulai membahas inti permasalahan.

"Apa maksudmu Minato ? Kapan aku menyerang Mansion Hyuuga ?" tanya Danzo dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Berhenti membual Danzo!" ucap Hiashi geram.

Suhu ruangan yang menjadi tempat diadakannya rapat turun mendadak, Tekanan cakra mulai dirasakan oleh semua peserta rapat. Hiashi yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nafsu membuhnya, masih terus menatap tajam Danzo.

Kakashi yang merasa suasana mulai tak kondusif, mengingatkan Hiashi untuk menurunkan tekanan cakra nya.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama tolong turunkan tekanan cakra Anda, mengingat kali ini kita sedang berada dalam rapat penting untuk kasus klan Hyuuga" ucap Kakashi mengingatkan Hiashi.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama" ucap Hiashi menurunkan tekanan cakra nya.

Melihat suasana mulai membaik, Sandaime mulai membuka suara. "3 hari yang lalu, tepat tengah malam, Pasukan Anbu Ne yang berada dibawah kendali mu tiba-tiba menyerang Mansion klan Hyuuga. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya penyerangan itu Shimura Danzo ?" ucap Sandaime.

"Baik, Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf kepada klan Hyuuga yang mengalami penyerangan itu. Aku memiliki pemberontak dalam kesatuan Anbu ne, dan dalang penyerangan itu adalah salah satu putra dari kepala klan disini" jawab Danzo dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya, namun dalam hatinya ia menyeringai.

Semua peserta rapat terdiam, memikirkan ucapan terakhir Danzo. Mereka mulai melirik satu persatu kepala klan yang hadir dalam rapat saat ini. Semua kepala klan juga memikirkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Danzo, Shikaku memikirkan anaknya Shikamaru yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. (Tipikal Nara -_-)

Yamanaka Inoichi yang hanya memiliki anak perempuannya Yamanaka Ino sudah pasti bukan yang dimaksud Danzo. Dalam ucapannya, Danzo mengatakan _'Putra'_ berarti itu adalah anak laki-laki diantara kepala klan yang hadir saat ini.

Akimichi Chouza juga tak yakin anak laki-laki nya yang bernama Akimichi Chouji terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Inuzuka Hana, Kakak perempuan dari Inuzuka Kiba yang menjadi kepala klan Inuzuka, saat ini berharap-harap cemas mengingat tingkah adik laki-lakinya yang selalu membuat onar.

Terakhir Uchiha Fugaku, Kepala klan Uchiha ini memiliki 2 anak laki-laki. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, Fugaku mengingat kembali kedua anaknya. Itachi selalu berada dibawah bimbingannya, Itachi juga menjadi Jounin termuda dalam sejarah Konoha. 5 tahun yang lalu saat usia Itachi 16 tahun, ia sudah dipromosikan menjadi Jonin oleh Yondaime. Salah satu bakat Prodigy yang dimiliki klan Uchiha. Itachi menjadi Jounin yang banyak melakukan misi diluar desa, ia tak tertarik menjadi Anbu maupun Jounin pembimbing.

Fugaku kembali mengingat anak laki-laki keduanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Otaknya memaksa ia untuk mengingat, tapi hanya gambaran saat Sasuke lulus dalam tes kelayakan genin Yang mampu ia ingat tentang anak keduanya ini. Matanya terbelalak, itu ingatan 5 tahun lalu saat dimana Itachi juga dipromosikan menjadi Jounin. Fugaku mencoba mengingat kembali saat di Mansion Uchiha ia memang tak pernah melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos, menyadari Sasuke lah yang dimaksud oleh Danzo. Fugaku kini menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu terfokus pada Itachi, tanpa memperhatikan perkembangan putra keduanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Danzo yang melihat ekspresi Fugaku yang aneh mulai menyeringai. "Menemukan kejanggalan pada putramu Fugaku ?" ucap Danzo tiba-tiba.

Semua orang dalam ruangan rapat itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Fugaku, meminta penjelasan. Kakashi yang menjadi Jounin pembimbing Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan dari Danzo. Fugaku saat ini dalam tekanan, ia menatap Danzo tajam dengan Sharinggan 3 tomoe yang berputar cepat. Naruto, Kakashi, Sandaime, dan Yondaime yang melihat Fugaku mengaktifkan Sharinggan mulai was-was dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Danzo yang melihat Sharinggan Fugaku yang aktif tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memutar balikkan fakta dibalik kebenaran yang sebenarnya. "Sharinggan" ucap Danzo saat melihat Fugaku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sharinggan dan putraku Danzo ?" ucap Fugaku yang terdengar seperti Geraman menahan emosi.

Hiashi hanya memperhatikan dengan teliti interaksi kedua orang itu, ia tau Danzo merupakan orang yang licik. Namun Uchiha juga tidak bisa disepelekan, sifat arogan yang melekat pada klan Uchiha bisa menjadi titik dimana klan Uchiha berubah menjadi pembelot.

"Uchiha Sasuke memanipulasi bawahanku untuk membantai klan Hyuuga. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Doujutsu Sharinggan lah yang paling kuat, dan juga sebagai pembuktian bahwa.."

Ucapan Danzo terhenti, dalam hati ia menyeringai puas melihat rencana yang ia susun berjalan lancar.

"Ia juga kuat untuk bersanding sejajar dengan Uchiha Itachi" lanjut Danzo mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Semua yang menghadiri rapat mendadak menatap Fugaku tajam, begitupun Hiashi. Namun saat Fugaku akan membuka suara, ia dipotong oleh seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang memberi pendapatnya.

"Shimura Danzo.." ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Semua pasang mata menatap arah dimana Naruto duduk. Tak bisa dilihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, ia menunduk dan wajahnya tertutupi surai merah gelap yang panjang.

"Kau mengatakan dalang penyerangan di Mansion Hyuuga adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Apa bukti penjelasan yang kau utarakan itu adalah kebenarannya ?" ucap Naruto memancing kebusukan Danzo.

"JAGA UCAPANMU BOCAH!" murka Danzo yang merasa direndahkan oleh Naruto.

"Tinggal jawab saja, kenapa kau tersinggung ? jawab Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga seringai kini terpampang diwajah putih Naruto.

"Naruto benar Danzo-sama, tinggal jawab saja karena aku pun masih tak yakin dengan penjelasan Anda" jawab Shikaku yang akhirnya ikut angkat suara.

"Aku memang melihat seseorang dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang memimpin pasukan Anbu Ne saat penyerangan, tapi aku masih tak yakin dengan penjelasanmu Danzo" Hiashi juga ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Danzo yang melihat situasi berbalik tak menguntungkan baginya memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat dan dapat dipercaya.

"Sasuke memiliki dendam, klan yang membesarkannya membuatnya menjadi seorang pendendam"

"Ia datang padaku 5 tahun yang lalu, ia memohon kepadaku untuk melatihnya hingga mendapatkan kekuatan yang ia inginkan. Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia menjadi sulit dikontrol, aku memang tak melatih untuk membunuh emosinya"

"Uchiha Itachi, dialah panutan dan orang yang sangat ingin Sasuke bunuh untuk mendapatkan pengakuan untuk keberadaannya"

Ucapan Danzo dipotong oleh suara berat Naruto, "Mengapa harus klan Hyuuga ?"

Danzo menatap tajam Naruto, matanya menyipit saat memandang senyum Naruto yang lebih mirip seringai.

"Sasuke membenci pemilik Doujutsu lainnya, Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menggabungkan Sharinggan dengan Byakugan dimatanya" ucap Danzo kembali memutar balikkan fakta, Ia harus membuat cerita yang meyakinkan agar ia mendapat kepercayaan dari seluruh peserta rapat.

Semua yang mengikuti rapat terbelalak, bagaimana tidak, 2 Doujutsu yang akan disatukan bisa menjadi melahirkan Doujutsu baru yang lebih mematikan. Danzo yang melihat seisi ruangan terdiam kembali menyeringai dalam hati, "Setelah penyerangan itu Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak berada di Konoha. Ia kembali memanipulasi seluruh anggota Anbu Ne dengan kekuatan matanya, hanya meninggalkan beberapa Anbu Ne yang tewas di markas" ucap Danzo mendramatisir keadaan.

Naruto yang sebenarnya tak yakin dengan ucapan Danzo hanya diam saja, ia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencegah rencana Danzo yang licik. Naruto akan menyuruh Wolf nanti untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini rapat memang tak memiliki informasi yang akurat. Saya minta pendapat untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini ?" ucap Yondaime memandang semua yang hadir.

"Saya rasa ini belum bisa diputuskan Hokage-sama, karena belum ada bukti kongkrit dalam setiap penjelasan atau pembelaan yang Danzo utarakan" ucap Naruto memandang Danzo tajam.

"Saya setuju dengan Naruto Hokage-sama, memang harus ada bukti sebagai landasan untuk menentukan kebenaran dibalik masalah ini" Kembali Shikaku sependapat dengan Naruto.

Yondaime yang mendengar pendapat dari Naruto dan Shikaku mengangguk sebentar, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang hadir dalam rapat. Yondaime hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari semua peserta rapat.

"Baiklah, kita tunda dulu rapat kali ini, Untuk rapat selanjutnya akan menunggu hasil penyelidikan kasus ini. Untuk Kakashi, Anko, dan Naruto kalian tetap diruang ini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Baik dengan ini rapat saya tutup, Terimakasih silahkan meninggalkan tempat" ucap Yondaime tegas.

15 menit berlalu kini ruangan rapat yang tadinya penuh dengan manusia, kini hanya tinggal 5 orang. Yondaime, Sandaime, Kakashi, Anko, dan Naruto. Saat ini mereka membahas misi dari tim Anzen, misi untuk menyelidiki markas Orochimaru dan menyelamatkan sandera.

"Bagaimana hasil misi kalian ?" tanya Yondaime membuka percakapan.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, misi gagal. Saat kami tiba di sana tak ada yang bisa kami temukan. Keadaan markas sudah hancur, dan semua sampel uji coba yang mungkin telah dimusnahkan" jawab Kakashi mewakili tim Anzen.

"Dimusnahkan ? maksudmu Kakashi ?" tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Tak ada satupun orang yang dikabarkan diculik untuk dijadikan uji coba Sandaime-sama, yang tersisa hanya tabung kosong yang telah pecah. Kami juga tak menemukan satupun DNA hasil uji coba yang Orochimaru lakukan" jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah tak apa, lupakan dulu misi itu. Aku ingin tau tanggapan kalian mengenai kasus penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga" ucap Minato membuka diskusi dengan tema yang berbeda.

"Sejujurnya saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang penyerangan itu Hokage-sama, tapi yang saya bingung kenapa Naruto juga ikut dalam rapat tadi ?" jawab Kakashi lagi sekaligus bertanya maksud hadirnya Naruto dalam rapat.

"Naruto-kun menjadi aktor utama dalam penyelamatan Mansion Hyuuga dalam penyerangan itu Kakashi" bukan Yondaime yang menjawab melainkan Sandaime diiringi dengan kekehan dan asap tembakau.

"Maksudnya Sandaime-sama ?" kini Anko ikut bersuara.

"Yaa... Naruto membuat Chi Bunshin saat kalian misi keluar desa" Yondaime yang saat ini menjawab dengan senyum. Sedangkan Naruto, saat ini ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kakashi dan Anko yang mendengar Chi Bunshin Naruto ikut dalam masalah ini hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Emo-kun, kenapa kau melakukan itu hmm ?" tanya Anko sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja tak enak saat keluar desa, jadi aku meninggalkan satu Chi Bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga" jawab Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kakashi, Anko, dan Sandaime hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto dalam mode dingin seperti ini. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum miris, anaknya masih belum membuka hatinya.

Akhirnya Tim Anzen kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, sedangkan Sandaime dan Yondaime kembali ke ruang Hokage.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Apartemen Naruto,

Arashii saat ini tengah membaca surat yang datang dari Uzushiogakure, surat ini diantarkan oleh burung elang coklat milik Nagato. Arashii harus dipaksa pulang Karena kondisi yang mendesak di Uzushiogakure.

Dalam suratnya Nagato tidak menjelaskan apa yang menjadi masalah mendesak sehingga ia diharuskan pulang ke Uzushiogakure. Tak mau berfikir negatif, Arashii memanggil Sara dan Naomi untuk berkemas karena akan pulang hari ini juga.

Arashii menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Sara dan Naomi saat ia memberi tahukan bahwa akan pulang ke Uzushiogakure. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Toh ini juga untuk kebaikan bersama. Setelah selesai berkemas, Arashii, Sara, dan Naomi duduk bersantai sambil menunggu Naruto pulang.

"Ne Sara-chan, Nao-chan" panggil Arashii.

"Ha'i Jii-san ?"

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan cucu kurang ajar itu ?" tanya Arashii dengan Senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Ma-maksud ji-jii-san apa ?" tanya Naomi gelagapan.

"Apa kalian membiarkan Naruto menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu ?" kembali Arashii bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sara.

"Jika Naruto-kun menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, maka kami juga akan minta dinikahi oleh Naruto-kun!" jawab Naomi dengan senyum atau lebih mirip seringai.

Arashii yang mendengar ucapan Naomi cengo setengah mati, setelah sadar ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sara, mendapatkan anggukan setuju dan senyum mengembang Arashii kembali harus dibuat cengo. Tak habis pikir, 'bagaimana caranya cucu kurang ajar itu memikat mereka' batin Arashii.

Arashii membayangkan Naruto yang memiliki 3 istri, pikiran Ero mulai memasuki otak tua Sandaime Uzukage ini. Terbayang bagaimana jika Naruto melawan ketiga istrinya saat di ranjang, pikiran itu terus mengalir hingga suara pintu terbuka membawanya ke dunia nyata.

 _Cekleek.._

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri.." balas 2 gadis cantik, Sara dan Naomi.

"Ehh.. Kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sara, Naomi, dan Arashii yang sudah rapi seperti ingin bepergian.

"Kami harus pulang Naru-kun" Sara yang pertama menjawab.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan disana, Nagato memberi kabar mendadak" kali ini Arashii menjelaskan.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang yaa.." gumam Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya sedih, Sara mencolek Naomi, membisikkan sesuatu, akhirnya Naomi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka berdiri, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang bersandar pada pintu. Setelah didepan Naruto Sara dan Naomi memeluk Naruto dari kanan dan kiri.

Naruto yang merasakan pelukan mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat surai merah di sisi kanan, dan surai Indigo di sisi kiri. Kembali ia mengulum senyum, membalas pelukan Sara dan Naomi. Namun senyum Naruto luntur saat mendengar bisikan mereka.

"Akan aku siapkan pernikahan kita di Uzushio, Anata" Bisik Naomi.

"Aku tunggu malam pertama kita di Uzushio Naru-kun" bisik Sara.

 _'Cup'_

 _'Cup'_

Kembali Arashii harus cengo saat melihat Sara dan Naomi mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini masih belum bisa berfikir jernih karena 2 bisikan plus ciuman Sara dan Naomi. Ufufufufu.

"Jii-san ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Sara menyadarkan Arashii dan Naruto.

Akhirnya Arashii, Sara, dan Naomi pulang dengan diantar Naruto sampai gerbang Konoha. Melambaikan tangannya Naruto melepas kepulangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Kakeknya yang Ero, konyol, tapi baik dan tulus dalam setiap tindakannya. 2 gadis yang menemani harinya saat latihan dulu, 2 gadis yang selalu menyeretnya untuk ditemani kemanapun mereka mau, dan 2 gadis itu pula yang akan terus Naruto jaga agar senyuman itu tak akan luntur.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

3 Hari Kemudian

Di pagi ini Naruto tengah bersiap untuk berangkat latihan, Ia sempat merasa bersalah karena jarang untuk latihan. Kakeknya selalu mengatakan 'Untuk apa kekuatan yang besar jika tak pernah berlatih, lama-kelamaan kekuatan itu akan luntur dan akhirnya hilang'.

Sejak pukul 6 pagi Naruto sudah joging mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 50 putaran. Dilanjutkan dengan Push Up 300x, Sit Up 300x, Pull Up 300x, dan Skotjump 300x. Butuh waktu 1 jam lamanya ia melakukan pemanasan rutin selama 3 hari ini. Ini lebih ringan dari pada latihan saat bersama kakeknya, ia harus meningkatkan staminanya agar tidak kelelahan saat menggunakan kekuatan Zettai Sharinggan miliknya. Kemudian Naruto membuat handseal tangan yang familiar dan..

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT_

Tercipta 500 Bunshin, kemudikan Naruto memberi arahan untuk berlatih sesuai keinginannya. "50 Bunshin masing-masing menyempurnakan semua jutsu tiap elemen, 100 Bunshin berlatih Taijutsu, 100 Bunshin menyempurnakan cakra kontrol dan gunakan gravity seal, 50 Bunshin berlatih Kenjutsu, 50 Bunshin terakhir sempurnakan Zettai Sharinggan, tingkatkan semua kemampuan melebihi batas maksimal, jangan lupa memasang kekkai ditempat kalian berlatih. Aku akan menyuplai kebutuhan cakra kalian!"

"Siaap boss!" jawab seluruh Bunshin serempak.

Setelah semua Bunshin pergi, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk untuk bermeditasi. Ia harus banyak mengumpulkan cakra, apalagi penyimpanan cakra di fuin cakra sudah berkurang 4 segel dari 9 segel.

Saat memikirkan segel cakra penyimpanan, ia teringat Senjutsu suci klan Uzumaki. 'Bagaimana jika aku membuat segel penyimpanan cakra alam, untuk jaga-jaga bila keadaan genting' pikir Naruto.

'Tapi itu akan berdampak buruk jika tak dinetralkan, cakra negatif akan bercampur dengan cakra milikku' lanjut Naruto masih memikirkan resiko dan keuntungan jika ia menyimpan cakra alam di fuin penyimpanan cakra.

.

Kumogakure, Kantor Raikage.

Saat ini Raikage A yang menjadi pemimpin dari Kumogakure sedang memandang ketiga tamunya yang datang dari luar desa. Di ruangan yang lebih mirip ruangan rapat ini, mereka tengah membahas rencana besar yang bisa merubah tatanan desa Shinobi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rencana cadangan yang kau ucapkan Danzo ?" ucap Raikage memicing kearah Danzo yang hanya dibalas senyum aneh.

Diruang rapat ini terkumpul 4 petinggi dari beberapa desa Shinobi. Tamu Pertama adalah seorang pria tua dengan luka gores berbentuk X di dagunya, Yami No Shinobi, Shimura Danzo. Tamu kedua adalah seorang kakek-kakek cebol dengan jenggot yang panjang hingga dadanya, pemimpin desa Iwagakure, Tsuchikage Onoki. Sosok terakhir yaitu salah satu missing nin dari Konoha dan pemimpin desa Otogakure, Orochimaru sang Sannin Ular. Keempat sosok itu membahas rencana untuk invasi ke Konoha, Orochimaru dan Tsuchikage lah yang paling bersemangat untuk menghancurkan Konoha karena dendam yang membekas bagi kedua orang itu.

Raikage dan Danzo beraliansi untuk menghancurkan Konoha dengan perjanjian bahwa Danzo akan mendapatkan dukungan Raikage untuk membangun kembali desa baru setelah Konoha hancur.

Keempat Shinobi yang dikenal dengan kelicikan berkumpul dengan tujuan dan ambisi terselubung. Raikage yang berambisi menghancurkan Konoha untuk mendapatkan Byakugan, Tsuchikage yang dendam karena Kiiroi Senkou yang pernah menghabisi hampir 1000 pasukannya dalam semalam, Danzo yang haus kekuasaan, dan Orochimaru yang dendam karena Senseinya lebih memilih juniornya untuk menjadi Hokage ketimbang dirinya yang tak lain adalah muridnya sendiri. Entah mungkin ini akan menjadi perang dunia Shinobi selanjutnya, siapa yang tau jalan takdir dunia Shinobi kedepannya.

"Kita bisa menipu pihak Konoha dengan menjalin aliansi, pihak Kumogakure dan Otogakure bisa mengambil peran ini. Aku akan menangani Konoha dari dalam" ucap Danzo yang mengutarakan rencananya.

"Khukhukhukhu, kau sungguh licik Danzo" ucap Orochimaru sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah siapkan 1500 pasukan dari Otogakure, ditambah dengan Anbu Ne yang saat ini bersembunyi di Otogakure. Aku hanya ingin bagianku saja, kau tau kan maksudku Danzo ?" lanjut Orochimaru.

"Kheh.. Kau tenang saja, Sarutobi Hiruzen menjadi milikmu jika rencana kita berhasil" jawab Danzo.

"Kau tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan Danzo ?" Raikage memastikan.

"Aku juga tak ingin siapapun mengambil jatahku, karena akan aku jadikan hiasan kepala seorang Kiiroi Senkou" Tsuchikage bersuara.

"Hahahaha, kalian sangat bersemangat untuk keperluan pribadi yaa ?"

"Tenang saja, Byakugan akan dimiliki oleh Kumogakure, dan Minato menjadi milikmu Tsuchikage. Tapi jangan lupakan perjanjian kalian setelah Konoha hancur!"

Ketiga orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan Danzo hanya menyeringai, tapi tiba-tiba Orochimaru menginterupsi.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu Danzo"

"Apa itu ?" jawab Danzo dengan menatap tajam Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang melihat Danzo curiga hanya tersenyum licik, "Aku hanya menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi" jawab Orochimaru melebarkan seringainya.

"Untuk apa Sasuke dan Itachi ?" balas Danzo memicingkan matanya.

Kedua kage yang memperhatikan perbincangan Danzo dan Orochimaru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Uchiha' batin keduanya.

"Mereka akan menjadi tubuh abadiku Danzo khukhukhu, terlebih lagi mereka memiliki Sharinggan yang mengagumkan" Balas Orochimaru.

Danzo yang mendengar ucapan Orochimaru terdiam. Sayang jika kedua Shinobi berbakat itu diserahkan kepada ilmuan gila seperti Orochimaru. Terlebih Sasuke yang saat ini sudah patuh akan semua perintahnya.

Lama terdiam Danzo akhirnya angkat suara, "Kau boleh mengambil Itachi, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke" balas Danzo.

"Kau memang bisa melihat potensi dari Sasuke Ne Danzo-sama~ " jawab Orochimaru dengan nada sing a song karena mengetahui maksud Danzo.

"Baiklah Itachi juga seorang Prodigy, kalian jangan sampai membunuh Uchiha Itachi, biarkan anak buah ku yang mengatasinya" lanjut Orochimaru menatap ketiga Shinobi yang menjadi rekan kerja sama untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Rapat itu dilanjutkan dengan membahas beberapa rencana penyerangan. Sering adu argumen dalam pembahasan itu, tapi hanya satu yang kita tau, Konoha dalam bahaya.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Seminggu sudah kepulangan Arashii, Sara, dan Naomi. Seminggu pula ini Naruto berlatih habis-habisan. Tim Anzen memang tidak diberikan misi untuk seminggu ini, tapi pelatihan tim Anzen tetap berlangsung bersama ketua tim, Hatake Kakashi.

Saat ini Naruto tengah sparing melawan Anko dan Hikari, sedangkan Kakashi harus kembali mengikuti rapat bersama dewan petinggi Konoha mewakili tim Anzen. Hinata hanya menonton dari kejauhan, karena ia sudah sparing dengan Anko.

 _Syuut Syuut Syuut!_

 _Traankk!_

Lemparan shuriken Hikari ditangkis dengan Uzu No Ken oleh Naruto. Kali ini Naruto mencoba kemampuan Kenjutsunya yang lama tidak ia gunakan. Mengingat tentang Kenjutsu, Naruto kembali teringat dengan Himura Kenshin sensei Kenjutsu dan Himura Akame, seniornya dalam pelatihan Kenjutsu.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam, Anko langsung melancarkan serangan Ninjutsu, diikuti Hikari.

 **"Fuuton: Kaze No Yoba"**

 **"Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho No Jutsu"**

Masih terdiam, Naruto tak menyadari serangan dari Anko dan Hikari. Saat belati angin Anko dan jarum air Hikari berjarak kurang dari 5 meter, Insting Naruto berteriak. Dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto terbelalak melihat serangan yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berteleport untuk menghindari kedua serangan itu.

 **"Hiraishin"**

 _BLITTZZZ_

Karena tak fokus, Naruto malah berteleport disamping Hinata. "Eh Naruto-kun..?!" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto disampingnya.

Bukan tanpa sebab Naruto tiba-tiba disamping Hinata, Naruto sudah menandai Hinata dengan segel Hiraishin yang berada di lengan kirinya.

"Isshhh, Jarang keras-keras Hime~" ucap Naruto yang menyuruh Hinata tak bersuara.

Sedangkan Hinata yang dipanggil Hime memerah wajahnya tersipu malu. "Semangat Na-naruto-kun" cicit Hinata yang menyemangati kekasih nya ini.

"Ha'i Arigatou Hime-chan" balas Naruto tersenyum.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Tiba-tiba Naruto berada 10 meter di belakang Anko dan Hikari,

 **"Ni Aosagibi"** gumam Naruto, kemudian ia mengayunkan pedangnya yang diposisikan diatas bahu menyamping ke kiri bawah.

 _Wussshhh!_

 _Wussshhh!_

Setelah tebasan Naruto itu terlihat munculnya 2 gagak petir yang berputar melesat kearah Hikari dan Anko.

"Hikari kau sedang Emo-kun, aku tahan 2 gagak itu" perintah Anko.

Dengan cepat Anko merangkai handseal, dan menghembuskan nafasnya kearah 2 gagak petir Naruto.

 **"Fuuton: Kazekiri No Jutsu"**

Serangan angin Anko mencabik-cabik kedua gagak petir Naruto hingga hilang tak tersisa. Melihat kesempatan, Hikari langsung melemparkan shuriken kearah Naruto.

 _Syuut Syuut!_

Setelah melempar shuriken Hikari langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Berlari sambil merapal handseal, Hikari menyerang Naruto.

 **"Suiton: Kamikiri No Jutsu"**

Terlihat dari bawah Hikari air dengan cepat membelah tanah menuju Naruto, Jutsu Suiton Rank-A ini termasuk berbahaya karena mampu membelah 3 dinding tanah sekaligus.

Naruto yang berhasil menangkis semua shuriken yang Hikari lempar langsung menyarungkan pedangnya dan merangkai handseal cepat.

Setelah selesai merapal handseal, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya 4 kali dengan cepat.

 **"Katon: Shieshien No Jutsu"**

Dari hembusan nafas Naruto terbentuk 4 dinding api yang menahan jet air dari Hikari.

 _Wussshhh_

Jet air Hikari menguap menyisakan uap panas yang tebal diseluruh area pertarungan. Naruto yang berhasil menahan serangan Hikari sekaligus menciptakan momentum, langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menebaskan pedangnya dari bawah keatas.

 **"Yatagarasu"**

 _Wussshhh!_

Anko dan Hikari yang tak bisa melihat posisi Naruto tiba-tiba instingnya berteriak memberi perintah membuat pertahanan. Dan benar saja, keluarlah sebuah Boomerang besar mengarah ke Anko. Hikari yang masih diam diposisi saat menyerang Naruto melihat Senseinya terdiam, Memandang Boomerang yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

Anko yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya tersenyum melihat Boomerang angin yang siap mencabik dirinya, ia menutup matanya untuk bersiap menerima serangan.

Masih dengan menutup mata Anko samar-samar mendengar suara ledakan didepannya.

 _DUAAAARR!_

"Saat dalam pertarungan jangan sesekali menutup mata Anko~" ucap seseorang.

Anko yang tak merasakan sakit langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar seseorang menceramahi dirinya.

"Senpai..?" gumam Anko saat melihat seorang pria bermasker didepannya, dengan dinding tanah yang menahan Boomerang angin tadi.

"Yoo Anko, kita dapat misi baru" ucap Kakashi

Kakashi sebenarnya sudah mengawasi sparing Anko dan Hikari melawan Naruto. Kakashi mengakui Naruto kini semakin berkembang, 'mungkin Naruto bisa mengalahkan semua Anggota Anzen plus aku dan Anko jika ia serius' pikir Kakashi ngeri.

"Yoo semua kita berkumpul" teriak Kakashi yang menyuruh semua berkumpul.

Setelah tim Anzen berkumpul, Kakashi memberi tahukan bahwa tim Anzen mendapat misi baru untuk membantu tim Asuma menjalankan misi diluar desa. Tapi misi kali ini memiliki 2 tujuan, Membantu tim Asuma dan melakukan penyusupan ke salah satu desa baru.

"Sensei, desa baru ini apakah desa Shinobi ?" tanya Hikari.

"Yapp kau benar Hikari, desa baru ini adalah desa Shinobi"

"Terus mengapa kita harus menyusup Kakashi Nii ? Apa ada yang kita Incar ?" tanya Naruto mulai mengerti tujuan misi tim Anzen kali ini.

"Selalu langsung pada intinya Heh Naruto.."

"Kau benar karena kita mengincar kapten Anbu Ne, Uchiha Sasuke.."

* * *

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan tim Anzen, Sara, dan Naomi yang saat ini berada di Uzushiogakure sedang memperdalam kemampuan Fuinjutsu bersama Arashii. Kedua gadis cantik itu ingin mengejar Naruto, mereka ingin bisa berdiri disamping Naruto.

Saat di Konoha mereka tau sendiri bagaimana kemampuan Hyuuga Hinata dan Otsutsuki Hikari. Mereka merasa kemampuannya saat ini masih jauh untuk menandingi kedua perempuan Konoha itu.

 _ **"Suiton: Goshokuzame No Jutsu"**_

 _ **"Fuuton: Fujin No Jutsu"**_

 _DUAAAARR!_

"Heeh tak menyerah Nao-chan~"

"Tidak... Bahkan dalam mimpimu aku tak akan menyerah Sara-chan!"

 _Syuut Syuut!_

 _Traank Traank!_

Shuriken Naomi dengan mudah ditahan oleh Sara, menyiapkan kunai di tangan kirinya, Naomi kembali melemparnya kearah Sara.

Sara yang tak menyadari kunai itu sudah dipasangi kertas peledak terus saja menangkis dengan pedangnya.

 _DUAAAARR!_

Kertas peledak itu akhirnya meledak saat pedang Sara menangkis kunai yang Naomi lempar. Tapi wajah Naomi kembali mengeras saat..

 _BOOOFFT_

Sara berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu, Naomi yang menyadari Sara berhasil melakukan karimimi menajamkan pengawasan dan sensornya.

"!"

Insting Sara berteriak, membalikkan badannya kebelakang, Naomi melihat Sara yang siap menebas leher jenjangnya.

 _Wussshhh.._

 _Traank!_

Naomi berhasil menahan tebasan pedang Sara dengan kunainya. "Kau kurang cepat Sara-chan~"

Dengan cepat Naomi menarik pedangnya dengan tangan kiri, mengarahkan gagang pegangan memukul perut Sara.

 _Bugghh Bugghh!_

Pukulan dengan gagang pedang telak mengenai perut Sara. Karena keadaan Sara yang masih tak fokus, Naomi melayangkan tendangan menyamping kearah rusuk kiri Sara.

"Ugghh.. Kau semakin hebat Nao-chan~"

Setelah berdiri dengan sempurna, Sara mengambil pedangnya yang berada di tanah. Ia membuat kuda-kuda, kaki dilebarkan sebahu tapi kaki kiri agak maju, pedang diposisikan diatas bahu kiri siap menebas.

Naomi yang melihat kuda-kuda Sara, mau tak mau harus mengambil kuda-kuda jurus Kenjutsu nya.

Hampir dalam waktu bersamaan, Naomi dan Sara berjalan 3 langkah ke depan. Setelah itu mereka..

 _ **"Yatagarasu"**_

 _ **"Yatagarasu"**_

Jurus yang sama mereka gunakan kali ini, 2 Boomerang angin siap untuk bertabrakan.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi saat kedua jurus bertabrakan. Hempasan angin kuat keluar dari sumber ledakan, sampai-sampai menumbangkan beberapa pohon di tempat sparing.

"Akhirnya kau bisa menyempurnakan jurus yang diajarkan Naruto-kun Sara-chan~"

Kembali Naomi mengejek Sara, mencoba merusak emosi lawan. Emosi adalah penting selain kemampuan, jika kemampuan hebat tapi tak bisa menjaga emosi, sama saja kita tak lebih dari manusia tak berotak.

Licik memang memancing emosi lawan saat pertarungan, tapi toh itu bukan kecurangan jadi sah-sah saja dilakukan.

"Hee.. Jangan senang dulu Nao-chan~"

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**_

 _ **"Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu"**_

Naga air melawan naga api, 2 elemen yang bertolak belakang ini dengan cepat saling bertabrakan.

 _BOOOOOM!_

Asap memenuhi tempat sparing itu, Sara tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Naomi. Menggenggam erat pedang miliknya, Sara merasakan cakra Naomi 10 meter di belakangnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sara menebaskan pedangnya hingga tercipta tebasan yang mirip dengan bulat sabit.

 _ **"Dai Butsu Giri"**_

 _Sraaakkk!_

Naomi terseret beberapa meter kebelakang setelah dengan telak menerima serangan Sara. Pakaiannya sudah robak sana-sini, Naomi masih mengatur tempo pernafasannya.

Sara, kini ia memperhatikan Naomi yang masih terengah-engah. Serangan Dai Butsu Giri miliknya memang tidak seberapa berbahaya ketimbang milik Kenshin maupun Naruto, tapi jika dilesakan dengan jarak tertentu pasti akan menimbulkan kerusakan yang lumayan.

"Sensor mu semakin membaik Ne Sara-chan~"

"Ketahanan fisik mu juga mengagumkan Nao-chan~"

Saling lempar pujian mereka lakukan, memang selama hampir 2 Minggu terakhir mereka berlatih habis-habisan, meningkatkan fisik, kontrol cakra, maupun Kenjutsu. Mereka memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melindungi dan bersanding dengan satu orang, yah seorang pemuda bersurai merah, dengan garis luka melintang di mata kirinya, fuin segel fuin di lengan kiri, pemuda dengan 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang Sara-chan~"

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu Nao-chan~"

Naomi mengambil nafas panjang, mengembalikan pedang ke sarungnya. Menutup mata sejenak, mengumpulkan cakra di kedua kakinya dan tangannya.

Sara yang tak pernah tau gerakan yang Naomi lakukan semakin memperkuat pegangan pada pedangnya.

 _ **"Kuzuryusen"**_

 _Swuusshh_

 _Takk Takk Takk!_

 _Takk Takk Takk!_

 _Takk Takk Takk!_

 _"Arrrrrrgggg!"_

Sara tak bisa menangkis serangan Naomi kali ini, Naomi seperti menghilang dari tempat awal ia berpijak.

Tapi jika di lihat lebih teliti, Naomi menggunakan Boost cakra di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Cakra di kaki digunakan untuk bergerak secepat kilat, namun masih dikatakan bahwa ia bergerak cepat, bukannya berpindah tempat. Cakra di tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul 9 bagian tubuh Sara dengan sarung pedangnya.

Telapak kaki luar, Betis, Paha, rusuk kanan dan kiri, punggung, lengan kanan dan kiri, dan terakhir tengkuk. 9 titik itulah yang menjadi fokus utama Naomi, serangan ini sangat efesien jika digunakan saat berduel satu lawan satu. Kurang dari 5 detik lawan akan tumbang, tapi teknik ini sangat menguras tenaga dan cakra bagi pemula seperti Naomi.

Naomi yang melihat Sara tumbang menampilkan senyum diwajahnya, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya ia mampu mengalahkan Sara sparing. "Aku menang Sara-chan.."

 _Bruukk_

Setelah ucapan itu Naomi tumbang, kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia cukup puas dengan kerja kerasnya selama 2 Minggu terakhir ini. Bukan hanya mereka yang luas tapi 5 orang yang berbeda gender juga ikut puas.

Arashii, Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, dan Konan menatap Sara dan Naomi dengan senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka. Selama 2 minggu ini mereka mengawasi Sara dan Naomi secara diam-diam. Mereka tak menyangka dengan peningkatan kemampuan kedua gadis cantik itu, kali ini Arashii membayangkan wajah cucu kesayangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cucunya yang dikenal urakan, tidak peka, cuek, akan mampu memberi dampak positif kepada kedua gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Rei-chan, Konan-chan, kalian bawa Sara dan Naomi untuk Istirahat"

"Ha'i Jii-san" jawab Konan dan Rei.

Setelah kepergian Rei dan Konan, para pria mulai berbincang. "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan sepesat ini perkembangannya" ucap Nagato.

"Yaa aku tak jauh berbeda denganmu. Melihat putriku gigih dalam mencapai tujuannya, membuatku merasa sempurna sebagai seorang ayah hiks.."

Ucapan Yahiko hanya dibalas dengusan malas oleh Nagato, Arashii malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi menjijikkan Yahiko.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Yahiko, Hahaha"

"Kau mau aku berubah jadi apa Arashii Jii-san ? Berubah jadi Nagato versi perempuan ? Hahaha"

"Buahahaha..."

Nagato hanya terdiam merespon kelakuan Arashii dan Yahiko.

"Ne Jii-san, bagaimana dengan info 2 minggu yang lalu ? kau sudah menentukan apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Nagato mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Info itu yaa ?" aku masih bingung Nagato"

"Ne Jii-san, menurutku kita harus menjemput Naruto, Naruko, dan Kushina-sama sebelum 'itu' benar-benar terjadi.." Yahiko menanggapi.

"Kumogakure dan Iwagakure, mereka memang tak ada puasnya. Setelah membumi hanguskan Uzushiogakure, mereka semakin tak terkendali"

Arashii mengingat info yang mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan cucu kesayangannya itu. Berita yang kurang baik menyambutnya saat tiba di Uzushiogakure.

"Nagato, Kumpulan semua mata-mata mu 2 hari lagi. Kita adakan rapat dadakan, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan hartaku yang paling berharga"

Nagato tersenyum menanggapi perintah Jii-san nya ini, "Ha'i Sandaime-sama"

"Huuhh, Kau dan kelakuanmu Nagato" balas Arashii.

Nagato tau apa yang Jii-san nya pikirkan saat ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa 'Tak mau kehilangan hartaku yang paling berharga' itu sudah menandakan betapa sayangnya ia kepada Naruto. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kedatangan anaknya Uzumaki Kushina, tapi malah anak dari Kushina yang mendatanginya. Terlebih lagi, anak Kushina yang tak lain adalah cucunya, disengsarakan, diabaikan, dan disakiti fisik dan mentalnya oleh warga desa Konoha. Tapi orang tuanya hanya diam, tak membela, bahkan tak memberi perlindungan.

Nagato tau bagaimana kecewanya Arashii kepada Kushina, maka dari itu Jii-san nya ini tak mungkin membiarkan cucunya tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku harap kalian mendukung ku jika saja aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure"

Yahiko dan Nagato membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Aku pun ingin mereka merasakan desanya rata dengan tanah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

.

.

Catatan Author ^_^

Yoo sudah terlihat rencana busuk Danzo yang bekerjasama dengan Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Otogakure.

Disini Konoha hanya beraliansi dengan Sunagakure, untuk Kirigakure masih belum karena Kirigakure belum tau kalo Wolf itu Chi Bunshin Naruto yang merupakan Shinobi Konoha.

Uzushiogakure ? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan menanggapi masalah ini ? Itu akan terjawab jika sudah waktunya.

Bagaimana misi penangkapan Sasuke ? Mungkin di Chapter depan akan terungkap, mungkin juga tidak terungkap, masih banyak misteri yang dipendam Sasuke saat ini. Ia memiliki ambisinya sendiri yang masih misterius. Untuk penjelasan Danzo yang memfitnah klan Uchiha itu untuk siasat adu domba klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, dengan begitu pertahanan Konoha akan melemah.

 _ **Balasan Review ^_^**_

 **firdaus minato,** sabar firdaus-san nikah nanti kalo sudah waktunya.

 **Jeanne Dhie Arc,** Hehe terimakasih Jeane-san. Ya mau gimana lagi, nggak pandai bikin summary. Akhirnya ada juga yang bilang gak mainstream, Khukhukhukhu senangnya..

 **Dimas'a660,** untuk istri yaa ? Hmm biarkan waktu yang menjawab Dimas-san. Dan Terimakasih doanya Dimas-san, akhirnya dosennya pulang, kagak jadi ACC. -_-"

 **,** terimakasih masukkannya Yudi-san. semoga terhibur. mungkin pertanyaan Yudi-san itu terjawab saat chapter mendekati klimaks di season pertama ini.

 **Kirroi Gremory Phenex,** jadi masukkan Kirroi-san. Terimakasih review nya, semoga terhibur.

 **Ryuu703,** Whooa itu masih rahasia. Tapi para reader-san pasti bisa nebak sendiri kira-kira siapa 2 orang itu.

 **Ari-Gates,** itu kesalahan saya senpai. Ya kebawa ingetan sosok Naruto Canon. Maaf dan Terimakasih koreksinya senpai.

 **.980,** untuk mereka ada di dalam desa. Semoga terhibur.

 **,** Chi Bunshin Naruto cuman 2 yang pertama Wolf, kedua ya yang bareng Wolf itu.

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot review chapter kemarin, Saya sangat bersyukur kalau para reader-san terhibur dengan cerita dari Author newbie ini.

Lagi-lagi saya mohon reviewnya untuk chapter ini, saya rasa banyak kekurangan.

Maaf jika Update agak lama, saya sedang sibuk di dunia nyata. Ya kalian tahu kan Dosen pembimbing itu MENYEBALKAN! Pengen rasa Nge-Chibaku Tensei tuh dosen!

 _ **UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**_

 _ **See You Next Time ^_^**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	10. The War Soon Began!

**Chapter** **10**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **Uzumaki** **Ichie** **:** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x ...** **)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (** **Don't Like Don't Read** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya..**

Arashii, Nagato, Rei, Yahiko, dan Konan menatap Sara dan Naomi dengan senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka. Selama 2 minggu ini mereka mengawasi Sara dan Naomi secara diam-diam. Mereka tak menyangka dengan peningkatan kemampuan kedua gadis cantik itu, kali ini Arashii membayangkan wajah cucu kesayangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cucunya yang dikenal urakan, tidak peka, cuek, akan mampu memberi dampak positif kepada kedua gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Rei-chan, Konan-chan, kalian bawa Sara dan Naomi untuk Istirahat"

"Ha'i Jii-san" jawab Konan dan Rei.

Setelah kepergian Rei dan Konan, para pria mulai berbincang. "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan sepesat ini perkembangannya" ucap Nagato.

"Yaa aku tak jauh berbeda denganmu. Melihat putriku gigih dalam mencapai tujuannya, membuatku merasa sempurna sebagai seorang ayah hiks.."

Ucapan Yahiko hanya dibalas dengusan malas oleh Nagato, Arashii malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi menjijikkan Yahiko.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Yahiko, Hahaha"

"Kau mau aku berubah jadi apa Arashii Jii-san ? Berubah jadi Nagato versi perempuan ? Hahaha"

"Buahahaha..."

Nagato hanya terdiam merespon kelakuan Arashii dan Yahiko.

"Ne Jii-san, bagaimana dengan info 2 minggu yang lalu ? kau sudah menentukan apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Nagato mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Info itu yaa ?" aku masih bingung Nagato"

"Ne Jii-san, menurutku kita harus menjemput Naruto, Naruko, dan Kushina-sama sebelum 'itu' benar-benar terjadi.." Yahiko menanggapi.

"Kumogakure dan Iwagakure, mereka memang tak ada puasnya. Setelah membumi hanguskan Uzushiogakure, mereka semakin tak terkendali"

Arashii mengingat info yang mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan cucu kesayangannya itu. Berita yang kurang baik menyambutnya saat tiba di Uzushiogakure.

"Nagato, Kumpulan semua mata-mata mu 2 hari lagi. Kita adakan rapat dadakan, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan hartaku yang paling berharga"

Nagato tersenyum menanggapi perintah Jii-san nya ini, "Ha'i Sandaime-sama"

"Huuhh, Kau dan kelakuanmu Nagato" balas Arashii.

Nagato tau apa yang Jii-san nya pikirkan saat ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa 'Tak mau kehilangan hartaku yang paling berharga' itu sudah menandakan betapa sayangnya ia kepada Naruto. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kedatangan anaknya Uzumaki Kushina, tapi malah anak dari Kushina yang mendatanginya. Terlebih lagi, anak Kushina yang tak lain adalah cucunya, disengsarakan, diabaikan, dan disakiti fisik dan mentalnya oleh warga desa Konoha. Tapi orang tuanya hanya diam, tak membela, bahkan tak memberi perlindungan.

Nagato tau bagaimana kecewanya Arashii kepada Kushina, maka dari itu Jii-san nya ini tak mungkin membiarkan cucunya tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku harap kalian mendukung ku jika saja aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure"

Yahiko dan Nagato membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Aku pun ingin mereka merasakan desanya rata dengan tanah.."

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 10 : The War Soon Began!**_

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata dan Hikari saat ini. Pakaian tebal yang mereka pakai tak mampu menahan dinginnya udara malam ditengah hutan. Misi kali ini akan dilakukan tengah malam, itu dilakukan untuk meminimalisir resiko pertarungan. Disaat Hinata dan Hikari beristirahat, Kakashi, Anko, dan Naruto tengah berdiskusi cara penyusupan untuk membawa Kapten Anbu Ne, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Hikari, mereka seperti masih terjaga membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dimengerti oleh kaum hawa. Sejak misi pertama tim Anzen, Hinata selalu memperhatikan Hikari yang sedikit demi sedikit agak berubah. Sikapnya, perilakunya, bahkan cara bicaranya, Sejujurnya Hinata mengetahui penyebab sikap Hikari yang berbeda. "Hikari-chan.."

"Hmmm ?"

Lagi..

Perasaan Hinata mulai tak enak melihat Hikari yang mulai dingin kepadanya. Seminggu terakhir mereka jarang melakukan kegiatan bersama.

Hinata akui kini ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, ia bahkan sampai lupa jika Hikari memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Naruto. Mungkin pada awalnya Hinata egois, ia ingin memonopoli Naruto hanya untuk dirinya. Tapi ia memikirkan bagaimana jika posisinya dibalik, Hikari yang menjadi kekasih Naruto, dan dirinya malah di posisi Hikari saat ini.

Untuk Hikari, jika ia disuruh jujur sejujur-jujurnya, ia memang masih menyayangi- bukan, tapi mencintai Naruto sama seperti 5 tahun lalu, saat Naruto berangkat untuk berlatih diluar desa. Tapi sekali lagi, logika memaksanya merasakan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Maju merebut Naruto dengan resiko persahabatan antara ketiganya bisa hancur, atau mempertahankan persahabatan, tapi hatinya yang hancur.

"Hikari-chan.."

Kembali Hinata mencoba memanggil Hikari yang bersandar pada pohon.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan ?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan kita dan.." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perkataan Hinata terputus.

"Dan..?" tanya Hikari yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata.

Untuk Hinata sendiri, saat ini ia tengah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membahas hal yang sangat rumit dijelaskan. Mungkin karena mempelajari perasaan dan hati tak ada dalam materi akademi.

"Naruto-kun.." lanjut Hinata membuang nafas dalam-dalam.

"Naruto-kun ? Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hikari seolah tak mengerti. Tapi di dalam hati ia sungguh sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Hubungan mereka dan Naruto, jelas ini cinta segitiga dimana pihak ketiganya adalah Hikari.

"Ja-jangan berpura-pura Hikari-chan! Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya" jawab Hinata walau dengan nada suara yang lemah pada akhir kalimat.

Hikari terdiam, bukan untuk mencerna kata-kata Hinata. Tapia ia mengumpulkan tekad untuk mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya benar, yaitu melupakan Naruto. Tak mungkinlah Hikari tega merebut Naruto untuk kebahagiaannya, sedangkan sahabatnya terluka karena perbuatannya.

"Tapi itu dulu Hinata-chan, kau tenang saja saat pernikahan kalian nanti aku akan berada dibarisan paling depan" ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Jika boleh memohon Hikari ingin sekali dirinya yang berada di pelaminan bersama Naruto, tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain, mungkin ia akan menemukan Naruto-nya pada sosok yang lain.

 _ **Hikari Pov**_

"Ja-jangan berpura-pura Hikari-chan! Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya" dapat kudengar suara Hinata yang bergetar.

Kau memang benar Hinata-chan, tapi aku juga sadar posisiku saat ini. Naruto-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tak lebih dari itu. Berbeda denganmu yang memiliki tempat spesial di hati Naruto-kun.

"Tapi itu dulu Hinata-chan, kau tenang saja saat pernikahan kalian nanti aku akan berada dibarisan paling depan" Sungguh lancar sekali kata-kata itu meluncur. Senyum yang aku tampakkan hanyalah senyum miris seorang gadis yang patah hati, gak menerima kenyataan dari Kami-sama.

Tapi aku tak boleh egois, kebahagiaan sahabatku sudah didepan mata. Mana mungkin aku tega..

Jangan.. Jangan lagi..

Kenapa susah sekali menerima kenyataan ini..

"Mungkin Naruto-kun bisa membagi cintanya Hikari-chan"

Jangan Hinata, jangan buat aku berharap dengan kata-kata manis yang bisa saja menjadi Boomerang yang menyakitkan.

"Kau gilaa Hinata! Kenapa kau ini ?"

 _ **Hikari Pov End**_

.

"Kau gilaa Hinata! Kenapa kau ini ?" Hikari bertanya dengan nada bergetar agak tinggi.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Hikari, ia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyakiti Hikari dari dalam.

"Karena aku tau kau mencintai Naruto-kun seperti aku mencintainya" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia memeluk Hikari erat. Hinata tau Hikari merasa menjadi seorang pengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi Hikari tak bisa membohongi Hinata, se-rapi apapun Hikari menutupi perasaannya, matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit melihat Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Hiks.. Kenapa aku Hikss.. tak bisa membohongimu Hinata-chan hiks.."

Hikari menangis dipelukan Hinata, hancur sudah keyakinan melupakan Naruto adalah yang terbaik. Bagaimana bisa melupakan jika hari-harinya terus bersama Naruto dan Hinata, secara mereka adalah tim Anzen bersama Kakashi dan Anko.

Hinata masih setia mengelus punggung Hikari lembut, mencoba menenangkan sahabat ubannya ini. "Jangan lagi membohongi dirimu sendiri Hikari-chan" ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

Inilah perbedaan Hinata dan Hikari, yang satu lembut, anggun, dan kadang pemalu. Sedangkan satunya cuek, dingin, dan tempramen. Yah mungkin itu sebagai pelengkap sekaligus hiburan bagi Naruto.

Mungkin sifat Naruto adalah campuran dari keduanya, kadang ia bisa lembut, baik, tapi tak jarang ia juga cuek, datar, dan tempramen. Memang aneh jika seseorang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang seperti itu, tapi setiap lika-liku kehidupan bisa merubah seseorang menjadi sosok yang baru, bahkan tak pernah kita kenal sebelumnya.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Hikari, akhirnya Hikari mengakui semua perasaannya. Ia meminta maaf karena masih belum mampu untuk melupakan Naruto. Hikari masih bersikukuh bahwa melupakan Naruto adalah jalan terbaik, ia tak mau menjadi pengganggu kebahagiaan Hinata dan Naruto.

Diposisi Hinata yang masih memeluk Hikari, ia tersenyum getir melihat kegigihan sahabatnya. Hikari rela berkorban untuk kebahagiaan Hinata, Hikari rela dirinya tersakiti untuk kebahagiaan Hinata, memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya Hikari, Hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tak mau kau terluka karena aku Hikari-chan, biarkan ini jadi keputusan Naruto-kun. Kau tak boleh menolak jika Naruto-kun menerimamu seperti ia menerimaku"

Di akhir kalimat Hinata itu, Keduanya menangis, menumpahkan emosinya dengan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, kau memang sahabat terba- bukan, kau adalah saudariku Hinata-chan"

"Terimakasih sudah menganggap ku sebagai saudarimu Hikari-chan, kau juga sudah ku anggap saudariku Hikari-chan"

Adegan drama Hikari dan Hinata tak sengaja diperhatikan oleh Anko, ia sempat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu saat Hikari seperti membentak Hinata. Tapi rasa penasaran Anko muncul saat tiba-tiba Hikari malah menangis dipelukan Hinata.

Hingg akhirnya Anko mendengar semuanya, cinta segitiga tim 11 sungguh membuat hatinya terenyuh. Hinata yang rela berbagi demi kebahagiaan bersama sahabatnya, sedangkan Hikari yang mencoba menarik diri agar dirinya tak jadi pengganggu kebahagiaan mereka.

"Sungguh menggelikan, tapi sangat menyentuh" gumam Anko tiba-tiba.

Anko sudah hafal bagaimana kepribadian ketiga muridnya itu, Hinata yang lembut, Hikari yang keras kepala, dan Naruto yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, Bagaikan Bulan dan Matahari. Kadang ia hangat tapi tak jarang ia dingin dan menampakkan Ketidaksukaannya.

Akhirnya Anko memutuskan untuk beristirahat bersama kedua murid perempuannya. Ia harus beristirahat untuk misi yang akan dilakukan 4 jam lagi.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

4 setengah jam berlalu, kini tim Anzen telah bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, misi ini bertujuan untuk mencari informasi motif atas penyerangan Anbu Ne di Mansion Hyuuga.

"Kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Kakashi kepada keempat anggota tim Anzen.

"Ha'i Taicho!"

"Bagus, kita gunakan formasi diamond, Hinata ditengah, Anko dan Hikari di samping, Naruto dibelakang, dan aku di depan. Hinata, tolong gunakan Byakugan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, jika ada yang mencurigakan segara melapor"

"Semua! Kita berangkat!"

Komando terakhir Kakashi menjadi tanda keberangkatan tim Anzen.

Masuk menyelinap menggunakan kemampuan Hiraishin Naruto, mereka selalu menajamkan sensornya sejak berada di desa Otogakure.

Disaat tim Anzen mengendap-endap, tiba-tiba Hinata memberi komando untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti!" ucap Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar semua tim Anzen.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Arah jam 2, 2 kilometer terjadi pertarungan, Ah! pembantaian!" ucap kaget Hinata.

Semua tim Anzen yang mendengar membulatkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin ada pembantaian, sedangkan desa terlihat aman.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana, tapi tetap bersembunyi Taicho" usul Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau awasi belakanganmu Naruto jika misi ini sampai bocor, Otogakure bisa menganggap ini tindakan ini pemicu perang"

"Kalian semua tetap waspada!"

"Ha'i Taicho" Setelah itu mereka mendekati tempat pembantaian yang di infokan oleh Hinata.

Tim Anzen terbelalak melihat tempat pembantaian, korban mungkin sekitar 300 orang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka kaget, melainkan pelaku pembantaian itu sendiri.

Kakashi yang mengenal siapa pelaku pembantaian tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya mematung seakan terkena jutsu Kagemane.

"Ooh.. Halo Kakashi senpai, Anko senpai!" sapa sang pelaku.

"Shishui.."

"Itachi.."

"Hatake Kakashi.."

Setelah Itachi menyapa Kakashi, ia tiba-tiba melemparkan gulungan kearah Kakashi.

"Tolong berikan itu kepada Yondaime, Siapkan pasukan untuk mempertahankan Konoha dan perketat penjagaan" ucap Itachi misterius.

"Untuk disini biar kami yang membereskan, dan katakan kepada Yondaime, Sasuke tak ada kaitannya dengan ini. Mohon bantuannya Kakashi senpai!" kini Shisui yang angkat bicara.

"Tapi ada apa ini ? kenapa kalian bisa ada disini ? dan kenapa kalian harus membunuh semua Anbu Ne ?" tanya Kakashi bertubi-tubi.

Tim Anzen selain Kakashi hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi Kakashi dengan dua orang yang menggunakan pakaian berlambang Uchiha. Naruto sebenarnya tau siapa Itachi ini, ia adalah kakak dari Sasuke, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tiba-tiba duo Uchiha itu membantai Anbu Ne yang bersembunyi di Otogakure.

"Untuk itu, kalian bisa tanyakan kepada Yondaime setelah memberikan gulungan itu" lagi-lagi Itachi menjawab dengan kata-kata yang misterius.

Itachi dan Shisui yang melihat Kakashi terdiam hendak meninggalkan tempat pembantaian, sebelum suara Naruto menginterupsi.

"Dimana Sasuke Itachi-san ?" tanya Naruto menatap Itachi dan Shisui.

"Adik bodohku itu sedang tersesat saat ini, ku harap kau mampu menyadarkannya. Karena ia memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama denganmu.."

.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

.

Entah hobi atau apa, Itachi lagi-lagi memberi jawaban yang ambigu.

Setelah Itachi dan Shisui pergi, Tim Anzen segera meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu. 300 lebih mayat Anbu Ne ditinggalkan begitu saja, sungguh pembantaian yang sadis.

Dalam perjalanan, Kakashi terus mencerna ucapan Itachi dan Shisui. Ia mengenal betul kedua mantan bawahannya itu, mereka sangat royal kepada Konoha, duo Uchiha itu memang Jounin khusus yang bisa mengambil misi sesuka hati, namun bila keadaan genting mereka juga pasti akan diberikan misi khusus.

"Kakashi Nii, sebaiknya kita Istirahat dulu, besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan" usul Naruto, ia berkata seperti itu karena melihat keadaan Hinata dan Hikari. Memang mereka beristirahat selama 4 jam, tapi dalam waktu Istirahat itu sepertinya Hinata dan Hikari tak memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat yang aman dulu. Saat fajar kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha"

"Dimengerti Taicho!"

Akhirnya mereka beristirahat di gua agak jauh dari Otogakure. Naruto membuat 2 Bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga, tak lupa memasang kekkai tembus pandang untuk menghindari musuh menyerang.

.

Disaat tim Anzen beristirahat, kita pindah scene ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke sebenarnya mampu menghancurkan klan Hyuuga sendirian, tapi ia memiliki tujuan lain tidak menghabisi mereka malam itu. Saat ini ia berada di markas Orochimaru, kedatangan Sasuke kali ini memastikan bawahannya yang menjadi objek penelitian Orochimaru dapat diandalkan nantinya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di laboratorium bawah tanah Orochimaru, ia melihat langsung bagaimana uji coba proyek Orochimaru.

Para ninja yang akan di uji coba di beri suntikan penenang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Orochimaru akan mengambil sampel dari ninja relawan tadi, sampel relawan akan dicampur dengan DNA salah satu makhluk hasil uji coba yang berhasil.

Makhluk hasil ciptaan Orochimaru ini seperti campur dari manusia, ular, kadal, dan kelelawar. Kemampuannya pun tak bisa dianggap remeh, Sasuke saja harus menggunakan Susano'o untuk menghabisi salah satu makhluk campuran tadi.

Mungkin mereka terkesan liar, tapi semua itu berubah saat mereka bertarung. Mereka mampu menggunakan kemampuan dari setiap DNA yang dicampurkan.

Mereka bisa terbang seperti kelelawar, bisa menyemburkan racun seperti ular, dan bisa menyembunyikan diri seperti kadal. Karena makhluk ini tak memiliki cakra, maka mereka akan sangat sulit dideteksi jika sudah menyembunyikan diri.

Kembali ke Sasuke, ia masih setia melihat percobaan ke 68 hari ini. "Apa ada yang berhasil sampai percobaan ke 68 ini, Orochimaru ?"

"Khukhukhukhu~ Mereka sangat lemah Sasuke-kun, hanya ada 19 orang saja yang mampu bertahan di tahap satu ini khukhukhu~" balas Orochimaru menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya 19 orang ?! Kau membunuh sia-sia bawahanku Orochimaru. Kuharap hasilnya akan memuaskan" dengan ucapan terakhir itu Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan laboratorium. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menginginkan kehancuran Konoha Sasuke-kun~ bukankah Konoha desa kelahiranmu~ ?"

"Kheh.. Kau tak tau apa yang telah aku lalui di desa terkutuk itu. Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain"

Setelah memberikan jawaban ambigu, Sasuke hilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap, khas teknik Shunshin. Sedangkan Orochimaru menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Saat ini fajar masih belum seutuhnya terlihat, tapi tim Anzen sudah melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Tapi tanpa siapapun ketahui, semalam saat tim Anzen beristirahat, Naruto didatangi Chi Bunshinnya yang menyamar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wolf.

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat Naruto merasa keempat anggota tim Anzen telah tertidur, Naruto keluar goa dan memanggil Wolf melalui telepati.

BLITTZZZ

"Ada apa bos kau memanggilku ?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke, mata-matai Sasuke, cari apa niat Sasuke sebenarnya dan siapa saja yang bekerjasama dengannya"

"Ha'i boss, jika ketahuan apa aku boleh melawannya ?" tanya Wolf

"Kau boleh melawannya, tapi usahakan temukan dulu tujuan utama Sasuke"

"Baik, aku mengerti boss"

BLITTZZZ

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke dalam gua untuk Istirahat, tapi Naruto tau bahwa sebenarnya Kakashi belum tidur dari tadi. Naruto hanya mendiamkan, seolah ia menyangka Jounin bermasker itu tengah tertidur.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Siang harinya, tim Anzen telah tiba di Konoha. Saat ini mereka sedang melapor hasil misi kepada Yondaime dan Sandaime. Tapi ada 4 orang tambahan di dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang pemuda seumuran Naruto bersurai pirang pendek, mengenakan pakaian serba orange, Namikaze Menma. Sebelah Menma ad seseorang yang Naruto kenal sebagai seorang Sannin yang mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya. Tapi disamping Jiraya ada seorang perempuan yang Naruto tak kenal, mungkin berumur 30 tahunan, bersurai pirang pudar, ada seperti tato permata di tengah keningnya, dan lagi yang paling mencolok yaitu kedua aset yang bisa dibilang melebihi kapasitas semestinya. Terakhir pria dewasa dengan rambut model nanas, dan tampang bosannya, Nara Shikaku.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama, misi ini gagal membawa Sasuke tapi saya mendapatkan titipan dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui, kami bertemu mereka di Otogakure" lapor Kakashi selaku ketua tim.

"Itachi dan Shisui ? apa yang mereka lakukan disana ?" tanya Yondaime aka Namikaze Minato.

"Itu yang sebenarnya ingin saya tanyakan Yondaime-sama, dan mereka menitipkan pesan _'Siapkan pasukan untuk mempertahankan Konoha dan perketat penjagaan'_ itulah yang mereka sampaikan semalam Hokage-sama" balas Kakashi menjelaskan.

Minato yang penasaran dengan pesan Itachi dan Shisui langsung membuka gulungan yang diberikan tim Anzen. Membaca dengan seksama mata Minato membola, rahangnya mengeras.

"Brengsek Danzo!"

"Shikaku!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Siapkan rapat 4 jam lagi, aku mau semua ketua klan, tetua desa, dan Council Civilian hadir! Gunakan aula kantor Hokage untuk rapat kali ini!" ucap Minato tegas.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi yang tak tau apa isi dari gulungan hanya diam menunggu perintah Senseinya, sekaligus Hokage saat ini.

"Jiraya Sensei, dan Tsunade-Hime, saya mohon untuk ikut rapat kali ini, karena ini menyangkut masa depan Konoha" lanjut Minato menatap Jiraya dan perempuan disebelah Jiraya yang ternyata memiliki nama Tsunade.

"Kakashi, tolong kau beri tahukan Guy, Asuma, dan Kurenai untuk hadir rapat nanti. Kau dan anggotamu wajib hadir karena kalian adalah kunci utama pembahasan"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" jawab tim Anzen minus Kakashi.

"Menma, kau boleh kembali"

"Ha'i Tou-san" jawab Menma.

Kakashi bisa menilai dari respon Yondaime setelah membaca isi gulungan itu, 'Kenapa seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan datang' batin Kakashi

Untuk Naruto sendiri masih kebingungan dengan tindakan Yondaime yang bisa dibilang tak biasa. Bayangkan semua tokoh penting harus hadir dalam rapat kali ini, dari Kepala Klan, Tetua Desa, Council Civilian, sampai Jounin berpengaruh diwajibkan hadir.

Saat ini Naruto berada di kedai Ichiraku Ramen, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Semua orang yang dekat dengan Naruto mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah! Aku tak apa-apa Hime" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Kembali Hikari yang dipaksa melihat interaksi Naruhina harus memejamkan mata, dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Setelah ini aku mau bicara serius denganmu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hikari, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Hinata tersenyum manis kearah sahabat ubannya itu.

Hikari yang mengerti kode Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan topeng serigala duduk menyandar di salah satu dahan pohon. Ia menunggu kedatangan incarannya saat ini.

Memainkan kunai, ia memutar, membalik, memutar lagi menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu incarannya datang. "Huhh lama sekali pantat ayam itu" gumam Wolf yang sampai saat ini belum merasakan cakra orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

20 menit berlalu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. "Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Wolf sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm Wolf..?"

"Aku tau kau masih menahan diri saat penyerangan waktu itu, aku hanya tak bisa mengerti kenapa orang dalam dari Konoha ingin membuat kekacauan" ucap Wolf sarkasme.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, kau tak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Wolf.

"Tujuan utamaku sebenarnya bukan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi dengan hancurnya Konoha, akan memperlancar rencana utamku"

Wolf terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan utamamu ?" tanya Wolf memandang Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia hanya melirik Wolf sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju markas Anbu Ne di Otogakure.

Wolf yang tak mendapat jawaban diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke. Dalam benak Wolf, ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk dibalik tujuan Sasuke. Perkataannya seperti mengandung rasa dendam yang besar, rasa putus asa, dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan. Entah hanya pemikiran Wolf, atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Sesampainya di Otogakure, Wolf sempat terheran-heran saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari kencang. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Wolf ikut menaikkan kecepatan larinya.

Namun apa yang ia temukan, mayat berserakan, tubuh terpotong tak beraturan. 'Ini pembantaian' batin Wolf.

'Apa ini alasan boss menyuruhku mencari informasi Sasuke ?' batinnya lagi.

"BRENGSEK!"

Lamunan Wolf terhenti saat mendengar teriakan emosi Sasuke. Ia sepertinya tau kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah seperti itu. Bayang jika 300 lebih anak buahmu ditinggal tak sampai 24 jam, dan saat kembali mereka telah menjadi bangkai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"BRENGSEK!"

Kembali Sasuke berteriak marah, emosinya meluap-luap. Wolf yang merasakan adanya pergerakan cakra mendekat langsung menghilang dengan efek kilatan merah.

Tak lama setelah Wolf meninggalkan tempat itu, datang beberapa ninja Otogakure. Mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

"A-ada apa ini ?" gumam salah satu ninja Otogakure.

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" kali ini sosok pria dengan surai putih menanyakan keadaan. Ia adalah salah satu bawahan Orochimaru, Kaguya Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, apa semalam ada tamu tak diundang ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Kimimaro.

"Ah! Ma-maaf Sasuke-sama, tapi kami tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi malam" jawab Kimimaro dengan keringat dingin menetes di keningnya.

"Baiklah, kau panggil semua Anbu Ne yang berada di ruang bawah tanah. Suruh mereka menemuiku disini" perintah Sasuke kepada Kimimaro.

Pasukan Anbu Ne yang Sasuke pimpin kini berkurang drastis. Bawahannya yang awalnya kurang lebih 1000 orang, kini harus berkurang ⅓ lebih, 300 lebih karena dibantai, dan 100 untuk uji coba Orochimaru. Jadi saat ini pasukan yang tersisa sekitar 500 orang lebih.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama!"

Setelah itu Kimimaro dan ninja Otogakure pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

'Aku harus segera melaporkan ini ke Danzo' batin Sasuke. Mau tak mau ia masih harus memanfaatkan Danzo untuk rencana besarnya.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Saat ini Penjagaan di desa Konoha semakin diperketat, ini menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di benak warga Konoha. Kini semakin banyak Shinobi-shinobi uang berpatroli tiap jam-nya.

Beralih ke kantor Hokage, rapat besar diadakan secara mendadak oleh Yondaime. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi melihat tindakan Yondaime, ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa disepelekan.

Kembali Naruto harus mengikuti rapat yang kini dihadiri semua kepala klan, Tetua desa, Council Civilian, dan beberapa Jounin Elite. Hari-hari Naruto kini semakin jenuh, membosankan, dan penuh dengan masalah yang tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah hadir, maka kita bisa langsung memulai rapat kali ini. Silahkan Hokage-sama"

"Terimakasih Shikaku-san"

Yondaime aka Namikaze Minato mengambil alih jalannya rapat. Sebelum melanjutkan rapat, sejenak ia menatap semua yang hadir.

"Saya mohon untuk rapat kali ini kalian semua memperhatikan baik-baik permasalahan kita saat ini. Dan untuk absennya salah satu tetua desa, kita akan tau setelah pembahasan yang akan dijelaskan Hatake Kakashi nanti"

Mengambil sejenak, Yondaime melanjutkan "Saat ini Konoha diambang peperangan"

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yondaime, semua yang hadir dalam rapat terbelalak, minus Sandaime.

"Apa maksud anda Hokage-sama ? perang ? Perang dengan siapa ?" Tanya Yamanaka Inoichi beruntun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hokage-sama ? mengapa kita baru di kabari sekarang ?" tanya salah satu perwakilan Council Civilian.

"Kenapa Hokage-sama ? Kenapa kita harus menghadapi perang lagi ?"

"DIAAM!

BRAAKK!

Kakashi tak mampu menahan amarahnya saat semuanya mulai tak kondusif, ia mengebrak meja dan berteriak dengan mata melotot memandang semua yang hadir dalam rapat.

"Mana etika kalian ? Ini adalah rapat penting, bukankah Hokage-sama sudah mengatakan untuk memperhatikan penjelasannya. Mohon pengertiannya, saat ini Konoha sedang dalam masa kritis. Maafkan Saya Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama"

Setelah melepaskan emosinya Kakashi membungkuk 90° kearah Yondaime dan Sandaime. Peserta rapat bungkam seketika, Kakashi benar, saat ini Konoha dalam masa kritis dan diambang peperangan, tapi mereka malah membuat kondisi rapat tak kondusif.

"Tak apa Kakashi, dan Terimakasih telah mengingatkan mereka. Minato silahkan lanjutkan" Sandaime dengan kewibawaannya yang tinggi menengahi jalannya rapat.

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama, terimakasih Kakashi"

Mengatur nafasnya, Yondaime mencoba menghilangkan emosi yang sempat naik akibat tindakan yang tak perlu tadi, untung Kakashi sudah menangani suasana yang tak kondusif.

"Baik, mohon perhatian baik-baik"

"Konoha saat ini berada di ambang peperangan, info ini saya dapatkan dari Jounin khusus kita, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui. Setelah rapat masalah penyerangan di Mansion Hyuuga, saya menugaskan Itachi dan Shisui untuk mencari petunjuk keterlibatan orang luar dalam masalah ini"

Peserta rapat memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang Yondaime sampaikan. Begitu juga Naruto, ia sangat tertarik dengan masalah penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga. 'Bagaimana jika penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga hanya sebagai pembuka dari serangkaian masalah' batin Naruto.

"4 jam yang lalu, tim 11 beserta Kakashi dan Anko (Tim Anzen masih rahasia) mendapatkan pesan dari Itachi dan Shisui saat melaksanakan misi. Kejadian di Mansion Hyuuga ada kaitannya dengan Kumogakure"

Kembali semua orang terdiam, Hiashi yang memiliki riwayat buruk dengan Kumogakure mengeram menahan emosi. Kumogakure sudah 2 kali mencoba menculik kedua anaknya, namun berhasil digagalkan oleh Naruto yang saat itu masih di anggap aib oleh warga Konoha. Kali ini Kumogakure berniat menghancurkan klan Hyuuga, Hiashi dapat mengambil inti dari pembahasan ini. Kumogakure masih berniat untuk mengambil Byakugan untuk kepentingan desa mereka.

"Hiashi-san mohon tenangkan emosi Anda. Biarkan Hokage-sama melanjutkan penjelasannya" ucap Shikaku yang merasakan cakra Hiashi mulai meluap-luap.

"Baiklah, Kumogakure bisa menjadi ancaman terburuk bagi kita. Tentu kalian masih mengingat bukan Invasi Kumogakure sebelum peristiwa invasi Uzushiogakure puluhan tahun silam" setelah ucapan itu Minato mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia membahas masalah Invasi Uzushiogakure, padahal saat ini Naruto hadir dalam rapat.

"Dari info yang disampaikan Itachi dan Shisui, Kumogakure bekerjasama dengan satu-satunya tetua desa yang tak hadir saat ini"

.

"Shimura Danzo..."

.

"Dari yang Itachi dan Shisui sampaikan, mereka belum yakin 100%, tapi mereka mendapatkan informasi ini dari ingatan salah satu Anbu Ne yang saat ini bersembunyi di desa baru Otogakure"

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, Hatake Kakashi silahkan menjelaskan kronologi di desa Otogakure"

Mendengar perintah dari Yondaime, Kakashi segera berdiri dan bersiap melaporkan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

"Saya bersama Mitarashi Anko dan tim 11 saat itu sedang menjalankan misi, tapi saat melewati sebuah hutan lebat di Otogakure, kami menemukan Itachi dan Shisui melakukan pembantaian Anbu Ne di Otogakure"

"Mereka berdua menitipkan gulungan kepada kami untuk diberikan kepada Hokage-sama, saya sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa mereka membantai Anbu Ne yang saya perkirakan berjumlah 300 orang lebih"

"Tapi mungkin Otogakure ada hubungannya dengan Kumogakure, mengingat saat itu Anbu Ne seperti bersembunyi di desa baru itu"

Lagi-lagi penjelasan Kakashi mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari semua peserta rapat kecuali tim Anzen, Yondaime, Sandaime, Jiraya, dan Tsunade.

Sandaime sedari tadi hanya diam memikirkan semua penjelasan Minato dan Kakashi. Sandaime memiliki firasat buruk dengan masalah satu ini.

"Sepertinya invasi Uzushiogakure akan terulang kembali, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, dan kini ditambah Otogakure. Yang aku takutkan sepertinya benar-benar terjadi, mungkin ini karma dari Kami-sama"

Perkataan Sandaime itu tak dapat dimengerti oleh peserta rapat kecuali, Jiraya, Tsunade, Minato, Kakashi, dan tetua desa. Naruto dan ketiga gadis di tim Anzen menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Karma ? Invasi Uzushiogakure ? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku jiji' batin Naruto memandang Sandaime dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Saya ragu jika Kirigakure bekerjasama dengan Kumogakure Sandaime-sama, mengingat saat ini mereka masih dalam tahap memperbaiki dan membangun kembali desa mereka akibat perang saudara untuk menjatuhkan pemerintahan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura" tanggapan Shikaku memang tak pernah asal-asalan, otak Nara yang ia miliki jadi senjata tersembunyi untuk Konoha.

"Kurasa aku melupakan fakta itu Shikaku-san haha" balas Sandaime sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hatinya.

Jiraya dan Tsunade hanya bisa diam menanggapi ucapan Senseinya itu. Tapi dalam hati mereka sungguh menyesal, apalagi Tsunade yang sedari tadi terus memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia sebagai cucu dari Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito merasa terpukul saat tau invasi Uzushiogakure hanya menyisakan Kushina seorang.

Tapi saat Tsunade dijemput Jiraya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan murid dari Jiraya. Tapi saat itu juga Jiraya menceritakan semua tentang Menma, Naruto, dan keluarga Namikaze (tanpa sepengetahuan Menma).

Setelah ia kembali ke Konoha ia langsung bertemu Naruto yang diceritakan Jiraya. Mungkin wajahnya lebih mirip Minato, tapi dari warna rambutnya Tsunade bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto adalah Uzumaki. Dari situ Tsunade merasa iba mengetahui masa lalu Naruto, ia sempat ingin menghajar Minato dan Kushina tapi keinginan itu ia urungkan karena melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti tak membenci Minato.

Kembali ke rapat, saat ini Minato sedang mendengarkan pendapat dari setiap kepala klan di Konoha.

"Dari penjelasan Hokage-sama, mungkin benar jika Danzo bekerjasama dengan Kumogakure, dan saya rasa kita perlu meminta bantuan Sunagakure untuk kemungkinan terburuk" Kepala klan Inuzuka memaparkan pendapatnya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, musuh kita saat ini bisa saja beraliansi dengan beberapa desa lain untuk menghancurkan Konoha, tapi kita tak bisa membocorkan informasi ini kepada desa lain. Bagaimana jika Sunagakure terlebih dahulu beraliansi dengan Kumogakure ? Sebaiknya kita cari informasi lebih lanjut sebelum mengambil keputusan" Kali ini Kepala Klan Uchiha menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Saya rasa pendapat Hana-san dan Fugaku-san ada benarnya. Tapi kita tak bisa hanya menunggu musuh datang menyerang, kita harus menjalin kerjasama dengan Sunagakure mau tak mau. Tapi kita bisa meminta Kazekage untuk tidak menyebarkan berita ini. Kita hanya meminta bantuan pertahanan kepada Kazekage, dan bergerak mencari informasi mengenai Kumogakure, Otogakure, dan Iwagakure jaga-jaga ketiga desa itu benar-benar beraliansi" Pendapat kepala klan Nara menghasilkan senyum diwajah tua Sandaime.

"Selalu memikirkan resiko dan peluang, tipikal seorang Nara" ucapan Sandaime diiringi senyum diwajahnya.

Sepertinya semua yang menghadiri rapat setuju dengan usulan Nara Shikaku, dan mendapatkan gumaman khas seorang Nara "Merepotkan"

Diakhir rapat Hayate di tugaskan untuk mengantarkan pesan untuk Kazekage, Perintah untuk menyiapkan ruang evakuasi tersembunyi di bawah bukit Hokage, dan Jiraya yang menjadi telinga Konoha bersama jaringan mata-matanya.

Setelah rapat selesai Tsunade menemui Tim Anzen, khususnya Naruto. Ia mengajak Naruto ke bukit Hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting menurut Tsunade.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Tsunade-sama bicarakan ?" Naruto membuka suara setelah sampai di bukit Hokage.

"Kau tak bisa berbasa-basi dulu ya Naruto-kun" balas Tsunade.

"Jika alasanmu ingin memintaku kembali kepada mereka, maaf itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku sudah tau siapa Anda sebenarnya, jadi tak perlu basa-basi lagi" Tak memberi kesempatan Naruto langsung menanyakan keperluan Tsunade. Ia tau Tsunade ini termasuk dalam 3 legenda Sannin, dan merupakan murid dari Sandaime jiji.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu Naruto-kun, klan Senju bisa dibilang sahabat dari klan Uzumaki, jadi izinkan aku untuk merawatmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku Naruto-kun" jawab Tsunade yang kini sudah berlinang air mata, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade meminta maaf kepadanya. Naruto merasa Tsunade tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

"Apapun ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apapun Naruto-kun!" jawab Tsunade serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan tubuhmu~" tanya Naruto dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

"A-apa.. Ma-maksudmu ?" Tsunade kini gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menginginkan tubuhnya, pikiran negatif bahwa Naruto seorang yang brengsek mengalir deras di kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Tsunade-sama. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepadaku ? Kau tak memiliki salah apapun jadi berhentilah meminta maaf" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih menatap desa Konoha dari bukit Hokage.

"Aku bersalah karena telah menelantarkanmu Naruto-kun. Seharusnya aku ada disaat kau butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang"

"Kau tau kan bahwa aku keturunan Senju terakhir, jadi aku bisa mengerti kesendirianmu selama ini"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tsunade terdiam sebentar, 'Tau dari mana dia ? mungkinkah Ero Sannin ? pikir Naruto.

"Kau orang yang baik Tsunade-sama, tapi aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku tak merasa sendiri lagi saat ini, aku juga sudah menemukan keluarga ku sendiri" jawab Naruto tersenyum membayangkan keluarga Uzumaki nya.

'Walaupun sedikit aneh' lanjut Naruto dalam hati mengingat kelakuan absurd Kakeknya, dan pamannya, Yahiko.

"Begitukah..." gumam Tsunade tertunduk lesu.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade masih bersedih menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak membencimu. Aku akan menganggap kau adalah Keluargaku juga, asal kau tak mengkhianati ku nantinya"

Tsunade mendongak memandang wajah Naruto, mencari kebohongan di manik blue saphire Naruto. Tsunade tak menemukan kebohongan dari pancaran kedua manik Naruto, ia tersenyum kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Nee-chan yaa!"

"Hhee ? Nee-chan ? bukannya kau seumuran dengan Ero Sannin ?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan. Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto, apa ia tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata Shikaku, 'Jangan pernah membahas masalah umur jika berhadapan dengan makhluk merepotkan yang bernama Perempuan'.

"Iyaa tapi kau harus memanggilku Nee-chan!"

"Tidak.. Tidak cocok, walaupun wajah dan penampilanmu seperti wanita berumur 30 tahunan. Tapi umurmu yang sebenarnya pasti lebih dari 50 tahun, jadi Baa-chan lebih cocok!" jawab Naruto dengan mengusap dagunya.

"Pokoknya panggil aku Nee-chan Na-ru-to-kun!" Wajah Naruto memutih saat melihat Tsunade mengeluarkan aura suram, dibelakang Tsunade seperti terlihat sosok yang membawa dua sabit menyeringai kejam.

"Ha-ha'i Tsu-tsunade Ne-nee-chan" jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Tsunade dengan senyum, seketika menghilangkan aura suram yang tadi sangat menakutkan.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Kapten Anbu Ne termuda saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan Shimura Danzo, seorang veteran perang. Danzo tidak hanya sendiri, Ia bersama dengan Raikage A dan Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Saya melapor Danzo-sama" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kepada 3 pimpinan yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke ?" tanya Danzo.

"Saya datang melapor Danzo-sama, Pasukan yang berada di hutan Otogakure dibantai habis oleh orang tak dikenal" jawab Sasuke datar.

"APPPAA ?!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA ?!"

Raikage dan Tsuchikage hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi Danzo dan Sasuke. sedangkan Danzo, saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya. 'Apa rencanaku bocor ?' pikir Danzo.

"Saya tidak mengetahui bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Danzo-sama, saat saya kembali dari laboratorium Orochimaru saya sudah menemukan banyak mayat pasukan berserakan disekitar hutan. Saya akan memindahkan sisi pasukan ke ruang bawah tanah Orochimaru" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi cari siapa pelaku pembantaian itu. Aku tak mau rencana ini sampai bocor ke telinga Hokage" balas Danzo.

"Dan awasi Orochimaru, pastikan hasil percobaannya dapat kita jadikan senjata untuk menghancurkan Konoha"

"Dimengerti Danzo-sama"

Setelah melapor Sasuke langsung kembali ke tempat awal untuk memindahkan pasukan Anbu Ne ke ruang bawah tanah.

Untuk Danzo, ia memandang kedua kage yang menjadi rekan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. "Kita majukan rencana kita, aku punya firasat buruk. Apa persiapan kalian sudah selesai Raikage, Tsuchikage ?"

"Jika harus menyerang sekarang pun pasukanku sudah siap" balas Raikage.

"Beri aku waktu, masih ada sedikit yang belum aku selesaikan" Tsuchikage memberikan komentar, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Danzo.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan persiapan pasukan Tsuchikage, karena kita akan menyerang saat perayaan malam tahun baru.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"7 hari lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^

Halo Akhirnya saya bisa up lagi, jujur saya ngerjain chapter 10 ini lembur dari jam 2 malam tadi sampe jam 11 ini. Semoga terhibur walau dikerjakan dadakan, Chapter ini adalah Chapter akhir sebelum masuk Konflik berkepanjangan, untuk Chapter kemarin saya rasa memang membosankan.

Alur lambat yaa ?

Ya saya akan memperbaikinya sebisa mungkin, yaa saya juga seorang manusia biasa tak luput dari kesalahan. Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya, ada sebagian review yang sudah saya balas langsung, naah saatnya balas review yang belum terbalas.

.

.

 _ **Balasan Review ^_^**_

 _ **[Kirroi Gremory Phenex]**_ Hahahaha sepertinya kebaca yaa.. ^_^

 _ **[Ghost Specter]**_ Akan saya pertimbangkan Reader-san ^_^

 _ **[Ootsutsuki Rey'su]**_ Jleb! Saya bukan jomblo Rey-san, Hanya masih fokus terlepas dari yang namanya "Skripsi" _*Masa Suram Mahasiswa Semester Akhir*_

 _ **[Firman597]**_ Sedikit bocoran, Naruto bakal jadi tokoh penting sekaligus menakutkan. Itu ajah bocorannya, untuk pertanyaan yang lain, akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

 _ **[Cikedok54]**_ Hahaha, akhirnya ada yang bisa mengerti posisiku Huhuhu, Semoga terhibur 54-san.

 _ **[ ]**_ Hehehe, tunggu ajah kelanjutannya Yudi-san.

 _ **[Maelstrom]**_ Sabar Maelstrom-san, tunggu tanggal mainnya.

.

.

.

Dan Akhirnya saya kembali meminta Review Chapter kali ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan menuliskan apa yang ada dipikiran reader-san sekalian setelah membaca chapter ini, tapi saya mohon gunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sopan, Terimakasih.

Anda menghargai, Saya menghormati..

Oke kewajiban up sudah dituntaskan, saya ijin melanjutkan sesuatu yang merepotkan bernama "Proposal"

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**_

 _ **See You Next Time ^_^**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	11. Tragedy In The Night Celebration

**Chapter** **11**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **Uzumaki** **Ichie** **:** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x ...** **)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (** **Don't Like Don't Read** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya..**

"Saya melapor Danzo-sama" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kepada 3 pimpinan yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke ?" tanya Danzo.

"Saya datang melapor Danzo-sama, Pasukan yang berada di hutan Otogakure dibantai habis oleh orang tak dikenal" jawab Sasuke datar.

"APPPAA ?!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA ?!"

Raikage dan Tsuchikage hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi Danzo dan Sasuke. sedangkan Danzo, saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya. 'Apa rencanaku bocor ?' pikir Danzo.

"Saya tidak mengetahui bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Danzo-sama, saat saya kembali dari laboratorium Orochimaru saya sudah menemukan banyak mayat pasukan berserakan disekitar hutan. Saya akan memindahkan sisi pasukan ke ruang bawah tanah Orochimaru" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi cari siapa pelaku pembantaian itu. Aku tak mau rencana ini sampai bocor ke telinga Hokage" balas Danzo.

"Dan awasi Orochimaru, pastikan hasil percobaannya dapat kita jadikan senjata untuk menghancurkan Konoha"

"Dimengerti Danzo-sama"

Setelah melapor Sasuke langsung kembali ke tempat awal untuk memindahkan pasukan Anbu Ne ke ruang bawah tanah.

Untuk Danzo, ia memandang kedua kage yang menjadi rekan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. "Kita majukan rencana kita, aku punya firasat buruk. Apa persiapan kalian sudah selesai Raikage, Tsuchikage ?"

"Jika harus menyerang sekarang pun pasukanku sudah siap" balas Raikage.

"Beri aku waktu, masih ada sedikit yang belum aku selesaikan" Tsuchikage memberikan komentar, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Danzo.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan persiapan pasukan Tsuchikage, karena kita akan menyerang saat perayaan malam tahun baru.."

.

.

.

.

"7 hari lagi..."

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 11 : Tragedy In The Night Celebration.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang buruk untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, di pagi buta hujan sudah mengguyur Konoha, mengakibatkan aktivitas sehari-hari Naruto tertunda, dan terancam berantakan.

Banyak agenda yang ingin Naruto selesaikan hari ini. Mungkin latihan rutin bisa ia lakukan di apartemen kecilnya, sekedar Push Up, Sit Up, SkotJump, dan Pull Up. Tapi mencari informasi mengenai Invasi Uzushiogakure tak mungkin bisa ia lakukan di apartemen, setelah mendengar ucapan Sandaime kemarin Saat pertemuan, Naruto ingin mengetahui fakta dibalik invasi Uzushiogakure.

"248.."

"249.."

"250.."

Setelah hitungan ke 250 Naruto menegakkan badannya dari posisi Sit Up, ia memandang keluar jendela, "Hujan masih deras, Haaaahh bisa mati kebosanan berdiam diri di apartemen" desah Naruto melihat kembali hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha.

Saat memandangi hujan diluar, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata 3 hari yang lalu, setelah dari kedai Ichiraku.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

3 hari yang lalu, seusai pertemuan membahas kemungkinan invasi, Naruto, Hinata, dan Hikari berkunjung ke kedai Ichiraku untuk sekedar mengisi perut yang kosong.

Tapi Naruto tidak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat tak semangat dan terkesan memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata dan Hikari menyadari berubahnya sikap Naruto, bahkan Teuchi dan Ayame juga menyadari perubahan Naruto itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan perut tim 11 ini pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka pergi ke bukit Hokage, tempat biasa mereka pacaran. Puas menghabiskan waktu di bukit Hokage, mereka akhirnya pulang ke apartemen Naruto, yah menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih memang tak pernah membosankan.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Naruto, Hinata segera mandi untuk membersihkan keringat di tubuhnya, yah matahari juga sepertinya akan tenggelam tidak baik main terlalu malam. Sementara itu Naruto masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Teka-teki masalah yang diawali penyerangan di Mansion Hyuuga berbuntut panjang, bahkan terancam menimbulkan perang.

 _'Penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga, Pemberontakan Danzo, Pembantaian Anbu Ne'_ otak Naruto terus mencari keterkaitan Danzo dengan berbagai kejadian yang ia pikir janggal.

"Haaah, Benar-benar Merepotkan.." desah lelah Naruto memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya pusing.

 _Cekleek.._

 _Blussssh.._

Wajah Naruto memerah saat melihat hinahanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh montok nya. Handuk yang tak terlalu lebar hanya mampu menutupi 15 cm diatas lutut, dan bagian dada yang agak menyembul keluar.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku pinjam pakaian mu ya ?" Ucap Hinata membuyarkan fantasi mesum Naruto.

"Ha-ha'i Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Tak menunggu Hinata selesai berganti pakaian, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang bau karena keringat.

 _Byuur.._

 _Byuurr..Byuurr_

10 menit Naruto habiskan untuk mandi dan melepaskan pikiran mesumnya. Keluar hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada, Naruto menuju dapur karena samar-samar ia mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur.

"Hey kau masak apa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang, Kedua tangan Naruto mengikat perut langsing Hinata. Dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan kekasih Indigo nya itu.

"A-apaa ya-yang kau la-lakukan Na-naruto-kun, A-aku kan sedang me-memasak!" jerit Hinata tertahan karena perasaan senang dan malu datang bersamaan.

Tak berhenti disitu, Naruto mulai menciumi leher jenjang Hinata, menjilat, memberikan kiss mark, tanda bahwa Hinata hanya milik Naruto.

"Uhh Naruuhh.. Suudahh.." racau Hinata yang otaknya menolak, tapi tubuhnya menerima semua tindakan Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto melihat wajah Hinata kini sudah berubah warna, yang awalnya putih porselen kini berubah merah, semerah kepiting rebus. Karena tak mau Hinata pingsan, Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan mulai duduk di meja makan, menunggu Hinata selesai memasak.

Lama tak ada pembicaraan membuat Naruto jenuh, "Hinata-chaaaan!" panggil Naruto manja.

"Hmmm ? Ada apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto. Hinata yang masih fokus memasak tak memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti menyesal.

Lama tak ada balasan dari Naruto, Hinata membalikkan badannya melihat kearah meja makan.

'Naruto-kun ada disitu, tapi kenapa hanya diam saja' batin Hinata. Yaah diam itu sifat mustahil Naruto saat berduaan dengan Hinata, biasanya Naruto akan bermanja-manja, menggoda Hinata, dan banyak kejahilan lainnya yang mungkin hanya Beberapa orang yang mengetahui sifat asli Naruto di Konoha.

"Apa sudah matang Hime ?" tanya Naruto kini mengubah panggilannya kepada Hinata.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, Hinata menyiapkan makanan dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah hanya karena panggilan Hime dari Naruto (?).

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Naruto duduk di sofa dengan Hinata yang berada di pangkuannya. Hinata bergelut di leher Naruto manja, ia akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto berdua, tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingatkan perkataan kepada Hikari siang tadi. Hinata tak masalah jika Naruto memiliki beberapa orang istri, toh itu juga demi membangkitkan klan Uzumaki, klan yang kini hanya menyisakan Naruto dan ibunya (Yang Hinata tau).

"Ne Naruto-kun~" Ouhh sepertinya Author kena kencing manis, Ups sorry.

"Ha'i Hinata-chan, ada apa ?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih mengelus Surai lembu Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Aku ingin bertanya, tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap Hinata manja. Mau bertanya tapi pake syarat, repot memang tapi demi Hinata Auth- maksudnya Naruto rela apapun itu syaratnya.

"Katakan saja Hinata-chan, kenapa ada syaratnya ?" jawab Naruto kini memandang Hinata penuh tanya.

"Syarat pertama, Naruto-kun harus menjawab jujur!"

"Ha'i Ha'i Hinata-sama" jawab Naruto malas. Tapi di dalam hati Naruto bertanya, 'Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan ? sepertinya masalah serius' batin Naruto.

"Kedua, Naruto-kun harus menatap mataku saat menjawab!" ucap Hinata menuntut.

"Err.. Baiklah, memangnya apa yang kau tanyakan ?" tanya Naruto gugup, tapi masih kuat memandang manik bulan Hinata.

Saphire bertemu Amethyst, Samudra bertemu Bulan, saat ini mereka larut dalam kekaguman masing-masing.

"Apa Naruto-kun mencintaiku ?" tanya Hinata tanpa memutus kontak matanya.

"Ya aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto pelan, suara terkesan datar tanpa emosi.

"Apa Naruto-kun akan menuruti semua kemauanku ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Pasti. Jika aku bisa pasti akan aku turuti"

Naruto seperti orang yang terkena Hipnotis. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari manik Amethyst Hinata.

"Aku mau Naruto-kun belajar mencintai Hikari-chan, seperti Naruto-kun mencintaiku" ujar Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, dan tatapan mata memohon.

.

 _'Aku mau Naruto-kun belajar mencintai Hikari-chan, seperti Naruto-kun mencintaiku'_

 _'Mencintai Hikari-chan, seperti Naruto-kun mencintaiku'_

 _._

"Ha'i akan aku lakukan untukmu Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto tanpa sadar.

.

 _'Mencintai Hikari-chan, seperti Naruto-kun mencintaiku'_

 _'Mencintai Hikari-chan'_

 _'Mencintai Hikari-chan'_

.

"E-eehh.. Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan ? Be-belajar mencintai Hikari-chan ? Kenapa ?" banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto, apa yang terjadi hingga Hinata berkata seperti itu.

Sejenak Hinata menutup matanya, Mengambil nafas panjang, hembuskan perlahan. Mengatur emosi, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Karena Hikari-chan sudah mencintaimu sejak kita berada di akademi. Aku tau itu karena tatapan matanya padamu sama seperti aku memandangimu Naruto-kun"

Kali ini Naruto tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, dihadapkan kenyataan seperti ini, Naruto mengingat Sara dan Naomi. 2 gadis cantik yang juga mencintainya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto bingung harus mengambil sikap bagaimana cara mengatasi keempat gadis penuntut, tali Sejujurnya ia hanya mencintai Hinata dan.. Sara.

"Aku perlu memikirkannya Hinata" ucapan Naruto terdengar lemah, tapi senyum yang Naruto berikan terasa dingin dan tak seperti biasanya.

Suffix Chan juga tiba-tiba hilang dari dari panggilan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan, memindahkan Hinata ke sofa. Berjalan perlahan kearah jendela, Naruto memandangi warga yang tengah berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari.

Hinata mencoba mengerti perasaan Naruto, tak mudah untuk bisa menerima seseorang disaat kita tak memiliki perasaan apapun.

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto memanggil Hinata pelan..

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini ?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Aku mengerti perasaan wanita Naruto-kun, sebagai wanita aku juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana penantian Hikari-chan selama ini. Aku tak bisa bahagia disaat sahabatku menderita Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang mendengar alasan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menutup matanya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban dari permasalahannya, Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Bagaimana jika ada wanita lain yang juga mencintaiku ? Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tak pernah berfikir seperti itu sebelumnya, tentang apa yang Naruto ucapan, tentang wanita lain yang memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang ia miliki. Hinata mungkin bisa dibilang gadis yang mendekati sempurna, tapi tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, rasa cemburu dan egois pasti ada didalam diri Hinata.

Hinata mencoba meyakinkan diri, meyakinkan semua baik-baik saja. "Jika memang seperti itu, aku akan memberi tes kepada mereka. Aku mau mereka mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Bukan ini sebenarnya yang Naruto inginkan, bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Naruto harapkan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Naruto tak pernah mencoba mengkhianati, tapi semua Hinata yang merencanakan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto tersenyum tipis kearah kekasih Indigo nya itu. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Hime. Aku memang tak salah pilih, kau benar-benar gadis berhati emas"

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan membuat _Harem~ ehh~_?" tanya Naruto menggoda Hinata.

" _Hmmm_.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku yang jadi _Alpha_ , aku juga yang akan memutuskan kriteria harem untuk _My King~_ "

"Haaaahh, sungguh merepotkan. Asal kau tau saja Hime. Aku sebenarnya hanya mencintaimu, dan tak berniat menambah lagi. Tapi alasanmu tak bisa ku tolak karena ini menyangkut kebahagiaan sahabat kita" ucap Naruto yang mulai menerima permintaan Hinata yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Bukan sahabat kita, tapi keluarga kita Naruto-kun" balas Hinata tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum canggung.

'Haaah, mungkin membangkitkan klan Uzumaki bukan pilihan yang buruk' pikir Naruto.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Terlalu lama melamun memikirkan hidupnya yang mungkin akan lebih merepotkan dari sebelumnya, Naruto tak menyadari hujan telah berhenti dan matahari mulai kembali bertugas, walau telat. ^_^

menuju dapur, Naruto memanaskan air hingga mendidih. Kemudian memasukkan air panas tadi ke ramen cup yang telah disiapkan. Setelah itu Naruto bergegas mandi meninggalkan ramen cup yang akan matang dengan sendirinya.

10 menit berlalu, Naruto kini sudah memakai pakaian khas miliknya. Merapikan rambutnya sejenak, Naruto kemudian menuju dapur untuk sarapan dengan ramen cup yang sudah dibuatnya tadi.

"Huuhh Panas..Panas..."

"Sarapan ramen di pagi yang dingin, hmm nikmatnyaaaa~"

Memang ramen nikmat dimakan saat cuaca dingin seperti sekarang, tapi ramen memang selalu enak kapan saja bagi seorang yang maniak ramen seperti Naruto. Tak sampai 5 menit 1 cup ramen instan porsi besar itu tandas, meninggalkan wadahnya saja.

Setelah membuang wadah ramennya, Naruto langsung berteleport ke markas Tim Anzen yang berada dibawah tanah.

 _BLITTZZZ_

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

.

Markas Orochimaru kini terlihat ramai dari biasanya. Markas yang kini menjadi tempat persembunyian Anbu Ne lebih terlihat seperti wilayah perkemahan Pramuka.

Shimura Danzo, Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru Kabuto, Raikage A, Darui, Tsuchikage Onoki, dan Kurotsuchi. Kedelapan orang itu kini sedang membahas rencana invasi Konoha, lebih tepatnya 4 orang saja, yaitu Danzo, Orochimaru, Raikage A, Tsuchikage Onoki. Keempat lainnya hanya pengawal yang nantinya menjadi wakil pemimpin setiap perwakilan aliansi.

"Kita akan menyerang perlahan ke dalam. Lakukan teknik gerilya untuk memasuki wilayah Konoha. Setelah minimal setengah dari setiap devisi berada di Konoha, kita langsung porak-porandakan Konoha dalam satu malam" Terdengar suara berat Danzo memberi instruksi penyerangan.

"Sisa dari devisi mulai memasuki Konoha setelah ada tanda penyerangan dari dalam. Sisa devisi ini siapkan serangan kejutan dari luar wilayah Konoha"

Selesai menjelaskan rencananya Danzo melirik ketiga partner aliansinya. Orochimaru sedang berbisik dengan tangan kanannya, Kabuto. Raikage A memandang langit ruangan dan berpose berfikir. Tsuchikage memainkan jenggotnya sambil berfikir.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Raikage tiba-tiba. Ia memasang seringai licik diwajah tua nya.

"Yaah aku ikut saja, tapi jangan lupa target yang aku inginkan _Khukhukhu~_ " balas Orochimaru.

"Yaa tak masalah" Tsuchikage ikut berpendapat.

"Baiklah bagaimana kondisi pasukan yang kalian kerahkan ?" tanya Danzo kemudian.

Ketiga tokoh licik itu memasang seringai yang menakutkan di masing-masing wajahnya.

"1700 pasukan Kumogakure sudah siap berangkat"

"1000 pasukan Otogakure dan 200 makhluk uji coba yang berhasil siap berangkat"

"1900 pasukan Iwagakure juga siap membumi hanguskan Konoha"

Danzo yang mendengar perkembangan pasukan invasi menyeringai lebar, 'Kau akan jadi cerita Minato, Hiruzen!' pikir Danzo penuh ambisi.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang memiliki sedikit pasukan, yaah Anbu Ne tersisa sekitar 500 orang yang nantinya akan dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sudah bisa dipastikan Konoha akan hancur kali ini"

1700 pasukan Kumogakure, 1200 pasukan Otogakure, 1900 pasukan Iwagakure, ditambah 500 Anbu Ne, dengan jumlah pasukan yang hampir 5000 orang, Konoha mungkin hanya akan menjadi sebuah nama dimasa depan.

Ruang rapat itu menjadi saksi bisu 4 pemimpin licik yang bersatu demi satu tujuan yang sama, _**Menghancurkan Konoha**_.

Ada satu kejadian aneh dalam rapat tersebut, di jendela pojok terlihat seekor elang hitam bertengger tenang menonton rapat keempat pemimpin licik. Anehnya lagi, mata kanan burung elang itu berwarna merah dengan pupil garis vertikal berwarna hitam.

Setelah rapat Selesai, elang hitam tadi meninggalkan jendela yang menjadi tempat berpijak nya tadi.

Sementara Danzo yang melihat elang hitam telah pergi, kini menyeringai penuh dendam. 'Rencana tambahan memuluskan 1 langkah menuju ambisi terbesarku' batin Danzo.

"Hahaha seekor kelinci masuk perangkap harimau" ucap Danzo tak jelas.

Ketiga pemimpin aliansi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu Danzo ?" ucap Raikage melihat tingkah Danzo.

"Hahaha kita lihat saja permainan yang akan ku rancang" ucap Danzo dengan seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Menma yang sudah kembali dari perjalanannya bersama Jiraya sedang melakukan latihan bersama ayahnya. Menma yang sebelumnya sudah menguasai Rasenggan, kini mencoba mengembangkan Rasenggan seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Menma memiliki 2 Elemen cakra, Fuuton dan Suiton. Menma lebih condong untuk menggunakan Fuuton sebagai serangan, Doton Menma gunakan sebagai pertahanan, entah dari mana datangnya pendapat yang Menma percayai itu, sehingga ia hanya berfokus pada elemen Fuuton nya.

Jiraya sudah mengatakan berulang kali kepada Menma, elemen Doton dan Fuuton sama-sama kuat, hanya saja situasi yang menentukan keefektifan jutsu yang dikeluarkan.

"Ne Menma, bagaimana perkembangan jutsu Doton mu ?" Tanya Jiraya saat beristirahat, setelah melatih menma mengembangkan Rasenggan.

"Belum ada perkembangan" jawab Menma tanpa melihat Jiraya.

"Haaaahh, kau tau Menma, jutsu elemen Doton jika kau memasteri kau bisa saja meratakan bukit Hokage dengan satu jutsu" balas Jiraya mengeluarkan kekecewaannya.

Menma yang mendengar ucapan Jiraya sedikit menegang. 'Bukankah Doton hanya bisa untuk bertahan' pikir Menma. Yah bukan salah Menma memiliki pandangan seperti itu, dari semua yang pernah ia lalui jarang ada seorang ninja yang menggunakan Doton sebagai serangan utama. Jutsu Doton sendiri biasanya digunakan untuk pengalihan, dan pertahanan, bukannya sebagai serangan utama.

"Kau tak bercanda kan Ero Sensei ?"

"Oii Oii! Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu ?!"

Sebenarnya Jiraya teringat Naruto saat mendengar julukan yang diberikan Menma kepadanya. Yah salahkan Jiraya yang sering sekali mengintip pemandian air panas khusus wanita dengan alasan, 'Riset untuk novel Icha-icha paradise seri terbaru'

"Begini saja, 3 hari lagi kan tahun baru. Sebelum bergantinya tahun aku ingin kau menguasai Jutsu Doton yang aku berikan ini"

 _BOOOFFT_

Keluarlah sebuah gulungan disertai sedikit kepulan asap. "Ini gulungan Jutsu Doton yang mematikan jika kau menguasainya dengan baik"

Ucap Jiraya melemparkan gulungan kearah Menma. "Akan aku berikan hadiah istimewa jika kau berhasil dalam tantangan ini" lanjut Jiraya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tak memberikan novel Ero mu sebagai hadiah" cibir Menma saat Jiraya meninggalkannya bersama gulungan Jutsu Doton.

"Yooossh! Waktunya lanjut latihan!"

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini di Konoha sedang diadakan perayaan tahun baru, perayaan ini sangat meriah, banyak pedagang menjajakan dagangannya. Suka cita terlihat sepanjang berjalannya perayaan, para warga yang larut dalam kebahagiaan tak menyadari bahwa Sebenarnya para petinggi Konoha sedang was-was dengan keadaan saat ini.

Perayaan tahun baru ini awalnya terancam tak diadakan, tapi hal itu tidak jadi dilakukan karena pasti menimbulkan prasangka buruk di kalangan masyarakat. Desas desus terjadinya pemberontakan mulai tercium oleh warga Konoha, walaupun perayaan tahun baru ini begitu meriah, Hokage tetap waspada dengan adanya kemungkinan penyerangan besar 3 desa seperti yang telah diketahui oleh kalangan petinggi Konoha.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi dan Shisui kembali membawa kabar yang membuat Minato kalang kabut. Ternyata prediksinya benar tentang Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Otogakure. Itachi juga menambahkan bahwa Orochimaru ikut andil dalam rencana ketiga desa itu, bahkan Danzo menjadi otak dari rencana invasi ini.

Tapi Minato agak sedikit lega ketika Itachi menjelaskan bahwa ketiga desa itu masih belum bergerak, jadi kemungkinan buruk itu tidak Minato rasakan saat perayaan tahun baru ini.

Beralih kepada Naruto, saat ini ia sedang berjaga disekitar gerbang Konoha bersama Kakashi. Mereka berjaga atas permintaan Hokage sendiri, banyak juga Jounin lain yang juga ikut berjaga tapi ditempat yang berbeda.

"Ne Kakashi Nii, sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa asumsi mengenai masalah penyerangan di Mansion Hyuuga"

Ucapan Naruto itu sedikit menarik minat Kakashi, menutup novel Ero bersampul orange, Kakashi memberikan perhatian penuh kearah Naruto.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan ?" tanya Kakashi dengan Eyes Smile.

"Kau tau bukan, jik Anbu Ne kini sudah memberontak bersama Danzo Sasuke. Aku memiliki pemikiran bahwa Danzo memutar balikkan fakta saat rapat awal penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga"

"Aku juga baru mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki masa lalu sama sepertiku. Mungkin aku bisa meredam kebencianku bersama keluarga baruku, keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata dan juga Hikari"

"Tapi untuk Sasuke karena tertekan dengan posisinya sebagai putra kepala klan Uchiha, dia dituntut untuk bisa sehebat Itachi. Tapi kembali lagi, sesuatu yang terjadi padaku juga terjadi kepada Sasuke. Diabaikan, dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan aku bisa melihaT sorot mata penyesalan Fugaku-san pernah melupakan Sasuke sebagai anaknya"

Kakashi yang mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto mulai memikirkan semua perkataan Naruto. Merangkai beberapa puzzel teka-teki, akhirnya Kakashi menarik satu kemungkinan.

"Kau berniat membawa Sasuke kembali Naruto ? Kau tak ingin orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama harus terjerat kebencian ?" tanya Kakashi melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mendesah lelah, sebenarnya Naruto tak mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi ia merasa dirinya dan Sasuke itu sama-sama korban dari ideologi kekuatan, korban diskriminasi dari masing-masing keluarga yang kebetulan menjadi sosok penting bagi Konoha.

"Mungkin karena kesamaan masa lalu, aku akan meyakinkan Sasuke. Bukankah sesama korban pasti memiliki motivasi yang sama ? Mungkin aku bisa mengerti tatapan penuh kebencian Sasuke saat menatapku, tatapan iri dan tak menerima kenyataan"

Kakashi menampilkan sedikit senyum dimatanya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, dari luar mungkin Naruto terkesan cuek, dingin, dan tak peduli. Tapi pemikiran itu akan hilang jika telah mengenal Naruto luar dalam.

"Sepertinya aku setuju denganmu Naruto, sebenarnya aku agak kecewa dengan diriku sendiri melihat muridku menjadi seorang pendendam, kuharap kau mampu mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu, seorang bocah yang mengidolakan kakaknya" jawab Kakashi Memandang awan yang bergerak di langit.

Saat akan membalas ucapan Jounin bermasker yang sudah dianggap kakaknya, Naruto merasakan adanya pergerakan banyak cakra menuju Konoha.

 _ **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT_

Muncul 3 Bunshin Naruto yang langsung pergi setelah perintah batin dari Naruto asli.

"Kenapa kau membuat 3 Bunshin Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Apa kau tak merasakannya Kakashi Nii ?" jawab Naruto dengan melempar kembali pertanyaan kepada Kakashi.

Jounin bermasker itu mengerti maksud Naruto mulai menajamkan sensornya, sampai beberapa lama ia membulatkan matanya.

"Mereka dibawah tanah Naruto!" Ucap Kakashi panik.

 _"Bunshin No Jutsu"_ Muncullah 1 Bunshin Kakashi.

"Kau beritahu Hokage tentang masalah ini, dan segera evakuasi warga!"

"Ha'i"

 _BOOOFFT_

Belum sempat melangkah, Bunshin Kakashi dipaksa menghilangkan karena sebuah anak panah menembus dada Bunshin itu.

Naruto yang belum menyadari serangan lawan menajamkan kembali sensornya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari pergerakan yang mencurigakan. "Ini aneh, kenapa cakra mereka menghilang ?" gumam Naruto bingung.

Bunshin yang Naruto sebar juga sudah menghilang, mengirimkan ingatan Ketiga Bunshinnya. Ketiga Bunshin yang Naruto sebar juga kehilangan jejak cakra, 'Firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi' pikir Naruto.

 _Wuuuusshhh~_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _Cuuiingg~ DUAAAARR!_

Terdengar suara kembang api menyambut pergantian tahun dari arah Konoha, tepatnya ditempat perayaan tahun baru.

Saling berpandangan dengan Kakashi, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali mengirim beberapa Bunshin.

 _BOOOOOMM!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari Konoha, Kakashi dan Naruto yang mendengar jelas suara ledakan langsung bergegas menuju sumber ledakan.

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelum ledakan, Tempat perayaan tahun baru.

Perayaan berjalan lancar, mungkin itu yang saat ini ada dipikiran Hokage. Perayaan tahun baru ini diiringi beberapa kesenian untuk menghibur warga yang menantikan pergantian tahun yang kini tinggal menghitung detik.

Panitia pelaksana kegiatan saat ini melakukan hitung mundur untuk pergantian tahun yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh warga yang datang.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

Hitung mundur semakin keras, banyak warga yang ikut meneriakkan hitungan menuju tahun baru yang sudah didepan mata.

"6"

"5"

"4"

Terlihat Juga beberapa petinggi Konoha yang juga sudah berdiri menantikan pergantian tahun yang kurang 3 detik.

Hinata, Hikari, dan Anko juga berjaga disekitar tempat perayaan. Mereka menjadi tim khusus evakuasi warga jika nantinya ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Walaupun mereka Shinobi yang kuat, tapi naluri seorang gadis masih melekat pada ketiganya. Pasti ada keinginan untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama orang yang spesial, tapi lagi-lagi tugas seorang Jounin menjadi penghalang, apalagi mereka adalah anggota tim Anzen yang tak lain merangkap sebagai tangan kanan Hokage.

"3"

"2"

'Selamat tahun baru Otou-sama, Kaa-sama, Naruto-kun' batin Hinata mengingatkeluarganya dan kekasih merah gelapnya itu.

'Selamat tahun baru Tou-san, Kaa-san, Naruto-kun' batin Hikari memandang langit luas, yang anehnya tak ada bintang malam ini.

'Hmm.. Selamat tahun baru Tou-san, Kaa-san' batin Anko tersenyum tulus sambil memandang banyaknya warga yang bersama-sama menghitung mundur pergantian tahun.

"1"

"Selamat Tahun Baruuuu!"

 _Wuuuusshhh~_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _Cuuiingg~ DUAAAARR!_

 _Kretek.. Kretek..._

 _DUAAAARR!_

"Kyaaa, Selamat tahun baru!"

"Horeee, Tahun Baruuuu!

Banyak suka cita menyambut kedatangan tahun baru ini. Banyak doa dipanjatkan untuk mendapat perlindungan dan kebahagiaan dari Kami-sama. Penduduk berantusias melihat indahnya kembang api di langit Konoha, langit yang awalnya hitam tanpa bintang, berubah menjadi langit penuh gemercik cahaya berkilau ratusan kembang api.

Minato sebagai Hokage merasa ada sedikit kebanggaan melihat warganya bahagia seperti saat ini. Memang Minato akui, Perayaan tahun baru ini adalah siasat untuk meredam rumor akan terjadinya perang. Minato sangat yakin dengan berita yang di infokan oleh Itachi dan Shisui. Kedua Jounin khusus itu juga sedang berjaga di satu tempat atas perintah Hokage.

Tapi satu keganjilan terjadi di salah satu podium tempat pentas kesenian berada. Podium yang mirip dengan Panggung konser di beberapa bagian tiba-tiba bercahaya terang.

Minato yang hafal dengan salah satu efek cahaya melebarkan matanya, "CEPAT MENJAUH DARI PODIUM!" teriak Minato sekencang-kencangnya, namun karena warga terlalu larut dalam suka cita mereka tak memperhatikan ucapan dari Kage-nya sendiri.

"ANBU LAKUKAN EVAKUASI!" teriak Minato lagi, tapi kali ini sudah terlambat..

 _BOOOOOMM!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

.

Bagian podium yang bercahaya tadi meledak, menghancurkan podium bersama semua yang ada disekitarnya. Menma yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari podium langsung bergegas mengevakuasi warga ke tempat yang sudah di siap olah Hokage jauh-jauh hari.

"SEMUANYA! LAKUKAN EVAKUASI!" Teriak Menma kepada semua Jounin dan Anbu yang berada disekitar tempat ledakan.

 _ **"Tajuu Kagebunsin No Jutsu"**_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT!_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT!_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT!_

 _BOOOFFT!_

Muncul ratusan kloning Menma yang langsung membawa warga untuk berpindah ke tempat evakuasi.

"Tak ada musuh, tak ada penyusup terdeteksi, tapi darimana datangnya ledakan tadi ?" gumam Minato mencari penyebab terjadinya ledakan yang bisa dikatagorikan besar, karena ledakan itu tak mungkin karena kesalahan teknis.

Mata Minato melotot seperti ingin keluar dari rongga matanya. Ia kembali mengingat masalah kemungkinan Konoha diserang.

.

[Waktu Normal]

"Tolong!"

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau hukum Konoha seperti ini ?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong bantu aku!"

Banyak lagi teriak meminta pertolongan, tapi tak sedikit pula warga yang tergeletak tak bernyawa karena ledakan tadi.

Hikari, Hinata, Anko, Ino, Sakura, dan semua Jounin yang berjaga kini memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada evakuasi penduduk sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi yang menjadi satu pertanyaan besar dari semua warga, petinggi, maupun Jounin Konoha, _'Siapa yang menjadi dalang semua ini'_ batin semuanya geram. Tapi hanya 1 nama yang muncul di kepala para petinggi, dan Jounin yang mengikuti rapat penyerangan Mansion Hyuuga, "Shimura Danzo!"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Kakashi tiba ditempat sumber ledakan. Mata kedua anggota tim Anzen itu melebar, mulut keduanya tak mampu berucap apa-apa. yang mereka lihat Hanya bekas ledakan yang kini menjalar menjadi kebakaran yang besar, para Jounin yang lain masih berusaha mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat yang aman.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Tiba-tiba seseorang bertopeng serigala muncul dengan kilatan merah disamping Naruto.

"Wolf..." ucap Kakashi menatap tajam sosok bertopeng itu.

"Boss aku tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang kau berikan. Tapi aku membawa kabar buruk, mereka sudah memasuki Konoha dari 4 arah" ucap Wolf tak mengindahkan tatapan Kakashi.

"Boss ? Kau berkomplot dengan seorang Hunter nin Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang masih belum mengerti.

"Wolf bukalah topengmu, biarkan Kakashi Nii melihat jati dirimu yang asli" ucap Naruto.

 _ **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT_

 _BOOOFFT BOOOFFT BOOOFFT_

Muncul 6 Bunshin Naruto yang langsung hilang bersama kilat merah setelah menerima pesan batin dari Naruto asli. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat wajah asli Wolf menganga lebar dibalik maskernya.

"Ka-kau ? Jadi Wolf adalah.."

"Ya aku adalah Chi Bunshin yang boss buat 5 tahun-Ah maksudku 6 tahun yang lalu" ucap Wolf yang menyadari sekarang sudah lewat jam 00.00 yang berarti sudah bergantinya tahun.

"Wolf kau urus bagian Utara, gunakan lagi topengmu. Kakashi Nii, jangan bocorkan ini kepada siapapun, akan ada waktunya aku akan beri tahu" ucap Naruto sekaligus memberi perintah kepada Chi Bunshinnya aka Wolf.

 _BLITTZZZ_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke selatan Naruto. Aku merasakan ada pertarungan besar di sana!" balas Kakashi, setelah kepergian Wolf.

 _Syuut Syuut!_

Belum juga mereka bergerak, ada beberapa shuriken mengarah kepada Naruto dan Kakashi.

 _Trank! Traank!_

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkis semua shuriken dengan Uzu No Ken miliknya. Kini terlihat 7 orang berpakaian pedagang yang menyerang Naruto dan Kakashi. "Jadi mereka penyebab ledakan tadi, sepertinya kita banyak kecolongan" ucap Kakashi menatap tajam 7 orang berpakaian pedagang tadi.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

Beralih ke posisi Minato, saat ini Hokage keempat ini sedang bersama Sandaime, dan beberapa Anbu Konoha. Mereka sedang mengamankan sisi Barat Konoha, Minato juga telah mengutus Fugaku dan Shikaku ke bagian Utara. Hiashi dan Hana bagian Selatan, terakhir Inoichi dan Chouza bagian timur.

Minato membagi menjadi 4 kelompok karena info dari Bunshin Naruto di bagian Barat, Minato terus berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya Konoha bisa bertahan dengan 4 serangan bersamaan, Barat, Timur, Selatan, Utara.

 _ **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**_

 _BOOOFFT_

 **[Ada apa Minato Kau memanggilku ?]** tanya suara berat

"Lihatlah di sekitarmu sebelum bertanya Bunta" jawab Minato malas. Yah Gamma Bunta adalah Kuchiyose katak yang Minato miliki, Sama seperti Senseinya Jiraya si Petapa Katak Gunung Byozan. **[Ada apa dengan Konoha ?]**

"Konoha sedang diserang, aku perlu bantuamu Bunta!"

 **[Serahkan padaku Minato!]** Jawab katak raksasa yang memiliki nama Bunta.

Saat Minato berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, ia dicegat oleh 2 pemimpin desa yang sangat membenci sosok dari Hokage keempat ini. Wajah Minato mengeras, jadi yang Itachi dan Shisui katakan benar. Minato dapat melihat 2 pemimpin desa dan salah satu nya memandang dengan tajam, yang pertama memiliki tubuh besar dengan otot kekar diseluruh tubuhnya, sosok yang mirip binaragawan jaman sekarang, Yondaime Raikage A.

Dibelakang Raikage berdiri ratusan pasukan menggunakan pita hitam di lengan kirinya, mungkin itu tanda bahwa mereka pasukan aliansi untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Tak jauh dari Raikage, sekitar 50 meter terlihat juga seorang pemimpin desa yang memiliki postur tubuh cebol, dengan janggut yang panjang mencapai dada. Ia adalah Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki. Sama seperti Raikage, dibelakang Tsuchikage berdiri ratusan pasukan berpita hitam di lengan kirinya. Jika Raikage hanya menatap datar Minato, beda lagi dengan Tsuchikage Onoki, ia memandang Minato tajam, penuh kebencian, penuh ambisi balas dendam.

"Apa maksudnya ini Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono ?" Minato membuka suara, walaupun ia tahu semua perkataannya sudah terjawab dengan penyerangan sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil hak ku saja" jawab Tsuchikage menatap tajam Minato.

 **[Minato Mereka semakin banyak! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!]**

Suara berat kuchiyose milik Minato menginterupsi pendengaran Hokage keempat ini. Minato memandang sekelilingnya, Sandaime seperti sudah kelelahan menghadapi ratusan bahkan ribuan musuh.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Minato muncul disebelah Sandaime, membantu Sandaime mengalahkan beberapa orang yang menyudutkan Sandaime.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Setelah itu Minato memegang bahu kiri Sandaime dan berpindah ke atas kepala Gamma Bunta. "Sandaime, kita harus memancing mereka ke tempat yang jauh dari permukiman" ucap Minato. Sandaime hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Minato.

"Bunta, Kita pergi dan pancing mereka menuju bagian Selatan" ucap Minato kepada katak raksasa bernama Bunta.

 **[Baik Minato]** jawab Bunta dengan suara beratnya.

Sebelum Bunta bergerak, Minato dan Sandaime melakukan kombinasi serangan.

 _ **"Katon: Dai Endan"**_

 _ **"Fuuton: Kazekiri No Jutsu"**_

Jutsu Katon yang sebelumnya dilesatkan Sandaime makin membesar saat jutsu Fuuton Minato bergabung. Bola api besar bercampur dengan angin pencabik menghasilkan bola raksasa yang berputar cepat karena jutsu Fuuton pencabik dari Minato.

Tanpa melihat hasil dari gabungan kedua jutsu, Bunta melompat pergi memancing musuh ke arah yang ia inginkan.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

Dibagian Jounin yang mengevakuasi penduduk, terlihat ratusan Menma yang menggendong bayi, balita, lansia dan banyak lagi bersama Jounin lainnya menuju bukit Hokage, tepatnya ke sebuah ruangan luas dibawah patung Hokage.

Selain Bunshin Menma terlihat banyak Jounin dan Chunin membantu proses evakuasi, dan bertarung dengan pasukan musuh.

"MENMA!"

Terdengar teriakan yang memanggil Menma, dari suaranya Menma sudah bisa mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Pria paruh baya dengan surai putih panjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya sang Gamma Sannin. "Ada apa Ero Sensei ?"

"Kau ikut aku ke Utara, biarkan Bunshinmu yang melanjutkan evakuasi penduduk!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Menma, Jiraya menarik tangan Menma untuk berlari menuju sisi Utara Konoha.

Setelah sampai disisi Utara Konoha Jiraya dan Menma disuguhi pertarungan pasukan Anbu Ne melawan Wolf, Itachi, Shisui, dan pasukan Anbu Konoha.

Tapi Wolf memiliki lawan sendiri, yaitu kapten muda Anbu Ne, Uchiha Sasuke.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAH!?" teriak Menma saat melihat Wolf bertarung melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya beradu pedang melompat mundur mengambil jarak dengan Wolf. "Menma kah ?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau masih saja bodoh seperti biasa Dobe"

Sasuke hanya berkomentar untuk memancing emosi Menma, Sasuke bukan memancing emosi Menma tanpa tujuan, ia memancing kemarahan Menma sehingga Menma lepas kendali karena pengaruh Kyuubi No Yoko.

"Kau masih saja bodoh Dobe, untuk apa kau membela desa terkutuk ini ?" lanjut Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat bingung Menma.

"Apa maksudmu Teme ?!" tanya Menma tak mengerti.

"Wajar bila seorang anak Hokage tak mengerti, karena kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang telah aku rasakan, apa yang telah aku lalui, dan semua diskriminasi yang aku terima" jawab Sasuke menjawab dengan memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa menunggu respon Menma Sasuke merangkai handseal dan melesatkan serangan kearah Wolf yang diam memperhatikan interaksi Menma dan Sasuke.

 _{Backsound Fight Avenged Sevenfold: Coming Home}_

 _ **"Katon: Kumoryu Koingiri"**_

Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan handseal dan menyebutkan jutsunya, hujan api tiba-tiba menghujam pasukan pertahanan Konoha bersama Wolf, Menma, dan Jiraya.

 _ **"Doton: Doryujouheki No Jutsu"**_

Wolf menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, seketika muncul benteng tanah yang melindungi pasukan pertahanan Konoha. Disaat seperti ini Wolf tak bisa mengarahkan serangan, ia harus berkonsentrasi pada benteng tanah untuk melindungi pasukan pertahanan Konoha.

"Menma, Jiraya! Jika hujan api sudah selesai kalian bantu para Anbu melawan pasukan Anbu Ne, untuk Sasuke biar aku yang tangani!" perintah Wolf kepada Jiraya dan Menma. Wolf sedikit melirik kedua murid dan Sensei itu dengan Zettai Sharinggan miliknya.

"Ma-mata apa itu...?!" gumam Menma saat melihat pancaran mata Wolf yang seperti penuh dengan ancaman penderitaan.

Jiraya sendiri juga terkejut dengan pancaran mata Wolf yang sarat akan rasa sakit, penderita, dan keputusan asaan. "Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu Wolf" jawab Jiraya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah dirasa serangan Sasuke berhenti, Wolf melepaskan jutsu pertahanannya. Setelah benteng tanah hilang, terlihat pasukan Anbu Konoha yang tak terlindungi benteng tanah Wolf ada yang bertahan, tapi tak sedikit juga yang gugur.

"Aoa tujuanmu sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke ?" tanya Wolf menatap tajam Sasuke dengan Zettai Sharinggan.

"Hahaha, Doujutsu yang unik Wolf. Tujuanku ? Kau tak perlu tau untuk masalah pribadi itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kheh.. Masalah pribadi kah ? Ternyata kapten Anbu Ne hanyalah seorang bocah yang labil emosi" balas Wolf memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Masalah pribadi yang melibatkan desa ? Klan ? Seharusnya kau mampu melihat dengan matamu itu, kau salah menempatkan tempatmu bersandar" lanjut Wolf. Tentu Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Wolf.

"Jangan banyak Bicara!"

 _ **"Raiton: Chidori"**_

Sasuke langsung melesat cepat kearah Wolf dengan Chidori ditangan kirinya. Wolf yang melihat Sasuke terpancing emosi langsung membuat 1 Bunshin.

 _ **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**_

 _BOOOFFT_

Bunshin tadi dengan cepat berlari kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Wolf Membuat Rasenshuriken ditangan kanannya.

 _ **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**_

Tapi ada yang aneh dari serangan Wolf kali ini, Bunshin yang awalnya melesat kearah Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat tinggi ketika berjarak 5 meter dengan Sasuke. Wolf asli melemparkan Rasenshuriken kearah Sasuke tapi serangan itu melenceng dan tak mengarahkan ke Sasuke.

Tapi itu mungkin sengaja Wolf lakukan, pasalnya Rasenshuriken yang dilemparkan malah tertangkap oleh Bunshin Wolf yang berada 5 meter diatas tanah.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Sasuke yang membaca pola serangan Wolf mendecih tak suka, terpaksa Sasuke menghilangkan Chidori ditangan kirinya. mau tak mau ia dipaksa bertahan, dengan jarak yang kurang dari 5 meter Sasuke takkan mampu menghindari Rasenshuriken dengan cara melompat, karena Rasenshuriken adalah jutsu area yang kerusakannya meluas.

Tak diberi pilihan, Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinggan miliknya. Pertahanan terkuat Klan Uchiha keluar bersama teriakan Sasuke.

 _ **"Susano'o"**_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan efek Rasenshuriken Wolf menggema ditempat pertarungan. Beberapa Anbu Ne dan pasukan Konoha yang mendengar suara ledakan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pertarungan Wolf Vs Sasuke.

Menma dan Jiraya pun sama mereka ikut melihat kearah Wolf dan Sasuke. Tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah asap tebal menutupi tempat pertarungan.

 _Wussshhh~_

Seperti mengerti keinginan orang-orang yang penasaran, angin berhembus kencang menghilangkan asap tebal di tempat Wolf dan Sasuke.

Seringai muncul di wajah pasukan Anbu Ne, saat ini Sasuke hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tapi pendar biru berbentuk setengah badan samurai melindungi Sasuke dari Rasenshuriken Wolf.

Wolf kembali menyeringai dibalik topengnya, "Hohoho Kau sudah menguasai Susano'o sejauh ini ? Benar-benar Prodigy" ucap Wolf.

"Cukup sudah main-mannya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'o nya, kemudian melesat kearah Wolf dengan masing-masing Tanto di kedua tangannya. Wolf yang menyadari emosi Sasuke yang meluap-luap saat Wolf mengucapkan kata 'Prodigy'.

 _ **"Raiton: Chidori Gatana"**_

Kedua Tanto Sasuke terselimuti Chidori, posisi kedua Tanto Sasuke pegang terbalik, bilah tajam lurus mengarah kebawah.

Wolf juga menyiapkan handseal cepat membuat sesuatu yang bisa menyamai bahkan lebih kuat dari jutsu Sasuke.

Mengeluarkan Samehada dari fuin penyimpanan, Wolf melesat kearah Sasuke dengan mengacungkan Samehada kedepan.

 _Traank!_

 _Wussssshhh_

Kembali Sasuke mendecih, ia lupa bahwa Samehada memiliki kemampuan menyerap cakra. 'Pedang yang merepotkan' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Kembali Sasuke melesat dengan cepat, Wolf juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Trank Traank!_

Saling menahan dan mendorong pedang Sasuke dan Wolf saling menatap tajam. Mangekyou Sharinggan melawan Zettai Sharinggan, Putih melawan merah. Sasuke yang kedua tangannya memegang Tanto melesatkan tendangan tumit kaki kanan kearah lutut kiri Wolf.

 _Tapp!_

Tendangan tumit itu berhasil dihindari Wolf dengan mengangkat kaki kiri dan menginjak pergelangan kaki kanan Sasuke.

Dalam keadaan ini Sasuke pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci. Mangekyou Sharinggan Sasuke menatap nyalang topeng serigala yang Wolf pakai. "Siapa kau sebenarnya.. Ada urusan apa kau membantu desa terkutuk ini ?" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti Geraman.

Tak ada balasan yang Sasuke terima, hanya lirikan dari Sharinggan putih milik Wolf. Dengan cepat Wolf mengangkat kaki kirinya yang menahan kaki kanan Sasuke, dengan tambahan cakra di kaki kirinya Wolf melayangkan tendangan tumit ke perut Sasuke.

 _Bugghh_

Sasuke terhuyung beberapa meter kebelakang, "Untuk apa urusanku, itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas" ucap Wolf sinis menatap datar Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi Wolf langsung menyerang Sasuke membabi buta.

 _BLITTZZZ_

 _Tapp!_

Tendangan kaki kanan Wolf mampu di tahan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan, kali ini aura yang Sasuke keluarkan sangat kelam, terlebih dengan keinginan balas dendam yang kuat.

Kembali Wolf melakukan pukulan kearah rusuk kiri Sasuke, tapi kembali berhasil di hindari dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi Wolf dimanfaatkan dengan melancarkan serangan siku kearah topeng yang Wolf pakai.

 _Bugghh_

 _Kraakk.._

Wolf yang menerima sikut Sasuke harus terseret beberapa langkah kebelakang, topeng yang ia pakai perlahan retak dibagian mulut menampilkan bibir tipis dan pipi putih tirus Wolf. "Kau mulai serius rupanya.." ucap Wolf memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana jika kita naikkan levelnya.." Lanjut Wolf dengan seringai dibibirnya.

 _ **"Chrysaor Armor"**_

Perlahan beberapa tubuh Wolf dilapisi Armor seperti bagian kepala, tangan, dada, dan bahu. Sepasang sayang putih keemasan muncul dipunggung Wolf, dari ketiadaan muncul cahaya keemasan yang perlahan membentuk tombak bermata tiga ditangan kanan Naruto. Inilah Chrysaor Armor tahap pertama, kekuatan yang Wolf peroleh dari Doujutsu unik di kedua matanya.

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan..?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Huwaaaa, Maafkan saya yang telat update. Chapter ini adalah pembuka perang besar. Banyak pihak yang bakal ikut campur, entah menghancurkan Konoha, atau malah membela Konoha.

Untuk chapter depan kayaknya agak lama, saya dapet banyak tantangan dari salah satu reader. Mungkin untuk season pertama ini akan berakhir beberapa chapter lagi. Ada reader yang usul season kedua buat crossover, tapi masih bingung sih, lebih tepatnya ragu..

Saya harus minta maaf kalo ada usulan yang tidak terlaksana.

 _ **Oke, waktunya balas beberapa Review ^_^**_

 _ **[Ghost Specter]**_ Tunggu saja chapter-chapter depan.

 _ **[Dark-Night-404]**_ Untuk pair, biarlah jadi rahasia saya. Untuk yang pasti cuma Hinata dan Sara. Ditunggu saja Chapter-chapter depan yaa.

 _ **[ ]**_ Menma masih belum bisa sepenuhnya, Naruko ? masih belum terfikirkan, tapi kayaknya saya bakal buat Naruko jadi warga biasa hehe, Naruto pake rantai cakra ? Nggak, sudah banyak fic seperti itu, apalagi kekuatan Naruto udah mencapai puncaknya (Blm Overpower)

 _ **[Firman597]**_ Julukan yaa ? Nanti saya pikirkan, hehehe.

 _ **[Your Haters]**_ Ya kali 'Gituan' atau mikir 'Gituan' saat perang mas broo -_-"

 _ **[Apocalypse]**_ Nah sebenarnya saya ngerasa juga seperti itu, entah tiba-tiba pengen aja ada Tsunade di fic kemaren. Dan untuk review nya saya sangat berterimakasih karena ini memang yang saya khawatirkan saat update kemarin, dan ternyata terbaca oleh senpai..

 _ **[Ace Phenex]**_ Thanks banget udah mau repot-repot review dari chapter awal sampe akhir. Semoga terhibur Ace-san ^_^

Oke, itu ajah untuk review yang perlu dibalas. Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader-san semua sudah mau membaca dan me-review Fic ini. Semoga terhibur, dan saya sangat berharap semua yang baca terhibur.

.

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke.. UzumakiIchie Pamit**_

 _ **See You Next Time**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	12. Behind The Wolf Mask

**Chapter** **12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto putra hokage yang terabaikan, lelah mencari perhatian keluarga kandungnya. Mencari kekuatan sebagai pembuktian keberadaannya. Belajar dari rasa sakit, kesendirian, diabaikan, mencari sosok yang mau menerima apa adanya. Mampukah dia menjadi sang penyelamat, atau terlahir sebagai sang penghancur.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. AliveMinaKushiDll**

 **Uzumaki** **Ichie** **:** **Masuku No Uragawa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x ...** **)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol baca**

 **{** **Don't Like Don't Read** **}**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

 _ **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**_

Tapi ada yang aneh dari serangan Wolf kali ini, Bunshin yang awalnya melesat kearah Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat tinggi ketika berjarak 5 meter dengan Sasuke. Wolf asli melemparkan Rasenshuriken kearah Sasuke tapi serangan itu melenceng dan tak mengarahkan ke Sasuke.

Tapi itu mungkin sengaja Wolf lakukan, pasalnya Rasenshuriken yang dilemparkan malah tertangkap oleh Bunshin Wolf yang berada 5 meter diatas tanah.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Sasuke yang membaca pola serangan Wolf mendecih tak suka, terpaksa Sasuke menghilangkan Chidori ditangan kirinya. mau tak mau ia dipaksa bertahan, dengan jarak yang kurang dari 5 meter Sasuke takkan mampu menghindari Rasenshuriken dengan cara melompat, karena Rasenshuriken adalah jutsu area yang kerusakannya meluas.

Tak diberi pilihan, Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinggan miliknya. Pertahanan terkuat Klan Uchiha keluar bersama teriakan Sasuke.

 _ **"Susano'o"**_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan efek Rasenshuriken Wolf menggema ditempat pertarungan. Beberapa Anbu Ne dan pasukan Konoha yang mendengar suara ledakan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pertarungan Wolf Vs Sasuke.

Menma dan Jiraya pun sama mereka ikut melihat kearah Wolf dan Sasuke. Tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah asap tebal menutupi tempat pertarungan.

 _Wussshhh~_

Seperti mengerti keinginan orang-orang yang penasaran, angin berhembus kencang menghilangkan asap tebal di tempat Wolf dan Sasuke.

Seringai muncul di wajah pasukan Anbu Ne, saat ini Sasuke hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tapi pendar biru berbentuk setengah badan samurai melindungi Sasuke dari Rasenshuriken Wolf.

Wolf kembali menyeringai dibalik topengnya, "Hohoho Kau sudah menguasai Susano'o sejauh ini ? Benar-benar Prodigy" ucap Wolf.

"Cukup sudah main-mannya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'o nya, kemudian melesat kearah Wolf dengan masing-masing Tanto di kedua tangannya. Wolf yang menyadari emosi Sasuke yang meluap-luap saat Wolf mengucapkan kata 'Prodigy'.

 _ **"Raiton: Chidori Gatana"**_

Kedua Tanto Sasuke terselimuti Chidori, posisi kedua Tanto Sasuke pegang terbalik, bilah tajam lurus mengarah kebawah.

Wolf juga menyiapkan handseal cepat membuat sesuatu yang bisa menyamai bahkan lebih kuat dari jutsu Sasuke.

Mengeluarkan Samehada dari fuin penyimpanan, Wolf melesat kearah Sasuke dengan mengacungkan Samehada kedepan.

 _Traank!_

 _Wussssshhh_

Kembali Sasuke mendecih, ia lupa bahwa Samehada memiliki kemampuan menyerap cakra. 'Pedang yang merepotkan' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Kembali Sasuke melesat dengan cepat, Wolf juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Trank Traank!_

Saling menahan dan mendorong pedang Sasuke dan Wolf saling menatap tajam. Mangekyou Sharinggan melawan Zettai Sharinggan, Putih melawan merah. Sasuke yang kedua tangannya memegang Tanto melesatkan tendangan tumit kaki kanan kearah lutut kiri Wolf.

 _Tapp!_

Tendangan tumit itu berhasil dihindari Wolf dengan mengangkat kaki kiri dan menginjak pergelangan kaki kanan Sasuke.

Dalam keadaan ini Sasuke pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci. Mangekyou Sharinggan Sasuke menatap nyalang topeng serigala yang Wolf pakai. "Siapa kau sebenarnya.. Ada urusan apa kau membantu desa terkutuk ini ?" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti Geraman.

Tak ada balasan yang Sasuke terima, hanya lirikan dari Sharinggan putih milik Wolf. Dengan cepat Wolf mengangkat kaki kirinya yang menahan kaki kanan Sasuke, dengan tambahan cakra di kaki kirinya Wolf melayangkan tendangan tumit ke perut Sasuke.

 _Bugghh_

Sasuke terhuyung beberapa meter kebelakang, "Untuk apa urusanku, itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas" ucap Wolf sinis menatap datar Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi Wolf langsung menyerang Sasuke membabi buta.

 _BLITTZZZ_

 _Tapp!_

Tendangan kaki kanan Wolf mampu di tahan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan, kali ini aura yang Sasuke keluarkan sangat kelam, terlebih dengan keinginan balas dendam yang kuat.

Kembali Wolf melakukan pukulan kearah rusuk kiri Sasuke, tapi kembali berhasil di hindari dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi Wolf dimanfaatkan dengan melancarkan serangan siku kearah topeng yang Wolf pakai.

 _Bugghh_

 _Kraakk.._

Wolf yang menerima sikut Sasuke harus terseret beberapa langkah kebelakang, topeng yang ia pakai perlahan retak dibagian mulut menampilkan bibir tipis dan pipi putih tirus Wolf. "Kau mulai serius rupanya.." ucap Wolf memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana jika kita naikkan levelnya.." Lanjut Wolf dengan seringai dibibirnya.

 _ **"Chrysaor Armor"**_

Perlahan beberapa tubuh Wolf dilapisi Armor seperti bagian kepala, tangan, dada, dan bahu. Sepasang sayang putih keemasan muncul dipunggung Wolf, dari ketiadaan muncul cahaya keemasan yang perlahan membentuk tombak bermata tiga ditangan kanan Naruto. Inilah Chrysaor Armor tahap pertama, kekuatan yang Wolf peroleh dari Doujutsu unik di kedua matanya.

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan..?"

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 12 : Behind The Wolf Mask**_

.

.

Malam perayaan tahun baru menjadi mimpi buruk bagi penduduk Konoha. Malam yang seharusnya dipenuhi suka cita kegembiraan, malah menjadi malam mencekam penuh tangisan dan jerit pilu korban keserakahan dan pembalasan dendam.

Namikaze Minato yang menjabat sebagai Hokage keempat bersama Sandaime aka Sarutobi Hiruzen mencoba memancing musuh ke daerah minim penduduk. Duo kage itu menggiring pasukan Tsuchikage dan Raikage ke selatan wilayah Konoha.

"Bagaimana ini Sandaime, kita takkan mampu menghadapi pasukan Iwagakure dan Kumogakure bersamaan" ucap sang blonde kage.

"Ya aku tau itu Minato, tapi ini lebih baik kita bisa mengulur waktu untuk mengevakuasi penduduk Konoha ke tempat yang lebih aman" jawab Sandaime aka Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Aku akan memanggil King Enma untuk membantu kita" lanjut Sandaime.

Dibelakang Minato dan Sandaime yang berada di kepala Bunta, terlihat pasukan dari Tsuchikage berlari mengejar duo kage Konoha itu. Minato yang melihat tak ada pasukan Kumogakure merasa ada kejanggalan. "Sandaime sepertinya rencana kita gagal, pasukan Kumo berpisah dengan pasukan Iwa" ucap Minato kepada Sandaime.

"Gawat Minato, kita buat Bunshin dan kembali ke markas. Kita harus tau posisi lawan berada dimana!" ucap Sandaime dengan ekspresi panik diwajah tuanya.

 _ **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**_

Minato dan dan Sandaime pun membuat masing-masing 2 Bunshin. "Kau kembali ke markas, dan kau cari Shikaku, dan Fugaku. Suruh mereka Giring musuh ke wilayah selatan atau Utara, pokoknya wilayah yang minim penduduk"

Setelah itu kedua keempat Bunshin itu hilang mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Saat Minato sampai di tempat yang dituju, ternyata di wilayah selatan sedang terjadi pertempuran. Dipihak Konoha ada Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, dan Shisui. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Kakashi juga baru saja datang, mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat Itachi dan Shisui beserta beberapa pasukan Anbu melawan Pasukan yang dibawa Orochimaru.

Untuk Sandaime, dia merasa bersalah karena muridnya yang dulu ia banggakan, kini menjadi dalang untuk menghancurkan Konoha. "OROCHIMARU!" Sandaime tak mampu menahan emosinya, sedangkan Orochimaru yang melihat mantan Senseinya hanya menyeringai, menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Ohisashiburi Sarutobi sensei! _Khukhukhu_ ~" ucap Orochimaru menyeringai kearah Sandaime.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu!" balas Sandaime geram dengan mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku turut menyesal jika kau tak membunuhku saat itu sensei~ _Khukhukhukhu_ ~"

Sandaime saat ini merasa gagal, ia merasa menjadi sosok sensei yang paling buruk. Ia begitu menyesal dengan tingkah muridnya.

Setelah mengucap salam pertemuan, Orochimaru merapal handseal dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**_

Setelah itu muncul kepulan asap besar yang mengeluarkan seekor ular berwarna putih ungu. " _Khukhukhu_ ~ Manda kau boleh bermain sesuka hatimu. Hancurkan semua musuh didepanmu khukhukhukhu~"

"Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, kalian nikmatilah pekerjaan kalian. Tapi jangan ambil bagianku, Mengerti ?!"

"Ha'i Orochimaru-sama" jawab keempat anak buah Orochimaru serempak.

Naruto yang melihat hewan Kuchiyose yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru langsung merangkai handseal dan memanggil Kuchiyose miliknya.

 _ **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Huao"**_

 _BOOOFFT_

Keluarlah seekor burung Phoenix yang diselimuti Api Merah yang membara.

 **[Ada apa Naruto, tumben kau memanggilku ?]** ucap sosok Kuchiyose burung Phoenix milik Naruto.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu Huao-sama. Konoha diserang oleh beberapa desa, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membereskan ular itu Huao-sama"

 **[Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa memanggil Bakekujira dan Aida untuk membantumu]** balas Kuchiyose Phoenix Naruto.

"Dimengerti, dan tolong naikkan suhu di sekitar sini Huao-sama" ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

 **[Baiklah Naruto]**

 _Wussshhh~_

Burung Phoenix bernama Huao itu terbang tinggi dan berputar mengarah ke pasukan Otogakure.

 **[Jigoku No Kasai]**

Kepakkan sayap Hauo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ribuan bulu api yang melesat cepat menghujani pasukan Otogakure yang tercengang melihat serangan pembuka tim Konoha.

"AAARRRRGGG!"

 _ **"Doton: Doryuujoheki"**_

Banyak pasukan Otogakure yang masih mampu bertahan, tapi gak sedikit juga yang kehilangan nyawa terkena jutsu Huao. Diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan Minato yang seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Danzo, Tsuchikage Onoki, Raikage A" gumam Minato geram menahan emosinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi ? Serang mereka!" komando Raikage memimpin semua pasukan invasi.

"Hoaaaa!" teriak pasukan invasi menyerang pasukan dan beberapa tokoh penting Konoha.

Tsuchikage dan Raikage langsung melesat kearah Minato, diikuti Orochimaru yang mengincar Senseinya, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Danzo hanya diam, tapi ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menatap tajam dirinya.

.

 _{Backsound Fight Dream Theater : Forsaken}_

 _._

 _ **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**_

Naruto membuat 2 Bunshin yang langsung berlari menuju danzo bersama Naruto asli dibelakangnya. Kedua Bunshin Naruto melemparkan shuriken kearah Danzo.

 _ **"Kagebunshin Shuriken No Jutsu"**_

Shuriken yang dilemparkan kedua Bunshin Naruto bertambah banyak, entah berapa ratus shuriken yang kini siap mengoyak tubuh Danzo.

Danzo yang melihat serangan Naruto hanya tersenyum geli, jutsu kacangan seperti itu takkan mampu menghentikan ambisinya untuk menghancurkan Konoha, dan membuat desa baru yang akan ia pimpin sendiri.

 _ **"Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku No Jutsu"**_

Danzo menyemburkan ratusan peluru angin dari mulutnya untuk menghalau serangan Naruto. Bahkan jutsu Fuuton Danzo yang tersisa melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

 _'Dia punya Fuuton ternyata, ini akan sulit'_ pikir Naruto setelah mengetahui Danzo memiliki elemen Fuuton yang cukup kuat.

Serangan peluru angin Danzo semakin dekat, dengan cepat Naruto merangkai handseal agak panjang. _**"Fuuton: Fujin No Jutsu"**_

Naruto melepaskan jutsu Fuuton bercampur debu untuk menahan jutsu peluru angin Danzo. Fujin No Jutsu memiliki daya rusak tinggi karena dalam jutsu ini, angin dicampur dengan debu. Partikel debu yang melayang-layang dalam semburan angin akan menambah daya rusak jutsu ini.

"Jutsu yang unik" ucap Danzo.

Naruto yang berhasil bertahan langsung mengeluarkan pedang Uzu No Ken dari segel penyimpanan miliknya. "Ucapkan salam kepada Pedang legendaris klan Uzumaki, tua bangka. Uzu No Ken" ucap Danzo menyeringai.

Danzo yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedang, menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

 _ **"Fuuton: Shinkūjin"**_

Pedang yang Danzo keluarkan terselimuti angin yang berputar cepat dibagian bilah tajamnya. Danzo melesat cepat kearah Naruto, menebaskan pedangnya kearah leher Uzumaki muda itu.

Saat bilah pedang berjarak 5 cm dari leher Naruto, tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu hilang meninggalkan kilat berwarna merah. Kemudian Naruto muncul 3 meter dibelakang Danzo dengan memposisikan pedangnya diatas bahu.

 _ **"Ryutsuisen"**_

Tebasan menyilang di arah bahu telak mengenai Danzo.

 _BOOOFFT_

Sayang tubuh Danzo yang terkoyak berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu. "Cih.. Kariwimi" decih Naruto karena Danzo berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Butuh 100 tahun untukmu mengalahkan ku, Bocah Namikaze" ucap suara yang Naruto kenal, suara itu terdengar dari arah kiri Naruto, tapi tak terlihat siapapun ada di sana.

"Banyak kebusukan Konoha yang kau tak tau bocah Namikaze"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, tapi berbeda arah. Naruto tak merasakan cakra Danzo dimana-mana, ia memusatkan fokus sensornya mencari dimana Danzo berada.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Naruto menghilang atau lebih tepatnya berteleport saat merasa sesuatu mengancam nyawanya.

 _BRAAAAAKK!_

Benar-benar seorang veteran perang, serangan yang dapat Naruto hindari ternyata berasal dari tebasan pedang angin Danzo. "Refleks yang hebat bocah Namikaze". Naruto menghela nafas lega berhasil lolos dari serangan 'Silent Killing' Danzo.

 _'Mungkin jika menyerang all out aku punya kesempatan, kemampuan menyembunyikan cakra miliknya sangat merepotkan'_ pikir Naruto setelah hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Naruto yang berhasil menghindar dengan Hiraishin, melihat posisi Danzo yang saat ini berjarak 15 meter didepannya. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang menghembuskan perlahan lewat mulut, melakukannya hingga kontrol emosi dan adrenalin kembali normal.

Mengalirkan cakra di kedua kakinya, Naruto melesat kearah Danzo cepat. Gerakan Naruto ini tak bisa dilihat mata manusia normal, tapi tidak dengan Danzo.

 _Traank Traank!_

 _Traank Traank!_

Pengalaman dalam 2 kali perang membuat Danzo mempu membaca arah serangan Naruto, mengandalkan insting dan sensornya Danzo mampu menahan setiap tebasan-tebasan yang Naruto lakukan.

Menyadari serangan yang dilancarkan dapat sepenuhnya ditangkis, Naruto melompat mundur dan mengalihkan cakra petir ke pedangnya. Danzo yang melihat munculnya kilatan petir di pedang Naruto menambah kesiagaannya. Mempertajam insting dan sensornya, Danzo menatap lekat-lekat Uzumaki muda itu.

 _ **"Ni Aosagibi"**_

Tebasan tunggal Naruto memunculkan petir berbentuk gagak hitam yang melesat cepat kearah Danzo. Serangan Ni Aosagibi saat ini lebih besar 3 kali lipat dari pada Ni Aosagibi saat sparing dengan Anko (Chapter Sebelumnya).

Bagi seorang Shimura Danzo yang merupakan veteran perang, pasti mengetahui bahwa serangan yang Naruto lancarkan tidak main-main kali ini. _**"Fuuton: Shinkū Renpa"**_

Dari kedua sapuan tangan Danzo keluar masing-masing 1 pedang angin ukuran besar. Kedua pedang angin Danzo melesat berbenturan dengan kedua gagak petir Naruto.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Terjadi ledakan besar di area pertarungan Naruto dan Danzo. Ledakan itu menghasilkan cekungan tanah yang lumayan besar, sekitar 10 meter. Beberapa Shinobi yang mendengar ledakan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

Mata melotot, mulut terbuka, dan tenggorokan tercekat saat beberapa Shinobi melihat dampak dari pertempuran Naruto dan Danzo. Yondaime, Sandaime, Kakashi, Raikage, Tsuchikage, dan Orochimaru tak luput dari keterkejutan melihat cekungan tanah yang berdiameter lebih dari 10 meter.

Jika beberapa Kage menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, lain lagi dengan beberapa orang yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dari langit Konoha. "Kau semakin berkembang Naruto" gumam salah satu orang yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dari langit.

Tsuchikage dan Raikage yang melihat Minato masih diam terkejut langsung melancarkan serangannya kearah Hokage keempat itu.

 _Bugghh_

Pukulan Raikage telak mengenai Minato yang tak siap menerima serangan cepat dari kage bertubuh kekar itu. Tsuchikage yang sudah siap di posisinya langsung merapal handseal dan mengarahkan jutsunya kearah Minato yang terpental.

 _ **"Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"**_

Teknik gabungan Elemen Fuuton, Katon, dan Doton berbentuk kubus melesat kearah Minato. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran muncul di Depan Minato dan menghisap serangan mematikan dari Tsuchikage Onoki itu.

Raikage A, Tsuchikage Onoki, dan Minato terkejut melihat serangan Tsuchikage seorang musnah tak tersisa. Sungguh keberuntungan yang mahal, se mahal harga nyawa seorang Namikaze Minato. Tapi Minato masih memiliki keberuntungan yang mahal itu, mengingat nyawanya masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya ketiga kage itu menatap rombongan yang baru datang saat ini. "Ka-kalian"

 _ **.**_

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

Saat ini Wolf sedang melawan Sasuke, Jiraya berjibaku dengan seseorang yang memakai topeng tengkorak dan berpakaian putih-putih. Sedangkan Menma bertarung dengan beberapa Anbu Ne sekaligus.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu Uchiha itu Haah!?" Jiraya tak bisa menahan kekesalannya saat lagi-lagi datang pengganggu yang menyebalkan.

"Jiraya si Sannin katak. Lama tak jumpa" balas orang bertopeng itu. Untuk Jiraya, ia merasa seperti mengenal suara sosok bertopeng tengkorak itu, tapi ia tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang suara berat dari sosok misterius itu.

"Kenapa tak kau coba cari tau wajah dibalik topeng ini" lanjut sosok bertopeng masih dengan suara berat yang memberi teror bagi yang melihatnya.

Sejenak Jiraya mencoba kembali mengingat seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal yang ada dibalik topeng tengkorak itu. Saat Jiraya ingin membuka mulutnya, ia menderita ledakan dari arah pertarungan Wolf.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri terengah-engah sambil menahan Susano'o nya tetap bertahan dari beberapa serangan Wolf. Sosok bertopeng serigala dengan codename Wolf terus melemparkan tombak berwarna kuning keemasan dengan melayang diatas.

 _Wussshhh..._

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Kembali ledakan muncul menutupi Susano'o setengah tubuh Sasuke. "Cih..sialan!" gumam Sasuke.

Mengumpulkan cakra dan memadatkannya dalam bentuk panah dan anak panah, Sasuke membidik Wolf yang terbang melayang diatasnya.

 _ **"Yasaka Magatama"**_

Dengan sekali tarik, energi biru berbentuk panah itu melesat cepat kearah Wolf melayang. Dengan kemampuan Zettai Sharinggan yang Wolf miliki, ia mampu melihat serangan Sasuke dengan baik. Wolf mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tombak dengan ukuran seperti paku bumi.

"Matilaaah!"

 _Wussshhh~_

Kedua jutsu kini melesat cepat dalam satu titik. Angin berhembus kencang ketika tombak Naruto dilemparkan.

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Tombak Wolf ternya terbagi menjadi 3 bagian, ledakan tercipta karena benturan Yasaka Magatama, dan tombak dengan Naruto. Sisi kanan dan kiri tombak tetap melesat kearah Susano'o Sasuke, sedangkan Uchiha muda itu melebarkan matanya melihat serangan Wolf yang melesat kearahnya.

 _Kraaaakkk!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Susano'o Sasuke tertembus oleh kedua tombak Wolf tepat di bagian bahu dan rusuk kiri. Tak lama kemudian ledakan mementalkan Sasuke dan menghilangkan Susano'o nya. Kondisi Sasuke kini terlihat memprihatinkan, pakaian yang sobek di sana-sini, darah juga tak sedikit mengalir diujung bibir Sasuke.

"Ini Sakit.. Benar-benar sakit.. Berikan lebih.. Akan kuberikan lebih dari ini!"

Gumaman Sasuke jelas terdengar ditelinga Wolf, ia sekilas melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Wolf benar-benar kelelahan, terpaksa ia harus membuka paksa cadangan cakra yang tertanam di segel Fuinjutsu lengan kiri Naruto. Menggunakan mode Chrysaor Armor sungguh menguras cakra dan tenaganya. "Maaf boss, aku harus membuka satu segel cakra cadanganmu" ucap Wolf menyesal.

Menyentuh segel cakra berlambang Uzushiogakure, cakra Wolf kembali terisi penuh, tapi tidak dengan tenaganya. Ia masih terlihat kelelahan, mode Chrysaor Armor miliknya juga sudah hilang setelah melepaskan jurus tombak raksasa tadi. _'Uchiha itu sungguh merepotkan'_ batin Wolf menggerutu.

Mungkin jika Wolf menggunakan Senjutsu mode ia pasti takkan kelelahan seperti saat ini, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu dalam mode Chrysaor Armor tadi.

Beberapa menit saling beradu pandang, Sasuke dan Wolf kembali melesat saling mengadu pukulan.

 _BRAAAAAKK!_

Kedua kepalan tangan berlapis cakra berbenturan, menghasilkan tekanan angin di area pertarungan.

Sasuke langsung melesat pukulan tangan kiri kearah kepala Wolf.

 _Tapp!_

Pukulan Sasuke ditangkis dengan siku kanan Wolf setelah melepaskan adu tinjunya. Sasuke yang menyadari serangannya berhasil ditahan langsung melompat kesamping, merangkai handseal cepat Sasuke menyemburkan jutsu Katon dari mulutnya.

 _ **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu"**_

 _Wussshhh~_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Bola api itu melesat cepat kearah Wolf. Ledakan lumayan besar terjadi setelah jutsu Sasuke menghantam tempat dimana Wolf berada, tapi sayang jutsu itu tak mampu membinasakan Wolf dengan mudah.

Wolf ternyata sudah menghilang atau lebih tepatnya berteleport ke samping Sasuke. Ia melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan ke rusuk kiri Sasuke, tapi dengan mudah ditahan Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu menahan sekaligus mengunci kaki kanan Wolf, kemudian dengan cepat kaki kanan Sasuke menendang rusuk kiri Wolf. Pukulan kembali Sasuke layangkan kearah topeng Wolf yang tak bisa dihindari Hunter nin bertopeng serigala itu.

Alhasil Wolf terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, menumbangkan beberapa pohon sekaligus. Setelah pukulan itu Wolf berdiri terengah-engah, angin berhembus memainkan surai merah terang Wolf (Henge).

Angin kencang itu menarik perhatian Menma yang selesai mengajar pasukan Anbu Ne yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Menma tak sengaja melihat Wolf yang berdiri terengah-engah, ia terus memperhatikan Wolf. Ah.. bukan Wolf, tapi topeng serigala retak yang dipakai Wolf.

 _Wussshhh~_

Kembali angin berhembus, sesuatu yang yang tak pernah Menma duga kini terbongkar didepan matanya.

 _Kraak!_

Topeng yang Wolf gunakan hancur, topeng serigala itu jatuh menjadi 2 bagian hingga terlihatlah wajah Wolf yang selama 6 tahun ini disembunyikan.

Satu wajah yang menjadi penyesalan terbesar Menma selama ini. Satu wajah yang mengingatkan Menma akan kelakuan buruknya selama ini, Satu wajah pula yang mengingatkan Menma kepada ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Mata Menma terasa panas, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tolak saat melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat ingin ia peluk saat ini.

"NII-SAAAAN!"

Teriakan Menma mengundang banyak perhatian, salah satunya Jiraya sang Sannin Katak. Jiraya yang saat ini bertarung dengan pria bertopeng tengkorak langsung melompat mundur, kemudian melihat Menma yang saat ini tengah menangis memandang Naruto..(?)

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Jiraya. Tapi saat melihat Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian Wolf membuatnya mengambil satu kesimpulan. _'Wolf adalah Naruto'_

"NII-SAAAAN!"

Kembali teriakan Menma berkumandang menjadi backsound pertemuan dimalam tahun baru ini. Wolf yang mendengar Menma mengira dirinya adalah boss nya hanya tersenyum mengejek, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang juga sebenarnya terkejut.

"Kau tau mengapa aku tak langsung membunuhmu dari tadi Sasuke ?" ucap Wolf yang kini berperan seolah dirinya adalah Naruto.

Dari manik Blue Saphire Wolf, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya juga terkejut dengan kebenaran sosok Wolf selama ini. Selama pelatihan bersama Danzo, Sasuke memang tak pernah ketinggalan berita dari dalam desa maupun luar desa.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman licik melihat wajah asli Wolf, yang tak lain adalah Naruto. "Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, sosok yang dulunya aib kini menjadi seorang yang mengerikan" ucap Sasuke sarkasme.

Menma hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi sahabatnya dengan kakaknya. Ia jelas merasakan respon dingin yang kakaknya berikan, disaat pertarungan akan dimulai kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mungkin akan merepotkan Wolf nantinya.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

 _'Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini'_ batin Wolf setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Tempat pertempuran yang awalnya mencekam kini menjadi agak mencair setelah kedatangan 2 kunoichi berwajah cantik.

"Ohh Hinata-hime, Hikari-san! Maaf boss sedang berada di selatan, aku hanya Chi Bunshin" jawab Wolf sweatdrop.

 _'Bagaimana bisa mereka setenang ini dalam perang'_ pikir Wolf melihat wajah Hinata dan Hikari yang sepertinya merajuk.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya terfokus memperhatikan kunoichi bersurai putih keperakan, yang mengembungkan pipinya merajuk, malah terlihat manis.

Mungkin ini salah satu rahasia dari banyaknya rahasia seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sejak di akademi ia sudah menyimpan perasaan kepada gadis keturunan terakhir Otsutsuki itu. Jika saat di akademi dulu Sasuke terlihat tak perduli, bahkan memusuhi Hikari, itu adalah cara Sasuke mencari perhatian kunoichi bersurai putih keperakan itu.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tak mampu menarik perhatian Hikari. Sasuke malah dibuat cemburu dan uring-uringan saat Hikari menunjukkan kesukaannya kepada Naruto, yang saat itu masihlah dijuluki _'Aib Keluarga Namikaze'_. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mencari kekuatan kepada Danzo, untuk membuktikan keberadaannya kepada Klan Uchiha, terutama kepada ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku.

Dalam pelatihan bersama Danzo, Sasuke selalu saja mengawasi Hikari dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengawasi Hikari lewat bayangan, memantau keadaan Hikari tanpa menampakkan dirinya. Mungkin Hikari menjadi orang kedua yang akan Sasuke selamatkan jika Konoha benar-benar hancur, yang pertama tentu Ibunya Uchiha Mikoto.

Kembali ke Sasuke, ia menatap Hikari dalam diam. Ekspresi Sasuke gak bisa dibaca saat ini, wajahnya menggambarkan rasa rindu, sakit, dan ambisi.

Hikari yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus perhatian Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bingung, seperti sesuatu yang harus segera ia lakukan

 _Plaak!_

Menepuk keningnya pelan, Hikari segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari kearah selatan, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Menma, Jiraya, dan pria bertopeng tengkorak.

Setelah kepergian Hinata dan Hikari, Sasuke bergegas menuju ke arah selatan untuk menemui Naruto asli, sekaligus menjaga Hikari, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan keturunan terakhir Otsutsuki itu.

 _Syuut!_

 _Syuut!_

Baru saja berjalan 3 langkah didepan, Sasuke kembali dihadang shuriken Wolf yang menancap di tanah tepat 5 cm dari jempol kaki Sasuke.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Wolf dengan Zettai Sharinggan yang sudah aktif dimatanya.

Setelah Wolf mengucapkan perkataan provokasi kepada Sasuke, ia langsung melesat kearah Sasuke berada.

 _BLITTZZZ_

Wolf mengayunkan Samehada kearah bahu kanan Sasuke.

 _Traank!_

Tebasan Wolf dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. "Aku tak mau melawan seorang Bunshin! Aku akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto yang asli, jadi jangan halangi jalanku!"

Ucapan Sasuke itu diiringi dengan tekanan cakra biru yang meledak-ledak. Jiraya yang masih terbengong melihat interaksi 4 Shinobi muda itu, kembali harus menahan nafas saat sebuah katana hampir saja membelah kepalanya.

"Jangan memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak penting dalam pertarungan Jiraya!" ucap pria bertopeng tengkorak yang tadi menyerang Jiraya. Sannin katak itu terpaksa melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan kejutan dari lawannya.

Kembali ke Wolf, saat ini ia masih menahan Sasuke. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, rasa jengkel Sasuke semakin menjadi melihat wajah asli Wolf yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Wolf melayangkan tendangan tumit kearah perut Sasuke, namun bisa ditahan dengan lutut bagian samping Sasuke.

 _Tapp!_

Pukulan Sasuke berhasil ditahan, kemudian Wolf memelintir kepalan tangan Sasuke searah jarum jam. Kapten Anbu Ne itu tak tinggal diam, ia memutar tubuhnya menghindari efek pelintiran dari Wolf.

Menma yang mulai tersadar langsung melesat kearah pertarungan Wolf dan Sasuke. Ia membuat 3 Bunshin untuk membantunya, dri ketiga Bunshin itu, ada yang melempar shuriken, kunai dengan kertas peledak, dan kunai kagebunshin.

Jadi hujan senjata menuju area pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Cih.. Mengganggu saja" gumam Sasuke saat menyadari serangan Menma.

Wolf dan Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah mundur menghindari serangan senjata Menma.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _DUAAAARR!_

Saat menancap ditanah, kunai peledak yang dilemparkan Bunshin Menma meledak menghasilkan asap pekat menutupi penglihatan ketiga Shinobi berbeda warna rambut itu.

Ketiganya memasang posisi siaga, apalagi Menma yang bisa dibilang berada di tingkatan paling rendah dari ketiganya. Saat asap mulai menipis, ketiga Shinobi ini seperti membentuk sebuah segitiga jika dilihat dari atas.

 _ **"Chrysaor Armor"**_

 _ **"Susano'o"**_

Menma hanya meneguk ludah kasar melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertranformasi menjadi sosok yang lebih menakutkan. Naruto dengan Chrysaor Armor lebih terlihat seperti dewa kematian yang membawa tombak bermata tiga. Sedangkan Sasuke terselimuti pendar biru gelap khas Susano'o walau hanya setengah tubuh samurai.

"MAJULAH NARUTO/SASUKE!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Hallo saya balik, maaf jika lama. Jujur sulit buat scene full action dalam 1 chapter, yah jadinya masih harus cari referensi dari beberapa fic adventure.

Saya nggak janji bakal bisa Update satu Minggu sekali, tapi masih saya usahakan. Terimakasih atas review dan beberapa masukan di chapter sebelumnya.

 _ **Balasan Review ^_^**_

 _ **[Ace Phenex]**_ Ya gila bikin lemon waktu perang -_- untuk selanjutnya silahkan cari jawabannya di chapter depan ^_^

 _ **[Yuliosx]**_ Terimakasih koreksinya.

 _ **[Hyuu0050]**_ Oke dah sipp.

 _ **[Naruto No Ramen]**_ terimakasih atas dukungannya senpai, jangan bosan-bosan membaca karya saya yaa.

 _ **[Eins-Zwei]**_ Wehehe ada Author favorit, terimakasih senpai.

 _ **[Fahrul742]**_ Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya Fahrul-san ^_^

 _ **[BlackLoserJr]**_ Terimakasih koreksinya, mungkin akan saya pikirkan nanti untuk masalah Crossover.

 _ **[Oppaichan]**_ jawabannya ada di chapter ini Oppaichan.

Oke mungkin cuma itu yang harus dijawab. Entah kalo lemon masih belum terfikirkan reader-san, masih fokus ke Konflik terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya saya kembali harus undur diri, jangan lupa Review dan tinggalkan jejak. Kritik, saran, dan koreksi dari Chapter ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **® Masuku No Uragawa ®™**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke.. UzumakiIchie Pamit**_

 _ **See You Next Time**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


End file.
